Harry Potter ve Felsefe Taşı
by Archmage.tr
Summary: Harry'nin Slytherin olsaydı nasıl olurdu sorusunu orijinal eserden uzaklaşmadan cevaplayan bir Fanfictiondır. 6.bölümle aşama aşama farklılaşmaya başlayacaktır. Olay akışı pek değişmeyecek ama etkileri farklı şekillenecektir. Baştan okumak keyfinize göredir.
1. BİRİNCİ BÖLÜM Sağ Kalan Çocuk

Privet Drive dört numarada oturan Mr ve Mrs Dursley son derece normal olduklarını söylemekten gurur duyarlardı, sağ olun efendim. Garip ya da gizemli işlere bulaşacak son kişilerdi, böyle saçmalıklara kafa yormazlardı çünkü. Mr Dursley matkap yapan Grunnings adlı bir şirketin yöneticisiydi. İri yarı, kalıplı bir adamdı, boynu yok gibiydi, ama koskoca bir bıyığı vardı. Mrs Dursley zayıftı, sarışındı, olağanın iki katı uzunluğunda bir boynu vardı; bu da bahçe çitlerininüstünden kafasını uzatıp komşuları gözetlemekte pek işine yarıyordu. Dudley adında küçük bir oğulları vardı Dursley'lerin, kendilerine bakılırsa dünyada ondan kusursuz bir çocuk bulunamazdı.  
Dursley'ler istedikleri her şeye sahiptiler, ama bir gizleri vardı, biri kalkıp da bunu anlayacak diye ödleri kopardı. Potter'ların ortaya çıkarılmasına katlanabileceklerini hiç sanmıyorlardı. Mrs Potter, Mrs Dursley'nin kardeşiydi, ama birkaç yıldır görüşmemişlerdi; aslına bakılırsa, Mrs Dursley hiç kardeşi yokmuş gibi davranıyordu, çünkü kardeşi de, onun beş para etmez kocası da Dursley'lere hiç mi hiç benzemiyorlardı. Potter'lar sokakta boy gösterirse, komşuların ne diyeceğini düşünmek bile tüylerini ürpertiyordu. Potter'ların küçük bir oğulları olduğunu biliyorlardı, ama hiç görmemişlerdi onu. Bu oğlan da Potter'ları yanlarına yaklaştırmamak için bir başka geçerli nedendi; Dudley'nin öyle bir çocukla içli dışlı olmasını istemiyorlardı.  
Mr ve Mrs Dursley, öykümüzün başladığı o kasvetli, kurşuni salı sabahı uyandıklarında, yakında bütün ülkeyi saracak garip, gizemli şeylerin habercisi olabilecek hiçbirşey yoktu bulutlu gökte. Mr Dursley, işe giderken taktığı en tatsız kravatı seçerken bir şarkı mırıldanıyor, Mrs Dursley de çığlıklar atan Dudley'i yüksek iskemlesine oturtmak için boğuşurken keyifli keyifli dedikodu ediyordu. Hiçbiri, kahverengi bir baykuşun pencerenin önünden kanat çırparak geçtiğini fark etmedi. Sekiz buçukta, Mr Dursley çantasını aldı, Mrs Dursley'nin yanağını şöyle bir gagaladı, Dudley'ye de bir hoşça kal öpücüğü vermeye çabaladı, ama ıskaladı, Dudley bir bunalım geçirmekteydi çünkü, mamasını duvara fırlatıyordu. Evden ayrılırken, "Küçük yumurcak" diye kıkırdadı Mr Dursley. Arabasına bindi, dört numaranın bahçesinden geri geri çıktı. Garip bir şeyin ilk belirtisini fark etti sokağın köşesinde haritaya bakan bir kediyi. Mr Dursley, bir an ne gördüğünü kavrayamadı. Sonra, bakmak için başını arkaya çevirdi. Privet Drive'ın köşesinde bir tekir kedi duruyordu, ama görünürlerde harita falan yoktu. Zaten olacak iş miydi bu? bir ışık oyunuydu olsa olsa. Kirpiklerini kırpıştırdı Mr Dursley, gözlerini kediye dikti. Kedi de ona dikti gözlerini. Mr Dursley köşeyi dönüp yolda ilerlerken boyuna kediye baktı dikiz aynasında. Şimdi de Privet Drive yazılı tabelayı okuyordu -hayır, tabelaya bakıyordu; kediler ne harita inceleyebilir, ne de tabela okuyabilirlerdi. Hafifçe silkindi Mr Dursley, kediyi kafasından çıkardı. Kente doğru ilerlerken o gün almayı umduğu büyük matkap siparişinden başka bir şey düşünmemeye koyuldu.  
Ama kente girerken kafasındaki matkapların yerini başka bir şey alıverdi. Sabahın olağan trafik sıkışıklığında beklerken, çevrede garip giyimli bir sürü insan fark etti. Pelerinli insanlar. Mr Dursley, gençlerin sırtında görülen o tuhaf elbiseleri giyenlerden hiç hoşlanmazdı! Bu da saçma sapan yeni modalardan biriydi heralde. Direksiyona vurmaya başladı parmaklarıyla, gözleri bu manyakların az ötede oluşturduğu bir topluluğa takıldı. Heyecanlı heyecanlı bir şeyler fısıldaşıyorlardı. Mr Dursley, bazılarının hiçde genç olmadığını görünce küplere bindi; işte şu adam kendisinden çok daha yaşlıydı, üstelik zümrüt yeşili bir pelerin atmıştı omuzlarına! Cesarete bak! Derken kafasına dank etti Mr Dursley'nin, bu olsa olsa uyduruk bir gösteriydi, birşey için para topluyorlardı... evet, mutlaka öyleydi. Trafik açıldı, Mr Dursley birkaç dakika sonra Grunnings otoparkındaydı, aklında matkaplar vardı sadece. Mr Dursley dokuzuncu kattaki odasında sırtını pencereye vererek otururdu hep.  
Öyle yapmasa, o sabah aklını matkaplara vermesi biraz güç olacaktı. Baykuşların güpegündüz süzülerek geçtiğini görmedi, ama aşağıda, sokaktaki insanlar gördüler bunu, ağızları açık, birbiri ardı sıra tepelerinde süzülen baykuşlara baktılar, onları parmaklarıyla gösterdiler. Çoğu geceleyin bile baykuş görmemişti. Ama Mr Dursley, son derece olağan, baykuşsuz bir sabah geçirdi. Beş ayrı kişiye bağırdı. Önemli birkaç telefon görüşmesi yaptı, biraz daha bağırdı. Öğle yemeğine kadar keyfi yerine gelmişti, bacaklarını çalıştırmak, sokağın karşısına yürüyüp fırından bir çörek almak istedi. Pelerinli insanlar aklından bütün bütüne çıkmıştı ki, içlerinden bazılarına rastladı fırının orada. Yanlarından geçerken öfkeyle baktı. Nedenini bilmiyordu, ama tedirgin oluyordu onlardan. Bunlar da heyecanlı heyecanlı fısıldaşıyorlardı, ortalıkta bir tek para tası bile görünmüyordu. Elindeki kesekağıdında koca bir çörekle dönüp yanlarından geçerken, konuşmalarından birkaç sözcük çalındı kulağına.  
"Potter'lar, doğru, ben de öyle duydum-"  
"-evet, oğulları, Harry-"  
Kaskatı kesiliverdi Mr Dursley. Her yanını korku sardı. Bir şey söyleyecekmiş gibi, fısıldaşanlara baktı, ama vazgeçti. Yolun karşısına geçti hızla, bürosuna koştu, sekreterine rahatsız edilmemesini söyledi, telefona sarıldı, evinin numarasını tam çevirmişti ki, kararını değiştirdi. Telefonu yerine bıraktı, bıyıklarını sıvazlayarak düşündü... hayır, düpedüz aptallık ediyordu. Potter öyle alışılmadık bir ad değildi ki. Harry diye oğulları olan Potter adında kim bilir kaç kişi vardı. Üstelik yeğeninin adının Harry olup olmadığından da emin değildi. Çocuğu görmemişti bile. Belki de Harvey'ydi. Ya da Harold. Mrs Dursley'yi telaşlandırmanın anlamı yoktu, kardeşinin adını söyleyince bile tedirgin olurdu karısı. Onu suçlamıyordu kendisininde öyle bir kardeşi olsaydı... ama ya o kişiler, o pelerinli insanlar... O ikindi kafasını matkaplara veremedi, olanaksızdı bu, saat beşte binadan ayrılırken öylesine dalgındı ki, kapının tam önünde birine çarptı. Sendeleyip az kalsın düşecek sıska ihtiyara, "Özür dilerim," diye homurdandı. Onun menekşe rengi bir pelerin giydiğini kavraması için birkaç saniye yetti Mr Dursley'ye. Adam bu çarpmaya pek aldırmışa benzemiyordu. Aksine, koca bir gülümseme yayıldı yüzüne, yoldan geçenleri dönüp baktıracak kadar ince bir sesle, "Özür dilemeyin efendim," dedi, "Bugün hiçbir şey keyfimi kaçıramaz! Sevinin, o Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen sonunda gitti! Sizin gibi bir Muggle bile bunu, bu mutlu, mutlu günü kutlamalı!" İhtiyar, Mr Dursley'yi karnına sarılıp kucakladı, sonra uzaklaştı. Mr Dursley olduğu yerde kalakaldı. Bütün bütüne bir yabana tarafından kucaklanmıştı. Üstelik Muggle olarak nitelenmişti, artık ne demekse bu. İyice karışmıştı kafası.  
Arabasına koştu, eve yollandı, hayal gördüğünü umuyordu, daha önce hiç ummamıştı bunu, çünkü hayal gücü denilen şeye hiç inanmazdı. Arabasını dört numaranın park yerine çekerken, ilk gördüğü -bu da hiç keyiflendirmedi onu- o sabah gözüne ilişen tekir kedi oldu. Bahçe duvarında oturuyordu şimdi. Aynı kedi olduğuna emindi; gözlerinin çevresinde aynı çizgiler vardı. "Şişşşt!" diye bağırdı Mr Dursley. Kedi kıpırdamadı. sadece sert sert baktı ona. Mr Dursley, bunun olağan bir kedi davranışı olup olmadığını düşündü. Toparlanmaya çalışarak eve girdi. Karısına hala bir şey söylememekte kararlıydı. Mrs Dursley güzel, sıradan bir gün geçirmişti. Yemekte komşu kadının kızıyla sorunlarını, Dudley'nin de yeni bir sözcük ("olabilemez") öğrendiğini anlattı boyuna. Mr Dursley olağan davranmaya çalıştı. Dudley yatırıldıktan sonra salona gidip son akşam haberlerini yakaladı:  
"Her yerdeki kuş meraklıları, ülkedeki bütün baykuşların bugün hiç alışılmadık şeyler yaptığını belirtmektedir. Baykuşlar genellikle geceleri avlanırlar, gün ışığında pek görülmezler, ama sabahtan beri bu kuşların her yöne uçuştuklarına yüzlerce kere tanık olunmuştur. Uzmanlar, baykuşların uyku alışkanlıklarını birdenbire neden değiştirdiklerini açıklayamamaktadırlar." Spiker sırıtmadan edemedi. "Son derece esrarengiz. Şimdi de Jim McGunffin'den hava raporu. Ne dersin, bu gece yine baykuş sağanağı olacak mı Jim?"  
"Eee, Ted," dedi hava tahmincisi, "onu bilemem, ama bugün garip davranışlarda bulunanlar sadece baykuşlar değildi. Kent, Yorkshire, Dundee gibi ayrı ayrı yerlerden arayan seyirciler, dün söylediğim yağmur yerine, kayan yıldızlar sağnağına tutulmuşlar! Şenlik Gecesi önümüzdeki hafta gerçi, ama belki de şimdiden kutluyorlardır! Ama bu gece kesinlikle yağmur olacak." Mr Dursley koltuğunda donakalmıştı. Bütün İngiltere göklerinde kayan yıldızlar? Gün ışığında uçuşan baykuşlar? Her yerde pelerinli esrarengiz insanlar?  
Potter'lar hakkında fısıltılar, fısıltılar...  
Mrs Dursley iki fincan çayla salona geldi. Yaran yoktu. Bir şeyler söylemeliydi karısına. Gergin gergin boğazını temizledi. "Şey Petunia, sevgilim son günlerde kardeşinden bir haber almadın, değil mi?" Beklediği gibi, Mrs Dursley şaşkınlıkla, öfkeyle baktı. Ne de olsa, sanki onun bir kardeşi yokmuş gibi davranmaya alışıktılar. Sertçe, "Hayır," dedi Mrs Dursley.  
"Niye?"  
"Garip şeyler söylediler haberlerde," diye mırıldandı Mr Dursley. "Baykuşlar... kayan yıldızlar... şehirde de bir sürü tuhaf insan vardı bugün..."  
Mrs Dursley sözünü kesti onun: "Yani?"  
"Şey, düşündüm de... belki... bütün bunların... biliyorsun işte... onlarla bir ilgisi vardır." Mrs Dursley kenetlenmiş dudaklarının arasından bir yudum çay aldı. Mr Dursley "Potter" adını işittiğini söyleyip söylememeyi düşündü. Bunu göze alamayacağına karar verdi. Sanki laf olsun diye soruyormuş gibi, "Oğulları," dedi,  
"Şimdi aşağı yukarı Dudley'nin yaşındadır, öyle değil mi?"  
Mrs Dursley, kaskatı, "Herhalde," dedi.  
"Sahi, neydi adı? Howard'dı değil mi?"  
"Harry. Bana sorarsan, berbat, sıradan bir ad."  
Ansızın yüreğine bir ağırlık çöktü Mr Dursley'nin, "Ha, sahi," dedi. "Evet bence de öyle."  
Yukarı yatmaya çıkarlarken bu konuda başka tek söz söylemedi. Mrs Dursley banyodayken, Mr Dursley yatak odasının penceresine uzandı, ön bahçeye baktı. Kedi hala oradaydı. Sanki bir şey bekliyormuş gibi Privet Drive'a bakıyordu boyuna. Hayal mi görüyordu yoksa? Bütün bunların Potter'larla bir ilgisi olabilir miydi? Eğer varsa... eğer o karı kocayla akrabalıkları ortaya çıkarsa - eh, buna da katlanamazdı doğrusu. Yattılar. Mrs Dursley hemen uyudu, ma gözlerine uyku girmiyordu Mr Dursley'nin, kafası karmakarışıktı. Uykuya dalmadan önce, Potterların bu işle bir ilgileri olsa bile, ne kendisine ne de Mrs Dursley'ye yanaşamayacaklarını düşündü de rahatladı. Potter'lar onun da, Petunia'nın da kendileri için, kendilerine benzeyenler için ne düşündüklerini pekala biliyorlardı... Bu olanlara onun da, Petunia'nın da bulaşması olanaksızdı. Esnedi, yan döndü. Kendilerini etkilemezdi bu...  
Nasıl da yanılıyordu.  
Mr Dursley tedirgin bir uykuya dalıyordu belki, ama dışarıda, duvarın üstündeki kedinin uykusu hiç mi hiç gelmemişti. Heykel gibi oturuyordu orada; gözlerini, hiç kırpmadan Privet Drive'ın uç köşesine dikmişti. Yan sokakta bir arabanın kapısı çarpıldığında da, tepesinden iki baykuş süzüldüğünde de titremedi bile. Hiç kıpırdamadan öylece durdu, gece yarısına kadar. Kedinin baktığı köşede bir adam belirdi; öylesine ansızın, öylesine sessizce belirmişti ki, sanki yerden fışkırmış gibiydi. Kedinin kuyruğu titredi, gözleri kısıldı. Böyle bir adamın benzeri Privet Drive'da daha önce hiç görülmemişti. Uzun boyluydu, zayıftı; saçının sakalının kırlarına bakılırsa çok yaşlıydı; saçı da sakalı da kemerine sıkıştıracak kadar uzundu. Uzun giysiler vardı üstünde, yerleri süpüren mor bir pelerin, uzun topuklu, tokalı çizmeler giymişti. Açık mavi gözleri, dar çerçeveli gözlüğünün arkasından ışıl ışıl parlıyordu; upuzun, kemerli burnu sanki en az iki kere kırılmışa benziyordu.  
Bu adamın adı Albus Dumbledore'du. Albus Dumbledore, adından çizmelerine kadar hiçbir şeyinin hoş karşılanmadığı bir sokağa geldiğinin farkında değildi. Pelerinini karıştırmaktaydı boyuna, birşey arıyordu. Ama gözetlendiğinin farkına vardı, başını kaldırdı ansızın, sokağın öteki ucundan kendisine gözlerini dikmiş kediye baktı. Nedense, kedinin varlığı onu pek eğlendirmişti. Kıkırdayarak, "Bilmeliydim bunu," diye mırıldandı. Aradığı şeyi iç cebinde buldu. Gümüş bir çakmaktı bu. Kapağını açtı, havaya kaldırdı, çaktı. En yakındaki sokak lambasi püf diye sönüverdi. Yine çaktı - bir sonra ki lamba da karanlığa gömüldü. On iki kere çaktı Püfür'ü, sokakta sadece iki ışılltı kalıncaya kadar - kendisini gözetleyen kedinin gözleriydi bunlar. Şimdi pencereden kim bakarsa baksın, isterse boncuk gözlü Mrs Dursley, aşağıda kaldırımda neler olup bittiğini göremezdi. Dumbledore, Püfür'ü pelerininin iç cebine koydu; dört numaraya yollandı, duvara, kedinin yanına oturdu. Bakmadı ona, ama bir süre sonra konuştu. "Sizi burada görmek ne güzel, Profesör McGonagall.  
"Tekire döndü gülümseyerek, ama kedi gitmişti. Tıpkı onun gözlerinin çevresindeki çizgileri andıran dört köşe bir gözlük takmış asıkça suratlı bir kadına gülümsediğini fark etti. Kadının da bir pelerin vardı sırtında, zümrüt yeşili bir pelerin. Siyah saçları sımsıkı toplanmıştı. Belirgin bir tedirginlik vardı üstünde. "Ben olduğumu nereden anladınız?" diye sordu. "Sevgili Profesör, hiçbir kedinin bu kadar kaskatı oturduğunu görmemiştim. "Profesör McGonagall" "Bütün gün siz de bir tugla duvarın üstünde otursaydınız, siz de kaskatı kesilirdiniz" dedi. "Bütün gün mü? Kutlamalara katılmadan mı? Ben buraya gelirken en az bir düzine şölene, eğlenceye rastladım. "Profesör McGonagall öfkeyle burnunu çekti. Sabırsızca, "Evet, doğru, herkes kutluyor" dedi. "Biraz daha dikkatli olmaları gerekirdi, ama hayır-Muggle'lar bile bir şeyler döndüğünü fark ettiler. Haberlerinde verdiler." Başını Dursley'lerin karanlık salon pencerelerine çevirdi. "Duydum. Baykuş sürüleri... kayan yıldızlar... Eee, o kadar da aptal değiller. Nasıl olsa bir şeylerin farkına varacaklardı. Kent'te kayan yıldızlar - mutlaka Dedalus Diggle'dir. Hiç akıllanmadı. Dumbledore, incelikle, "Onları suçlayamazsınız," dedi. "On bir yıldır pek bir şey kutladığımız yok." Profesör McGonagall, "Biliyorum," dedi tedirgince. "Ama dağıtmamız için bir neden değil bu. İnsanlar düpedüz dikkatsizlik ediyorlar, sokaklara fırlamışlar güpegündüz, sırtlarında Muggle giysileri bile yok,boyuna dedikodu ediyorlar."  
Dumbledore'a yan yan baktı sertçe, birşey söylemesini bekliyor gibiydi, ama birşey söylemedi. Dumbledore, Profesör de devam etti: "Sonunda Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'in kayıplara karıştığı gün,tam o gün Muggle'ların bizi öğrenmeleri ne de güzel ya. Gerçekten kayıplara karıştı mı dersiniz, Dumbledore?" "Öyle görünüyor" dedi Dumbledore. "Sevinmemiz gerek. Limon şerbeti içer miydiniz?" "Ne içer miydim?" "Limon şerbeti. Muggle'ların bir çeşit tatlı içeceği. Hoşuma gidiyor." Şimdi limon şerbetinin sırası olmadığını düşünen Profesör McGonagall, "Hayır, teşekkür ederim" dedi soğukça. "Söylediğim gibi, Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen gittiyse bile -" "Sevgili Profesör, sizin gibi mantıklı biri onu gerçek adıyla anabilir, öyle değil mi? Bütün bu 'Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen' saçmalığı - on bir yıldır söylüyorum herkese, onu gerçek adıyla anın diye, Voldemort deyin." Profesör McGonagall ürktü, ama o sırada iki limon şerbeti açan Dumbledore farkına varmadı bunun. "Boyuna 'Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen' deyip durmanın ne anlamı var? Voldemort adından korkmak için bir neden göremiyorum."Yarı bitkinlik, yarı hayranlıkla, "Sanıyorum, sizin için yok," dedi Profesör McGonagall. "Ama siz başkasınız. Herkes biliyor, Kim-Olduğunu-bilirsin-sen peki peki, Voldermort'un korktuğu tek kişi sizdiniz. "Dumbledore, "Beni şımartıyorsunuz" dedi usulca. "Voldemort'da benim hiç edinemeyeceğim güçler vardı." "Bunun nedeni sizin o güçleri kullanmayacak kadar şey - soylu olmanız." "Iyi ki karanlıktayız. Madam Pomfrey yeni kulaklıklarımı sevdiğini söylediğinden beri bu kadar kızarmamıştım." Profesör McGonagall, Dumbledore'a şöyle bir baktı sertçe, "Uçuşan söylentilerin yanında baykuşların sözü bile edilmez" dedi. "Herkes ne diyor, biliyor musunuz? Niye kayıplara karışmış? Sonunda niye vazgeçmiş?"  
Anlaşılan Profesör McGonagall konuşmanın en can alıcı noktasına gelmişti, bütün gün soğuk sert bir duvarda bekleyip durmasının gerçek nedeniydi bu, yoksa ne kedi ne de kadın olarak Dumbledore'a gözlerini böyle yırtıcı bakışlar fırlatarak dikemezdi şimdi. "Herkes" ne söylerse söylesin, Dumbledore bunların gerçek olduğunu belirtinceye kadar hiçbir şeye inanmayacağı apaçık ortadaydı. Ama o sırada bir başka limon şerbeti seçmekteydi Dumbledore, yanıt vermedi. "Anlatılanlara göre" diye üsteledi Profesör McGonagall, "Voldemort dün gece Godric's Hollow'da görülmüş. Potter'ları bulmaya gitmiş oraya. Söylentilere bakılırsa, Lily ile James Potter galiba - galiba ölmüşler " Dumbledore başını önüne eğdi. Profesör McGonagall derin bir soluk aldı."Lily ile James... İnanamıyorum İnanmak istemedim buna... Ah, Albus..." Dumbledore elini uzatıp omzuna vurdu onun Acılı bir sesle, "Biliyorum... Biliyorum..." dedi. Konuşmayı sürdürürken Profesör McGonall'ın sesi titriyordu. "Hepsi bu kadar değil Potter'ların oğlunu,Harry'yi de öldürmeye kalkmış, kim-olduğunu-bilirsin-sen. Ama öldürememiş. O küçük çocuğu öldürememesinin nedenini, nasılını kimse bilmiyor, ama söylentilere bakılırsa, Harry Potter'ı öldüremeyince Voldermorth'un gücü de yok oluvermiş, bu yüzden kayıplara karışmış işte." Dumbledore kederle baş sallayarak onu onayladı. Profesör McGonagall, "Acaba - acaba doğru mu?" diye kekeledi. "Bütün o yaptıklarından sonra... o kadar insanı öldürdükten sonra... küçük bir çocuğu öldüremez miydi? Akıl almayacak bir şey... böyle bir şeyi yapamaz mıydı... Tanrı aşkına, nasıl oldu da Harry sağ kaldı?" "Sadece tahmin yürütebilirim," dedi. "Belki aslını hiç öğrenemeyeceğiz." Profesör McGonagall bir dantel mendil çıkarıp gözlüğünün altından gözlerini kuruladı.  
Dumbledore'da burnunu çekerek cebinden bir altın saat çıkardı, onu inceledi. Çok garip bir saatti bu. On iki yelkovanı vardı, ama hiç rakam yoktu üstünde; rakamlar yerine, çevresinde küçük gezegenler hareket ediyordu. Bunların herhalde bir anlamı vardı Dumbledore için, çünkü yeniden yerine koydu saati, "Hagrid gecikti," dedi. "Sahi, burada olacağımı sanırım o söylemiştir size, öyle değil mi?" "Evet," dedi Profesör McGonagall. "O kadar yer dururken kalkıp neden buraya geldiğinizi sanırım anlatmayacaksınız bana." "Harry'yi teyzesiyle eniştesine getirmeye geldim. Ailesinden sadece onlar kaldı şimdi." Profesör McGonagall, ayaga fırlayıp dört numarayı göstererek, "Yani - burada oturan insanlardan mı söz ediyorsun yoksa?" diye bağırdı. "Dumbledore - bunu yapamazsın. Bütün gün onları gözetledim. Onlar kadar bize hiç mi hiç benzemeyen başka iki kişi yoktur. Bir de oğulları var - gördüm onu, şeker alsın diye çığlıklar atarak annesini sokak boyunca tekmeledi durdu. Harry Potter gelip burada mı oturacak!" Dumbledore, kesin bir sesle, "Burası onun için en iyi yer," dedi. "Büyüyünce teyzesiyle eniştesi ona herşeyi anlatırlar. Onlara bir de mektup yazdım." Profesör McGonagall, yeniden duvara oturarak, cılız bir sesle, "Mektup mu?" diye tekrarladı."Gerçekten, Dumbledore, bütün bunları bir mektupla açıklayabileceğini mi sanıyorsun? Bu insanlar onu hiç anlamayacak! Ünlü olacak ileride - bir efsane olacak - gelecekte bugün Harry Potter Günü olarak anılırsa hiç şaşmam -Harry üstüne kitaplar yazılacak - dünyamızdaki bütün çocuklar onun adını öğrenecek!" Dar çerçeveli gözlüğünün üstünden son derece ciddi bakarak, "Tastamam öyle," dedi Dumbledore. "Her çocuğun başını döndürebilir bu. Daha yürümeden, konuşmadan üne kavuşmak! Hiç hatırlamayacağı birşey yüzünden ünlü olmak! Anlamıyor musunuz, böylesi çok daha iyi, hiç olmazsa anlayacağı zamana kadar bütün bunlardan uzak kalır." Profesör McGonagall ağzını açtı, fikrini değiştirdi, yutkundu, sonra, "Evet - evet, haklısınız, elbette," dedi."Ama çocuk nasıl geliyor buraya, Dumbledore?" Sanki Harry altında saklanıyormuş gibi onun pelerinine bir göz attı ansızın. "Hagrid getiriyor onu." "Hagrid'e böylesine önemli birşey için güvenmek -akıllıca mı sizce?""Hagrid'e canımı bile emanet ederim," dedi Dumbledore. Profesör McGonagall, hasetle, "Yüreği bizimle birliktedir, ben de biliyorum bunu," dedi. "ama dikkatsiz olduğunu da göz ardı edemezsiniz. Birazcık - neydi o?"  
Çevrelerindeki sessizliği uzaklardan bir motor sesi bozmuştu. Sokağın iki başına bakarak bir taşıt ışığı aramaya başladılar, ses gittikçe yükseldi, kafalarını gökyüzüne çevirdikleri sırada gümbürtüye dönüştü -havadan koca bir motosiklet inip yola, tam önlerine kondu. Motosiklet kocamandı gerçi, ama onu kullanan adamın yanında hiç kalıyordu. Sıradan bir adamın yaklaşık iki katı kadar uzun, en az beş katı kadar da şişmandı. Dudak uçuklatacak kadar iri ve yabaniydi - çalıya benzer siyah uzun saçlarıyla sakalı yüzünün büyük bölümünü örtüyordu, çöp bidonu kapakları büyüklüğünde elleri vardı, deri çizmeli ayakları yunus yavrularına benziyordu. Uçsuz bucaksız, kaslı kollarında battaniyeden bir bohça tutuyordu. "Hagrid," dedi Dumbledore, rahatlamışa benziyordu. "Sonunda! O motosikleti nereden buldun?" "Ödünç aldım, Profesör Dumbledore, efendim" dedi dev; konuşurken dikkatle motosikletten indi. "Genç Sirius Black ödünç verdi. Onu getirdim, efendim." "Sana verdiğim rota üzerinde sorun çıkmadı, değil mi?" "Hayır, efendim - ev neredeyse yerle bir olmuştu, ama Muggle'lar üşüşmeden onu çıkarmayı başardım. Bristol üstünde uçarken uykuya daldı." Dumbledore ile Profesör McGonagall bohçaya eğildiler. İçinde, belli belirsiz, mışıl mışıl uyuyan bir bebek, bir oğlan çocuğu vardı. Alnında ki simsiyah saç buklesinin altında şimşeğe benzer garip biçimli bir kesik görülüyordu. "Yoksa oraya mı?" diye fısıldadı Profesör McGonagall."Evet," dedi Dumbledore. "O iz yaşamı boyunca kalacak." "Siz bu konuda birşey yapamaz mıydınız, Dumbledore?" "Yapabilecek olsaydım bile yapmazdım. İzler yararlı olabilir bazen. Benim sol dizimde de bir tane var, Londra Metrosunun kusursuz bir haritasi. Neyse - ver onu bana, Hagrid -şu işi bitirelim." Dumbledore, Harry'yi kollarına alıp Dursley'lerin evine yöneldi. "Acaba - acaba ona hoşça kal diyebilir miyim, efendim?" diye sordu Hagrid. Kocaman, kıllı kafasını Harry'nin üstüne eğdi, ona saçlı sakallı bir öpücük kondurdu. Sonra, birdenbire, yaralı bir köpek gibi ulumaya başladı. "Şşş!" diye fısıldadı Profesör McGonagall. "Muggle'ları uyandıracaksın!" Hagrid, "Ö-ö-özür dilerim," diye hıçkırdı; benekli, büyük bir mendil çıkarıp yüzünü içine gömdü. "Ama da-da-dayanamıyorum - Lily ile James öldüler - zavallı minik Harry de Muggle'larla yaşayacak -" Profesör McGonagall, çekinerek koluna dokundu Hagrid'in, "Evet, evet, çok acı birşey bu, ama kendini toparla, Hagrid, yoksa bizi fark ederler," diye fısıldadı; o orada Dumbledore alçak bahçe duvarını aşmış,ön kapıya varmıştı. Usulca eşiğe bıraktı Harry'yi, pelerininden bir mektup çıkarıp bohçaya tıkıştırdı, sonrada ötekilerin yanına döndü.  
Bir dakika boyunca üçü de orada durup küçük bohçaya baktılar; omuzları sarsılıyordu Hagrid'in, Profesör McGonagall öfkeyle gözlerini kırpıştırıyordu, Dumbledore'un gözlerinden fışkıran o parlak ışık ise bütün bütüne sönmüş gibiydi. Sonunda, "Eh," dedi Dumbledore, "Bu kadar. Artık burada işimiz yok. Gidip kutlamalara katılalım bari." Boğuk mu boğuk bir sesle, "Yaa," dedi Hagrid. "Ben önce şu motosikletten kurtulayım. İyi geceler, Profesör McGonagall - Profesör Dumbledore, efendim" Hagrid, sırılsıklam gözlerini ceketinin koluna silerek kendini motosiklete attı, motoru çalıştırdı; gürültüyle havalandı motosiklet, geceye karıştı. Dumbledore, "Umarım yakında yine görüşürüz, Profesör McGonagall," dedi, onu başıyla selamladı. Profesör McGonagall da karşılık olarak burnunu çekti. Dumbledore dönüp sokak boyunca yürümeye başladı. Köşeye varınca durdu, gümüş Püfür'ü çıkardı. Bir kere çaktı onu, on iki ışık topu sokak lambalarına yerleşti hemen, Privet Drive bir anda turuncu oluverdi; Dumbledore, sokağın öteki ucunda tekir bir kedinin süzülerek köşeyi döndüğünü gördü. Dört numaranın basamaklarında battaniyeden bohçayı da seçebiliyordu. "Talihin açık olsun, Harry," diye mırıldandı. Topuklarının üstünde döndü, pelerininin bir hışırtısıyla yokoluverdi. Bir meltem çıktı, mürekkep rengi göğün altında sessizce, düzenli bir biçimde uzanan, şaşırtıcı şeylerin en son olabileceği bu sokağın, Privet Drive'in tertemiz çalılıklarını titretti. Harry Potter, uyanmadan,battaniyenin içinde bir yandan bir yana döndü. Minicik eliyle yanındaki mektubu kavramıştı; uykudaydı, özel biri olduğunu bilmiyordu, ünlü biri olduğunu bilmiyordu, birkaç saat sonra süt şişelerini koymak için kapıyı açacak olan Mrs Dursley'in çığlığıyla uyanacağını bilmiyordu, önündeki birkaç haftayı kuzeni Dudley tarafından itilip kakılarak, çimdiklenerek geçireceğini de bilmiyordu... Nereden bilsin, o anda ülke boyunca gizlice toplanıp kadeh kaldırıyordu insanlar, "Harry Potter'a," diyorlardı fısıltıyla, "Sağ kalan çocuğa!"


	2. İKİNCİ BÖLÜM Yok Olan Cam

Dursley'lerin uyanıp da evlerinin önündeki basamaklarda yeğenlerini bulmalarından bu yana yaklaşık on yıl geçmişti, ama Privet Drive pek değişmemişti. Güneş yine o düzenli bahçelerde yükseliyor, Dursley'lerin sokak kapısındaki pirinç dört numarayı ışıl ışıl parlatıyordu; salonlarına süzülüyordu sonra; salon, Mr Dursley'nin baykuşlar üstüne o kara haberleri izlediği gece nasılsa, şimdi de öyle sayılırdı Aradan ne kadar zaman geçtiğini sadece şöminenin rafındaki fotoğraflar belirtiyordu. On yıl önce, değişik renklerde tostoparlak şapkalar giymiş kocaman, pembe bir deniz topunu gösteren sürüyle fotoğraf vardı orada - ama Dudley Dursley bebek değildi artık, şimdi fotoğraflarda iriyarı sarışın bir çocuk vardı, ilk bisikletine binerken, lunaparkta atlıkarıncada, babasıyla bilgisayar oyunu oynarken, annesi tarafından kucaklanmış öpülürken artı evde bir başka çocuğun da yaşadığını gösteren hiç bir belirti yoktu odada. "Ama hayır" biri daha vardı. Harry Potter, o sırada uyukluyordu, uzun sürmeyecekti uykusu. Petunia Teyzesi uyanıktı, günün ilk gürültüsü de onun tiz sesiyle oluştu.  
"Kalk! Kalksana! Hadi!"  
Harry irkilerek uyandı. Teyzesi kapıyı tıklattı yine. "Kalk!" diye bağırdı. Harry onun mutfağa doğru yürüdüğünü duydu, sonra da fırının üstüne konulan tavanın sesini. Dönüp sırtüstü yattı, gördüğü düşü hatırlamaya çalıştı. Çok güzel bir düştü. Uçan bir motosiklet vardı düşte. Sanki aynı düşü daha önce de görmüş gibi garip bir duyguya kapıldı. Teyzesi kapının önüne geldi yine. "Daha kalkmadın mı?" diye seslendi. "Kalkıyorum," dedi Harry.  
"Hadi, kıpırdan artık. Pastırmalara göz kulak ol. Sakın yakayım deme, Duddy'nin doğum gününde her şey kusursuz olmalı."  
Harry homurdandı. Teyzesi, "Ne dedin sen?" diye seslendi kapının arkasından.  
"Hiçbir şey, hiçbir şey..."  
Dudley'nin doğum günü - nasıl olmuştu da unutmuştu? Ağır ağır yataktan çıktı Harry, çorap aramaya koyuldu. Yatağının altında bir çift buldu, teklerden birinin üstündeki örümceği çekip aldıktan sonra ayaklarına geçirdi. Örümceklere alışıktı, merdivenin altındaki dolap örümceklerle doluydu çünkü, kendisi de orada yatıyordu. Giyinince hole inip mutfağa geçti. Masa, Dudley'nin doğum günü armağanlarından görünmüyordu sanki. Anlaşılan, istediği o yeni bilgisayara kavuşmuştu Dudley, ikinci televizyonla yarış bisikleti de cabası. Dudley'nin neden bir yarış bisikleti istediğine akıl erdiremiyordu Harry, Dudley çok şişmandı çünkü, bedenini çalıştırmaktan da nefret ederdi - tabii bir başkasını yumruklamak dışında. Dudley'nin en sevdiği kum torbası Harry'ydi, ama kovalarken onu bir türlü yakalayamazdı. Görünüşünden pek belli değildi, ama Harry çok hızlıydı. Belki de karanlık bir dolapta yaşamakla ilgisi vardı bunun, ama Harry yaşına göre çok ufaktı, çok da cılızdı.  
Dudley'nin eski elbiselerini giymek zorunda kaldığı için, olduğundan da ufak ve cılız gösteriyordu; Dudley ise ondan yaklaşık dört kat iriydi. İncecik bir yüzü vardı Harry'nin, kemikleri fırlamış dizleri, siyah saçları, yemyeşil gözleri vardı. Taktığı yusyuvarlak gözlük dünyanın seloteyp'iyle tutturulmuştu, Dudley yumruğu hep burnuna yapıştırırdı çünkü. Harry'nin görünüşünde hoşuna giden tek şey, alnındaki şimşek biçimindeki yara iziydi. Kendini bildi bileli vardı bu; hatırlıyordu, Petunia Teyze'ye sorduğu ilk soru, bu izin nasıl olduğuydu.  
"Annenle babanın öldüğü otomobil kazasında," demişti teyzesi. "Başka soru sorma." Soru sorma - Dursley'lerle huzur içinde yaşamanın ilk kuralı buydu. Harry pastırmaları çevirirken mutfağa Venon Enişte girdi. Günaydın yerine, "Saçlarını tarasana!" diye kükredi.  
Vernon Enişte haftada ortalama bir kere gazetesinin tepesinden bakıp Harry'nin berbere gitmesi gerektiğini söylerdi. Harry saçlarını sınıf arkadaşlarının toplamından daha sık kestiriyordu, ama fark etmiyordu, saçları boyuna büyüyordu işte, fışkrırcasına. Dudley annesiyle mutfağa geldiğinde Harry tavada yumurta yapmaktaydı. Vernon Enişte'ye çok benziyordu Dudley. Kocaman, pembe bir yüzü vardı; boynu yok gibiydi; gözleri ufacıktı, suluydu, maviydi; sarı saçları tostoparlak kafasına yapışıyordu. Petunia Teyze onun bir bebek meleğe benzediğini söylerdi hep - Harry ise peruk takmış bir domuza benzediğini söylerdi.  
Harry pastırmalı yumurta tabaklarım masaya koydu, pek yer olmadığı için güç bir şeydi bu. Bu arada Dudley armağanlarını sayıyordu. Suratı asıldı. Annesiyle babasına bakarak, "Otuz altı," dedi. "Geçen yıldan iki eksik."  
"Şekerim, Marge Hala'nın armağanını saymadın; bak, burada, annenle babanın koca armağanının altında."  
Dudley, kıpkırmızı kesilerek, "Peki, otuz yedi öyleyse," dedi. Dudley kasırgasının yaklaşmakta olduğunu sezen Harry, ne olur ne olmaz, belki Dudley masayı devirir diye, kurt gibi pastırmaya saldırdı. Petunia Teyze de tehlikeyi sezinlemişti besbelli, çabucak, "Bugün çıkınca sana iki armağan daha alacağız," diye atıldı. "Buna ne dersin, kuşum? iki armağan daha. Oldu mu?" Bir an düşündü Dudley. Çetin bir soruydu bu. Sonunda, ağır ağır, "Öyleyse," dedi, "otuz... otuz..." "Otuz dokuz, bir tanem," dedi Petunia Teyze. "Haa." İskemlesine çöktü Dudley, en yakındaki pakete uzandı. "İyi öyleyse."  
Vernon Enişte kıkırdadı.  
"Küçük yumurcak parasının karşılığını istiyor, tıpkı babası gibi. Yaşa, Dudley!" Dudley'nin saçlarını karıştırdı." Telefon çaldı o anda, Petunia Teyze açmaya gitti, Harry'yle Vernon Enişte de Dudley'nin yarış bisikleti, sinema kamerası, uzaktan kumandalı uçak, on altı yeni bilgisayar oyunu ve video paketlerini açmasını seyrettiler. Dudley tam altın saat paketini açıyordu ki, Petunia Teyze döndü telefondan, hem öfkeli, hem endişeliydi.  
"Haberler kötü, Vernon," dedi. "Mrs Figg'in bacağı kırılmış. Onu alamıyor." Başıyla Harry'yi işaret etti.  
Dudley'nin ağzı dehşetle açıldı, ama Harry'nin yüreği hopladı. Dudley'nin her doğum gününde annesiyle babası onunla bir arkadaşını gezmeye götürürlerdi, lunaparka, hamburgerciye ya da sinemaya. Her yıl da, iki sokak ötede oturan o deli kocakarıyla, Mrs Figg'le kalırdı Harry. Nefret ederdi oradan. Bütün ev lahana kokardı; Mrs Figg de gelmiş geçmiş ne kadar kedisi varsa, hepsinin fotoğrafını gösterirdi. "Ne olacak şimdi?" dedi Petunia Teyze, bu işi sanki o tasarlamış gibi, öfkeyle Harry'ye baktı. Harry, Mrs Figg'in bacağının kırılmasına üzülmesi gerektiğini düşünüyordu, ama kolay değildi bu; öyle ya, Tibbles'ı, Snowy'yi, Mr Paws'u, Tufty'yi koskoca bir yıl görmeyecekti.  
Vernon Enişte, "Marge'ı arasak," diye önerdi.  
"Saçmalama, Vernon, nefret ediyor o çocuktan."  
Dursley'ler Harry'den hep böyle söz ederlerdi, sanki kendisi orada yokmuş gibi - ya da söylenenlerin zaten farkına varamayacak iğrenç bir şeymiş, bir sümüklüböcekmiş gibi.  
"Ya şeye ne dersin?.. Neydi adı, arkadaşın Yvonne?  
Petunia Teyze, "Majorca'da tatilde," diye kestirip attı.  
Harry umutla, "Beni burada da bırakabilirsiniz," diye söze karıştı (bir değişiklik olur, televizyonda istediğini seyreder, belki de Dudley'nin bilgisayarını karıştırabilirdi). Petunia Teyze sanki bir limon yutmuş gibi baktı. Homurdandı: "Dönüp de evi alt üst olmuş bulalım diye mi?"  
"Evi yıkmam," dedi Harry, ama dinleyen yoktu ki.  
Petunia Teyze, ağır ağır, "Onu da hayvanat bahçesine götürebiliriz," dedi, "... arabada kalır..."  
"Araba yepyeni, tek başına bırakamayız..."  
Dudley bağıra bağıra ağlamaya başladı. Pek ağladığı yoktu aslında, bunu yıllar önce bırakmıştı, ama suratını buruşturup inlerse, annesinden ne isterse alabileceğini biliyordu. "Agucuk gugucuğum, ağlama, anneciğin o çocuğun en güzel gününü berbat ekmesine izin vermeyecek!" diye bağırdı Petunia Teyze, Dudley'ye sarıldı. Dudley, yapmacık hıçkırıklarla sarsılarak, "Onun...gelmesini... is-is-istemiyorum!" diye bağırdı. "Her şeyin tadını ka-kaçırıyor hep!" Annesinin kollan arasındaki boşluktan Harry'ye pis pis sırıttı. Ama o sırada kapı çalındı - "Aman, Tanrım, geldiler!" dedi Petunia Teyze çılgıncasına - bir an sonra da Dudley'nin en iyi arkadaşı Piers Polkiss, annesiyle girdi. Sıska bir çocuktu Piers, suratı sıçana benziyordu. Dudley'nin yumrukladığı çocukların ellerini arkalarından o tutardı genellikle. Dudley yapmacık ağlamasını hemen kesti. Harry yarım saat sonra Dursley'lerin arabasının arka koltuğunda Piers ve Dudley'yle birlikte ömründe ilk kere hayvanat bahçesine giderken şansına inanamıyordu. Teyzesiyle eniştesi başka bir çare bulamamışlardı, ama yola çıkmadan önce Vernon Enişte, Harry'yi bir kenara çekmişti. Kocaman mosmor suratım Harry'nin yüzüne yaklaştırarak, "Seni uyarıyorum," demişti, "bak, çocuk, seni şimdiden uyarıyorum - bir numara yapmaya kalkarsan, herhangi bir şey yaparsan - Noel'e kadar o dolabın içinde kalırsın."  
"Ben bir şey yapmayacağım ki," demişti Harry, "yeminle..."  
Ama Vernon Enişte inanmamıştı ona. Zaten kimse inanmıyordu. Sorun Harry'nin bulunduğu yerlerde garip şeyler olmasından kaynaklanıyordu, Dursley'lere bu olaylarda kendisinin parmağı olmadığını söylemek boşunaydı. Bir keresinde, Harry'nin berbere gittiği gibi gelmesinden bıkan Petunia Teyze, mutfaktaki makası alıp saçlarını kesmiş, onu damdazlak bırakmıştı, "o korkunç izi örtmek için" perçemine dokunmamıştı sadece. Dudley, Harry'yi Öyle gömünce gülmekten kırılmıştı; Harry'nin de ertesi gün okulu düşünmekten gözüne uyku girmemişti, zaten o çuval gibi pantolonuyla, seloteypli gözlüğüyle dalga geçen geçeneydi. Ama ertesi sabah kalkınca saçlarını Petunia Teyze kırkmadan nasılsa, öyle bulmuştu. Saçlarımı o kadar çabuk nasıl çıktığını açıklamasına olanak yoktu, ne söylediyse dinletememiş, bir hafta dolap cezasına çarptırılmıştı.  
Bir başka keresinde, Poturda Teyze ona Dudley'nin berbat mı berbat eski bir kazağını (turuncu benekli, kahverengi) giydirmeye çalışıyordu. Kafasından geçirmeye zorladıkça, kazak küçüldükçe küçülüyordu, sonunda el kadar bir kuklanın giyebileceği kadar oldu, ama Harry'ye uyması olanaksızdı. Petunia Teyze, kazağın yıkarken çektiğine karar verdi, Harry de cezalandırılmadığı için derin bir soluk aldı. Öte yandan, okul mutfaklarının damında yakalandığı için başı adamakıllı derde girmişti. Dudley'nin çetesi her zamanki gibi onu kovalamaktaydı, Harry kendini birdenbire bacanın üstünde otururken buluvermişti, başkaları gibi o da şaşırmıştı buna. Dursley'ler, okul müdiresinden, Harry'nin damlara tırmandığını bildiren pek öfkeli bir mektup almışlardı. Harry'nin bütün yapmaya çalıştığı (kilitli dolap kapısının arkasından Vernon Enişte'ye bağırarak söylediği gibi) mutfakların önündeki çöp bidonlarının üstünden atlamaktı. Tam atlarken rüzgârın onu kaldırıp uçurduğunu düşünüyordu Harry.  
Ama bugün hiçbir terslik olmayacaktı. Günü okul, dolap ya da Mrs Figgs'in lahana kokan salonu dışında bir yerde geçirmek, Dudley ve Piers'la birlikte olmaya değerdi. Vernon Enişte, arabayı kullanırken Petunia Teyze'ye boyuna yakınıyordu. Her şeyden yakınmak hoşuna giderdi; işçiler, Harry, kurul, Harry, banka ve Harry en çok yakındığı konulardan birkaçıydı. Bu sabah motosikletlerden yakınıyordu. Yanlarından bir motosiklet hızla geçerken, "... genç serseriler, deli gibi sürüyorlar," dedi. Ansızın hatırladı Harry. "Düşümde bir motosiklet gördüm," dedi. "Uçuyordu." Vernon Enişte az kalsın önündeki arabaya toslayacaktı. Arkaya dönerek Harry'ye bağırdı, suratı bıyıklı dev bir pancara dönmüştü: "MOTOSĐKLETLER UÇMAZ!" Dudley ile Piers kıkırdadılar.  
"Biliyorum uçmadıklarını," dedi Harry. "Sadece bir düştü bu."  
Keşke bir şey söylemeseydim diye geçirdi içinden. Dursley'leri onun soru sormasından daha çok sinirlendiren bir şey varsa, o da herhangi bir şeyin olağandışı davranışlarıyla ilgili konuşmasıydı; konu ister düş, ister çizgi film olsun, fark etmezdi - böylece onun sakıncalı düşüncelere kapılabileceğini düşünüyorlardı herhalde.  
Pırıl pırıl bir cumartesiydi, hayvanat bahçesi ailelerle doluydu. Dursley'ler Dudley ile Piers'a kocaman çikolatalı dondurmalar aldılar kapıda; ama çabuk davranıp hemen uzaklaşamadılar oradan, satıcı kadın Harry'ye ne istediğini sorduğu için, ona da ucuzundan bir limonlu almak zorunda kaldılar. Pek de fena değilmiş diye düşündü Harry, bir yandan dondurmasını yalıyor, bir yandan da kafasını kaşıyan, inanılmaz derecede Dudley'ye benzeyen bir gorili seyrediyordu, bir de sarışın olsaydı tamamdı. Harry'nin uzun süredir geçirdiği en güzel sabahtı bu. Öğle yemeğine doğru hayvanlardan sıkılmaya başlayan Dudley ile Piers yine keyfe gelip kendisini yumruklayabilirler diye, Dursley'lerin biraz ötesinde yürümeye özen gösteriyordu. Hayvanat bahçesinin lokantasında yediler yemeklerini, Dudley dondurması yeteri kadar büyük değil diye kıyameti kopardı, Vernon Enişte bir dondurma daha getirtti ona, Harry'nin de kendi dondurmasını yemesine izin verildi.  
Harry bütün bunların hayra alamet olmadığını sonradan anlayacaktı. Yemekten sonra sürüngenler bölümüne gittiler. Burası serindi, karanlıktı, duvarlar boyunca aydınlatılmış cam kafesler sıralanmıştı. Camların arkasında her çeşit kertenkele, her çeşit yılan tahta parçalarının, taşların üstünde sürünüyor, kayıyordu. Dudley ile Piers büyük zehirli kobralarla insanları sararak öldüren koca pitonları görmek istediler. Dudley oradaki en büyük yılanı hemen buldu. O kadar iriydi ki yılan, Vernon Enişte'nin arabasını iki kere sarar, onu ezerek çöp bidonuna çevirebilirdi - ama pek havasında değildi o sırada. Aslında, mışıl mışıl uyuyordu. Dudley burnunu cama dayamış, gözlerini parıldayan kahverengi pullara dikmişti.  
"Kımıldat şunu," diye uludu babasına. Vernon Enişte cama vurdu, ama yılan kılını bile kıpırdatmadı.  
"Bir daha," diye buyurdu Dudley. Vernon Enişte parmaklarıyla bir daha tıklattı camı, ama yılan uyumayı sürdürdü.  
Dudley, "Çok sıkıcı," diye inledi. Aradan uzaklaştı.  
Harry cam kafese yanaşıp uzun uzun baktı yılana. Yılan da sıkıntıdan ölmüşse, hiç şaşırmazdı doğrusu -gün boyunca parmaklarıyla camı tıklatarak kendisini tedirgin eden ahmak insanlardan başka kimsesi yoktu ki. Bir dolabı yatak odası olarak kullanmaktan beterdi bu, orada tek ziyaretçi seni uyandırmak için kapıyı yumruklayan Petunia Teyze'ydi gerçi, ama hiç olmazsa evin içinde dolaşabilirdin. Yılan boncuk gözlerini açtı ansızın. Usulca, çok usulca başını kaldırdı, gözleri Harry'nin gözlerinin hizasına gelinceye kadar. Bir an yılanla bağlı gibi hissetti. Harry gözlerini dikti ona. Sonra, bir bakan var mı diye çevresine göz attı. Bakan yoktu. O da yılana göz kırptı, Yılan kafasını Vernon Enişte'yle Dudley'ye doğru uzattı, sonra gözlerini tavana dikti. Yine Harry'ye baktı,sonra; bakışından ne dediği açıkça belliydi: "Hep aynı" Harry, "Biliyorum," diye mırıldandı camın arkasından, yılanın kendisini işitip işitmediğini bilemiyordu.  
"Gerçekten pek tatsız olmalı." Yılan coşkuyla kafasını salladı.  
"Sahi, nereden geliyorsun sen?" diye sordu Harry.  
Yılan kuyruğunu cam kafesin yanındaki küçük yazıya doğru uzattı. Harry baktı. Boa Yılanı, Brezilya.  
"Güzel miydi orası?"  
Boa yılanı kuyruğuyla yazıyı gösterdi yine, Harry okudu: Bu örnek, hayvanat bahçesinde yetiştirilmiştir. "Haa, anladım - demek Brezilya'da hiç bulunmadın?" Yılan başını iki yana sallarken, Harry'nin arkasında kopan bir çığlık ikisini de havalara sıçrattı.  
"DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! GELĐN BAKIN ŞU YILANA! NELER YAPIYOR, INANAMAYACAKSINIZI"  
Dudley, yalpalaya yalpalaya, olanca hızıyla geldi. Harry'nin kaburgalarına bir yumruk indirerek, "Çekil yoldan," dedi. Hazırlıksız yakalanmıştı Harry, beton zemine kapaklandı. Daha sonra olanlar o kadar hızlı oldu ki, kimse nasıl olduğunu bile anlayamadı - Piers ile Dudley camın önünde duruyorlardı, bir anda dehşet çığlıkları ata ak arkaya sıçradılar. Harry doğrulup yutkundu; boa yılanının içinde bulunduğu cam kafes yok olmuştu. Dev yılan çözülmüş, yerde sürünüyordu - sürüngenler bölümündeki insanlar çığlıklar atarak kapılara doğru koşmaya başladılar. Yılan hızla yanından geçerken, Harry onun alçak sesle fısıldadığını duydu: "Geliyorum, Brezilya... Sssağol, amigo." Sürüngenler bölümünün bekçisi dehşet içindeydi.  
"Ama cam," diyordu durmadan, "cam nereye gitti?"  
Hayvanat bahçesinin yöneticisi kendi elleriyle demli, bol şekerli bir çay verdi Petunia Teyze'ye, özür üstüne özür diledi. Piers ile Dudley boyuna abuk sabuk şeyler söylüyorlardı. Harry'nin gördüğü kadarıyla, yılan onların yanından geçerken topuklarına şakayla karışık şöyle bir hamle etmişti, o kadar, ama Vernon Enişte'nin arabasına bindiklerinde, Dudley yılanın bacağını koparmak üzere saldırdığını söylüyor, Piers da kendisini boğmaya çalıştığına yemin ediyordu. Ama Harry açısından en kötüsü, Piers'ın biraz yatışınca, "Harry onunla konuşuyordu, öyle değil mi, Harry?" demesi oldu.  
Vernon Enişte, Harry'ye yüklenmek için Piers evden sağ salim çıkıncaya kadar bekledi. Öylesine öfkeliydi ki, konuşamıyordu bile. "Git - dolap - kal - yemek yok," demeyi başardı, sonra da bir koltuğa yığıldı, Petunia Teyze koşup ona koca bir kadeh konyak getirmek zorunda kaldı. Çok daha sonra Harry karanlık dolabında yatmış, keşke bir saatim olsaydı diye düşünüyordu. Saatin kaç olduğunu bilmiyordu, Dursley'lerin uyuyup uyumadıklarından da emin değildi. Onlar uyumadan önce mutfağa süzülüp bir şeyler atıştırmayı göze alamazdı. Yaklaşık on yıldır yaşıyordu Dursley'lerle, on berbat yıl, kendini bildi bileli, bebekliğinden, annesiyle babasının bir araba kazasında öldüklerinden beri. Annesiyle babası ölürken arabada olduğunu hatırlamıyordu. Bazen, dolaptaki o uzun saatler boyunca kafasını zorlarsa, garip bir görüntü canlanıyordu: göz kamaştıran yeşil bir ışığın çakışı, alnını yakan bir acı. Herhalde araba kazasıydı bu, ama o yeşil ışığın nereden geldiğini kestiremiyordu. Annesiyle babasını ise hiç hatırlamıyordu. Teyzesiyle eniştesi söz etmezlerdi onlardan, kendisinin soru sorması ise yasaklanmıştı. Evde fotoğrafları da yoktu.  
Daha küçükken, bilmediği bir akrabasının gelip kendisini götürmesini düşlerdi Harry, ama böyle bir şey hiç olmadı; tek ailesi Dursley'lerdi. Yine de, sokaktaki yabancıların onu tanıdığını düşünürdü (belki de umardı). Çok garip yabancılardı bunlar. Bir keresinde Petunia Teyze ve Dudley'yle alışverişteyken, mor silindir şapkalı ufak tefek bir adam selam vermişti ona. Petunia Teyze, adamı tanıyıp tanımadığını sormuştu öfkeyle, sonra da hiçbir şey almadan onları dükkândan çıkarmıştı. Bir keresinde de, tepeden tırnağa yeşiller içinde uçuk bir ihtiyar kadının teki otobüste neşeyle el sallamıştı. Geçen gün sokakta upuzun mor bir palto giymiş saçsız bir adam elini sıkmış, sonra da tek söz söylemeden uzaklaşmıştı. Bütün bu insanlardaki en garip özellik, Harry onlara daha yakından bakmak istediği an hemen yok olmalarıydı.


	3. ÜÇÜNCÜ BÖLÜM Hiç Kimseden Mektuplar

Okulda kimsesi yoktu Harry'nin. Herkes, Dudley çetesinin çuval gibi eski elbiseler giyen, kırık gözlüklü şu tuhaf Harry Potter'dan hoşlanmadığını biliyor, kimse de Dudley çetesiyle ters düşmek istemiyordu. Brezilyalı boa yılanının kaçışı, Harry'nin o güne kadarki en uzun cezaya çarptırılmasına yol açmıştı. Dolaptan yine çıkmasına izin verildiğinde, yaz tatili başlamış, Dudley yeni film kamerasını kırmış, uzaktan kumandalı uçağını parçalamış, yarış bisikletine bindiği ilk gün de Privet Drive'da koltuk değnekleriyle karşıdan karşıya geçen Mrs Figgs'e çarpmıştı.  
Okulun sona erdiğine seviniyordu Harry, ama her gün hiç sektirmeden eve gelen Dudley çetesinden kurtulmak olanaksızdı. Piers da, Dennis de, Malcolm da, Gordon da iri ve ahmaktı, ama en irileri, en ahmakları Dudley olduğu için önder de oydu. Ötekiler, Dudley'nin en sevdiği spora, Harry-avına katılmaktan mutluluk duyuyorlardı. İşte bu yüzden Harry çıkabildiği kadar çok çıkıyordu evden; dolaşıyor, bir umut ışığı olarak gördüğü tatil sonunu düşünüyordu. Eylül gelince ortaokula gidecekti, yaşamında ilk kere Dudley'yle olmayacaktı artık.  
Dudley, Vernon Enişte'nin eski okuluna, Smeltings'e yazılmıştı. Piers Polkiss de oraya gidecekti. Harry ise devlet okuluna, Stonewall High'a gidecekti. Bunun çok gülünç olduğunu düşünüyordu Dudley.  
"Stonewall'da ilk gün adamın kafasını tuvalete sokuyorlar," dedi. "İstersen gel yukarı da bir deneyelim."  
"İstemem, sağ ol," dedi Harry. "O zavallı tuvalete senin kafan kadar berbat bir şey girmemiştir - sokarsan içi bulanır." Sonra da, söylediklerini Dudley daha kavrayamadan tabanları yağladı.  
Temmuzda bir gün, Petunia Teyze Smeltings forması almak için Dudley'yi Londra'ya götürdü, Harry'yi de Mrs Figgs'e bıraktı. Mrs Figgs her zamanki kadar kötü değildi. Anlaşıldığına göre, bacağını kedilerinden birine takılınca kırmıştı, bu yüzden de onlarla arayı bozmuştu. Harry'nin televizyon seyretmesine izin verdi, sanki birkaç yılın tadını taşıyan çikolatalı pastadan getirdi.  
Dudley o akşam yeni formasını giyerek salonda aile için özel bir geçit töreni yaptı. Smeltingsli çocuklar, kestane kahverengisi frak, turuncu golf pantolonu, kayıkçı diye adlandırdıkları yassı hasır şapkalar giyerlerdi. Öğretmenler bakmadığı zaman birbirlerine vurmak için de başları topuzlu bastonlar taşırlardı. Daha sonraki yaşamları için iyi bir eğitimdi bu. Vernon Enişte, yeni golf pantolonunun içindeki Dudley'ye bakarken, boğuk bir sesle, yaşamının en gurur duyduğu anım yaşadığını belirtti. Petunia Teyze gözyaşlarına boğuldu, karşısındakinin Tini Minicik Dudleycik olduğuna inanamadığını söyledi, ne kadar yakışıklıydı, ne kadar büyümüştü. Harry konuşmayı göze alamadı. Gülmemek için o kadar zorladı ki kendini, kaburga kemiklerimden ikisi herhalde çatlamıştır diye düşündü.  
Harry ertesi sabah kahvaltı için gittiğinde mutfakta korkunç bir koku vardı. Koku, lavabonun içindeki madeni büyük bir leğenden geliyordu. Bakmaya gitti Harry. Leğen, gri bir suda yüzen, kirli paçavralara benzeyen şeylerle doluydu. "Nedir bu?" diye sordu Petunia Teyze'ye. Soru sormaya kalktığı zaman teyzesinin dudakları nasıl kenetleniyorsa, yine öyle kenetlenmişti.  
"Yeni okul forman," dedi Petunia Teyze.  
Harry leğene baktı yine.  
"Haa," dedi. "Bu kadar ıslatılması gerektiğini akıl edemedim."  
"Saçmalama," diye patladı Petunia Teyze. "Dudley'nin eskilerini griye boyuyorum senin için. İşimi bitirince, ötekilerin formasına benzeyecek."  
Bu konuda Harry'nin ciddi kuşkuları vardı, ama en iyisi tartışmamaktı. Masaya oturdu, Stonevvall High'da ilk gün neye benzeyeceğini düşünmeye koyuldu - buruşuk fil derisi giymiş gibi olacaktı herhalde. Dudley ile Vernon Enişte, Harry'nin yeni formasından yayılan koku yüzünden burunlarını tutarak geldiler. Vernon Enişte, her zamanki gibi gazetesini açtı, Dudley de hep yanında taşıdığı Smeltings bastonunu masaya vurdu. Mektup kutusunun açıldığını, paspasa mektupların düştüğünü duydular. Vernon Enişte, gazetesinin arkasından,  
"Postayı getir, Dudley,"  
"Harry getirsin."  
"Postayı getir, Harry."  
"Dudley getirsin."  
"Şuna Smeltings bastonunla bir vursana, Dudley."  
Harry Smeltings bastonunu savuşturarak postayı almaya gitti. Üç şey duruyordu paspasta: Vernon Enişte'nin Wight adasında tatilini geçirmekte olan kız kardeşi Marge'dan bir kartpostal, faturaya benzer kahverengi bir zarf, bir de - Harry'ye bir mektup. Harry mektubu aldı, gözlerini dikti ona, yüreği dev bir lastik bant gibi gerilmişti. Hiç kimse, yaşamı boyunca hiç, ama hiç kimse mektup yazmamıştı ona. Kim yazardı zaten? Arkadaşı da yoktu, başka akrabası da - üye olmadığı için, kitapları geri götürmesi konusunda kitaplıktan sert notlar da almıyordu. Ama işte, bir mektup vardı elinde, adres o kadar açıktı ki, bir yanlışlık söz konusu olamazdı:  
Mr H. Potter  
Merdiven altındaki Dolap  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey *  
Sarımsı parşömenden yapılmış zarf kalındı, ağırdı, adres zümrüt yeşili mürekkeple yazılmıştı. Pul yoktu. Harry, elleri titreyerek zarfı çevirince mor balmumundan bir mühür gördü; bir arma - koca bir "H" harfinin çevresinde bir aslan, bir kartal, bir porsuk, bir de yılan. Mutfaktan, "Hadisene, çocuk!" diye bağırdı Vernon Enişte. "Ne yapıyorsun, zarflarda bomba mı arıyorsun?" Kendi esprisine kıkırdadı. Harry mutfağa döndü, mektuba bakıyordu hâlâ. Vernon Enişte'ye faturayla kartpostalı uzattı, oturup sarı zarfı ağır ağır açmaya koyuldu. Vernon Enişte yırtarak açtı faturayı, nefretle homurdandı, kartpostalın arkasına baktı. Petunia Teyze'ye, "Marge hastalanmış," diye bilgi verdi. "Tuhaf bir deniz kabuklusu yemiş..."  
Dudley, "Baba!" diye seslendi ansızın. "Baba, Harry'nin elinde bir şey var!"  
Harry, zarfla aynı ağırlıktaki parşömene yazılmış mektubunu açmak üzereydi ki, Vernon Enişte kâğıdı elinden kapıverdi. Onu geri almaya çalışarak, "Benim o!" diye bağırdı Harry. "Sana kim yazar ki?" diye burun kıvırdı Vernon Enişte, silkeleyerek tek eliyle açtı mektubu, okumaya başladı. Yüzü trafik ışıklarından daha hızlı bir biçimde kırmızıdan yeşile donuverdi. O kadarla da kalmadı. Birkaç saniye içinde bayatlamış yulaf ezmesinin gri beyazı oldu. "P-P-Petunia!" diye kekeledi. Dudley, okumak için mektubu kapmaya çalıştı, ama Vernon Enişte onu uzanamayacağı kadar yüksekte tutuyordu. Petunia Teyze merakla aldı mektubu, ilk satırı okudu. Bir an bayılacakmış gibi oldu. Elini boğazına götürüp hırıltılı bir ses çıkardı.  
"Vernon! Aman Tanrım - Vernon!"  
Gözlerini birbirlerine diktiler, Harry ile Dudley'nin odada olduklarını unutmuşlardı sanki. Dudley böyle hiçe sayılmaya alışık değildi. Smeltings bastonunu babasının kafasına tıklattı.  
Yüksek sesle, "Mektubu okumak istiyorum," dedi.  
Harry, "Asıl ben okumak istiyorum," dedi öfkeyle, "bana yazılmış çünkü."  
Vernon Enişte, mektubu zarfına koyarak, "Dışarı, ikiniz de dışarı," diye hırıldadı.  
Harry kıpırdamadı.  
"MEKTUBUMU İSTİYORUM!" diye bağırdı.  
Dudley, "Ben göreceğim!" diye buyurdu.  
"DIŞARI!" diye kükredi Vernon Enişte, Harry ile Dudley'yi enselerinden tutup hole attı, mutfak kapısını da çarparak arkalarından kapadı. Harry ile Dudley, anahtar deliğinden kimin kulak kabartacağı konusunda korkunç, ama sessiz bir kavgaya tutuştular hemen; Dudley kazandı, Harry de, gözlüğü bir kulağından sarkmış, kapıyla yer arasındaki aralıktan içeriyi dinlemek için karnının üstüne uzandı.  
Petunia Teyze, titrek bir sesle, "Vernon," diyordu, "şu adrese bak - nerede yattığını nasıl bilebilirler? Evi mi gözetliyorlar dersin?"  
Vernon Enişte, aklı başından gitmiş, "Gözetliyorlardır - araştırıyorlardı - belki bizi izliyorlardır," diye mırıldandı.  
"Ne yapmamız gerekiyor, Vernon? Yanıt verelim mi? Onlara yazıp istemediğimizi"  
Harry, Vernon Enişte'nin parlak siyah ayakkabılarının mutfağı arşınladığım görebiliyordu.  
Sonunda, "Hayır," dedi Vernon Enişte. "Hayır, umursamayacağız. Yanıt alamazlarsa... evet, en iyisi bu... hiçbir şey yapmayacağız..."  
"Ama -"  
"Böyle bir şey istemiyorum evde, Petunia! Onu aldığımızda yemin etmedik mi, böyle tehlikeli saçmalıklardan uzak duracağız diye?"  
O akşam işten gelince, daha önce hiç yapmadığı bir şey yaptı Vernon Enişte; Harry'yi dolabında ziyaret etti. Vernon Enişte, kapıdan bin güçlükle geçer geçmez, "Mektubum nerede?" dedi Harry. "Kim yazmış?"  
"Hiç kimse. Yanlışlıkla sana yollanmış," diye kestirip attı Vernon Enişte. "Yaktım."  
Harry öfkeyle, "Yanlışlık yoktu," dedi. "Benim dolabım bile yazılıydı üstünde."  
"KES!" diye bağırdı Vernon Enişte, tavandan birkaç örümcek düştü. Derin derin soluk aldı, yüzüne bir gülücük yerleştirmeye çalıştı, herhalde çok acı duyuyordu bundan.  
"Şey - evet, Harry - şu dolap. Teyzenle ben düşünüyorduk da... artık içine sığmayacak kadar büyüdün...  
Dudleynin ikinci yatak odasına taşınsan fena olmayacak."  
"Neden?" dedi Harry.  
Eniştesi, "Soru sorma!" diye kestirip attı. "Şu eşyalarını yukarı götür, hemen."  
Dursley'lerin evinde dört yatak odası vardı: biri Vernon Enişte'yle Petunia Teyze'nin, biri konuklar (genellikle Vernon Enişte'nin kardeşi Marge) için, biri Dudley'nin yattığı, biri de Dudley'nin ilk yatak odasına sığmayan oyuncaklarını, eşyalarını koyduğu oda. Harry'nin, nesi var nesi yoksa dolaptan bu odaya taşıması için tek sefer yetti. Yatağa oturdu Harry, çevresine bakındı. Buradaki aşağı yukarı her şey kırılmıştı. Bir aylık kamera, Dudley'nin bir zamanlar komşu köpeği ezdiği küçük tankın üstündeydi; köşede ilk televizyonu duruyordu Dudley'nin, en sevdiği program yayınlanmayınca bir tekmeyle parçalamıştı onu; koca bir kuş kafesi vardı, Dudley içindeki papağanı okula götürüp bir havalı tüfekle değiş tokuş etmişti, tüfek raftaydı, ucu, Dudley üstüne oturduğu için, eğrilmişti. Öteki raflar kitap doluydu. Odada dokunulmamışa tek benzeyen şeyler onlardı.  
Aşağıdan Dudley'nin annesine bağıran sesi geliyordu: "Onu orada istemiyorum... o oda bana gerekli... çıkarın onu..."  
Harry iç çekip yatağa uzandı. Daha dün, burada olmak için neler vermezdi. Bugün ise burada olmaktansa, o mektupla dolabında olmayı yeğ tutardı. Ertesi sabah kahvaltıda herkes oldukça sessizdi. Dudley şoktaydı. Çığlıklar atmış, babasına Smeltings bastonuyla vurmuş, kendini zorlayarak kusmuş, annesini tekmelemiş, kaplumbağasını seraya fırlatmış, ama odasını geri alamamıştı. Harry dün bu zamanlan düşünüyordu, keşke mektubu holde açmış olsaydı. Vernon Enişte ile Petunia Teyze düşünceli düşünceli birbirlerine göz atıyorlardı.  
Posta geldiğinde, Harry'ye iyi davranmaya çalışan Vernon Enişte, mektupları almaya Dudley'yi yolladı. Holden geçerken Smeltings bastonunu her şeye indirdi Dudley. Sonra bağırdı: "Bir tane daha! Mr H. Potter, En Küçük Yatak Odası, 4 Privet Drive -"  
Sanki boğazlanıyormuş gibi bir çığlık attı Vernon Enişte, yerinden fırlayıp hole koştu, Harry de peşinden. Vernon Enişte mektubu alabilmek için Dudley'le güreşip onu yere yatırmak zorunda kaldı, doğrusu biraz güç oldu bu, çünkü Harry de Vernon Enişte'nin arkasına dolanıp boğazına sarılmıştı. Bir dakika kadar süren, herkesin Smeltings bastonundan nasibini aldığı o kör-dövüşü sonunda, Vernon Enişte soluk soluğa doğruldu, elinde Harry'nin mektubu vardı.  
Harry'ye, "Doğru dolaba - yani, yatak odana," diye gürledi. "Dudley - git - sadece git."  
Harry yeni odasını arşınladı da arşınladı. Dolaptan taşındığını biliyordu birileri, ilk mektubu almadığını da biliyorlardı sanki. Öyleyse bir daha denerlerdi mutlaka. Bu keresinde başarıya ulaşılmalıydı artık. Bir plan yaptı. Onarılmış çalar saat ertesi sabah altıda çaldı. Harry hemen kapattı onu, sessizce giyindi. Dursleyleri uyandırmamalıydı. Işıkların hiçbirini yakmadan aşağı süzüldü. Postacıyı Privet Drive'ın köşesinde bekleyecek, dört numaranın mektuplarını alacaktı önce. Karanlık holde usulca ön kapıya doğru yürürken yüreği gümbürdüyordu.  
"AAAAAHHHHH!"  
Havaya sıçradı Harry - paspasta kocaman, yumuşak bir şeye basmıştı - canlı bir şeye! Yukarıda ışıklar yandı, Harry o kocaman yumuşak şeyin eniştesinin yüzü olduğunu fark etti dehşetle. Vernon Enişte, sokak kapısının dibinde, bir uyku tulumunda yatıyordu - besbelli Harry'nin kafasından geçeni yapmasına engel olmak için. Yarım saat kadar bağırdı Harry'ye, sonra da gidip çay yapmasını söyledi. Harry, süngüsü düşük, mutfağa gitti, döndüğünde posta gelmişti, Vernon Enişte'nin kucağında duruyordu. Harry, yeşil mürekkeple yazılmış üç zarf gördü.  
"Bana verin -" diye söze başladı, ama Vernon Enişte onun gözleri önünde mektupları yırttı, paramparça etti. Vernon Enişte o gün işe gitmedi. Evde kalıp posta kutusunu çiviledi. Ağzı çivi dolu, "Anlıyorsun ya," diye açıklama yaptı Petunia Teyze'ye, "mektupları yerine ulaştıramazlarsa, bu işten vazgeçerler."  
"Bunun işe yarayacağını pek sanmıyorum, Vernon."  
Vernon Enişte, "Bu insanların kafası garip biçimde çalışır, Petunia; sana bana benzemezler," dedi; bu arada, Petunia Teyze'nin getirdiği bir dilim meyveli pastayla çivi çakmaya çalışıyordu. Cuma günü on iki mektup geldi Harry'ye. Posta kutusundan geçmedikleri için, kapının altından atılmış, kenarlanndan itilmiş, birkaçı da alt kattaki tuvaletin penceresinden tıkıştırılmıştı. Vernon Enişte evde kaldı yine. Bütün mektupları yaktıktan sonra eline bir çekiç aldı, kimse dışarı çıkamasın diye ön kapıyı da, arka kapıyı da tahtalarla bir güzel çiviledi. Çalışırken "Tiptoe through the Tulips'i mırıldanıyor, en ufak bir gürültüde yerinden hopluyordu.  
Cumartesi işler çığırından çıkmaya başladı. Harry'ye yazılmış yirmi dört mektup sızdı evin içine; bunlar, kıvrılarak, şaşkın sütçünün salon penceresinden Petunia Teyze'ye uzattığı iki düzme yumurtanın içlerine tek tek yerleştirilmişti Vernon Enişte postaneyle mandıraya zehir zemberek telefonlar edip dert anlatacak bir yetkili bulmaya çalışırken, Petunia Teyze mektupları mikserde bir güzel parçaladı. Dudley, Harry'ye, "Seninle konuşmak için kim böyle yırtınır ki"' diye sordu şaşkınlıkla.  
Pazar sabahı, Vernon Enişte kahvaltı masasına oturduğunda yorgun, biraz da hasta görünüyordu, ama mutluydu. Gazetelerine marmelat bulaştırırken, mutluluk içinde, "Pazarları posta gelmez," diye hatırlattı ötekilere, "bugün kahrolası mektuplar yok -"  
O anda bir şey vınlayarak indi mutfak bacasından, Vernon Enişte'nin ensesine kondu. Hemen arkasından, şömineden otuz kırk kadar mektup kurşun gibi yağdı. Dursley'ler kaçacak delik aradılar, ama Harry mektuplardan birini yakalamak için sıçradı -  
"Dışarı! DIŞARI!"  
Vernon Enişte, Harryy'i belinden kavrayıp hole attı. Petunia Teyze'yle Dudley de kollarım yüzlerine siper edip dışarı fırladıktan sonra Vernon Enişte kapıyı çarparak kapadı. Odaya hâlâ mektup yağdığı duyuluyordu dışarıdan; duvarlara, yere boyuna mektuplar çarpıyordu. "Yetti artık," dedi Vernon Enişte, konuşurken sakin olmaya çalışıyor, ama bir yandan da bıyığını yoluyordu.  
"Hepiniz beş dakika içinde burada olacaksınız, derlenip toparlanın. Gidiyoruz. Bir iki elbise alın sadece. Tartışma istemiyorum!"  
Yarım bıyıkla öylesine tehlikeli biri gibi duruyordu ki, kimse ağzını açmayı göze alamadı. On dakika sonra tahtalarla çivilenip kapatılmış kapıların dışında, arabadaydılar, otoyola ilerliyorlardı hızla. Dudley arka koltukta burnunu çekip duruyordu; televizyonunu, videosunu ve bilgisayarını spor çantasına tıkıştırırken babası onu görmüş, kendilerini beklettiği için de kafasına yumruğu indirmişti. Uzaklaştılar. Uzaklaştıkça uzaklaştılar. Petunia Teyze bile nereye gittiklerini sormaya cesaret edemiyordu. Vernon Enişte arada bir direksiyonu kırıyor, bir sure ters yönde ilerliyordu. Ne zaman bunu yapsa, "Savuştur şunları... savuştur şunları," diye mırıldanıyordu.  
Bütün gün ne yemek ne içmek için durdular. Gece çöktüğünde Dudley ulumaktaydı artık. Kendim bildi bileli böyle berbat bir gün geçirmemişti. Karnı acıkmıştı, görmek istediği beş televizyon programını kaçırmıştı, üstelik bilgisayarında hiç uzaylı öldürmeden bu kadar uzun süre geçirmemişti. Vernon Enişte, sonunda büyük bir kentin dışlarında kasvetli bir otelin önünde durdu. Dudley ile Harry nemli çarşaflan küf kokan çift yataklı bir odayı paylaştılar. Dudley horul horul uyudu, ama gözünü bile kırpmadı Harry, pencerenin kenarına oturup geçen arabaların ışıklarına baktı, uzun uzun düşündü...  
Ertesi sabah kahvaltıda bayat mısır gevreğiyle kızarmış ekmek üstünde buz gibi konserve domates yediler. Tam kahvaltıyı bitirmişlerdi ki, otel sahibesi geldi masalarına. "Özür dilerim, içinizde Mr H. Potter var mı? Bunlardan aşağı yukarı yüz tane geldi, hepsi resepsiyonda." Bir mektup uzattı, yeşil mürekkeple yazılmış adresi okudular:  
Mr H. Potter Oda 17 Railviezv Oteli Cokezvorth  
Harry mektubu kapmak için uzandı, ama Vernon Enişte elini itti onun. Kadın şaşkınlıkla baktı. Hemen ayağa fırladı Vernon Enişte, "Ben alırım onları," dedi, kadım izleyerek yemek odasından çıktı. Saatler sonra, Petunia Teyze, çekinerek, "Eve gitsek daha iyi olmaz mı, sevgilim?" önerisinde bulundu, ama Vernon Enişte onu duymamışa benziyordu. Tam ne aradığını kimse bilmiyordu. Bir ormanın ortasına götürdü onları, çıktı, çevresine bakındı, başını salladı, arabaya girdi, yola koyuldular yine. Aynı şey sürülmüş bir tarlanın ortasında, bir asma köprünün yarısında, çok katlı bir otoparkın tepesinde de oldu.  
O gün öğleden sonra, Petunia Teyze'ye, sıkıntılı sıkıntılı, "Babam çıldırdı, öyle değil mi?" diye sordu Dudley. Vernon Enişte arabayı kıyıya çekmiş, hepsini içeriye kilitlemiş, ortadan yok olmuştu. Yağmur dindi. Koca koca damlalar düşüyordu arabanın üstüne. Dudley zırlamaya başladı. "Bugün pazartesi," dedi annesine. "Akşama Büyük Humberto var. Televizyonlu bir yerde kalmak istiyorum."  
Pazartesi. Bu bir şey hatırlattı Harry'ye. Bugün pazartesiyse -televizyondan ötürü gün saymakta güvenilir biriydi Dudley- yarın salıydı, Harry'nin on birinci doğum günü. Tabi pek de eğlenceli geçmezdi onun doğum günleri - geçen yıl armağan olarak Dursley'ler bir elbise askısıyla Vernon Enişte'nin bir çift eski çorabını vermişlerdi ona. Yine de insan her gün on birine basmazdı ki.  
Vernon Enişte döndü, gülümsüyordu. İnce uzun bir paket vardı elinde, Petunia Teyze ne aldığını sorunca da yanıt vermedi.  
"Uygun yeri bulduk!" dedi. "Hadi! Herkes dışarı!"  
Arabanın dışı çok soğuktu. Vernon Enişte denize uzanan kocaman kaya gibi bir şeyi gösteriyordu. Kayanın tepesine de insanın hayal bile edemeyeceği kadar berbat bir baraka yerleştirilmişti. Orada televizyon olmadığı kesindi. Vernon Enişte, neşeyle ellerini çırparak, "Bu gece fırtına çıkacakmış!" dedi. "Bu bey de incelik gösterip kayığını ödünç vermeye razı oldu." Sallana sallana dişsiz bir ihtiyar geldi yanlarına, azıcık dalgasını geçermiş gibi sırıtarak, aşağılarda de-mir-grisi suda yalpalayıp duran eski bir kayığı gösterdi.  
"Yetecek kadar erzak aldım," dedi Vernon Enişte, "hadi bakalım, doğru tekneye!"  
Kayık buz gibiydi. Enselerinden soğuk köpükler ve yağmur giriyor, yüzlerine iliklere işleyen bir rüzgâr çarpıyordu. Kayaya vardıklarında aradan saatler geçmişti sanki, Vernon Enişte tökezleyip kayarak kırık dökük kulübeye götürdü onları. İçerisi korkunçtu; yosun kokusu sarmıştı her yanı, rüzgâr tahta duvarlar arasındaki boşluklardan vızıldıyordu; şömine ıslaktı, boştu. Sadece iki oda vardı.  
Vernon Enişte'nin erzakı çıka çıka adam başına birer paket gevrekle dört muz çıktı. Ateş yakmaya çalıştı Vernon Enişte, ama boş gevrek paketleri sadece tütüp büzülüverdi. "Şimdi o mektuplar olmalıydı ki!" dedi neşeyle. Keyfi pek yerindeydi. Besbelli, bu fırtınalı havada kimsenin kalkıp da oraya mektup getirebileceğini sanmıyordu. Harry de öyle düşünüyordu, ama hiç de hoşuna gitmiyordu bu. Gece çöktü, beklenen fırtına patladı. Dev dalgaların köpükleri kulübenin duvarlarını sırılsıklam etti, azgın rüzgâr köhne pencereleri sarsmaya başladı. Petunia Teyze ikinci odada birkaç küflü battaniye bulmuştu, güvelerin kemirdiği kanepede Dudley'ye yatak yaptı. Vernon Enişte'yle yandaki eğri büğrü yatağa gittiler, Harry de yerin en yumuşak yerini bulup en ince, en eski battaniyenin altına büzülmeye bırakıldı.  
Gece ilerledikçe fırtına da azıyor, kuduruyordu. Harry'nin gözü uyku tutmuyordu. Titriyordu Harry, yerine daha rahat yerleşmeye çalışıyordu; karnı da açlıktan gurulduyordu. Gece yarısına doğru başlayan gök gürültüleri, Dudley'nin horultusunu bastırdı. Dudley'nin kanepenin yanından sarkan tombul bileğindeki saatin ışıklı kadranı, on dakika sonra on bir yaşma basacağım söyledi Harry'ye. Yattığı yerde, doğum gününün tiktaklarla yaklaşmasını seyrederken, Dursley'lerin bunu hatırlayıp hatırlamayacaklarını düşündü Harry, bir de o mektupları yazanın şimdi nerede olduğunu.  
Beş dakika sonra tamam. Dışarıda bir çatırtı duydu Harry. Çatı mı çöküyordu acaba? Çökse azıcık ısınırdı. Dört dakika kaldı. Belki de Privet Drive'daki ev mektuplarla dolmuştu, döndüklerinde ne yapar eder, birini yürütürdü. Üç dakika kaldı. Kayaya böyle vuran, deniz miydi? Ya (iki dakika kaldı) o tuhaf gıcırtı da neydi öyle? Kaya parçalanıp denize mi gömülüyordu? Bir dakika sonra on birine basacaktı. Otuz saniye... yirmi... on - dokuz - Dudley'yi uyandırsa mıydı acaba, keyfini kaçırmak için - üç - iki - bir -  
BUMM.  
Kulübe tepeden tırnağa sarsıldı, Harry doğrulup kapıya dikti gözlerini. Biri vardı dışarıda, girmek için kapıya vuruyordu.


	4. DÖRDÜNCÜ BÖLÜM Anahtarların Bekçisi

BUMM. Yine vurdular kapıya. Dudley sıçrayarak uyandı. Şapşal şapşal, 'Top mu atıyorlar?" diye sordu. Arkalarında bir çatırtı oldu, Vernon Enişte odaya daldı. Bir tüfek vardı elinde - getirdiği o ince uzun paketin içinde ne olduğunu da böylece öğrenmiş oldular.  
"Kim var orada?" diye bağırdı. "Uyarıyorum seni -silahım var!"  
Bir sessizlik oldu. Sonra -  
KÜÜT!  
Öylesine hızla vuruldu ki kapı, menteşelerinden sökülüp kulakları sağır edici bir gümbürtüyle yere düştü. İnsan azmanı dev gibi biri duruyordu kapıda. Yüzü yeleye benzer uzun saçlarıyla, sarmaş dolaş sakalıyla neredeyse bütün bütüne örtülmüştü; o kadar saç sakalın arasından siyah böcekler gibi parıldayan gözleri görülebiliyordu sadece. Dev bin güçlükle kulübeye girdi, eğilince bile kafası tavana değiyordu. Çömeldi, kapıyı alıp kolayca yerine taktı. Dışarıda fırtınanın sesi biraz kesilmişti. Dönüp odadakilere baktı teker teker.  
"Şimdi bir fincan çay olaydı, ha? Bu yolculuk beni duman etti..."  
Dudley'nin korkudan donakaldığı kanepeye doğru yürüdü.  
"Toparlan azıcık, yağ tulumu," dedi yabancı.  
Dudley inleyerek koştu, annesinin arkasına saklandı; annesi de, dehşet içinde çömelmiş, Vernon Enişte'nin arkasına geçmişti.  
"Haa, işte Harry!" dedi dev.  
Harry başını kaldırıp yırtıcı, yabani, karanlık yüzüne baktı onun, böceğe benzer gözlerin keyifle ışıdığını gördü. "Seni son gördüğümde minicik bir bebektin," dedi dev. "Babana benziyorsun tıpkı, ama gözlerini annenden almışın." Vernon Enişte hışırtıya benzer garip bir ses çıkardı.  
"Hemen buradan gitmenizi istiyorum, efendim!" dedi. "Her şeyi kırıp döküyorsunuz!"  
"Off, kapa çeneni, Dursley, koca muşmula," dedi dev. Kanepenin arkasına uzandı, tüfeği Vernon Enişte'nin elinden aldı, sanki lastikten yapılmış gibi kolayca büküverdi onu, odanın bir köşesine fırlatıp attı. Vernon Enişte garip bir ses daha çıkardı, kuyruğuna basılmış bir fare gibi. Sırtını Dursley'lere dönerek, "Neyse - Harry," dedi dev, "doğum günün kutlu olsun. Bir şey getirdim belki üstüne oturmuşumdur, ama nasıl olsa tadı değişmemiştir."  
Siyah paltosunun iç cebinden hafifçe ezilmiş bir kutu çıkardı. Harry titreyen parmaklarla açtı onu. içinde kocaman, yapış yapış çikolatalı bir pasta vardı, üstüne de yeşil kremayla Mutlu Yıllar Harry yazılmıştı. Harry başını kaldırıp deve baktı. Teşekkür ederim demek istiyordu, ama kelimeler boğazında bir yerlerde kayıplara karışmıştı sanki, onun yerine, "Sen kimsin?" dedi. Dev kıkırdadı.  
"Doğru, kendimi tanıtmadım. Ben Rubeus Hagrid. Hogwarts'ta Anahtarların ve Toprakların Bekçisi."  
İnanılmaz büyüklükte elini uzattı, Harry'nin bütün kolunu sıktı. Ellerini ovuşturarak, "Eh," dedi, "çaya gelmedi mi sıra? Şu anda çayın yerini başka bir şey tutamaz."  
Büzüşmüş gevrek paketlerinin durduğu ocağa ilişti gözleri, burnunu çekerek homurdandı. Şömineye eğildi; ne yaptığını göremiyorlardı onun, ama bir saniye sonra geri çekildi dev, ocakta gürül gürül alevler yükseldi. Islak kulübeyi titrek bir ışık doldurdu; Harry, sanki sıcak bir banyoya girmiş gibi, tepeden tırnağa ısınıverdi. Dev, ağırlığı altında ezilen kanepeye oturdu yeniden, paltosunun cebinden bin bir türlü şey çıkarmaya başladı: bakır bir güğüm, bir paket ezilmiş sosis, bir maşa, bir çaydanlık, kenarları kırık birkaç bardak, çay yapmaya başlamadan önce bir fırt çektiği kehribar rengi sıvıyla dolu bir şişe. Kısa sürede kulübe sosis cızırtısıyla, kokusuyla doldu.  
Kimse ağzını açmadı dev çalışırken, ama tombul, yağlı, hafifçe yanmış ilk altı sosisi maşayla alırken, Dudley şöyle bir kıpırdadı. Vernon Enişte, "Vereceği hiçbir şeye elini bile sürmeyeceksin, Dudley," dedi sert sert. Dev belli belirsiz kıkırdadı.  
"Zaten o pasta göbekli oğlun şişeceği kadar şişmiş, Dursley, kafanı takma."  
Harry'ye uzattı sosisleri; Harry öylesine açtı ki, daha önce ağzına bu kadar lezzetli bir şey koymamış gibi geldi ona; yine de gözlerini devden ayıramıyordu. Sonunda baktı ki, kimsenin bir şey söylediği yok, "Özür dilerim, ama gerçekten kim olduğunuzu hâlâ bilmiyorum," dedi. Dev, çaydan bir yudum alıp elinin tersiyle ağzını sildi.  
"Hagrid de bana, herkes öyle der. Söyledimdi ya, Hogwarts Anahtarlarının Bekçisiyim. Hogwarts'ı biliyorsun elbet."  
"Şey - hayır," dedi Harry.  
Hagrid şaşakaldı.  
Hemen, "Özür dilerim," dedi Harry.  
"Özür mü dilersin?" diye kükredi Hagrid, gölgelere büzülmüş Dursley'lere dikti gözlerini. "Asıl onlar özür dilesin! Mektuplarının eline geçmediğini biliyordum, ama Hogwarts'ı bilmediğin aklımın ucundan bile geçmediydi! Annenle babanın her şeyi nerede öğrendiğini hiç düşünmedi miydin?"  
"Nasıl her şeyi?" diye sordu Harry.  
"NASIL HER ŞEYİ Mİ?" diye gürledi dev. "Dur bir dakika!"  
Ayağa fırladı. O öfkeli haliyle bütün kulübeyi kaplamış gibiydi. Dursley'ler duvar dibine sinmişlerdi korkuyla. Dev, "Yani siz şimdi," diye kükredi, "bu çocuğun -bu çocuğun! - hiçbir şey bilmediğini mi söylüyorsunuz -HİÇBİR ŞEY?" Harry ipin ucunun biraz kaçtığını düşündü. Ne de olsa okula gidiyordu, notları da hiç fena sayılmazdı.  
"Birtakım şeyleri biliyorum," dedi. "Toplama çıkarma gibi şeyleri pekâlâ yapabilirim."  
Ama Hagrid elini şöyle bir salladı havada, "Bizim dünyamız hakkında yani," dedi. "Senin dünyan. Benim dünyam. Ana-babanın dünyası."  
"Ne dünyası?"  
Hagrid patlamak üzereydi sanki.  
"DURSLEY!" diye gürledi.  
Bembeyaz kesilmiş Vernon Enişte, "Şey... mey" gibisinden bir şeyler mırıldandı. Harry'ye şaşkınlıkla baktı Hagrid.  
"Ana babanı biliyorsundur elbet," dedi. "Ünlü kişiler onlar. Sen de ünlüsün."  
"Ne? Annemle - annemle babam ünlü müydü yani?"  
"Bildiğin yok... bildiğin yok..." Hagrid deli deli bakışlarını Harry'ye dikti, parmaklarını saçlarından geçirdi.  
"Kim olduğunu bilmiyor musun?" dedi sonunda.  
Vernon Enişte sesine kavuştu birdenbire.  
"Dur!" diye buyurdu. "Dur bakalım efendi! Çocuğa bir şey söylemeni yasaklıyorum!"  
Vernon Dursley'den daha yüreklisi bile, Hagrid'in kendisine bakışından tir tir titrerdi; Hagrid konuştuğunda, söylediğinin her hecesi öfkeyle zangırdıyordu.  
"Demek hiç söylemediniz ona? Dumbledore'un bıraktığı mektupta yazılanları anlatmadınız? Oradaydım ben! Dumbledore'un bıraktığını kendi gözlerimle gördüm, Dursley! Demek bunca yıl ondan sakladınız?" Harry, "Ne sakladılar benden?" diye sordu merakla. Vernon Enişte, telaşla, "DUR! YASAKLIYORUM SANA!" diye bağırdı. Petunia Teyze'nin korkudan nefesi tıkandı. "Ne halt ederseniz edin, ikiniz de," dedi Hagrid. "Harry - sen bir büyücüsün."  
Kulübeye sessizlik çöktü. Sadece uğuldayan rüzgârla denizin sesi duyuluyordu şimdi. Soluğunu tutarak, "Neyim?" dedi Harry. Hagrid, artık daha da çöken, daha da inildeyen kanepeye oturarak, "Büyücüsün elbet," dedi, "azıcık eğitilirsen hem de kralı olursun. Öyle bir ana baba her çocuğa nasip olmaz! Eh, artık şu mektubunu okumanın vakti geldi." Harry sarımsı zarfı almak için elini uzatabildi sonunda; üstünde zümrüt yeşili mürekkeple Mr H. Potter, Giriş Katı, Kayalar üstündeki Kulübe, Deniz yazılıydı. Mektubu çıkarıp okudu:  
HOGWARTS CADILIK VE BÜYÜCÜLÜK OKULU  
Müdür: Albus Dumbledore  
'Merlin Nişanı, Büyük Usta, Yüksek Cadı, Baş Sihirbaz, Yüce Başbuğ, Uluslararası Büyücüler Konfed.  
Sayın Mr Potter,  
Hogvarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okulu'nda yerinizin ayrılmış olduğunu size bildirmekten mutluluk duymaktayız.  
Gerekli kitap ve gereçlerin listesi ilişikte sunulmuştur.  
Ders yılı 1 Eylülde başlamaktadır. Baykuşunuzu 31 Temmuz'dan önce göndermenizi dileriz.  
Sevgilerimizle,  
Minerva McGonagall Müdür Yardımcısı  
Harry'nin kafasında havai fişekler gibi patlamaya başladı sorular; önce hangisini soracağına karar veremiyordu. Birkaç dakika sonra, kekeleyerek, "Ne demek bu, baykuşumu bekliyorlar ne demek?" diye sorabildi.  
"Vay canına, şimdi aklıma geldi," diye bağırdı Hagrid, elini alnına öyle bir vurdu ki, bu vuruşla bir atlı arabayı devirebilirdi; paltosunun içindeki bir başka cepten bir baykuş -gerçek, canlı, azıcık perişan görünüşlü bir baykuş-, uzun bir tüy kalem, bir tabaka da parşömen kâğıdı çıkardı. Dili dişlerinin arasında, birkaç satır çiziktirdi; Harry tepesinden bakarak tersten okudu:  
Sayın Mr Dumbledore,  
Harry'nin mektubu verildi. Yarın onu alacaklarını almaya götürüyorum. Hava felaket. Umarım iyisinizdir.  
Hagrid  
Hagrid notu kıvırdı, baykuşun gagasına tutuşturdu, kapıya gidip fırtınaya attı baykuşu. Sonra dönüp sanki telefonla konuşmak gibi sıradan bir iş yapmışçasına oturdu. Harry ağzının bir karış açık olduğunu fark etti, hemen kapattı onu. "Nerede kalmıştım?" dedi Hagrid, ama o anda Vernon Enişte, yüzü hâlâ kül rengi, şöminenin ışığına yaklaştı öfkeyle.  
"Gitmiyor," dedi.  
Hagrid homurdandı.  
"Görelim bakalım, senin gibi şişko bir Muggle onu nasıl durduracakmış?" dedi.  
Harry, ilgiyle, "Bir ne?" dedi.  
"Bir Muggle," dedi Hagrid. "Onun gibi büyü-dışı insanlara öyle deriz biz. Sende de amma talih varmış ya, ömrümde gördüğüm en su katılmamış Muggle ailesinde büyümüşün."  
Vernon Enişte, "Onu aldığımızda, bütün bu saçmalıklara son vereceğimize yemin etmiştik," dedi, "onu bundan sıyıracağımıza! Sihirbazlık denen şeyden!"  
"Biliyordunuz öyleyse!" dedi Harry. "Sihirbaz olduğumu siz de biliyor muydunuz?"  
Petunia Teyze, ansızın, "Biliyorduk!" diye bağırdı. "Biliyorduk*. Tabii biliyorduk! O hınzır kardeşim başka bir şey miydi yani! Sen ne olacaktın! O da bir mektup aldı böyle, sonra ortadan yok olup oraya gitti -okul dedikleri yere-, tatillerde geliyordu eve, cepleri kurbağa yavrularıyla dolu, çay fincanlarını fareye çeviriyordu. Onu olduğu gibi, garip bir yaratık olarak gören tek kişi bendim! Ama annemle babama sorarsanız, yere göğe koyamadıkları Lilydi o, ailede bir cadı olmasından gurur duyuyorlardı!" Derin bir soluk almak için durdu, sonra içini boşaltmayı sürdürdü. Anlaşılan bütün bunları söylemek için yıllardır bekliyordu.  
"Sonra Potter'la tanıştı okulda, kaçıp evlendiler, sen doğdun, biliyordum senin de onlar gibi olacağını, onlar gibi tuhaf, onlar gibi - anormal - sonra da, bağışla beni, gitti kendini havaya uçurttu, sen de başımıza kaldın!"  
Harry bembeyaz kesilmişti. Bir şey söyleyecek gücü bulur bulmaz, "Havaya mı uçurttu?" dedi. "Araba kazasında öldüklerini söylemiştiniz bana!"  
"ARABA KAZASI, HA?" diye kükredi Hagrid, Öylesine öfkeyle fırlamıştı ki yerinden, Dursley'ler köşelerine sindiler yine. "Lily'yle James Potter araba kazasında ölecek kişiler mi? Saçmalık bu! Palavra! Bizim dünyamızda herkes onu biliyor, ama daha Harry'nin kendi geçmişinden bile haberi yok!"  
Harry, "Niye? Ne oldu?" diye sordu hemen.  
Hagrid'in yüzündeki öfke silindi. Ansızın bir endişe aldı onun yerini. Alçak, üzgün bir sesle, "Bunu beklemiyordum," dedi Hagrid. "Dumbledore söylediydi zaten, sana ulaşmak güç olacak dediydi, hiçbir şeycik de bilmediğini söylediydi. Ah, Harry, bunu dosdoğru anlatacak adam ben miyim, bilemiyorum - ama biri çıkıp anlatmalı -bir şey bilmeden de Hogwarts'a gidemezsin." Dursley'lere ters ters baktı.  
"Eh, anlatacağım kadarını öğrenirsin hiç olmazsa -ama bak, her bir şeyi de anlatamam, koskoca bir esrar bu, bir kısmı..."  
Oturdu, ateşe baktı birkaç saniye, sonra, "Sanırım," dedi, "her şey bir adamla başlıyor, ad. - olacak iş değil, adından haberin bile yok, dünyada herkes biliyor onu -" "Kimi?"  
"Şey - mecbur kalmadıkça adını ağzıma almam. Kimse almaz." "Neden?"  
"Hoppala! İnsanlar hâlâ korkuyor, Harry. Vay canına, amma zormuş bu. Neyse, bir büyücü vardı... sapıttı. Ama tam sapıttı. Daha da beter. Beterin beteri. Adı..." Hagrid yutkundu, ama tek kelime çıkmadı ağzından.  
Harry, "İstersen yaz," diye önerdi. "Yok - beceremem. Peki - Voldemort." Hagrid ürperdi. "Adını söyletme bir daha. Neyse, bu - bu büyücü, aşağı yukarı yirmi yıl oluyor, kendine yandaş aramaya koyuldu. Buldu da -kimi korkuyordu, kimi de onun gücünden bir parça kapmaya bakıyordu.- Güçlüydü güçlü olmasına. Karanlık günler, Harry. Kime güveneceğini bilmiyordun, tanımadığın cadılara, büyücülere açılmayı göze alamıyordun...  
Korkunç şeyler oldu. Her şeyi ele geçiriyordu. Kimileri karşı k oydu elbet - onları da öldürdü. Canavarlık. Tek güvenilir yerlerden biri Hogwarts'tı. Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'in korktuğu tek adam Dumbledore'du. Okulu ele geçirmeyi göze alamadı, o sırada göze alamadı diyelim  
"Senin ana baban görüp göreceğin en esaslı büyücülerdendi. Hogwarts'ın en parlak öğrencileriydi onlar! Đşin esrarı da burada zaten, Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen belki de bu yüzden onlara hiç mi hiç yanaşamadı... ikisinin de Dumbledore'a yakın olduğunu, Karanlık Van'la bir alışverişleri olmadığım biliyordu herhalde. Belki de onları kandırırım diye düşürdü... belki de yolundan çekilsinler istiyordu. Herkesin tek bildiği, on yıl önce Cadılar Bayramı'nda, senin de yaşadığın köye damlamasıydı. Bir yaşındaydın sen. Evinize geldi, sonra da - sonra da -"  
Hagrid kirli mi kirli, leke içinde bir mendil çıkardı ansızın, sis düdüğüne benzer bir sesle sümkürdü.  
"Özür dilerim," dedi. "Ama acı bir şey bu - ana babanı tanırım, onlardan iyisini bulamazdın dünyada -her neyse Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen onları öldürdü. Sonra da -asıl esrar burada işte- seni de öldürmeye kalktı. Temiz iş yapmak istiyordu herhalde ya da adarı öldürmek hoşuna gidiyordu. Ama beceremedi. Alnındaki o izi hiç merak ettin mi? Sıradan bir kesik değil o. Güçlü bir kötülük dokundu muydu olur - ana babanın, evinizin bile icabına baktı - ama sana dokunamadı, bu yüzden ünlüsün, Harry. Birini öldürmeyi aklına koysun, o kimse sağ kalamazdı, bir tek sen yaşadın, zamanın en iyi cadılarını, büyücülerini öldürdü - McKinnon'ları, Bone'lan, Prewett'ları - sen ise bir bebektin daha, sağ kaldın."  
Harry'nin kafası dayanılmaz acılar içindeydi şimdi. Hagrid'in anlattıkları sona ererken, o göz kamaştırıcı yeşil ışığın çaktığını gördü yine, daha önce hatırlamadığı kadar açık biçimde - bir şey daha hatırladı, kendini bildi bileli ilk kere - tiz, soğuk, zalim bir kahkahayı. Hagrid üzüntüyle ona bakıyordu.  
"O yıkık evden ben kendim çıkardım seni, Dumbledore'un buyruğuyla. Seni bu salaklara getirdim..."  
"Hepsi palavra," dedi Vernon Enişte. Harry sıçradı, Dursley'lerin orada olduklarını unutmuştu sanki. Vernon Enişte cesaretini toplamışa benziyordu. Hagrid'e bakıyordu öfkeyle, yumruklarını sıkmıştı.  
"Şimdi beni dinle, çocuk," diye homurdandı. "Sende garip bir şey olduğunu ben de kabul ediyorum, adam akıllı bir sopa bunun hakkından gelirdi belki - annenle baban için anlatılanlar ise... evet, acayip kişilerdi onlar, bunu yadsımanın bir anlamı yok, bana sorarsan, dünya onlarsız daha iyi - akıllarına eseni yaptılar, o garip büyücüler arasına karıştılar - tam da düşündüğüm gibi oldu, böyle karanlık bir sonla karşılaşacaklarını hep biliyordum -"  
O anda kanepeden fırladı Hagrid, paltosunun içinden eski püskü pembe bir şemsiye çıkardı. Onu Vernon Enişte'ye kılıç gibi sallayarak, "Ayağım denk al, Dursley -" dedi, "ayağını denk al - tek laf daha edersen..."  
Sakallı bir dev tarafından şemsiyeyle şişlenmeyi göze alamayan Vernon Enişte, cesaretini bir anda yitirdi yine. Duvar dibine sığınıp sustu. Ağır ağır soluyarak, "Ha şöyle," dedi Hagrid, kanepeye oturdu; kanepe bu kere iyice çöktü artık. Bu arada, sorulacak yüzlerce soru geliyordu Harry'nin aklına.  
"Peki, Vol - özür dilerim - yani, Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'e ne oldu?"  
"Güzel soru. Harry. Yok oldu. Kayıplara karıştı. Seni öldürmek istediği gece. Sen de böylece daha ünlü oldun. Anlıyorsun ya, en büyük esrar bu... gittikçe güçleniyordu - niye çekip gitti? Rivayete bakılırsa, ölmüş. Bana sorarsan, palavranın daniskası. Ölecek kadar insanlık yoktu içinde. Bir rivayete bakılırsa da, hâlâ turp gibi, pusuya yatmış, ama ona da inanmıyorum. Yandaşları bize katıldılar yine. Kimileri sanki derin bir uykudan uyanmış gibi. Dönecek olaydı, öyle yapmazlardı. Çoğumuz yaşadığına inanıyoruz, ama gücü mücü kalmamış diyoruz. Artık bu işi götüremeyecek kadar zayıflamıştır. Sende bir şey var, Harry, onun sonunu da bu yazdı. Hiç hesaplamadığı bir şeyle karşılaştı o gece -neydi, bilmiyorum, kimse bilmiyor - ama seninle ilgili bir şey onun canına okudu."  
Hagrid, gözlerinde parıldayan bir sıcaklıkla, saygıyla baktı Harry'ye; ama Harry, gurur duyup sevineceğine, bu işte korkunç bir yanlışlık olduğunu düşünüyordu. Büyücü mü? Kendisi mi? Nasıl büyücü olabilirdi ki? Bütün yaşamım Dudley'nin yumruklarına, Petunia Teyze ile Vernon Enişte'nin aşağılamalarına katlanarak geçirmişti; eğer bir büyücü olsaydı, kendisini dolaba her kapamaya kalkışlarında onlar da siğilli birer kurbağaya dönüşmezler miydi? Bir zamanlar dünyanın en büyük sihirbazını alt etmişti demek; peki, nasıl olmuş da Dudley onu boyuna top gibi tekmeleyip durmuştu?  
"Hagrid," dedi usulca, "Galiba bir yanlışlık yaptın. Ben büyücü olamam."  
Hagrid'in kıkırdadığını görünce şaşırdı.  
"Büyücü değilsin, ha? Korktuğunda ya da öfkelendiğinde hiç mi olmadık şeylerin gerçekleşmesine yol açmadın?"  
Ateşe baktı Harry. Şimdi düşünüyordu da... Ne zaman teyzesiyle eniştesini çileden çıkaracak garip bir şey olduysa, Harry ya tedirgindi ya da öfkeli... Dudley çetesi tarafından kovalanırken, artık nasıl olduysa, kendini damda bulu vermişti... O gülünç tıraşla okula gitmeye utanırken saçları uzayıvermişti... Hele Dudley son keresinde kendisine vurduğunda, öcünü almamış mıydı, hem de farkına bile varmadan? Onun üstüne bir boa yılanı salmamış mıydı?  
Gülümseyerek Hagrid'e baktı, onun da sevgiyle ışıl ışıl gülümsediğini gördü. "Gördün mü?" dedi Hagrid. "Harry Potter büyücü değil, ha? Bak bakalım, Hogwarts'ta bir anda nasıl üne kavuşacaksın."  
Ama Vernon Enişte'nin kolay kolay teslim bayrağı çekmeye niyeti yoktu.  
"Gitmiyor demedim mi sana?" diye tısladı. "Stonewall High'a gidecek, gittiğine de şükredecek. O mektupları okudum, bir sürü ıvırzıvır gerekiyormuş - büyü kitapları, asalar -" Hagrid, "Gitmek isterse, senin gibi koca bir Muggle onu durduramaz," diye kükredi. "Lily ile James Potter'ın oğullarının Hogwarts'a gitmesini engelleyeceksin ha! Kafayı üşütmüşün sen. Onun adı daha doğar doğmaz ezber edilmişti. Dünyanın en iyi cadılık ve büyücülük okuluna gidecek. Yedi yıl sonra kendi kendini bile tanıyamaz. Kendi akranlarıyla yaşayacak, o kadar da değişiklik olsun artık, Hogwarts'ın görüp göreceği en büyük Müdür yetiştirecek onu, Albus Dumbled-"  
"ONA HOKKABAZLIK ÖĞRETMESİ İÇİN KAFADAN ÇATLAK SERSEM BİR İHTİYARA PARA MARA VEREMEM!" diye bağırdı Vernon Enişte.  
Ama çok ileri gitmişti artık. Hagrid şemsiyesini kaptığı gibi onun kafasına indirdi. "SAKIN -ALBUS - DUMBLEDORE - İÇİN - BENİM - YANIMDA - KÖTÜ - BİR - LAF - ETME!" diye gürledi,  
Şemsiyesini havada vınlatarak Dudley'ye doğru uzattı - eflatun bir ışık çaktı, hava fişeği gibi bir ses duyuldu, tiz bir ciyaklama, bir saniye sonra da Dudley oracıkta, ellerini tombul poposunda kenetlemiş, dans ediyor, bir yandan da acı içinde uluyordu. Sırtını onlara döndüğünde, pantolonundaki bir delikten fırlamış kıvırcık bir domuz kuyruğu gördü Harry. Vernon Enişte kükredi. Petunia Teyze'yle Dudley'yi öteki odaya sürüklerken dehşet içinde son bir kere baktı Hagrid'e, kapıyı çarparak kapadı. Şemsiyesine baktı Hagrid, sakalını sıvazladı. Pişmanlıkla, "Keşke kendimi tutaydım," dedi, "ama olacağı varmış. Domuza çevirmek istediydim onu, ama zaten domuzun tekiydi, bana fazla bir iş düşmedi."  
Çalı gibi kaşlarının altından Harry'ye bir göz attı.  
"Aramızda kalsın; bunu Hogwarts'ta kimseye söylemezsen memnun olurum," dedi. "Doğrusunu istersen, benim - şey - büyü yapmamı istemiyorlar. Azıcık yapmama izin verdiler, seni izleyeyim, mektupları ulaştırayım diye - bu işi üstüme almayı da onun için istedim -"  
Harry, "Büyü yapmana neden izin vermiyorlar?" diye sordu.  
"Şey - ben de gittiydim Hogwarts'a, ama - ama, ne yalan söyleyeyim, kovuldum. Üçüncü yılımda. Asamı kırdılar, ortadan ikiye böldüler. Ama Dumbledore bekçi olarak tuttu beni. Büyük adam şu Dumbledore."  
"Niye kovdular seni?"  
Yüksek sesle, "Geç oldu artık, yarın çok işimiz var," dedi Hagrid. "Kente gitmemiz gerek, kitap filan alacağız."  
Kalın siyah paltosunu çıkarıp Harry'ye fırlattı.  
"Gir şunun altına," dedi. "Azıcık kıpraşırsa kafam takma, galiba ceplerden birinde bir çift sıçan olacak."


	5. BEŞİNCİ BÖLÜM Diagon Yolu

Harry ertesi sabah erkenden uyandı. Ortalığın aydınlandığını biliyordu, ama yine de gözlerini sımsıkı kapalı tuttu. Kendi kendine, kesin bir biçimde, "Bir düştü bu," dedi. "Hagrid adında bir dev gördüm düşümde, geldi, büyücülük okuluna gideceğimi söyledi. Gözlerimi açınca kendimi evdeki dolapta bulacağım." Bir şeye hızlı hızlı vurulduğunu duydu ansızın. Yüreği daralarak, "İşte Petunia Teyze, kapıya vuru-yor," diye düşündü, yüreği sıkıştı. Ama gözlerini açmadı yine. Düş öyle güzeldi ki. Tak. Tak. Tak. "Peki" diye mırıldandı. "Kalkıyorum." Doğruldu, doğrulur doğrulmaz da Hagrid'in ağır paltosu düştü üzerinden. Kulübe güneş içindeydi, fırtına dinmişti, Hagrid kırık kanepede uyumaktaydı, pencerede de bir baykuş vardı, gagasına bir gazete sıkıştırmış, pençesiyle cama vuruyordu.  
Ayağa fırladı Harry, öylesine mutluydu ki, sanki içinde kocaman bir balon şişiyordu. Dosdoğru pencereye gidip camı açtı. Baykuş içeri süzüldü, gazeteyi hâlâ uyumakta olan Hagrid'in üstüne bıraktı. Yere kondu sonra, Hagrid'in paltosuna saldırdı. "Yapma." Baykuşu kovalamaya çalıştı Harry, ama baykuş öfkeyle gagasını gösterdi ona, paltoyu didiklemeyi sürdürdü. Harry, yüksek sesle,  
"Hagrid!" dedi. "Bir baykuş var -"  
Kanepeye doğru, "Parasını ver," diye homurdandı Hagrid.  
"Ne?"  
"Gazete getirdi ya, para istiyor. Ceplerime bak."  
Hagrid'in paltosu ceplerden oluşmuştu sanki -anahtar desteleri, tüfek saçmaları, iplik yumakları, nane şekerleri, çay poşetleri... sonunda bir avuç garip görünümlü bozukluk çıkardı Harry. Hagrid, uykulu uykulu, "Beş Knut ver ona," dedi.  
"Knut mu?"  
"O küçük bronzlardan."  
Harry küçük bronz paralardan beş tane saydı, parayı koyabilsin diye, küçük deri bir kese bağlı bacağını uzattı baykuş. Sonra açık pencereden uçup gitti. Hagrid yüksek sesle esnedi, doğrulup gerindi.  
"En iyisi, biz yola düşelim, Harry, yapılacak çok iş var bugün, daha Londra'ya gidip okul malzemesi alacağız"  
Harry büyücü paralarım evirip çeviriyor, onlara bakıyordu. Bir şey gelmişti aklına, gelir gelmez de içindeki balon püf diye sönüvermişti.  
"Şey-Hagrid..."  
Koca çizmelerini giymekte olan Hagrid, "Ha?" dedi.  
"Hiç param yok - dün gece Vernon Enişteyi de duydun - okula gidip büyü öğrenmem için para vermeyecek."  
Ayağa kalkıp kafasını kaşıyarak, "Merak etme," dedi Hagrid. "Ana baban sana bir şey bırakmadılar mı sanıyorsun?"  
"Ama evleri yerle bir olduysa -"  
"Altınlarını evde tutmuyorlardı ki, yavrum! İlk durağımız Gringotts, Büyücüler Bankası. Bir sosis alsana, daha soğuyup kaskatı olmamış - eh, ben de senin doğum günü pastandan bir lokma yiyeyim bari."  
"Büyücülerin bankaları mı var?"  
"Bir tek Gringotts. Goblinler işletiyor."  
Harry elindeki sosis parçasını yere düşürdü.  
"Goblinler mi?"  
"Haa - benden söylemesi, soymaya heveslenmek için adamın fıttırması gerek. Goblinlere bulaşılmaz, Harry.  
Bir şeyi emanet etmek istiyorsan, Gringotts dünyanın en güvenli yeri - Hogwarts'ı saymazsak. Zaten Gringotts'a gidecektim. Dumbledore dediydi. Hogwarts'ın bir işi için." Şöyle bir kabardı Hagrid. "Önemli işleri bana yükler hep. Seni götürmek - Gringotts'tan birtakım şeyler almak - anlıyorsun ya, bana güvenir. Her şey hazır mı? Hadi öyleyse."  
Harry kayaya kadar Hagrid'i izledi. Hava oldukça açıktı şimdi, deniz güneş ışığıyla parlıyordu. Vernon Enişte'nin tuttuğu kayık hâlâ oradaydı, fırtına yüzünden suyla dolmuştu. Harry, çevrede bir başka kayık aranarak, "Nasıl geldin buraya?" diye sordu.  
"Uçtum," dedi Hagrid.  
"Uçtun mu?"  
"Haa - sonra konuşuruz bunu. Şimdi yanımda sen varken büyü yapmama izin yok."  
Kayığa bindiler, Harry Hagrid'e bakıyordu hâlâ, onun nasıl uçtuğunu gözünde canlandırmaya çalışıyordu. Hagrid, çoğu zaman yaptığı gibi, Harry'ye yan gözle bakarak,  
"Şimdi kürek çekmek de ayıp olacak yani," dedi.  
"Ben tutup da - şey - işleri azıcık hızlandırsam, bundan Hogwarts'ta söz etmezsin, değil mi?"  
Biraz daha büyü görme hevesine kapılan Harry, "Elbette etmem," dedi. Hagrid pembe şemsiyeyi çıkardı yine, ucayla kayığın kenarına iki kere vurdu, karaya doğru hızla ilerlemeye başladılar. Harry:  
"Gringotts'u soymaya kalkışmak için adamın niye fıttırması gerek?" diye sordu.  
"Büyüler - tılsımlar," dedi Hagrid, konuşurken gazetesini açtı. "Kasaları ejderhalar koruyormuş. Üstelik bir de yolu bulacaksın - Gringotts Londra'nın yüzlerce kilometre altında. Metronun taa altında. Orayı soyup malı götürsen bile çıkıncaya kadar açlıktan ölürsün."  
Hagrid gazetesini, Gelecek Postası'nı okurken, Harry oturmuş düşünüyordu. Vernon Enişte insanların bu işi yaparken rahat bırakılmalarını söylerdi hep, ama hiç de kolay değildi bu, kendim bildi bileli, Harry'nin kafasında hiç bu kadar çok soru doğmamıştı. Hagrid, sayfayı çevirerek,  
"Sihir Bakanlığı her zamanki gibi işleri karman çorman ediyor," dedi.  
Harry kendini tutamadı artık, "Sihir Bakanlığı da mı var?" diye sordu.  
"Elbet," dedi Hagrid. "Dumbledore'un Bakan olmasını istedilerdi, ama Hogwarts'ı bırakmak istemediği için, Bakanlık ihtiyar Cornelius Fudge'a kaldı. Gelmiş geçmiş en büyük beceriksiz. Her sabah baykuşlar salıyor Dumbledore'a, Öğüt istiyor."  
"Peki ama Sihir Bakanlığı'nın görevi ne?"  
"Asıl görevi, ülkede cadıların, büyücülerin olduğunu Muggle'lardan gizlemek."  
"Neden?"  
"Neden mi? Neden olacak, Harry, herkes sorunlarını çözmek için büyü peşinde koşar da ondan. Yok yok, biz bize kalalım, daha iyi."  
O sırada usulca rıhtıma çarptı kayık. Hagrid gazetesini katladı, taş basamakları tırmanıp sokağa çıktılar. Hagrid kayığa tekrar dokundu kayık geri dönmeye başladı. Küçük kentte istasyona doğru yürürlerken, gelip geçenler gözlerini Hagrid'e dikiyorlardı. Harry suçlayamıyordu onları. Herkesten en az iki kat uzun olması bir yana, parkmetre gibi sıradan şeyleri göstererek, yüksek sesle:  
"Gördün mü şunu, Harry? Muggle'lar da kafalarını nelere çalıştırıyor!"  
Ona ayak uydurmak için koşmak zorunda kalan Harry, soluk soluğa, "Hagrid," dedi, "Gringotts'ta ejderhalar olduğunu mu söylemiştin?"  
"Eee, rivayet öyle," dedi Hagrid. "Off, bir ejderham olmasını amma da isterdim."  
"Ejderhan olmasını mı isterdin?"  
"Çocukluğumdan beri - geldik işte."  
İstasyona varmışlardı. Beş dakika sonra bir tren kalkacaktı Londra'ya. "Muggle parası" dediği şeye akıl erdiremeyen Hagrid, biletleri alsın diye banknotları Harry'ye verdi. Herkes trende daha çok baktı onlara. Hagrid iki koltuk kaplıyordu; oturduğu yerde kanarya sarısı sirk çadırına benzer bir şey örmeye koyuldu. İlmekleri sayarak, "Mektubun yanında mı?" diye sordu Harry'ye. Harry cebinden parşömen zarfı çıkardı.  
"İyi," dedi Hagrid. "Sana gereken şeylerin bir de listesi olacak."  
Harry bir gece önce gözünden kaçmış ikinci bir kâğıdı açarak okudu:  
HOGWARTS CADILIK VE BÜYÜCÜLÜK OKULU

Forma

Birinci sınıf öğrencileri için gerekli eşyalar:

ı. Üç takım düz iş cüppesi (siyah)  
2\. Sivri uçlu düz bir gündelik şapka (siyah)  
3\. Bir çift koruyucu eldiven (ejderha der isi ya da benzeri)  
4\. Kışlık bir pelerin (siyah, gümüş tokalı)  
Bütün öğrencilerin elbiselerinde adlan yazılı künyeler alacaktır.

Ders Kitapları

Bütün öğrenciler aşağıda belirlileri kitaplardan birer tane edinecektir:

1\. Sınıflar için Temel Büyüler Kitabı (Miranda Goshavvk)  
Sihir Tarihi (Bathilda Bagshot)  
Sihir Kuramı (Adalbert VVaffling)  
Biçim Değiştirme için Đlk Adım (Emerle Switch)  
Bin Bir Büyülü Ot ve Mantar (Phyllida Spore)  
Sihirli Yiyecek ve içecekler (Arsenius Jigger)  
Karanlık Güçler: Kendini Savunma El Kitabı (Quentin Trimble)

Öteki Gereçler  
Asa  
1 kazan (kalaylı, orta boy)  
1 takım cam ya da kristal şişe  
1 teleskop  
1 takım pirinç ölçek  
Öğrenciler bir isterlerse bir ev hayvanı getirebilirler.

VELİLERİN DİKKATİNE. BİRİNCİ SINIF ÖĞRENCİLERİNİN SÜPÜRGELERİNİ KULLANMALARI YASAKTIR.  
Harry, şaşkınlıkla, "Bütün bunları Londra'da bulabilir miyiz?" diye sordu.  
"Gideceğin yeri biliyorsan, elbet," dedi Hagrid.  
Harry Londra'ya hiç gitmemişti. Hagrid yolu biliyor gibiydi, ama daha önce hep alışılmadık biçimlerde yolculuk ettiği de apaçık ortadaydı. Metroda turnikeye sıkıştı, trene binince de koltukların küçüklüğünden, çok ağır gittiklerinden yakındı. Kırık dökük bir yürüyen merdivenden çıkıp da kendilerini iki yanı mağazalar sıralı cıvıl cıvıl bir yola attıklarında, "Muggle'lar büyüsüz nasıl beceriyorlar, aklım ermiyor," dedi. Öylesine iriydi ki Hagrid, kalabalığı kolayca yarıyordu; Harry'nin bütün yaptığı, onun hemen arkasından yürümekti. Kitapçıların, müzik mağazalarının, hamburger büfelerinin, sinemaların önünden geçtiler, ama hiçbir yerde büyülü asalar satıldığına dair bir belirti yoktu. Sıradan insanlarla dolu sıradan bir sokaktı bu.  
Kilometrelerce aşağıda büyücülerin altın yığınları gömülü müydü gerçekten? Büyü kitapları, süpürgeler satan dükkânlar var mıydı? Yoksa bütün bunlar Dursley'lerin başlarının altından çıkan koca bir şaka mıydı? Harry, Dursley'lerin gülmekle uzaktan yakından ilgileri olmadığını bilmeseydi öyle düşünürdü belki, yine de Hagrid'in anlattıkları da pek inanılacak gibi değildi. Ama Harry ister istemez ona güveniyordu. Hagrid, durarak, "İşte," dedi. "Çatlak Kazan. Ünlü bir yerdir." Ufacık, köhne bir meyhaneydi burası. Hagrid eliyle göstermeseydi, Harry farkına bile varmayacaktı onun. Hızla gelip geçenler meyhaneye bakmıyorlardı bile. Bir yanındaki büyük kitapçıdan öteki yanındaki plakçıya kayıyordu gözleri, Çatlak Kazan'ı sanki hiç görmüyorlardı. Garip bir duygu uyandı Harrynin içinde, sanki meyhaneyi sadece Hagrid'le kendisi görmekteydi. Daha bu duygusunu dile getiremeden, Harıid onu içeriye sürükledi.  
Ünlü bir yer için çok karanlıktı Çatlak Kazan, dökülüyordu. Bir köşede üç beş yaşlı kadın oturmuş, beyazşarap içiyordu. İçlerinden biri upuzun tir pipo tüttürmekteydi. Silindir şapkalı ufak tefek bir adam, saçları iyice dökülmüş, yapış yapış bir cevize benzeyen yaşlı barmenle konuşuyordu. İçeri girdiklerinde mırıltılar durdu. Herkes Hagrid'i tanıyor gibiydi; el sallayıp gülümsediler ona; barmen, bir kadehe uzanarak. "Her zamankinden mi, Hagrid?" dedi.  
Hagrid, koca elini Harry'nin sırtına vurup onu sendeleterek, "İçemem, Tom," dedi. "Hogwarts görevi başındayım."  
Gözlerini Harry'ye dikerek, "Yoksa," dedi barmen, "Sakın bu-bu-?"  
Çatlak Kazan derin bir sessizliğe gömüldü birden-bire.  
Yaşlı barmen, "Vay canına!" diye fısıldadı. "Harry Potter... Ne büyük bir onur."  
Tezgâhın arkasından fırladı, gözleri yaşlı, Harry'nin yanma koşup elini yakaladı.  
"Hoş döndünüz, Mr Potter, hoş döndünüz."  
Harry ne diyeceğini bilemedi. Herkes ona bakıyordu. Pipolu kadın, söndüğünün farkında bile olmadan, piposunu püfleyip duruyordu. Işıl ışıldı Hagrid. Derken, iskemle gıcırtıları yükseldi, Harry kendini Çatlak Kazan'da herkesle tokalaşırken buldu.  
"Ben Doris Crockford, Mr Potter, sonunda sizi gördüğüme inanamıyorum.'  
"Öyle mutluyum ki, Mr Potter, öyle mutluyum ki!"  
"Hep elinizi sıkmak istemişimdir - kalbim duracak!"  
"Nasıl sevindim, anlatamam, Mr Potter. Adım Diggle. Dedalus Diggle."  
"Sizi daha önce görmüştüm!" dedi Harry; Dedalus Diggle heyecandan silindir şapkasını düşürdü. "Bir mağazada bana selam vermiştiniz."  
Çevresindekilere bakarak, "Hatırlıyor!" diye bağırdı Dedalus Diggle. "Duydunuz mu? Beni hatırlıyor!"  
Harry herkesle tokalaştı da tokalaştı - Doris Crockford tokalaştıktan sonra hep sıraya giriyordu yine. Soluk yüzlü bir delikanlı, tedirgin, yaklaştı. Gözlerinden biri seğiriyordu. "Profesör Quirreil!" dedi Hagrid. "Harry Profesör Quirrell Hogwarts'taki öğretmenlerinden biri."  
Harry'nin eline yapışarak, "P-P-Potter," diye kekeledi Profesör Quirrell, "si-sizi ta-tanıdığıma ne kadar se-sevindim, anlatamam."  
"Ne tür büyü öğretiyorsunuz, Profesör Quirrell?  
"Ka-Ka-Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Sa-Savunma," diye mırıldandı Profesör Quirrell, şimdi bu konu üstünde durmak istemiyordu sanki. "Si-sizin için ge-gerekmez, ha, P-P-Potter?" Tedirgin tedirgin güldü. "Ma-malze-menizi alacaksınız herhalde? Be-ben de vampirler üs-üstüne bir ki-kitap almaya geldim." Vampir sözünden bile tüyleri ürpermişe benziyordu.  
Ötekiler, Profesör Quirrei'nin Harry'yi esir almasına izin vermediler. Hepsinden kurtulmak ise yaklaşık on dakika sürdü. Sonunda, Hagrid bütün o gürültüde sesini duyurabildi. "Gitmemiz gerek - alacak çok şey var. Hadi, Harry." Doris Crockford Harry'nin elini son kere sıktı, öne düştü Hagrid, tezgâhın arkasından geçip, içinde bir çöp tenekesiyle ayrık otlarından başka bir şey olmayan, duvarlarla çevrili küçük bir avluya çıktılar. Hagrid, Harry'ye sırıttı.  
"Söylemedim miydi sana? Nasıl ünlü olduğunu söyledimdi. Seni görünce Profesör Quirrell'm bile eli ayağı tutuldu - laf aramızda, hep zangır zangır titrer."  
"Hep tedirgin midir böyle?"  
"Haa, elbet. Zavallıcık. Parlak zekâ. Kitaplardan çalışıp öğrenirken iyiydi, bir şeyi yoktu, ne zaman ki bir yıl izin alıp uygulamaya geçti... Kara Orman'da vampirlerle karşılaşmış, öyle diyorlar, hag'in tekiyle de başı derde girmiş - ondan sonra eskisi gibi olamadı artık. Öğrencilerinden korkar, kendi öğrettiği dersten bile korkar - haydaa, nerede benim şemsiyem?"  
Vampirler? Hagler? Kafası karmakarışık olmuştu Harry'nin, o arada Hagrid çöp tenekesinin yanındaki duvarda tuğlaları saymaya koyulmuştu.  
"Üç yukarı... iki sağa... " diye mırıldandı. "Tamam, çekil biraz, Harry."  
Şemsiyesinin ucuyla duvara üç kere vurdu. Dokunduğu tuğla şöyle bir titredi - oynadı - küçük bir delik belirdi ortasında - delik büyüdü, büyüdü - bir saniye sonra Hagrid'in bile geçebileceği kemerli bir geçitteydiler. Geçit, kıvrıla kıvrıla uzayıp gözden yok olan taş döşeli bir sokağa açılıyordu.  
"Diagon Yolu'na hoş geldin," dedi Hagrid.  
Harry'nin şaşkınlığı karşısında sırıttı. Kemerin altından geçtiler. Harry kafasını çevirip arkasına baktı hemen, delik bir anda kapanmış, kemer yine sapasağlam bir duvar oluvermişti. En yakın dükkânın önündeki kazanlar gün ışığında pırıl pırıl parlıyordu. Üstlerindeki tabelada Kazanlar -Her Boy - Bakır, Pirinç, Kalay, Gümüş - Otomatik Karıştırmak - Katlanır yazılıydı.  
"Bir tane alacağız sana," dedi Hagrid. "Ama önce parayı almamız gerek."  
Keşke sekiz gözüm daha olsaydı diye düşünüyordu Harry. Sokakta yürürken başını her yana çeviriyor, bir anda her şeyi görmeye çalışıyordu: dükkânları, önlerindeki eşyaları, alışveriş eden insanları. Tombul bir kadının yanından geçtiler; kadın aktarın önünde başını iki yana sallayarak söyleniyordu: "Ejderha ciğeri, gramı bir galeon, çıldırmış bunlar..."  
Üstünde Bin Bir Çeşit Baykuş Dükkânı - Yırtıcı, Uysal, Boz, Kahverengi, Karbeyazı Baykuşlar yazan karanlık bir dükkândan belli belirsiz baykuş ötüşleri geliyordu. Harry'nin yaşıtı birkaç çocuk, burunlarını süpürgelerin sergilendiği bir vitrine yapıştırmışlardı. Harry, içlerinden birinin, "Bak," dediğini duydu, "yeni Nimbus Đki Bin -bundan hızlısı yok -" Cübbe satılan, teleskop satılan, Harry'nin daha önce hiç görmediği garip gümüş gereçler satılan dükkânlar, yarasa dalaklarıyla, yılanbalığı gözleriyle dolu fıçıların, cilt cilt kitap yığınlarının, tüy kalemlerin, parşömen rulolarının, iksir şişelerinin, ay kürelerinin sergilendiği vitrinler...  
"Gringotts," dedi Hagrid.  
Öteki küçük dükkânların tepesinde yükselen karbeyazı bir binaya gelmişlerdi. Pırıl pırıl tunç kapıların önünde, sırmalı kız üniformasıyla bir - "Evet, bir goblin bu," dedi Hagrid; beyaz taş merdiveni çıktılar sessizce. Goblin, Harry'den bir karış daha kısaydı. Esmer bir yüzü, zeki bakışları, sivri bir sakalı vardı; parmaklarıyla ayaklarının çok uzun olduğunu fark etti Harry. İçeri girerlerken, goblin eğilerek selam verdi, ikinci bir kapının önündeydiler şimdi, bu kapı gümüştendi, üstünde şunlar yazılıydı:  
Gir bakalım, yabancı, ama dikkat et, sakın Kendini koyverip de hırsa kapılmayasın, Alın teri dökmeden köşe dönme hevesi Canına okur sonra, bak bizden söylemesi, Senin olmayan bir şey yürüteceksen unut Aklını başına al, sonra da kendini tut, Hırsızlığa kalkarsan, bir daha düşün yine, Başka şeyler bulursun çil altınlar yerine.  
"Söylediğim gibi, burayı soymaya kalkanın fıttırması gerek," dedi Hagrid. Gümüş kapının önünde bir çift goblin eğilerek selamladı onları; uçsuz bucaksız mermer bir salona girdiler. Yüz kadar goblin daha uzun mu uzun bir bankın arkasındaki yüksek taburelere oturmuş, kocaman hesap defterlerine bir şeyler yazıyor, pirinç terazilerde para tartıyor, merceklerle değerli taşlar inceliyordu. Salondan dışarı açılan sayılamayacak kadar çok kapı vardı daha, başka goblinler de o kapılardan insanlara yol gösteriyordu. Hagrid'le Harry banka yaklaştılar. Hagrid, o anda iş yapmayan bir gobline, "Günaydın," dedi. "Mr Harry Potter'ın kasasından biraz para almaya geldik."  
"Anahtarı yanınızda mı, efendim?"  
"Buralarda bir yerde olacak," dedi Hagrid, ceplerini bankın üstüne boşaltmaya başladı, goblinin hesap defterinin üstüne bir avuç yapış yapış köpek bisküvisi yayıldı. Burnunu kırıştırdı goblin. Harry, sağlarındaki goblinin herbiri kor büyüklüğünde bir yığın yakutu tartmasını seyrediyordu.  
Sonunda, "Buldum," dedi Hagrid, küçücük bir altın anahtar gösterdi.  
Goblin anahtarı inceledi.  
"Tamam görünüyor."  
Hagrid, göğsünü şişirip böbürlenerek, "Profesör Dumbledore'dan da bir mektup getirdim," dedi. "Yedi yüz on üçüncü kasadaki Ne-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'le ilgili."  
Goblin mektubu dikkatle okudu.  
Sonra onu Hagrid'e uzatarak, "Peki," dedi. "Biri sizi iki kasaya da götürecek. Griphook!"  
Griphook bir başka goblindi. Hagrid köpek bisküvilerini ceplerine doldurdu yine, Griphook'un arkasında, salondan dışarı açılan kapılardan birine yöneldiler.  
Harry, "Yedi yüz on üçüncü kasadaki Ne-Olduğu-nu-Bilirsin-Sen nedir?" diye sordu.  
Hagrid, gizemli bir biçimde, "Söyleyemem," dedi. "Çok gizli. Hogwarts işi. Dumbledore bana güvendi.  
Söylersem görevimi kötüye kullanmış olurum."  
Griphook onlara kapıyı açtı. Yine mermerle karşılaşacağını sanıyordu Harry, şaşırdı. Meşalelerin aydınlattığı daracık taş bir koridordaydılar. Dimdik aşağı iniyordu koridor, yerde incecik raylar vardı. Islık çaldı Griphook, raylar üstünde gıcırdayarak küçük bir araba geldi hemen. Arabaya bindiler -Hagrid biraz zorluk çekti gerçive yola koyuldular. Önce bulmacaya benzeyen dönemeçli geçitlerden ilerlediler. Harry unutmamaya çalıştı, sol, sağ, sağ, sol, orta çatal, sağ, sol, ama olanaksızdı bu. Zangırdayan araba yolu biliyor gibiydi, çünkü Griphook onu yönetmiyordu. Harry'nin gözleri, çarpan soğuk hava yüzünden sızlıyordu; ama faltaşı gibi açık tuttu onları. Bir keresinde geçidin sonunda alevlerin yükseldiğini gördü sanki, bunun bir ejderha olup olmadığım anlamak için hemen arkasına döndü, ama geç kalmıştı - yerde ve tavanda kocaman sarkıtlar, dikitler bulunan bir yeraltı gölünden geçerek daha da derinlere daldılar. Arabanın gürültüsünde sesini duyurmaya çalışarak, "Aklım ermiyor," dedi, "sarkıtla dikit arasındaki fark ne?"  
"Sarkıtta 's' harfi var ya," dedi Hagrid. "Şimdi soru sorma bana. Galiba kusacağım."  
Sahiden de yemyeşil olmuştu, araba sonunda geçit duvarındaki bir kapının yanında durduğunda, hemen fırladı Hagrid, dizlerinin titremesini önlemek için duvara yaslandı. Griphook kapının kilidini açtı. İçeriden çıkan yeşil bir duman sardı ortalığı; dağılınca şaşkınlıktan yutkundu Harry. İçeride altın para tepecikleri vardı. Gümüş tepeleri. Küçük bronz Knutlardan oluşmuş tepecikler. "Hepsi senin," diye gülümsedi Hagrid. Hepsi Harry'nin - inanılacak gibi değildi. Dursley'ler bunu bilmiyorlardı anlaşılan, bilselerdi, göz açıp kapayıncaya kadar hepsine el koyarlardı. Boyuna yakınmazlar mıydı, Harry kendilerine ne kadar tuzluya patlıyor diye? Demek bu arada, Londra'nın taa derinlerine gömülü küçük bir servetin de sahibiydi. Hagrid, Harry'nin torbaya biraz para koymasına yardımcı oldu.  
"Altınlar Galleon," diye açıkladı. "On yedi gümüş Sickle bir Galleon eder, yirmi dokuz Knut da bir Sickle eder, o kadar basit. Tamam, o kadarı birkaç döneme yeter, gerisi burada kalsın, güven içinde." Griphook'a döndü.  
"Şimdi de yedi yüz on üç numaralı kasa, lütfen, biraz daha ağır gidebilir miyiz?"  
Griphook, "Sadece tek hız var," dedi.  
Gittikçe hızlanarak daha da derinlere iniyorlardı şimdi. Keskin dönemeçlerden geçtikçe hava söğüdü da söğüdü. Tangır tungur bir yeraltı çukurunu aştılar, Harry kenardan eğilip aşağıdaki karanlık çukurda ne olduğunu anlamaya çalıştı, ama Hagrid homurdanarak ensesine yapıştığı gibi çekti onu. Yedi yüz on üçüncü kasanın anahtar deliği yoktu. Griphook, kasılarak, "Geri durun," dedi. Uzun parmaklarından biriyle kapıyı okşadı; kapı eriyip gitti.  
"Bunu Gringotts goblinlerinin dışında biri yapmaya kalkarsa, kapı onu emerek içeri çeker," dedi Griphook.  
"Oradan çıkamaz artık."  
Harry, "İçeride biri var mı yok mu diye sık sık bakıyor musunuz?" diye sordu.  
Griphook, pis sayılabilecek bir sırıtmayla, "Yaklaşık on yılda bir," dedi.  
Harry, en sıkı önlemlerle korunan bu kasanın içinde olağanüstü bir şey olduğuna inanıyordu, eşsiz mücevherleri görmek için merakla eğildi - kasa, ilk bakışta boşmuş gibi geldi ona. Sonra kahverengi kâğıda sarılmış pis bir paket gördü yerde. Hagrid paketi alıp paltosunun içine koydu. Onun ne olduğunu öğrenmeye can atıyordu Harry, ama sormayı göze alamadı.  
"Hadi bakalım," dedi Hagrid, "doğru cehennem arabasına - yolda da bir şey sorma bana, ağzımı açma-sam iyi olacak."  
Çılgınca bir araba yolculuğundan sonra Gringotts'un önündeydiler yine, gün ışığından gözleri kamaşıyordu. Harry'nin bir torba parası vardı şimdi. Sevinçten nerelere koşacağını bilmiyordu. Kaç Galleon kaç para eder, bilmesi gerekmiyordu, hiç bu kadar parası olmamıştı - Dudley'nin bile ömür boyu kazandığından daha çoktu bu. Hagrid, başıyla Madam Malkin'in Her Duruma Göre Cüppeleri'ni göstererek, "Şimdi bir forma alalım sana," dedi. "Bak, Harry, ben Çatlak Kazan'da bir tek atmaya tüysem kızmazsın ya? Şu Gringotts arabaları perişan ediyor beni." Hâlâ keyifsiz görünüyordu, Harry de Madam Malkin'in dükkânına tek başına girdi, tedirgindi.  
Madam Malkin eflatunlar içinde, kısa boylu, güler yüzlü bir cadıydı. Harry daha ağzını açarken, "Hogwarts mı, güzelim?" dedi. "Her boydan var burada - şu anda bir delikanlıya da veriyoruz." Dükkânın arkasında, bir taburenin üstünde solgun, sivri yüzlü bir çocuk duruyordu, bir başka cadı da onun uzun siyah cüppesini iğneliyordu. Madam Malkin onun yanındaki bir başka tabureye çıkardı Harry'yi, kafasından bir cüppe geçirip etek boyunu ayarlamak için iğnelemeye koyuldu.  
"Merhaba," dedi çocuk, "sen de mi Hogwarts'a?"  
"Evet," dedi Harry.  
Çocuk, "Babam yanda kitap alıyor, annem de sokağın başındaki asa kılıflarına bakıyor," dedi. Kelimeleri uzatarak bezgin bezgin konuşuyordu. "Sonra onları yarış süpürgeleri bakmaya götüreceğim. Birinci sınıftakilerin neden kendi süpürgeleri olmasın, anlamıyorum. Bir tane alsın diye babamı zorlarım, sonra da bir yolunu bulur, onu gizlice sokarım okula."  
Harry hemen Dudleyi hatırladı.  
Çocuk, "Senin kendi süpürgen var mı?" diye devam etti.  
"Hayır," dedi Harry.  
"Hiç Quidditch oynadın mı?"  
Harry, "Hayır," dedi yine, Quidditch de neyin nesiydi acaba?  
"Ben oynadım - Babam takıma seçilmezsem bunun düpedüz cinayet olacağını söylüyor. Bence de öyle. Hangi binada kalacağını biliyor musun?"  
Her dakika daha da afallayan Harry, "Hayır," dedi.  
"Zaten oraya gidinceye kadar kimse bilemez bunu, öyle değil mi, ama ben Slytherin'de kalacağımı biliyorum, bütün ailem orada kalmış - bir de Hufflepuff ta kaldığım düşünsene - tek dakika durmaz, hemen ayrılırdım.  
Sen olsan ayrılmaz miydin?"  
"Hmm," dedi Harry, keşke daha ilginç bir şey söyleyebilseydim diye düşündü.  
Çocuk, vitrini işaret ederek, "Hey, şu adama bak!" dedi ansızın. Hagrid duruyordu orada, Harry'ye sırıtıyor, içeri neden giremediğini belirtmek için de elindeki iki kocaman dondurma külahını gösteriyordu.  
"O, Hagrid," dedi Harry, çocuğun bilmediği bir şeyi bildiğine seviniyordu. "Hogwarts'ta çalışıyor."  
"Haa," dedi çocuk, "adını duymuştum. Bir çeşit uşak, değil mi?"  
"Bekçi," dedi Harry. Her saniye daha az hoşlanıyordu çocuktan.  
"Evet, öyle. Yabani biriymiş - okul bahçesinde bir kulübede yaşıyormuş, arada bir sarhoş olur, büyü yapmaya kalkar, yatağını ateşe verirmiş."  
Harry, "Bence pırıl pırıl biri," dedi soğukça.  
Çocuk, burun kıvırarak, "Öyle mi?" dedi. "Neden seninle birlikte? Annen baban nerede?"  
Harry, "Öldüler," dedi kısaca. Çocukla bu konulara girmek istemiyordu.  
"Özür dilerim," dedi çocuk, sesi pek de özür diler gibi çıkmıyordu. "Ama onlar da bizdendiler, değil mi?"  
"Büyücüydüler, bunu soruyorsan eğer."  
"Ötekileri aramıza almamalılar, öyle değil mi? Aynı değiliz, bizim gibi yetiştirilmemiş onlar. Düşünsene sen, bazıları mektup alıncaya kadar Hogwarts'ın adını bile duymamış. Köklü büyücü ailelerin çocuklarını almalılar sadece. Sahi, senin soyadın ne?"  
Harrynin yanıt vermesine fırsat kalmadan, "Tamam, güzelim," dedi Madam Malkin; Harry de, konuşmayı yarıda kestiği için özür dilemeye bile gerek görmeden tabureden atladı.  
"Eh," dedi suratsız çocuk, "Hogwarts'ta görüşürüz herhalde."  
Harry, Hagrid'in aldığı dondurmayı (çikolatalı, böğürtlenli, üstü fındıklı) yerken pek konuşmadı.  
"Nen var?" dedi Hagrid.  
Harry düpedüz yalan söyledi: "Yok bir şey." Parşömenle tüy kalem almak için durdular. Harry, yazdıkça rengi değişen bir şişe mürekkep bulduğu için keyiflenir gibi oldu. Dükkândan çıkarlarken, "Hagrid, Quidditch nedir?" diye sordu.  
"Vay canına, Harry, ne kadar az şey bildiğini boyuna unutuyorum - daha Quidditch'ten bile haberin yok!"  
"Keyfimi iyice kaçırma," dedi Harry. Madam Malkin'de rastladığı solgun yüzlü çocuğu anlattı Hagrid'e.  
"- Muggle ailelerin çocukları okula alınmamalıymış -"  
"Sen Muggle bir aileden gelmiyorsun ki. Senin kim olduğunu bileydi - ana babası büyücüyse eğer, senin adını ezber ederek büyümüştür - Çatlak Kazan'da da gördün. Her neyse, aklı mı erer onun, benim bildiğim büyücülerin en esaslılarından bazıları bile Muggle ailelerden gelme - ananı düşün! Bir de ananın kardeşine bak!"  
" Quidditch nedir peki?"  
"Spor. Büyücü sporu. Şey gibi - Muggle'lar dünyasının futbolu gibi bir şey - herkes bayılır Quidditch'e havada oynanır, uçan süpürgeler üstünde, dört top vardır, kuralları anlatmak uzun iş şimdi."  
"Peki, Slytherin'le Hufflepuff nedir?"  
"Okul binaları. Dört tane var. Herkes Hufflepuff m beş para etmediğini söyler, ama -"  
Harry, üzüntüyle, "Ben herhalde Hufflepuff tayım," dedi.  
Hagrid, sır verir gibi, "Slytherin olacağına Hufflepuff olsun," dedi. "Sapıtan cadılar, büyücüler içinde Slytherin'de bulunmamış tek kimse yok. Biri de Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen' di."  
"Vol- özür dilerim - Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen Hogwarts'ta mıydı?"  
"Yıllar yıllar önce," dedi Hagrid.  
Flourish ve Blotts adlı bir dükkâna girip Harry'nin ders kitaplarını aldılar, raflar tavana kadar kitaplarla doluydu, deri ciltli, kaldırım taşı büyüklüğünde kitaplarla, ipek kapaklı, posta pulu kadar minik kitaplarla, garip simgelerle dolu kitaplarla, bazı kitapların içi ise bomboştu. Hiçbir şey okumayan Dudley bile bayılırdı bunlara. Hagrid, Harry'yi sürükleyerek, Profesör Vindictus Viridian'ın Lanetler ve Karşı-Lanetler (Arkadaşlarınızı Büyüleyin, Düşmanlarınızı En Yeni Öç Yöntemleriyle Çatlatın: Saç Dökülmesi, Bacak Titremesi, Dil Tutulması, daha neler neler) kitabından zorla uzaklaştırdı.  
"Dudley'yi nasıl çatlatabilirim, onu bulmaya çalışıyordum."  
"Fena fikir değil, ama özel durumlar dışında Mugg-le'lar dünyasında büyü kullanmak yasaktır," dedi Hag-rid.  
"Hem zaten daha beceremezsin, o düzeye gelinceye kadar çok çalışman, çok şey öğrenmen gerek."  
Hagrid, Harry'nin altın bir kazan almasına da izin vermedi ("Listede kalaylı diyor"), ama güzel bir takım iksir ölçeğiyle açılır kapanır pirinç bir teleskop aldılar. Aktara gittiler sonra, dükkân o kadar etkileyiciydi ki, insan o berbat çürük yumurta ve lahana kokusunu bile duymuyordu. Yerde yapış yapış fıçılar vardı; duvarlara otlarla, kurutulmuş köklerle, parlak tozlarla dolu kavanozlar sıralanmıştı; tavandan hayvan dişleriyle kıvrık pençeler dizili ipler sarkıyordu. Hagrid tezgâhın arkasındaki adamdan Harry için bazı temel iksir malzemeleri isterken, Harry de tanesi yirmi bir Galleon'a satılan gümüş tek boynuzlu at boynuzlarını, minicik, parlak siyah böcek gözlerini (kepçesi beş Knut) inceliyordu.  
Aktardan çıkınca Harry'nin listesine bir daha baktı  
Hagrid.  
"Bir tek asa kaldı - haa, sahi, daha doğum günü armağanını almadım.'"'  
Harry kıpkırmızı kesildiğini fark etti.  
"Bir şey alman gerekmez -"  
"Ben de biliyorum, gerekmez. Bak, ne diyeceğim. Hayvanını ben alayım. Kurbağa olmaz, kurbağaların modası geceli yıllar oldu, herkes makaraya alır seni - kediler desen, hoşuma gitmez, beni aksırtırlar. Bir baykuş alayım sana. Bütün çocuklar baykuş ister, çok da işe yararlar, postacılıktın tut da her bir işi yaparlar."  
Yirmi dakika sonra, hışırtılarla, kanat çırpışlarıyla, mücevher parlaklığında gözlerle dolu o karanlık Bin Bir Çeşit Baykuş Dükkânından çıkıyorlardı. Harry'nin elinde büyük bir kafes, kafesin içinde de başını kanadının altına sokmuş, uyuklayan çok güzel kar beyazı bir baykuş vardı. Tıpkı Profesör Quirrell gibi kekeleyerek teşekkür üstüne teşekkür etti Hagrid'e. Hagrid, "Teşekküre değmez," dedi boğuk bir sesle. "Dursley'ler herhalde pek bir şey vermemişlerdir sana. Sadece Ollivander'ler kaldı şimdi - asa satılan tek yer orası, sana da en iyi asayı almalıyız."  
Büyülü asa... Harry en çok bunu istiyordu.  
Son dükkân daracıktı, külüstür mü külüstürdü. Kapının üstünde yaldızlı harflerle Ollivander'ler: Kusursuz Asa Yapımcıları - Kuruluşu: İ.Ö 382 yazılıydı. Tozlu vitrindeki solmuş mor yastıkta bir tek asa duruyordu.  
İçeri girerlerken dükkânın derinliklerinde bir çıngırak çaldı. Ufacık bir yerdi burası; bomboştu, ince bacaklı bir iskemleden başka bir şey yoktu. Hagrid de ona oturup beklemeye koyuldu. Harry, çok katı kuralları olan bir kitaplığa girmiş gibi bir duyguya kapıldı; aklına yeni gelen bazı soruları sormak yerine tavana kadar dizilmiş dar kutulara bakmayı yeğledi. Her nedense, ensesi kaşınıyordu. Buradaki toz ve sessizlik gizli bir büyüye karışmış gibiydi.  
"İyi günler," dedi yumuşak bir ses. Harry sıçradı.  
Hagrid de sıçramıştı herhalde, büyük bir çatırtı kopmuştu çünkü, o da ince bacaklı iskemleden hemen kalkmıştı. Dükkânın loşluğunda ay gibi parıldayan kocaman, soluk gözleriyle yaşlı bir adam duruyordu karşılarında. Harry, çekinerek, "Merhaba," dedi. "Evet," dedi adam. "evet, evet. Sizi yakında göreceğimi biliyordum. Harry Potter." Soru değildi bu. "Gözleriniz annenizin gözlerine çekmiş. Daha dün gibi geliyor, o da buradaydı, ilk asasını almaya gelmişti. Yirmi altı santim uzunluğunda, incecik, söğütten yapılmış. Tılsım için çok uygun bir asa."  
Mr Ollivander daha da yaklaştı Harry'ye. Keşke gözlerini kırpsa diye düşündü Harry. O gümüş rengi gözler insanı ürpertiyordu. "Ama babanız maun bir asa beğenmişti. Yirmi dokuz santim. Esnek. Biraz daha güçlü, biçim değiştirmek için birebir. Evet, babanız onu seçmişti - aslına bakarsanız, asa büyücüyü seçer tabii." Mr Ollivander o kadar yaklaşmıştı ki, Harry'yle burun buruna gelmişlerdi neredeyse. Harry, o sisli gözlerde kendi yansımasını görüyordu. "Demek burası..." Mr Ollivander, uzun, beyaz parmağıyla Harry'nin alnındaki şimşek izine dokundu.  
"Yazık," dedi usulca, "bunu yapan asayı da ben satmıştım. Otuz dört santim. Porsuk. Güçlü bir asa, çok güçlü, yanlış ellere geçerse... Eğer o asanın dünyada ne gibi işlerde kullanılacağını kestirebilseydim..."  
Başını iki yana salladı, derken Hagrid'i gördü, Harry de bir oh çekti.  
"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! Seni yeniden görmek ne güzel... Meşe, kırk buçuk santim, oldukça esnek, öyle değil miydi?"  
"Evet, efendim, öyleydi," dedi Hagrid.  
"Güzel asaydı doğrusu. Ama seni kovduklarında ortasından kırdılar, değil mi?" dedi Mr Ollivander, birdenbire sertleşmişti.  
Ayaklannı sallayarak, "Şey - evet, kırdılar," dedi Hagrid. Sonra coşkuyla, "Ama parçaları hâlâ bende," diye ekledi.  
Mr Ollivander, azarlarcasına, "Kullanmıyorsun ya?" dedi.  
Hagrid, "Hayır, efendim," dedi hemen. Harry, onun konuşurken pembe şemsiyesine sımsıkı yapıştığını fark ermişti.  
Mr Ollivander, Hagrid'e dik dik bakarak, "Hmmm," dedi. "Eh - Mr Potter. Bir bakalım." Üstü gümüş çizgili uzun bir mezura çıkardı cebinden. "Asa kolunuz hangisi?"  
"Şey - ben sağ elimi kullanırım," dedi Harry.  
"Uzatın kolunuzu. Tamam." Harry'nin omuzundan parmağına, bileğinden dirseğine, omuzundan ayak ucuna, dizinden koltuk altına ölçüsünü aldı. Sonra da kafasının çevresini ölçtü. Ölçü alırken, "Her Ollivander asasında güçlü bir büyü özü vardır, Mr Potter," dedi. "Biz Unicorn kılları, anka telekleri, ejderha yüreği tellerini kullanırız. Ollivander asaları hiç birbirine benzemez, Unicornların, Ejderhaların, Ankaların birbirlerine benzemedikleri gibi. Tabii başka büyücü asalarından aynı sonucu alamazsınız, Harry birdenbire fark etti: Burun deliklerinin arasını ölçen mezura bu işi kendi kendine yapıyordu. Mr Ollivander rafları karıştırıyor, kutular indiriyordu. "Yeter," dedi, mezura da gevşeyerek yere yığılıverdi. "Peki öyleyse, Mr Potter. Şunu deneyin. Kayınağacı ve ejderha yüreği tellerinden. Yirmi üç santim. Güzel ve esnek. Tutup şöyle bir sallayın."  
Harry asayı aldı ve (bu işi aptalca bularak) havada salladı, ama Mr Ollivander hemen kaptı.  
"Akçaağaç ve anka teleği. On sekiz santim. Vızıldar. Deneyin-"  
Harry denemeye kalktı - ama daha havaya kaldırırken Mr Ollivander asayı çekti aldı.  
"Hayır, hayır bunu alın, abanoz ve Unicorn kılı Yirmi beş buçuk santim esnek. Hadi, hadi, deneyin."  
Harry denedi, bir kez daha denedi. Mr Ollivander'in ne beklediğini hiç mi hiç bilmiyordu Harry. Denediği asalar yığını ince bacaklı iskemle üzerinde büyüdükçe büyüyordu Mr Ollivander'ın keyfi raflardan yeni asalar çıkardıkça artıyordu.  
"Titiz müşteri ha, Merak etmeyin bir yerlerde en uygunu bulacağız. Bakalım şimdi, evet neden olmasın? Alışılmadık bir karışım dikenli defne ve anka yeleği yirmi sekiz santim güzel ve kullanışlı." Harry asayı aldı. Ansızın bir sıcaklık duydu parmaklarında. Başının üstüne kaldırdı onu, tozlu havada vınlatarak indirdi; asanın ucundan hava fişekleri gibi kırmızı, altın rengi kıvılcımlar fışkırdı, duvarlarda oynaşan ışıklar belirdi. Hagrid sevinç çığlıkları atarak el çırptı; Mr Ollivander, "Ah, bravo!" diye bağırdı. "Evet, tamam, ah, çok güzel. Vay, vay, vay... ne tuhaf... ne kadar tuhaf..."  
Harry'nin asasını kutusuna koydu yine, kahverengi kâğıda sardı; bir yandan da, 'Tuhaf... tuhaf..." diye mırıldanıyordu.  
"Özür dilerim," dedi Harry, "nedir tuhaf olan?"  
Mr Ollivander soluk bakışlarım Harry'ye dikti.  
"Sattığım her asayı hatırlarım, Mr Potter. Tek tek hepsini. Teleği asanızda olan anka, bir başka telek daha vermişti - bir tek telek. Kaderinize bu asanın düşmesi çok tuhaf, çünkü sizde o izi bırakan bunun kardeşiydi."  
Harry yutkundu.  
"Evet, otuz dört santim. Porsuk. Böyle şeylerin olması gerçekten tuhaf. Unutmayın, asa büyücüyü seçer... Sizden büyük işler beklememiz gerektiğini düşünüyorum, Mr Potter... Ne de olsa, Adı Anılmaması Gereken Kişi büyük işler başarmıştı - korkunç, evet, ama büyük işler."  
Harry ürperdi. Mr Ollivander'den pek de hoşlandığını sanmıyordu. Asa için yedi altın Galleon verdi, Mr Ollivander de yerlere kadar eğilerek onları geçirdi.  
Akşam güneşi iyice alçalmıştı gökte, Harry ile Hagrid Diagon Yolu'ndan indiler; duvardan, sonra da artık boşalmış Çatlak Kazan'dan geçtiler. Yolda yürürlerken hiç konuşmadı Harry; metroda herkesin kendilerine nasıl şaşkınlıkla baktıklarını bile fark etmedi; elleri garip paketlerle doluydu, üstüne üstlük bir de uyuklayan baykuş vardı Harry'nin kucağında. Yürüyen merdivenden Paddington Đstasyonu'na çıktılar; Harry, ancak Hagrid omzuna vurduğunda anladı nerede olduklarını.  
"Tren kalkmadan iki lokma bir şey yemeye vaktimiz var" dedi Hagrid.  
Harry'ye bir hamburger aldı, yemek için plastik koltuklara oturdular. Harry boyuna çevresine bakıyordu. Her şey nedense garip görünmeye başlamıştı.  
"iyisin ya, Harry? Pek sessiz duruyorsun," dedi Hagrid.  
Harry anlatabileceğini pek sanmıyordu. Yaşamının en güzel doğum gününü geçirmişti - yine de -hamburgerini kemirerek uygun sözleri bulmaya çalıştı.  
"Herkes özel biri olduğumu düşünüyor," dedi sonunda. "Çatlak Kazan'dakiler, Profesör Quirrell, Mr Ollivander... ama büyü konusunda hiçbir şey bilmiyorum. Nasıl büyük şeyler bekleyebilirler benden? Ünlüyüm, neden ünlü olduğumu da bilmiyorum. Vol - özür dilerim - annemle babamın öldüğü gece neler oldu, hiç hatırlamıyorum."  
Hagrid masadan eğildi. O yabani saçlarının, kaşlarının arkasında sımsıcak bir gülümseme vardı.  
"Merak etme, Harry. Kısa zamanda öğrenirsin. Herkes Hogwarts'ta işe sıfırdan başlar, takma kafanı. Kendin ol, yeter. Biliyorum, kolay değil bu. Öne çıkarıldın, çetin iş. Ama Hogvvarts'ta çok güzel vakit geçireceksin ben geçirdim aslına bakarsan, hâlâ geçiriyorum."  
Hagrid, Harry'yi trene bindirdi. Tren Dursley'lere götürecekti onu. Eline de bir zarf tutuşturdu.  
"Hogwarts'a biletin," dedi. "Eylülün ilk günü -King's Cross - hepsi bilette yazılı. Dursley'lerle bir sorunun olursa, baykuşunla hemen bir mektup yolla, beni nerede bulacağını bilir... Yakında görüşürüz, Harry."  
Tren istasyondan ayrıldı. Harry, gözden yok oluncaya kadar bakmak istedi Hagrid'e; koltuğundan kalkıp burnunu pencereye dayadı, gözlerini kırpıştırdı, Hagrid gitmişti.


	6. ALTINCI BÖLÜM Peron Dokuz Üç Çeyrek

Harry'nin Dursley'lerle son ayı pek de keyifli geçmedi. Doğru, Dudley öyle korkuyordu ki Harry'den, onunla aynı odada kalmayı göze alamıyordu; Petunia Teyze ile Vernon Enişte de onu dolaba kapatmıyor, bir şey yapmaya zorlamıyor, ona bağırmıyordu - aslına bakılırsa, ağızlarını bile açmıyorlardı. Yarı korku, yarı öfkeyle, Harry'nin oturduğu koltukta sanki kimse yokmuş gibi boş boş bakıyorlardı. Birçok açıdan bir gelişmeydi bu, ama bir süre sonra sıkıcı olmaya başladı.  
Pek çıkmadığı odasında Harry'ye yeni baykuşu arkadaşlık ediyordu. Harry, Hedwig diyordu ona, Sihir Tarihi'nde bulduğu bir addı bu. Ders kitapları çok ilginçti. Yatağında sırtüstü yatıp gece yarılarına kadar onları okuyordu, bu arada Hedvvig açık pencereden dilediği gibi uçup gidiyor, canı isteyince de dönüyordu. Petunia Teyze'nin odayı süpürmeye gelmemesi de büyük şanstı doğrusu, çünkü Hedvvig ölü fare getiriyordu boyuna. Harry her gece uykuya dalmadan önce, duvara astığı kâğıtta bir günün daha üstünü çiziyor, l Eylül'e ne kadar kaldığını hesaplıyordu.  
Ağustosun son günü, ertesi gün King's Cross Đstasyonu'na gitme konusunu teyzesiyle eniştesine açmayı düşündü, salona indi; Dursley'ler televizyonda bir yarışma programı seyrediyorlardı. Orada olduğunu belirtmek için boğazını temizledi; Dudley çığlık atarak odadan kaçtı.  
"Şey - Vernon Enişte?"  
Vernon Enişte seyrettiği programa homurdandı.  
"Şey - yarın King's Cross'ta olmam gerekiyor -Hogvvarts'a gitmek için."  
Vernon Enişte bir daha homurdandı.  
"Acaba siz beni götürebilir misiniz?"  
Homurdanma. Harry, bunun evet anlamına geldiğini çıkardı.  
"Teşekkür ederim."  
Tam odasına çıkacaktı ki, Vernon Enişte konuştu.  
"Büyücüler okuluna da trenle mi gidilirmiş! Uçan halıları güveler mi yemiş yoksa?"  
Harry bir şey söylemedi.  
"Neredeymiş bu okul?"  
"Bilmiyorum," dedi Harry, daha önce hiç aklına gelmemişti bu. Cebinden Hagrid'in verdiği bileti çıkardı. Saat on birde Peron Dokuz Üç Çeyrek'ten kalkan trene bineceğim," dedi.  
Teyzesiyle eniştesi gözlerini ona diktiler.  
"Peron kaç?"  
"Dokuz üç çeyrek."  
"Saçmalama," dedi Vernon Enişte, "Peron Dokuz Üç Çeyrek diye bir şey olamaz."  
"Bilette öyle yazıyor."  
"Kudurmuş bunlar," dedi Vernon Enişte, "hepsi sapıtmış. Sen de anlayacaksın bunu. Gör de bak. Peki, King's Cross'a götürürüz seni. Yarın Londra'ya gideceğiz zaten, yoksa kılımı bile kıpırdatmazdım."  
Harry, bir dostluk bağı kurmaya çalışarak, "Neden gidiyorsunuz Londra'ya?" diye sordu.  
Vernon Enişte, "Dudleyi hastaneye götürüyoruz," dedi. "Smeltings'e gitmeden önce kuyruğunun alınması gerek."  
Harry ertesi sabah beşte uyandı; öylesine heyecanlı, öylesine tedirgindi ki, bir daha uyuyamadı. Kalkıp kot pantolonunu giydi, istasyona büyücü cüppesiyle gitmek istemiyordu çünkü - üstünü trende değiştirirdi. Gerekli her şey tamam mı diye Hogwarts listesini bir daha inceledi, Hedwig'i kafesine kapattı, sonra odada bir aşağı bir yukarı dolaşarak Dursley'lerin kalkmasını beklemeye başladı. İki saat sonra, Harry'nin büyük, ağır sandığı Dursley'lerin arabasına yüklenmiş, Petunia Teyze, Dudley'yi Harry'nin yanına oturtmuş, yola koyulmuşlardı.  
On buçukta King's Cross'a vardılar. Vernon Enişte sandığı bir el arabasına yükledi, Harry'yle birlikte istasyona girdi. Harry'nin daha önce hiç tanık olmadığı bir incelikti bu; sonunda Vernon Enişte peronların önünde, suratında pis bir sırıtışla durdu.  
"Eh, geldik işte, çocuk. Dokuz numaralı peron - on numaralı peron. Senin peron ikisinin arasında bir yerlerde olmalı, ama daha yapıp bitirememişler anlaşılan."  
Haklı sayılırdı tabii. Peronların birinin başında kocaman bir plastik dokuz, yanındakinin başında da yine kocaman plastik bir on vardı; aralannda hiçbir şey yoktu.  
Vernon Enişte, daha da pis bir sırıtışla, "Sana iyi dersler," dedi. Başka tek kelime söylemeden çekip gitti.  
Harry arkasına bakınca Dursley'lerin uzaklaştıklarını gördü. Üçü de gülüyordu. Harry'nin ağzı kurudu birden. Ne yapacaktı şimdi? Hedwig yüzünden, gelen geçen gülerek ona bakıyordu. En iyisi, birine sormaktı. Oradan geçen bir görevliyi durdurdu, ama Peron Dokuz Üç Ceyrek'i sormaya cesaret edemedi. Hogwarts'ın adını bile duymamıştı görevli, Harry ülkenin hangi bölgesinde olduğunu bile söyleyemeyince, görevli onun kendisini işlettiğini sandı. Umutlan kırılıyordu Harry'nin, saat on birde kalkacak treni sordu, ama görevli böyle bir tren olmadığını söyledi. Sonra da söylene söylene çekti gitti. Harry paniğe kapılmamaya çalışıyordu şimdi.  
Gelen trenlerin belirtildiği tabelanın üstündeki büyük saate bakılırsa, Hogwarts'a gidecek trene binmesi için sadece on dakikası kalmıştı; ne yapacağını bilemiyordu; istasyonun ortasında, kaldıramayacağı ağırlıkta bir sandıkla, bir yığın büyücü parasıyla, bir de koca bir baykuşla kalakalmıştı. Hagrid, yapması gereken bir şeyi söylemeyi unutmuştu herhalde, Diagon Yolu'nun başındaki duvarın soldan üçüncü tuğlasına vurmak gibi bir şeyi. Acaba asasını çıkarıp dokuzuncu peronla onuncu peron arasındaki bilet gişesine birkaç kere vursa mıydı? Tam o sırada arkasından birkaç kişi geçti, birtakım sözler geldi Harry'nin kulağına.  
"- Muggle'larla dolu tabii -"  
Harry hızla döndü. Tombul bir kadındı bu, hepsi de kızıl saçlı dört oğlanla konuşuyordu. Çocukların dördünde de, Harry'ninkine benzer birer sandık, en öndekinde de bir baykuş vardı. Yüreği gümbür gümbür atarak, el arabasıyla onların peşine düştü Harry. Durdular, o da durdu - ne söylediklerini işitecek kadar yakınlarında. Çocukların annesi, "Peronun numarası kaç?" diye sordu.  
"Dokuz üç çeyrek," dedi küçük bir kız, o da kızıl saçlıydı, kadının elini tutmuştu. "Anneciğim, ben de gidebilir miyim?"  
"Sen daha çok küçüksün, Ginny, uslu dur. Hadi, Percy, önce sen git."  
Çocukların en büyüğü, dokuz ve on numaralı peronlara doğru yürüdü. Harry, bir şey kaçırmayayım diye, gözünü bile kırpmadan onu izledi - çocuk tam iki peronu ayıran bölmeye vardığında aralarına kalabalık bir turist topluluğu girdi; son sırt çantası çekilip ortalık açılınca, Harry çocuğun ortalarda olmadığını gördü.  
Tombul kadın, "Sıra sende, Fred," dedi.  
"Fred değilim ben, George'um," dedi çocuk. "Bir de kalkmış, annemiz olduğunu söylüyorsun! Daha adımı bile bilmiyorsun!"  
"Özür dilerim, George."  
"Şaka ediyordum, ben Fred'im," dedi çocuk, o da gitti. İkiz kardeşi çabuk olmasını seslendi arkasından; o da kardeşini dinledi anlaşılan, çünkü bir saniye içinde yok olmuştu - ama nasıl becermişti bunu? Şimdi hızlı hızlı üçüncü kardeş yürüyordu bölmeye doğru - tam oraya varmıştı ki, o da ansızın kayıplara karıştı. Başka çıkar yol kalmamıştı. Harry, "Özür dilerim," dedi tombul kadına.  
"Merhaba, yavrum," dedi kadın. "Hogwarts'a ilk gidişin mi? Ron da yeni."  
Oğullarının sonuncusunu, en küçüklerini gösterdi. Uzun boylu, zayıf, leylek bacaklı, çilli, sivri burunlu bir çocuktu bu, elleriyle ayakları kocamandı.  
"Evet" dedi Harry. "Bir şey soracaktım - ben - ben bilmiyorum -"  
Kadın, "Perona nasıl gideceğini mi?" dedi gülümseyerek; Harry baş salladı.  
"Kolay," dedi kadın. "Bütün yapacağın, dokuzuncuyla onuncu peronları ayıran bölmeye yürümek. Dosdoğru git, durma, bölmeye çarparım diye de korkma, bu çok önemli. Heyecanını bastıramıyorsan, koşar adım git. Hadi, Ron'dan önce seni yollayalım."  
"Peki," dedi Harry.  
El arabasını iterek çevirdi, bölmeye baktı. Pek sağlam görünüyordu. Yürümeye başladı. Dokuzuncu, onuncu peronlara koşuşturanlar, onu iterek yol açtılar kendilerine. Harry adımlarını hızlandırdı. Bilet gişesine toslayacak, başı derde girecekti - el arabasını iterek koşuyordu şimdi -bölme yaklaşıyor, yaklaşıyordu duramıyordu da el arabası denetimden çıkmıştı bir adım kalmıştı bilmeye çarptı çarpacaktı gözlerini yumdu. Çarpmadı... koşmayı sürdürdü... gözlerini açtı.  
İnsanlarla dolu bir peronda kırmızı bir buharlı tren bekliyordu. Tepelerindeki tabelada Hogwarts Ekspresi, kalkış saati: 11 yazıyordu. Harry arkasına baktı, bilet gişesinin yerinde Peron Dokuz Üç Çeyrek yazılı demir işlemeli bir kemer vardı. Başarmıştı. Lokomotiften yayılan duman kalabalığı sarmıştı, ayaklarının dibinde her renkten kediler koşuyordu. Baykuşlar, ağır sandıkların takırtıları, gıcırtıları arasında birbirlerini selamlıyordu. İlk birkaç vagon öğrencilerle dolmuştu şimdiden, bazıları pencereden sarkmış, aileleriyle konuşuyor, bazıları da yer kavgası ediyordu. Harry boş bir yer bulabilmek için el arabasını iterek peron boyunca ilerledi. Yuvarlak yüzlü bir çocuğun yanından geçti; çocuk, "Yine kurbağamı kaybettim, nine," diyordu.  
Harry, yaşlı kadının, "Ah, Neville," diye iç çektiğini duydu.  
Perçemli bir çocuğun çevresini küçük bir kalabalık sarmıştı.  
"Bir bakalım, Lee, ne olursun."  
Çocuk kolunun altındaki kutunun kapağını açtı, içindeki şey uzun, kıllı bacağını uzatınca, herkes çığlıklar attı, haykırdı. Harry kalabalığı yararak ilerledi, trenin arkalarında boş bir kompartıman buldu sonunda. Önce Hedwnig'i koydu içeriye, sonra da sandığını ite kaka tren kapısına götürdü. Bir ucundan tutarak kaldırmaya çalıştı, basamağa koyacaktı, ama beceremedi, iki kere ayağının üstüne düşürdü.  
"Yardım ister misin?" Bölmede arkasından gittiği kızıl saçlı ikizlerden biriydi bu.  
"Evet, lütfen," diye soludu Harry.  
"Hey, Fred! Gel de yardım et!"  
İkizlerin yardımıyla, Harry'nin sandığı trene çıkarılıp kompartımanın bir köşesine konuldu.  
Gözlerine düşen terli saçlarını arkaya iterek, "Sağolun," dedi Harry.  
İkizlerden biri, ansızın, Harry'nin alnındaki izi göstererek, "Nedir bu?" diye sordu.  
Öteki ikiz, "Vay canına!" dedi. "Yoksa sen -?"  
"Evet, o," dedi ikizlerden ilki. Harry'ye döndü: "Öyle değil mi?"  
"Ne öyle değil mi?" diye sordu Harry.  
İkizler, bi; ağızdan, "Harry Potter!" diye haykırdılar.  
"Haa, o mu," dedi Harry. "Yani - evet - ben oyum."  
İki çocuk da hayranlıkla gözlerini diktiler ona, Harry kıpkırmızı kesildi. Neyse ki, trenin açık kapısından bir ses geldi de, o sıkıntılı durumdan kurtuldu.  
"Fred? George? Orada mısınız?"  
"Geliyoruz, anne."  
İkizler Harry'ye son bir kez göz atarak trenden atladılar.  
Pencerenin yanına oturdu Harry, kendini yarı gizleyerek perondaki kızıl saçlı aileyi gözetledi, neler konuşulduğuna kulak kabarttı. Anneleri mendilini çıkarmıştı.  
"Ron, burnunda bir şey var."  
Çocukların en küçüğü geri çekilmeye çalıştı, ama annesi yakaladı onu, burnunun ucunu silmeye başladı.  
"Anne - bırak." Silkinerek kurtuldu.  
İkizlerden biri, "Aaah, bastıbacak Ronnie'nin burnunda bir şey mi var?" dedi.  
"Kes sesini," dedi Ron.  
Anneleri, "Percy nerede?" dedi.  
"Şimdi geliyor."  
Çocukların en büyüğü belirdi. Dalgalı siyah Hogwarts cüppesini geçirmişti sırtına; Harry cüppenin göğsünde, üstünde SB harfleri yazık, pırıl pırıl gümüş bir rozet gördü.  
"Fazla kalamam, anne," dedi Percy. "Öndeyim, Sınıf Başkanlarına ayrılmış iki kompartıman var."  
İkizlerden biri, son derece şaşırmış gibi, "Sınıf Başkanı mısın sen?" dedi. "Bilmiyorduk, daha önce söyleseydin ya."  
"Bir dakika," dedi öteki ikiz, "galiba bu konuda bir şeyler söylemişti. Bir kere -"  
"Ya da iki kere -"  
"Bir dakika -"  
"Yaz boyunca -"  
"Eeh, kesin artık," dedi Sınıf Başkanı Percy.  
İkizlerden biri, "Nasıl oluyor da, yeni bir cüppe alınıyor ona?" dedi.  
Keyifle, "O, Sınıf Başkanı çünkü," dedi anneleri. "Peki, canım, güzel bir ders yılı dilerim sana - oraya varınca bir baykuşla haber yolla."  
Percy'yi yanaklarından öptü, Percy gitti. Anne, ikizlere döndü sonra.  
"Şimdi, siz ikiniz - bu yıl uslu durun. Eğer bir baykuş daha haber getirirse - tuvaleti taşırdığınıza dair ya da-"  
"Tuvaleti taşırmak mı? Hiç böyle bir şey yapmadık ki."  
"Yine de iyi fikir, anne, sağol."  
"Hiç de komik değil. Ron'a da göz kulak olun."  
"Merak etme, bastıbacak Ronnie bizim yanımızda güvende."  
Ron, "Kes sesini," dedi yine. Boyu neredeyse ikizler kadar uzundu, annesinin sildiği burnu hâlâ pembeydi.  
"Hey, anne, bil bakalım! Bil bakalım trende kimi gördük?"  
Harry, baktığını görmesinler diye hemen geri çekildi.  
"Hani istasyonda yanımızda duran o siyah saçlı çocuk vardı ya? Kimmiş o, biliyor musun?"  
"Kimmiş?"  
"Harry Potter!"  
Küçük kızın sesini duydu Harry.  
"Ah, anne, trene çıkıp görebilir miyim onu, anne, n'olursun..."  
"Daha önce gördün ya, Ginny, hem bundan hoşlanmaz, hayvanat bahçesinde maymunlarımı seyrediyorsun? Gerçekten o mu, Fred? Nereden biliyosun?"  
"Kendisine sordum. İzi gördüm. Tam alnında şimşek gibi."  
"Zavallı yavrucak tevekkeli yapayalnızdı. Şaşırmıştım ben de. Perona nasıl gidileceğini sorarken öyle terbiyeliydi ki."  
"Bırak şimdi onu, acaba Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'in nasıl biri olduğunu hatırlıyor mudur?"  
Anneleri birdenbire sertleşti.  
"Bunu sormam yasaklıyorum, Fred. Sakın bunu sorayım deme ona. Okuldaki ilk gününde bunu hatırlatman pek gerekiyormuş gibi."  
"Tamam, sinirlenme."

Harry kadına karşı bir minnet duydu. Bir düdük öttü.  
"Hadi, çabuk olun!" dedi kadın, üç çocuk trene bindi. Anneleri yanaklarına güle güle öpücüğü kondursun diye pencereden eğildiler, küçük kız ağlamaya bağladı.  
"Ağlama, Ginny, sana bir sürü baykuş yollarız "  
"Sana Hogwarts'tan bir de tuvalet kapağı göndeririz."  
"George!"  
"Şaka ediyordum, anne."  
Tren hareket etti. Harry çocukların annelerine el salladığını, kardeşlerinin de yarı gülerek, yarı ağlayarak trenin yanı sıra koştuğunu gördü; kız koştu, koştu, sonunda tren hızlanınca geride kaldı, el salladı. Harry, tren köşeyi dönünce anneyle kızın gözden yok olduğunu gördü. Pencerenin önünden evler geçiyordu hızla. Yüreğinin büyük bir heyecanla kabardığını duydu Harry. Başına neler geleceğini bilmiyordu ama geride bıraktıklarından daha kötü şeyler yaşamayacağı kesindi.  
Biraz sonra ikizlerin sesini duydu Harry;  
"Hey, Ron! Bak biz trenin ortasına gidiyoruz, Lee Jordan'da dev bir tarantula örümceği var."  
Başını bir süre pencereye dayayıp dışarıyı seyretmeye koyuldu Harry. Kompartımanı boştu. Harry canı sıkılmıştı yapacak bir şey ararken üstüne bol gelen kıyafetlerini değiştirmeye karar verdi. Üstüne tam gelen kıyafetler giymek tuhaf bir histi. Yolculuğun ne kadar süreceğini bilmiyordu. Ders kitaplarını karıştırmaya başladı Harry. Okula gitmeden önce ne kadar çok çalışırsa o kadar az aptal durumuna düşerdi. Kendi gibi Muggle ailelerden gelenler olacağını tahmin ediyordu gerçi, ama hiçbirinin ellerini sıkmak için insanların sıraya girdiğini sanmıyordu. O çalışadursun tren Londra dışına çıkmıştı. Şimdi ineklerle koyunlarla dolu otlaklardan geçiyordu hızla.  
Saat yarıma doğru büyük bir şangırtı koptu koridorda, güleç yüzlü, gamzeli bir kadın kompartımanın kapısını açıp, "Seyyar büfeden birşey ister misin yavrum?" dedi. Kahvaltı etmemişti Harry, ayağa fırladı, koridora çıktı. Dursley'lerle otururken şeker almak için hiç parası olmamıştı. Şimdi ise cebleri taşıyabileceği kadar Mars gofreti almaya yetecek kadar altınla, gümüşlerle doluydu -ama Mars gofreti yoktu kadında. Harry'nin daha önce görmediği Bertie Botts'un Bin Bir Çeşit Fasulye şekerlemesi, Balonlu Yıldız Çikleti, Çikolatalı Kurbağa, Balkabağı Poğaçası, Kazan Pastası, Meyankökü Asası ve buna benzer garip şeyler vardı. Hepsinden tatmak istiyordu Harry, ne varsa biraz biraz aldı, kadına on bir Sickle ve yedi Knut verdi.  
Aldıklarını kompartımana getirip boş bir koltuğa yığdı. İlk balkabağı poğaçasını denedi, en güvenlisi o gibi gelmişti. Şekerlemeler Dudley'den aşırdıklarından iyiydi. Ders çalışırken bir yandan da şekerleme atıştırmak harikaydı doğrusu. Sonra eline çikolatalı kurbağa paketi aldı, gerçek olamazdı heralde. Gerçi artık bu dünyada hiçbir şey şaşırtmıyacaktı onu. Harry çikolatalı kurbağa paketini açıp içine baktı. Bir kart vardı içinde. Kartta bir adamın resmi vardı, dar çerçeveli bir gözlük takmıştı adam, kemerli upuzun bir burnu, dümdüz kır saçları, sakalı, bir de bıyığı vardı. Resmin altında adı yazılıydı: Albus Dumbledor  
"Demek Dumbledor buymuş!" dedi. Harry kartın arkasını çevirdi.  
Albus Dumbledor, Hogwarts Müdürü.  
Birçokları tarafından modern zamanların en büyük büyücüsü olarak kabul edilen Profesör Dumbledor, özellikle 1945'te kara büyücü Grindelwald'ı yenmesiyle, Ejderha kanının on iki konuda kullanılışını bulmasıyla ve arkadaşı Nicolas Flamel'la simya konusunda yürüttüğü çalışmalarla ünlüdür. Profesör Dumbledor oda müziğinden ve on lobutlu bowlingden hoşlanmaktadır.  
Harry kartı bir daha çevirdi, Dumbledor'un yüzünün yok olduğunu görünce şaşırdı. Kartı evirip çevirdi ama yüz görünmedi. Kısa zaman sonra Dumbledor yanı sıra bir morgana'sı, Woodcroftlu Hengist'i, Alberic Grunnion'i, Circe'si, Paracelsus'u, Merlin'i de oldu. Sonunda, burnunu kaşıyıp duran Kelt rahibelerinden Cliodna'yı bir yana bırakıp Bertie Botts'un Bin Bir Çeşit Fasulye şekerlemelerinden birini açtı. Gerçektende bin bir çeşit idi. Bazılarını daha önce tatmamıştı ama kızarmış ekmekliyi, kuru fasulyeliyi, çilekliyi, çimenli, kahveli ve lahanalıyı tanımıştı, en sonuncuda biberli çıkmıştı.  
Pencerenin önünden akıp giden manzara gittikçe yabanileşiyordu şimdi. O düzenli tarlalar yoktu artık. Onların yerini korular, kıvrılarak akan ırmaklar, koyu yeşil tepeler almıştı. Kompartımanın kapısı vururdu, Peron Dokuz Üç Çeyrekte Harry'nin yanından geçen yuvarlak yüzlü çocuk girdi içeri. Dokunulsa ağlayacak gibiydi. "Özür dilerim bir kurbağa gördün mü?" Harry'i başını iki yana sallayınca inlemeye başladı çocuk. "Yitirdim onu boyuna benden kaçıyor!"  
"Bir yerlerden çıkar,"dedi Harry. Çocuk yıkılmıştı sanki "Peki," dedi "Görecek olursan..." çıkıp gitti. Harry ders kitabına geri döndü. Bir süre sonra Kompartımanın kapısı açıldı. Kurbağası kaçan çocuk gelmişti yine, yanında da bir kız vardı. Kızda, yeni Hogwarts cüppesini giymişti çoktan. "Bir kurbağa gördün mü? Neville kurbağasını yitirmiş," dedi. Sesi buyururcasına çıkıyordu, gür kahverengi saçları vardı, ön dişleri oldukça iriydi.  
"Görmediğimi ona söylemiştim," dedi Harry. Kız elindeki kitaba bakarak "Sende okuldan önce derslere çalışıyorsun ha, Ailemde kimsenin büyüyle ilgisi yok, bana mektup geldiğinde hepimiz şaşırdık, ama çok sevindim, ne de olsa en iyi büyücülük okulu bu, öyle diyorlar ders kitablarını şimdiden ezberledim, sanırım bu kadarı yeterli sahi benim adım Hermione Granger, sen kimsin?"  
Bütün bunları hızlı hızlı söylemişti.  
"Harry Potter" dedi Harry. Sesinin gelmesi zaman almıştı.  
"Sahi mi?" dedi Hermione. "Senin hakkındaki herşeyi biliyorum tabii-birkaç tane yardıma kitap aldım, senin adın Çağdaş Sihir Tarihin'de, Karanlık Sanatların Yükselişi ve Çöküşü'nde bir de Yirminci Yüzyılın Büyük Büyücülük Olayları'nda geçiyor.  
Harry şaşkınlık içinde, "Öyle mi?" dedi.  
"Hoppala," dedi Hermione, "Bilmiyor muydun? Ben olsam, hakkımda yazılmış herşeyi öğrenmeye çalışırdım. Hangi binada kalacağınız belli mi? Ben soruşturup durdum, keşke Gryffindor'a verseler, en iyisi orasıymış, Dumbledore da orada kalmış, ama Ravenclaw da fena değilmis galiba... Neyse, biz gidip Neville'in kurbağasını arayalım. Okulda görüşürüz.  
Kurbağasız çocuğu sürükleyerek çıktı. Harry'nin morali bozulmuştu, evet ders çalışmıştı ama Muggle ailelerden gelenler bu kadar çalışıyorsa, büyücü ailelerden gelenler kim bilir nasıllardı. Bütün çalıştığı dersler bir anda aklından uçmuş gibiydi. İnsanların kendi için çok büyük beklentiler içerisinde olmamalarını umuyordu, ama çatlak kazandaki insanların davranışları bu umudunu söndürüyordu. Bu sırada üç çocuk içeri girdi. Harry ortadakini hemen tanıdı. Madam Malkin'in dükkanındaki solgun yüzlü çocuktu bu. Harry'ye Diagon Yolu'nda gösterdiğinden çok daha fazla bir ilgiyle bakıyordu.  
"Doğru mu?" dedi. "Bütün trende söylüyorlar. Harry Potter bu kompartımandaymış diye. Demek sensin o?"  
"Evet." dedi Harry. Öteki çocuklara bakıyordu. İkisi de iriyarıydı. Son derece kötü kalpliye benziyorlardı. Solgun yüzlü çocuğun iki yanında, onun korumaları gibi duruyorlardı. Harry'nin onlara baktığını gören solgun yüzlü çocuk, "Sahi, bu Crabbe, bu da Goyle," dedi. "Benim adım  
da Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Tokalaşmak için elini uzattı Harry'e. Harry biraz tereddüt etti, sonrada çocuğun elini sıktı. O sırada iki iriyarı çocuk Harry'nin yanındaki şekerleme yığınına doğru seğirttiler, daha Harry ağzını açamadan solgun yüzlü çocuk sesini yükseltti. "Önce izin istesenize!" çocuklar anında ellerini geri çektiler. "Önemli değil bana çok geldiler zaten," dedi Harry, çocuğun solgun sivri yüzünü tekrar inceledi, çocukta şaşkınlıkla onun alnını baktı bir an için sonra hemen toparlanıp ifadesizleşti. Malfoy kendi gibi zayıf yapılıydı ama kendinden daha iri iki çocuğun rahatça idare ettiği ortadaydı. Çocuğa imrenmeden edemedi Harry. Dudley'i ve arkadaşlarını idare ettiğini hayal etti, ne hoşolurdu. "Seninle Diagon yolunda karşılaşmıştık hatırladın mı?" bir anda düşüncelerinden sıyrılan Harry "Ha, evet şey, tabi." demeyi başardı. "Muggle'larla yaşadığını duymuştum, Nasıl şeyler onlar?" dedi Malfoy, kelimeleri uzata uzata. "Nasıl şeyler mi? Iıı, korkunç denebilir. Ama hepsi öyle sayılmaz." dedi Harry. "Son seferinde sana hangi binaya seçileceğin konusunda bir fikrin var mı diye sormuştum, hala yok mu?" Harry'nin yüzüne ilgiyle bakıyordu ama Harry'e alnına bakmamak için çaba harcıyormuş gibi geldi. "Hayır hiçbir fikrim yok." dedi Harry gene daha ilginç birşeyler söyleyebilmeyi istiyordu. "Artık Seçmen şapkayı başına geçirince öğrenirsin o zaman." dedi Malfoy, biraz tepeden bakarak. "Seçmen Şapka! O da nedir?" "Seçmen şapka Hogwarts'ın kendi kadar eski denilen bir şapka onu başına geçirirsin o da yetenek ve becerilerine göre senin hangi binaya yerleşeceğini haykırır." "Binalar ne tür yetenek ve beceriler istiyorlar?" "Okulun dört kurucusunu temsilen, özellikleri farklı dört ana binası vardır; Seçmen şapka okulun ilk günü düzenlenen bir törende yeni başlayan tüm öğrencilerin kafasına konulur. Öğrencileri değerlendirdikten sonra ait oldukları binayı yüksek sesle söyler, bu değerlendirme yalnızca bir kez yapılır. Slytherin hırsa, kurnazlığa, liderliğe, becerikliliğe Gryffindor cesaret, sadakat ve kahramanlığa Ravenclaw zeka, bilgi ve erdeme değer verir." Malfoy bu meziyetleri sayarken, Harry içinde bir sıkıntı hissetti. "Peki bunlardan hiçbiri sende yoksa?" "O zaman Hufflepuff'a yerleştirilirsin orası arta kalanları toplar." Harry bir an yetenek ve becerilerini düşündü, "Diğer Hufflepuff'lar umarım bana iyi davranırlar. Hem belki o kadar kötüde olmaz" diye geçirdi içinden. Ama Malfoy'un anlattığı içinde bir Slytherinli bir Gryffindorlu bir Ravenclawlı bir Hufflepufflı olan fıkralar pek yardımcı olmadı.  
Harry pencereden dışarıya göz attı. Hava kararıyordu. Mosmor göğün altındaki dağları, ormanları görebiliyordu. Tren yavaşlıyor gibiydi. Diğerleride okul cüppelerini giymeye başlamışken trende bir ses yankılandı; "Beş dakika içinde Hogwarts'ta olacağız lütfen eşyalarınızı trende bırakın, onlar okula ayrıca götürülecektir." Harry'nin midesi kasıldı heyecandan, koridordaki kalabalığa katıldı. Tren yavaşladı, yavaşladı, sonunda durdu. Herkes kapılara saldırıp küçük, karanlık bir perona indi. Harry soğuk gece havasında ürperdi. Tepelerinde bir lambanın ışığı belirdi ansızın, Harry tanıdık bir ses duydu: "Birinci sınıflar! Birinci sınıflar buraya! İyisin ya, Harry?" Bir kafalar denizi üstünde Hagrid'in kocaman, kıllı suratı belirdi. "Hadi, peşimden gelin - başka birinci sınıf var mı? Adımlara dikkat! Birinci sınıflar peşimden gelsin!" Kaya sendeleye, dik, daracık bir patikada Hagrid'i izlediler. İki yan da öylesine karanlıktı ki, Harry oralarda koca ağaçlar olduğunu düşündü. Kimse pek konuşmuyordu. Boyuna kurbağasını yitiren Neville bir iki kere burnunu çekti. Hagrid, omuzunun üstünden, "Bir saniye sonra Hogwarts'ı ilk defa göreceksiniz," diye seslendi, "hemen şurayı dönünce."  
Bir "Ooooo!" yükseldi çocuklardan. Dar patika ansızın büyük, siyah bir gölün kıyısına açılmıştı. Karşı yakada ki yüksek bir dağın tepesinde, yıldızlı göğün altında, ışıklı pencereleri, bir sürü kulesiyle dev bir şato vardı. Kıyıda bekleyen kayıklar filosunu göstererek, "Dörder kişiden fazla binilmeyecek!" diye seslendi Hagrid. Harry Draco Crabbe ve Goyle ile aynı sandala bindi. Tek başına bir kayığa kurulan Hagrid, "Herkes tamam mı?" diye bağırdı. "Peki öyleyse -İLERİ!" Kayıklar filosu, cam kadar düzgün gölün üstünde kayarak ilerlemeye başladı ansızın. Kimse konuşmuyordu, herkes tepedeki büyük şatoya bakıyordu. Şato, yükseldiği yamaca yaklaşıldıkça daha da büyüyordu sanki. Baştaki kayıklar yamaca varınca, "Eğin kafalarınızı!" diye bağırdı Hagrid; herkes kafasını eğdi, kayıklar yamacın önündeki girişi perdeleyen sarmaşıklar arasından kaydı. Şatonun altına kadar uzanan karanlık tünelden geçip bir yeraltı rıhtımına yanaştılar, kayalara, çakıllara çıktılar. Onlar karaya ayak basarken kayıkları denetleyen Hagrid, "Hey, sen! Senin kurbağan mi bu?" dedi. Neville, ellerini uzatarak, "Trevor!" diye haykırdı sevinçle. Sonra Hagrid'in lambasını izleyerek kayadaki bir geçidi tırmandılar, sonunda, şatonun gölgesinde uzanan düzgün, nemli bir çimenliğe vardılar. Taş basamakları çıkıp meşeden yapılmış kocaman bir kapının önünde toplandılar. "Herkes burada mı? Sen, oradaki, kurbağan yanında mı?" Dev yumruğunu kaldırdı Hagrid, şato kapısına üç kere vurdu.


	7. YEDİNCİ BÖLÜM Seçmen Şapka

Kapı hemen açıldı. Zümrüt yeşili bir cüppe giymiş uzun boylu, siyah saçlı bir büyücü kadın duruyordu karşılarında. Çok sert bir yüzü vardı, Harry'nin aklına gelen ilk şey, bu kadınla ters düşülmemesi gerektiği oldu.  
"Birinci sınıflar, Profesör McGonagall," dedi Hagrid.  
"Teşekkür ederim, Hagrid. Bana bırak artık."  
Kapıyı ardına kadar açtı. Giriş Salonu öylesine büyüktü ki, içine Dursley'lerin evi bile sığabilirdi. Taş duvarlar, Gringotts'ta olduğu gibi, meşalelerle aydınlatılıyordu, tavan ise görülemeyecek kadar yüksekti, tam karşılarındaki görkemli mermer merdiven üst katlara çıkıyordu. Taş döşeli salonda Profesör McGonagall'ı izlediler. Harry sağdaki kapının arkasından yüzlerce sesin oluşturduğu uğultuyu duyabiliyordu - okuldakilerin geri kalanı oradaydı herhalde - ama Profesör McGonagall onları salonun yanındaki küçük, boş bir odaya görürdü. İçeri girip birbirlerine her zamankinden daha çok sokuldular, çevrelerine baktılar tedirginlikle.  
"Hogwarts'a hoşgeldiniz," dedi Profesör McGonagall.  
"Ders yılı baslangıcı şöleni biraz sonra başlayacak, ama Büyük Salon'da yerlerinizi almadan önce seçim yapılacak, hangi binalara verileceğiniz saptanacak. Seçim son derece önemli bir törendir, çünkü burada kaldığınız sürece, binanız Hogwarts'taki aileniz gibi olacak. Derslere kendi binanızdakilerle gireceksiniz, kendi binanızın yatakhanesinde uyuyacaksınız, boş vakitlerinizi binanızın ortak salonunda geçireceksiniz. Dört bina var; adları Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw ve Slytherin. Her binanın kendi soylu tarihi var, her bina çok önemli cadılar, büyücüler yetiştirmiştir. Hogwarts'ta bulunduğunuz sürece yaptığınız iyi işler bina notlarını yükseltir, kurallara uymamak da bina notlarını düşürür. Yıl sonunda toplam notu en yüksek olan bina, Bina Kupası'yla ödüllendirilir, büyük bir onurdur bu. Dilerim hepiniz kendi binanizin notlarına katkıda bulunursunuz. Seçim Töreni biraz sonra bütün ögrencilerin önünde yapılacak. Bu arada beklerken hepiniz kendinize çekidüzen verin."  
Gözleri bir an Neville'in sol kulağına dogru kaymış cüppesine, Ron'un kirli burnuna takıldı. Harry saçlarını düzeltmeye çalıştı tedirginlikle.  
"Hazırlıklar tamamlanınca döneceğim," dedi Profesör McGonagall. "Lütfen sessizce bekleyin."  
Odadan ayrıldı. Harry yutkundu. Çevresine bakındı merakla, herkesin korku içinde olduğunu gördü. Hermione Granger'dan başka kimsenin pek konuştuğu yoktu, o da öğrendiği büyüleri hızlı hızlı tekrarlıyor, acaba hangisine sığınsam diye düşünüyordu. Harry onun söylediklerini işitmemeye çalışıyordu. Demek sınavın ne olduğunu pek çok kişi bilmiyordu. Genede hiç böyle tedirgin olmamıştı, okulda ögretmeninin peruğunu, artık nasıl becerdiyse, maviye çevirdiğini yazan raporu eve, Dursley'lere götürdüğü zaman bile. Gözlerini kapiya dikmisti. Her an Profesör McGonagall içeri girip onu alınyazısının yazdığı yere sürükleyebilirdi. Derken öyle bir şey oldu ki, Harry yarım metre havaya sıçradı - arkasında duran birkaç kişi çığlık atmıştı.  
"Ne oluyor?"  
Soluğu kesildi. Çevresindekilerin de. Arka duvardan yirmi kadar hayalet süzülmüştü odaya. İnci beyazıydı hepsi, hafifçe saydamdı, birbirleriyle konuşarak, birinci sınıf öğrencilerine hiç bakmadan, kayarcasına ilerliyorlardı. Bir konu üzerinde tartışıyor gibiydiler. İçlerinden şişman bir keşişe benzeyeni,  
"Bana kalırsa, bağışla ve unut, ona ikinci bir olanak tanımalıyız -" diyordu.  
"Sevgili Keşiş, Peeves'e yeteri kadar olanak tanımadık mı? Hepimizin adını kötüye çıkarıyor, üstelik hayalet bile değil - sahi, siz ne arıyorsunuz burada?"  
Daracık pantolonlu, yakalıklı bir hayalet birinci sınıf öğrencilerini fark etmişti ansızın. Kimse yanıt vermedi. Çevrelerinde gülümseyerek dolaşan şişman Keşiş, '"Yeni öğrenciler!" dedi. "Anlaşılan seçme-ayırma işlemi var."  
Birkaç kişi sessizce baş salladı.  
"Hufflepuffta görüşmek umuduyla!" dedi Keşiş. "Benim eski binam orası."  
"Size güle güle," dedi tiz bir ses. "Seçme Töreni başlamak üzere."  
Profesör McGonagall dönmüştü. Hayaletler teker teker süzülerek karşı duvardan geçip yok oldular. Yeni ögrencilere, "Tek sıra olun," dedi Profesör McGonagall, "beni izleyin." Ayakları kurşun gibi ağırlaşmıştı Harry'nin, kırçıl saçlı bir çocuğun arkasında sıraya girdi, odadan çıktılar, salonun sonundaki çift kanatlı kapıdan geçip Büyük Salon'a vardılar. Harry böyle garip, böyle görkemli bir yeri hayal bile etmemişti. Öteki öğrencilerin oturduğu dört uzun masanın üstünde havada uçuşan binlerce, binlerce mum aydınlatıyordu ortalığı. Masalara pırıl pırıl altın tabaklar, kupalar konulmuştu. Salonun ucunda öğretmenlerin oturduğu bir başka uzun masa vardı. Profesör McGonagall birinci sınıf ögrencilerini oraya götürdü; yeniler, eski öğrencilerin karşısında sıralandılar; öğretmenler arkalarında kalmıştı. Titrek mum ışığında kendilerine bakan yüzlerce surat, solgun fenerlere benziyordu. Öğrencilerin aralarında yer almış hayaletler, puslu gümüşler gibi parlıyorlardı. Harry, kendilerine dikilmiş gözlerden kaçınmak için başını kaldırdı, yıldızlar serpiştirilmiş kadife siyahi bir tavan gördü. Hermione'nin, "Dışarıdaki gökyüzüne benzemesi için büyülenmiş. Hogwarts Tarihi'nde okumuştum," diye fısıldadığını duydu. Orada bir tavan olduğuna, Büyük Salon'un gökyüzüne açılmadığına inanmak çok güçtü doğrusu. Harry başını hemen indirdi; Profesör McGonagall, yeni öğrencilerin önüne üç ayaklı bir tabure yerleştirdi sessizce. Taburenin üstüne de sivri uçlu bir büyücü şapkası koydu. Yamalar içindeydi şapka, eski püsküydü, son derece kirliydi. Petunia Teyze olsa, onu evin kapisindan içeri sokmazdı. Salonda kim varsa gözünü şapkaya dikmişti şimdi, o da dikti. Birkaç saniye sessizlik oldu. Sonra hafifçe kıpırdadı şapka. Kenarına yakın bir yerlerdeki yırtık, ağız gibi açıldı şapka bir şarkı tutturdu:  
"Bu şapka, dersiniz, çirkin mi çirkin!  
Ama öyle hemen karar vermeyin.  
Toz olurum varsa benden güzeli,  
Eşsizim kendimi bildim bileli.  
Ne kasket dinlerim ne de silindir,  
Şampiyonluk kaçmaz, hep bana gelir.  
Hogwarts okulunda Seçmen Şapka'yım,  
Her gün, her ay, her yıl başka başkayım.  
Karşımda şöyle bir ürperin biraz dünyada hiçbir şey gözümden kaçmaz.  
Eğer geçirirsen beni başına  
Gideceğin yeri söylerim sana. Seni Gryffindor'a yollarım belki,  
Zamanla olursun aslanın teki,  
Yiğittir orada kalan çocuklar, Hepsinin yüreği, nah, mangal kadar.  
Belki de düşersin Hufflepuff'a  
Haksızlığı hemen kaldırıp rafa  
Adalet uğruna savaş verirsin,  
Her yere mutluluk götürmek için.  
Ravenclaw kısmetin belki,  
Oradakilerin hiç çıkmaz sesi,  
Mantıktır onlarca önemli olan, öyle kurtulurlar tüm sorunlardan.  
Düşersin belki de Slytherin'e sen,  
Bir başkadır sanki oraya giden,  
Amaçları için neler yapmazlar,  
Açıklasam bitmez sabaha kadar.  
Giy kafana beni!  
Çekinme sakın!  
Birinci koşul bu: Korkmayacaksın!  
Hiç kimseye gelmez kötülük benden,  
Şapkalar içinde en uysalım ben."  
Şarkı sona erince salonda bir alkış koptu. Şapka eğilerek dört masaya da selam verdi, sonra sessizliğe gömüldü yine. Harry'nin istasyondan hatırladığı Ron adlı çocuk, "Demek şapkayı geçireceğiz başımıza!" diye fısıldadı. "Fred'i öldüreceğim, ifritlerle güreşmekten söz ediyordu."  
Harry belli belirsiz gülümsedi. Evet, şapkayı giymek ifritlerle güreş yapmaya kalkışmaktan çok daha iyiydi, ama keşke herkesin gözü önünde giymesek diye düşünüyordu. Şapka bir sürü soru soracaktı anlaşılan, Harry'nin ise ne cesareti üstündeydi, ne de hazır cevaplığı. Yüreği ağzındaydı. Eğer kendisi gibiler için bir bina olsaydı, her şey ne kadar kolaylaşacaktı. Profesör McGonagall, elinde uzun bir parşömen kağıdıyla birkaç adım öne çıktı.  
"Adınızı söylediğim zaman şapkayı giyip tabureye oturacak, hangi binaya ayrıldığınızı öğreneceksiniz," dedi. "Abbott, Hannah!" Sarı at kuyruğu saçlı, pembe yüzlü bir kız çıktı ortaya, şapkayı kafasına geçirdi. Şapka gözlerine kadar indi. Kız oturdu. Bir an sessizlik "HUFFLEPUFF!" diye bağırdı. Şapka. Sağdaki masadan bir alkış koptu, Hannah gidip Hufflepuff masasına oturdu. Harry, Şişman Keşiş hayaletinin kıza neşeyle el salladığını gördü.  
"Bones, Susan!"  
Şapka, " HUFFLEPUFF!" diye bağırdı yine, Susan da seğirtip Hannah'nın yanında yerini aldı. Harry Hufflepuff'lar en azından neşeli bir topluluğa sahip diye düşündü.  
"Boot, Terry!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
Bu kere soldan ikinci masadan bir alkış koptu; Ravenclaw'dan birkaç kişi ayağa kalkıp, yanlarına gelen Terry'nin elini sıktı. "Brocklehurst, Mandy" de Ravenclaw'a katıldı, ama "Brown, Lavender" yeniler arasında ilk Gryffindor'lu oldu, en uçtaki sol masa alkıştan inledi; Harry, Fred ve George ikiz kardeşlerin ıslık çaldıklarını gördü. Derken "Bulstrode, Millicent" Slytherin'li oldu. Belki Harry'ye öyle geliyordu, ama Slytherin için anlatılan onca şeyden sonra, o masadakilere kararsız bakıyordu. İçi bulanmaya başlamıştı. Şimdi. Eski okulundaki spor derslerinde nasıl takımlara ayrıldıkları geldi aklına. En son o seçilirdi, kötü oyuncu olduğu için değil, Dudley'e yaranmak için - kimse ondan hoşlandığının sanılmasını istemezdi.  
"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
Harry'nin gözünden kaçmadı, şapka bazen binanın adını hemen bağırıyor, bazen de karar vermek için azıcık düşünüyordu. Sırada Harry'nin yanında duran kırçıl saçlı çocuk, "Finnigan, Seamus", Gryffindor'a ayrıldığını öğrenmek için taburede tam bir dakika oturdu.  
"Granger, Hermione!"  
Hermione koşarcasına gitti tabureye, şapkayı kafasına telaşla geçirdi. "RAVENCLAW!" diye bağırdı. şapka. Korkunç bir düşünce belirdi Harry'nin kafasında, zaten insan tedirgin olmaya görsün, kafasına hep korkunç düşünceler takılır. Ya kendisi hiç seçilmezse ne olacaktı? Ya uzun süre, çok uzun süre, gözlerine kadar inen şapkayla orada öyle oturup kalırsa, sonunda Profesör McGonagall gelip şapkayı çıkarırsa, bir yanlışlık olduğunu söyler de onu yeniden trene götürürlerse? Boyuna kurbağasını yitiren Neville Longbottom, adı seslenildiğinde, tabureye giderken sendeledi, az kalsın düşecekti. Şapkanın karar vermesi epey vakit aldı. Sonunda "GRYFFİNDOR" diye bağırınca, Neville kafasında şapkayla masaya koştu, sonra da kahkahalar arasında dönüp onu "MacDougal, Morag"a uzattı. Adı söylenince, hemen ileri atıldı Malfoy, şapkayı daha kafasına değdirir değdirmez karar açıklandı:  
"SLYTHERİN!"  
Malfoy, son derece hoşnut, arkadaşları Crabbe ile Goyle'un yanına gitti. Pek fazla kişi kalmamıştı şimdi. "Moon"... "Nott"... "Parkinson"... sonra bir çift ikiz kızkardeş, 'Tatil" ile 'Tatil"... sonra "Perks, Sally, Anne"... derken, sonunda -  
"Potter, Harry!"  
Harry bir adım atınca, alev hışırtılarını andıran fısıltıların yükseldiğini duydu salonda.  
"Potter mi dedi?"  
"Şu ünlü Harry Potter mi?"  
Şapka gözlerine inmeden önce Harry'nin son gördüğü şey, salondakilerin onu dikkatle süzmeleri oldu. Sonra da şapkanın içindeki karanlığı gördü. Bekledi. "Hmm," diye incecik bir ses geldi kulağına. "Güç. Çok güç. Bakıyorum, bayağı gözüpek. Kafa da fena değil. Yetenek de var, evet, öyle - kendini kanıtlama tutkusu... bak, bu ilginç... Seni nereye yollasam acaba?" Harry taburenin kenarlarına sımsıkı yapışıp, şapkanın kendinden mi bahsettiğine emin olamadı. "Evet senden bahsediyorum! Biliyor musun, büyük usta olabilirsin sen, hepsi kafanın içinde, Slytherin de büyük ustalık yolunda çok şey kazandırabilir sana." Harry duyduklarını düşündü, sonra Hagrid'in dedikleri aklına geldi. "Slytherin olacağına Hufflepuff olsun, Sapıtan cadılar, büyücüler içinde Slytherin'de bulunmamış tek kimse yok. Biri de Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen' di." Ama büyük usta olmak hemde kendisi! "Eveet Büyük usta olabilirsin hepside içinde. Eğer istemezsen o zaman seni..." "TAMAM" Harry'nin aklına ilk gelen buydu çünkü diğer arta kalan birinin büyük usta olabileceğini düşünmüyordu. Kısa bir kararsızlıktan sonra; "SLYTHERİN!" Harry, şapkanın son kelimeyi salona doğru bağırdığını duydu. Bu kezde Mr Ollivander'in söylediklerini düşündü. "Sizden büyük işler beklememiz gerektiğini düşünüyorum, Mr Potter... Ne de olsa, Adı Anılmaması Gereken Kişi büyük işler başarmıştı korkunç, evet, ama büyük işler." Şapkayı çıkarıp ağır ağır Slytherin masasına yürüdü. Seçildiği, üstelik Hufflepuff'a gönderilmediği için öyle rahatlamıştı ki, Salon suspus olmuştu, Slytherinlerin hafif şaşkın nerdeyse etkilenmiş bakışlarını fark etmedi bile Harry. Malfoy'un karşısına oturdu. Sonra ortaya korkunç bir hayalet çıktığını gördü; gözleri bomboş bakıyordu. hayaletin, çökük bir yüzü, gümüş rengi kan lekeleriyle dolu bir cüppesi vardı. Malfoy'un sağına oturdu, ama Malfoy bundan hoşnut olmadı. Harry anında bakışlarını çevirdi. Yüce Masa'yı daha iyi görebiliyordu şimdi. Kendisine en uzak uçta Hagrid oturuyordu, gözleri karşılaşınca Hagrid gülümsemeye çalıştı, ama bozulduğu belliydi. Harry de mahçup bir şekilde gülümsedi ona. Orada, Yüce Masa'nın tam ortasında, kocaman yaldızlı bir koltukta Albus Dumbledore oturuyordu. Harry, trendeki Çikolatalı Kurbağa kartından hemen tanıdı onu. Salonda hayaletler kadar ışıl ışıl parlayan tek şey, Dumbledore'un gümüş rengi saçlarıydı. Harry, Çatlak Kazan'daki tedirgin delikanlıyı, Profesör Quirrell'ı da tanıdı. Kafasındaki kocaman mor sarıkla pek tuhaf görünüyordu. Ayrılacak üç kişi kalmıştı sadece. "Turpin, Lisa" Ravenclaw'a düştü. Sıra Ron'a geldi. Ron'un suratı yemyeşil olmuştu şimdi. Bir saniye sonra da şapkanın "GRYFFİNDOR!" diye bağırdığını , yanındaki iskemleye çökerken, abisi Percy Weasley, "Bravo, Ron, harika!" dedi; bu arada "Zabini, Blaise" de Slytherin'e seçildi. Profesör McGonagall kâğıdını katladı, Seçmen Şapka'yı alıp çıktı. Harry önündeki boş tabağa baktı. Ne kadar acıktığını şimdi fark etmişti. Balkabağı poğaçaları çoktan sindirilip gitmişti. Albus Dumbledore ayağa kalktı. Kendisini hiçbir şey bundan daha çok mutlu edemezmiş gibi, kollarını iki yana açıp öğrencilere gülümsedi. "Hoşgeldiniz!" dedi. "Hogwarts'ta yeni bir yıla hoşgeldiniz! Şölen başlamadan önce bir şeyler söylemek istiyorum. Söylüyorum işte: Zırla! Tırla! İncik! Boncuk! "Tesekkür ederim!" Yerine oturdu yine. Herkes çığlıklar atarak alkışladı. Harry gülsün mü gülmesin mi, bilemiyordu. Burnuna bir takım kokular geldi. Tabağına baktığında Harry'nin ağzı bir karış açıldı. Önlerindeki tabaklar yiyeceklerle doluydu şimdi. Sofrada, yemek isteyeceği hiç bu kadar çok şey görmemişti o güne kadar: kızarmış et, kızarmış piliç, pirzola, sosis, sucuk, biftek, haşlanmış patates, kızarmış patates, cips, mayonez, bezelye, havuç, salça, ketçap, bir de, her nedense, naneşekeri. Dursley'ler Harry'yi aç bırakmazlardı doğrusu,-cezalar hariç- ama Harry de hiçbir zaman canı istediği kadar yemek yiyemezdi. Neye uzansa Dudley kapardı hemen, kusacak kadar çok yemiş olsa bile. Harry, nane şekeri dışında, her şeyden biraz biraz aldı, başladı yemeye. Hepsi çok lezzetliydi. Herkes yiyebildiği kadar yiyince, yemekler uçup gitti sanki, tabaklar yine eskisi gibi pırıl pırıl oldu. Bir an sonra da tatlılar belirdi. İnsanın aklına gelebilecek her çeşit dondurma, elmalı pasta, meyveli pasta, çikolatalı pasta, marmelattı çörek, kek, çilek, jöle, sütlaç... Harry meyveli pastasını atıştırırken, üst sınıflardan bir çocuk çekinerek "Hey Potter bir baksana" diye seslendi. Harry döndüğünde beşinci sınıftan iki çocuğun yanına gelmiş olduklarını gördü. "Benim adım Marcus sana gerçek olup olmadığını sorucaktım?" Eliye alnına dokundu. "Haa, evet" dedi Harry. Eliyle perçemini çekti, o sırada Slytherin masasının tamamı Ravenclawlarında yarısı dikkatini Harry'e verdi. Kısa bir duraksamanın ardından Marcus'un yanındaki bir çocuk "İzi gerçekmiş çıkın bakalım paraları!" dedi. Birkaç keyifsiz mırıldanma duyuldu. Harry'nin içi ısınmış, uykusu gelmisti, Yüce Masa'ya baktı yine. Hagrid kupayı başına dikiyordu. Profesör McGonagall, Profesör Dumbledore'a birşeyler anlatıyordu. Profesör Quirrell, o gülünç sarığıyla, yağlı siyah saçlı, kemer burunlu, soluk tenli bir. öğretmenle konuşuyordu. Olanlar birdenbire oldu. Kemer burunlu öğretmen, Quirrell'in sarığının ardından Harry'nin gözlerine dikti gözlerini - Harry'nin alnındaki ize keskin, sıcak bir sancı saplandı.  
"Ahh!" Harry başına götürdü elini.  
"Ne oldu?" diye sordu Malfoy.  
"Y-yok birşey."  
Sancı, geldiği gibi bir anda yok oldu. Ama Harry o bakışın yarattığı duyguyu silkip atamadı - öğretmenin kendisinden hiç mi hiç hoşlanmadığı duygusuna kapılmıştı. Malfoy'a, "Profesör Quirrell'la konuşan o öğretmen kim?" diye sordu.  
"O, Severus Snape. Benim vaftiz babam, Slytherin'lerin müdürdür, İksirleri öğretir, çok iyidir ama Karanlık Sanatlarda daha iyidir,Dumbledore ona dersini bilerek vermiyor. bana öğrettiklerini bir bilsen Karanlık Sanatlarda çok bilgilidir o."  
Harry, Snape'e baktı bir süre, ama Snape ona bir daha bakmadı. Sonunda tatlılar da yok oldu, Profesör Dumbledore ayağa kalktı yine. Salon sessizliğe gömüldü.  
"Öhö - hepimiz yedik içtik, sadece birkaç kelime daha... Ders yılının başlaması dolayısıyla bazı söyleyeceklerim var. Birinci sınıf öğrencileri, okul alanındaki ormanın bütün öğrencilere yasak olduğunu unutmasınlar. Öteki öğrencilerimizden bazlarına da bunu hatırlatmakta yarar görüyorum."  
Dumbledore'un ışıl ışıl gözleri Weasley ikizlerinin oturduğu yöne çevrildi.  
"Hadememiz Mr Fiich de ders aralarında koridorlarda büyü yapmanın yasak olduğunu sizlere hatırlatmamı istedi. Quidditch seçmeleri ders yılının ikinci haftasında yapılacaktır. Kendi binalarının takımlarında yer almak isteyenlerin Madam Hooch'a başvurmaları gerekmektedir. "Son olarak söylemek istediğim birşey var. Sağdaki üçüncü kat koridoru, çok büyük acılar çekerek ölmek istemeyen herkese kapalıdır."  
Harry güldü; gülen bir avuç öğrenciden biriydi sadece.  
Malfoy'a, "Şaka ediyor, değil mi?" diye fısıldadı. Omuz silkerek, "Belki de, adam yaşlı kaçığın teki sonuçta," dedi.  
"Şimdi yataklarımıza gitmeden okul şarkısını söyleyelim!" diye bağırdı Dumbledore. Harry, öteki öğretmenlerin dudaklarına yerleşmiş gülümsemelerin hiç değişmediğini fark etti. Dumbledore, sanki ucundaki bir sineği kovuyormuş gibi, asasını hafifçe salladı; altın sarısı, uzun bir kurdele fırladı asadan; kurdele masaların üstünde yükseldi, yılan gibi kıvrılarak sözcüklere dönüştü.  
"Herkes en sevdiği havayı seçsin," dedi Dumbledore, "hadi, başlıyoruz!"  
Bütün okul haykırmaya başladı:  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, geldik sana, Bizi de al kollarına,  
Kafamızın içi bomboş, Söyle, bunun neresi hoş?  
Saçlı olsun, saçsız olsun Başlarımız bilgi dolsun.  
İlginç şeyler öğrenelim Gelişelim milim milim.  
Yılmadan hep çalışırız Büyülere alışırız.  
Kırılmasın hiç umutlar,  
Gün doğmadan neler doğar,"  
Şarkıyı herkes değişik zamanlarda bitirdi. Weasley ikizleri ise şarkıyı bir cenaze marşı havasında uzattıkça uzatıyordu. Dumbledore son birkaç dizenin söylenişini asasıyla yönetti, şarkı bitince de en çok alkışlayanlardan biri o oldu. Gözlerini silerek, "Ah, müzik!" dedi. "Burada yaptıklarımızın ötesinde bir büyü! Hadi artık, yatma vakti. Doğru yataklarınıza!"  
Birinci sınıf Slytherin öğrencileri, uğultulu kalabalık arasından geçerek başkanlarını izlediler, Büyük Salondan çıkıp mermer merdivene yöneldiler. Harry'nin bacakları, yorgunluktan, tıka basa yemekten, kurşun gibi olmuştu yine. Öylesine uykusu gelmişti ki, Zindanlara inişlerini de labirent gibi zindanlarda döndükleri köşelere dikkat edemedi. Harry daha ne kadar gideceklerini düşünüyordu ki, ansızın durdular. Çıplak nemli bir duvarın önüne geldiler. Sınıf başkanı "Pure ordinem" dedi, Duvarda gizlenmis taş bir kapı kayarak açıldı. Slytherin ortak salonu, yeraltında uzun, alçak tavanlı bir odaydı. Pürüzlü taş duvarları ve tavanı vardı, bu tavandan zincirlerle yuvarlak, yeşilimsi lambalar sarkıtılmıştı. İleride, rafıyla kenarları özenle oyulmus bir şöminenin içinde çıtır çıtır bir ateş yanıyordu, önünde de oyma koltuklar vardı. Ama salonun tamamı ısınmıyordu burasıda zindanlar kadar soğuktu. Duvarlarda kafataslarıyla dekore edilmiş raflar vardı. Birkaç pencere vardı ama gökyüzünü göremedi Harry. Odanın iki yanında koridorlar vardı, erkeklerinkine girdiklerinde gene alçak tavanlı labirent gibi bir yapıyla karşılaştılar her öğrenci için bir tane hücre vardı. Hücreler kapısız ve daracıktı. Yataklar duvarın içine oyulmuş girintili bölmelerden ibaretti, Hücrenin yan tarafında ise sandığının konulduğu ikinci bir oyuk vardı. Diğer yanda ise askılıklar vardı. Harry rahatsız olmayan tek kişinin kendisi olduğunu fark etti diğer birinci sınıflar çökmüşlerdi, bazıları ağlamaklıydı. Draco bile solgun görünüyordu. Ama yılarca merdiven altındaki bir dolabta yaşayan Harry için hücresi çok tanıdık ve rahat sayılırdı. Ayrıca yatağıda soğuk sayılmazdı. Karanlıkta burun çekiş sesleri duyarmış gibi oldu. Yavaşça uykuya dalarken Seçmen Şapka haklıymış galiba diye düşündü.


	8. SEKİZİNCİ BÖLÜM İksir Ustası

"Bak, orada."  
"Nerede?"  
"Gözlüklü olan mı?"  
"Yüzünü gördün mü?"  
"İzini gördün mü?"  
Harry ertesi gün yatakhanesinden dışarı adım atar atmaz fısıltılar da başladı. Sınıfların önüne dizilmiş çocuklar onu görebilmek için ayak parmaklarının ucunda yükseliyor ya da onunla bir daha karşılaşmak amacıyla koridorda birkaç adım atıp dönüyordu. Keşke bunu yapmasalar diye düşünüyordu Harry, çünkü kafasını sınıfların yolunu bulmaya vermek istiyordu. Hogwarts'ta yüz kırk iki merdiven vardı: geniş, rahat merdivenler; daracık, köhne merdivenler; belirli cuma günleri değişik yerlere çıkan merdivenler; havada bazı basamakları yok oluveren, düşmemek için atlaya atlaya çıkılan merdivenler. İncelikle rica etmediğiniz ya da doğru yerini gıdıklamadığınız zaman açılmayan kapılar vardı sonra, bir de kapı kılığına girmiş duvarlar Neyin nerede olduğunu hatırlamak çok güçtü, çünkü her şey boyuna yer değiştiriyordu. Tablolardaki yüzler birbirlerini ziyarete gidiyorlardı durmadan; Harry'ye bakılırsa, zırhlar da bal gibi yürüyebiliyordu. Hayaletlerin de bir yararı yoktu. Hayaletin teki, açmak için ter dökülen bir kapıdan süzülüverince insanın içi nasıl da fena oluyordu. Neredeyse Kafasız Nick yeni Gryffindor'ları doğru yönlendirmekten mutluluk duyuyordu, ama Kanlı Baron'un bırak yol tarifini konuştuğunu dahi duymamışlardı. Bir de insan hortlak Peeves'e çatmaya görsün, yandı demekti, kilitli kapılar ardında ya da oyuncaklı merdivenler başında oyalanmaktan derse mutlaka gecikirdi. Çöp sepetlerini kafanıza geçirirdi Peeves, ayağınızın altındaki halıyı çekerdi, tebeşir fırlatır ya da hiç görünmeden arkanıza geçip burnunuza yapışır, "TUTTUM MUSLUĞU!" diye bağırırdı. Peeves'den beteri olabilir mi? vardı. Hademe Argus Filch. Harry daha ilk sabahında ters düşmüştü onunla. Filch onu bir kapıyı zorlarken yakalamıştı, şanssızlık bu ya, üçüncü katın koridorundaki yasak bölgeye açılıyordu kapı. Hademe yolunu yitirdiğine inanmamış, okuldan kaçmak istediğini sanmıştı; tam onu zindana atmakla tehdit ediyordu ki, Profesör Quirrell yetişip onu kurtardı. Mrs Norris adlı bir kedisi vardı Filch'in; gözleri sahibinin patlak gözlerine benzeyen, sıska, toprak rengi bir yaratık. Tek başına koridorları arşınlardı. Onun önünde azıcık kural dışına çıkar ya da yanlış birşey yaparsanız Filch'e koşardı hemen; iki saniye sonra da Filch yıldırım gibi çıkagelirdi. Okuldaki gizli geçitleri herkesten iyi biliyordu hademe hayaletler gibi pat diye belirirdi. Öğrenciler nefret ederlerdi ondan, en büyük hayalleri Mrs Norris'e şöyle okkalı bir tekme sallamaktı. Sınıfın yolunu bulabilirsen, dersler de vardı. Harry, büyünün sadece asa sallayıp birkaç gülünç sözcük söylemenin çok ötesinde olduğunu kısa sürede anladı. Her çarşamba gece yarısı teleskoplarıyla göğü incelemek, değişik yıldızların adlarını, gezegenlerin hareketlerini öğrenmek zorundaydılar. Haftada üç kere şatonun arkasındaki seraya gidip Profesör Sprout adlı tıknaz, kısa boylu bir cadıyla Bitkibilim çalışıyor, garip bitkileri, mantarları, onların hangi alanlarda kullanılacağını öğreniyorlardı. En sıkıcı ders ise tek hayalet öğretmenin geldiği Sihir Tarihi'ydi. Profesör Binns çok yaşlanmış, öğretmenler odasındaki şöminenin önünde uykuya dalmış, ertesi sabah derse gitmek üzere kalkınca da bedenini arkada bırakmıştı. Tekdüze bir mırıltıyla öğrencilere çeşitli adları, tarihleri yazdırırken Gaddar Emeric'le Taşyürek Uric'i karıştırıyordu. Tılsım öğretmeni Profesör Flirwick, öylesine ufak tefekti ki, masasının önünü görebilmek için bir kitap yığınının üstüne çıkmak zorunda kalıyordu. İlk derste yoklama yaparken sıra Harry'nin adına gelince şöyle bir ciyaklamış, sonra da kayıplara karışıvermişti. Profesör McGonagall da değişikti. Harry, onun ters düşülecek bir öğretmen olmadığını düşünmekte haklıydı. Titizdi, zekiydi, daha ilk ders başlar başlamaz hemen uyarmıştı onları.  
"Biçim Değiştirme, Hogwarts'ta öğreneceğiniz büyülerin en karmaşığı, en tehlikelisidir, Sınıfımda kim dalga geçerse, pılısını pırtısını toplayıp buradan gider, bir daha da dönemez. Benden uyarması." demişti. Sonra masasını önce domuza, sonra yine eski haline çevirmişti. Herkes pek etkilenmişti bundan, bir an önce kolları sıvamaya heveslenmişti; ama eşyaları hayvanlara çevirebilme becerisini elde edebilmek için çok uzun süre gerektiğini kısa zamanda anlamışlardı. Bir sürü karmaşık not tuttuktan sonra kendilerine birer kibrit verilmiş, onları iğneye çevirmeleri istenmişti. Profesör McGonagall, kibritin nasıl gümüş rengine dönüştüğünü, ucunun nasıl sivrildiğini bütün sınıfa göstermişti; dersin sonunda sadece birkaç kişi birşeyler becerebilmişti. Bütün sınıfın asıl merakla beklediği, Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma'ydı, ama Quirrell'in dersleri panayıra dönüyordu biraz. Profesör Quirrell'in ders verdiği sınıftan sarmısak kokusu eksik olmuyordu, herkes onun Romanya'da karşılaştığı ve yakında geleceğinden korktuğu vampirle ilgili olduğunu düşünüyordu bunun - sarımsak, o vampire karşı alınmış bir önlemdi. Anlattığına bakılırsa, başındaki sarığı da, kendisini sırnaşık bir zombiden kurtardığı için, Afrikalı bir prens armağan etmişti. Böyle bir olayın gerçek olduğuna pek inanan yoktu. Bir keresinde, Seamus Finnigan adındaki bir çocuk, zombiyle nasıl savaştığını sorunca, Quirrell pespembe kesilmiş, hemen havadan söz etmeye koyulmuş; bir keresinde de sarıktan tuhaf bir koku yayıldığını fark etmişlerdi, Harry derslerde ötekilerden pek geri kalmadığını anlayınca rahatladı. Muggle ailelerden kendisi gibi bir sürü çocuk gelmişti, yine kendisi gibi, hiçbirinin büyücülerden haberi olmamıştı. Öğrenecek o kadar çok şey vardı ki, Büyücü ailelerden gelen bazıları daha önce çalıştıkları sayesinde daha öndeydiler gerçi, ama kapanamaz bir farkta yoktu. Cuma, Slytherin'ler için önemli bir gündü. Sonunda, kahvaltı etmek için Büyük Salon'a yolunu bir kere bile yitirmeden inmeyi başardı. Harry, yulaf ezmesine şeker koyarken, "Bugün ne var?" diye sordu Malfoy'a. "Gryffindor'larla Ortak iksir," dedi Draco. "Profesör Snape, İksirde çok bilgilidir, Hep bizi onlara karşı kollar görürsün." dedi.-Bize çok ödev vermez o zaman-diye düşündü Harry. O sırada posta geldi. Harry artık alışmıştı buna, ama ilk günün sabahı kahvaltı sırasında Büyük Salon'a yüz kadar baykuş birdenbire akın edince pek şaşırmıştı; baykuşlar sahiplerini görünceye kadar masaların üstünde dört dönmüsler, sonra da mektupları, paketleri onların kucaklarına bırakmışlardı. Hedwig o güne kadar hiçbir şey getirmemişti Harry'ye. Bazen omzuna konup hafifçe kulağını gagalardı onun, okuldaki öteki baykuşlarla birlikte uyuduğu baykuşhaneye girmeden önce de azıcık kızarmış ekmek kemirirdi. Ama o sabah marmelatla şeker kâsesi arasına pike yapıp Harry'nin tabağına bir mektup bıraktı. Harry mektubu hemen açtı.  
-Sevgili Harry, (deniliyordu kargacık burgacık bir yazıyla)  
Cuma günleri öğleden sonra izinli olduğunu biliyorum, saat üç sularında çay içmeye gelebilir misin? İlk haftanın nasıl geçtiğini öğrenmek için can atıyorum. Hedwig'le bir yanıt yolla. Hagrid.  
Harry, Malfoy'dan tüy kalemini ödünç alıp mektubun arkasına "Evet, teşekkürler, görüşürüz" yazdı, yanıtını Hedwig'le yolladı. "Sana kim yazmış?" diye sordu Malfoy. "Hagrid beni çaya çağırıyor." dedi Harry, Malfoy birşey söyleyecek gibi oldu sonra vazgeçti. Harry iyi ki o gün Hagrid'e çay içmeye gidecekti, çünkü İksir dersi o güne kadar başına gelen en berbat şey oldu. Ders yılı başlarken verilen şölende Harry, Profesör Snape'in kendinden pek hoşlanmadığını sezinlemişti. İlk iksir dersi sona erdiği zaman yanılmamış olduğunu anladı. İksir dersleri aşağıdaki zindanlardan birinde yapılıyordu. Burası yukarıdan, şatonun üst katlarından daha soğuktu; duvarlar boyunca sıralanmış cam kavanozlarda yüzen hayvan ölüleri olmasaydı bile, insanın tüylerini ürpertirdi. Profesör Snape de, Profesör Flitrwick gibi, yoklama yaparak başladı derse, yine Flitwick gibi, sıra Harry'nin adına gelince durdu. Bir an için yüzünde horgörmek ve keyiflenmek arası bir ifade göründü.  
"Haa, evet," dedi yumuşak bir sesle, "Harry Potter. Yeni - yıldızımız."  
Draco Malfoy'la arkadaşları Crabbe ve Goyle, ağızlarını elleriyle kapatıp kıkırdadılar, yalnız sayılmazlardı. Profesör Snape yoklamayı bitirdi, başını kaldırıp sınıfa baktı. Gözleri Hagrid'in gözleri gibi siyahtı, ama o sıcaklıktan yoksundu. Soğuk, boşgözlerdi bunlar, insanın aklına karanlık tünelleri getiriyorlardı. "Bilimin püf noktalarını ve iksir yapma sanatını öğrenmek için buradasınız," diye söze başladı Profesör Snape. Fısıldarcasına konuşuyordu, ama her sözcüğü anlıyorlardı Profesör Snape de, Profesör McGonagall gibi, kendini hiç zorlamadan sınıfı sessiz tutma hünerine sahipti. "Burada öyle saçmasapan asa sallamak olmadığı için, çoğunuz bütün bunların büyüyle ilgisi olmadığını sanacaksınız. Buğular saçarak usul usul fokurdayan kazanın güzelliğini, beyni büyüleyerek, duyguları tutsak ederek insan damarlarından süzülen sıvıların ince gücünü anlamanızı beklemiyorum... Size ünü şişelemeyi, zaferi imbiklemeyi, ölümü bile durdurmayı öğretebilirim tabi karşıma öğrenci diye geçen o mankafalardan değilseniz." Bu küçük söylevi uzun bir sessizlik izledi. Harry kaşlarını kaldırarak Profesör Snape'e bakıyordu. "Ünü şişelemek, zaferi imbiklemek, ölümü durdurmak iksir bir büyük ustanın kesin bilmesi gereken birşey" diye düşünüyordu. Profesör Snape, "Potter!" dedi ansızın. "Öğütülmüş çirişotu kökünü pelinotu demine eklersem ne elde ederim?" -Öğütülmüş ne kökünü neyin demine?- Harry bir göz attı Malfoy'a, o da kendisi kadar şaşkın görünüyordu.  
"Bilmiyorum, efendim," dedi Harry.  
Profesör Snape alayla dudak büktü.  
"Çık, çık - demek ünlü olmak yetmiyor."  
"Bir daha deneyelim, Potter, bezir getirmeni istesem nereye bakarsın?"  
Ama bezirin ne olduğu konusunda Harry'nin en ufak fikri yoktu.  
"Bilmiyorum, efendim."  
"Buraya gelmeden hiç kitap okumadın ha, Potter?"  
Harry o soğuk gözlere dimdik bakmayı sürdürmeye zorladı kendini. Dursley'lerde kitaplarını karıştırmıştı biraz, ama Profesör Snape Bin Bir Büyülü Ot ve Mantar'daki her şeyi hatırlamasını nasıl bekleyebilirdi ondan?  
"Düğünçiçeğiyle küpeküpe arasındaki fark nedir, Potter?"  
Harry, "Bilmiyorum," dedi usulca. "Öğren diye söylüyorum, Potter, çirişotuyla pelinotunu karıştırırsan, Yaşayan Ölüm içkisi denilen güçlü bir uyku iksiri elde edersin. Bezir keçilerin karnından çıkarılır, panzehir olarak kullanılır. Düğünçiçeğiyle küpeküpeye gelince, ikisi de aynıdır, bir adı da kurtboğandır. Eee? Niye yazmıyorsunuz bunları?" herkes tüy kalemlere, parşömenlere saldırdı hemen. O gürültü arasında, "Potter," dedi Profesör Snape, "Bundan sonra aylaklık edeceğine derslerine daha çok çalış." İksir dersinin kalanı işler sadece Gryffindor'lar için pek yolunda gitmedi. Profesör Snape ikişer ikişer ayırdı onları, çıbanlara karşı basit bir iksir hazırlamalarını istedi. Uzun siyah cüppesiyle aralarında dolaşıyor, kurutulmuş ısırgan otlarını, ezilmiş yılan dillerini tartmalarına bakıyor, vahtiz oğlu Malfoy dışında herkesi azarlıyordu. Tam Malfoy'un boynuzlu sümüklüböcekleri ne güzel haşladığını anlatıyordu ki, zindani yemyeşil bir asit dumanıyla korkunç bir tıslama doldurdu. Neville, artık nasıl becerdiyse, Seamus'un kazanını eriterek eğri büğrü bir yumak haline getirmişti; hazırladıkları iksir, taş döşemede akıp gidiyor, herkesin ayakkabısında delikler açıyordu Herkes bir anda taburelerinin üstüne fırladı, kazan devrilince her yanı iksire bulanmış Neville, kızgın kırmızı sıvı kollarını bacaklarını dağlarken, acıyla inledi. Profesör Snape, yerlere saçılmış iksiri asasının bir hareketiyle yok ederken, "Sersem çocuk!" diye homurdandı.  
"Kirpi dikenlerini kazanı ateşten indirmeden önce attın herhalde!"  
Neville düpedüz uluyordu şimdi, kızgın damlalar burnuna doğru ilerlemeye başlamıştı. Profesör Snape, "Onu hastane kanadına götür," diye buyurdu Seamus'a. Bir saat sonra zindandan dışarı açılan basamakları tırmanırken, Harry'nin kafası karmakarışık olmuştu, bütün keyfi de kaçmıştı. Profesör Snape neden bu kadar nefret ediyordu kendisinden? Üçe beş kala şatodan çıkıp bahçeyi geçtiler. Hagrid Yasak Orman'ın hemen kenarındaki küçük bir ahşap evde oturuyordu. Kapının önüne bir arbaletle bir çift lastik çizme konulmuştu. Harry kapıyı çalınca, içeriden çılgıncasına bir tırmalama sesi, birkaç da havlama geldi. Hagrid'in sesi gürledi sonra: "Geri, Fang, geri çekil." Kapı aralığından Hagrid'in kocaman kıllı yüzü belirdi.  
"Bir dakika," dedi Hagrid. "Çekil, Fang."  
Simsiyah dev bir zagarı tasmasından tutmaya çabalayarak Harry'i içeri aldı. Sadece bir tek oda vardı evde. Tavandan jambonlar, sülünler sarkıyordu, ocakta bakır bir ibrik kaynıyordu, köşedeki kocaman yatak yamalardan oluşturulmuş bir yorganla örtülüydü. "Öyle yabancı gibi durma," dedi Hagrid, köpeği bıraktı; Fang hemen gidip Harry'nin kulaklarını yalamaya başladı. O da, tıpkı Hagrid gibi, göründüğü kadar korkunç değildi anlaşılan. Hagrid, koca bir çaydanlığa kaynar su boşaltıp bir tabağa kurabiye koyarken, "Güzel yer," dedi Harry. Taş gibi kurabiyeler dişini kıracaktı az kalsın, ama Harry onları pek sevmiş gibi yaptı, bu arada ilk derslerinden söz ettiler. Fang kafasını Harry'nin dizine dayadı, bütün cüppesini salyasıyla sırılsıklam etti. Hagrid'in Filch'ten "bunak herif" diye söz etmesi Harry'nin pek hoşuna gitti. "Mrs Norris denen o kediye gelince, bir gün Fang'in karşısına çıkaracağım onu. Biliyor musun, ne zaman okula gitsem hep peşime takılır. Bir türlü kurtulamıyorum Filch alıştırmış bir kere." Harry, Profesör Snape'in dersini anlattı Hagrid'e. Hagrid de, hiç kafasını takmamasını, Profesör Snape'in zaten öğrencilerini hiç sevmediğini söyleyip ateşe bakmaya gitti. Ama Hagrid gözlerini onun gözlerinden kaçırıyormuş gibi geldi. Harry masada çaydanlık tutacağının altında gördüğü bir kâğıdı çekip aldı. Gelecek Postası'ndan kesilmiş bir gazete parçasıydı bu:  
GRİNGOTTS SOYGUNUNDAN SON HABER:  
-Araştırmalar, 31 Temmuz'da gerçekleştirilen Gringotts soygununun, kimlikleri belirlenemeyen karanlık büyücüler ya da cadılar tarafından yapıldığını göstermektedir. Gringotts goblinleri, bugün yaptıkları açıklamada hiçbir şey çalınmadığını ileri sürmüşlerdir. Söz konusu kasanın aynı gün daha erken saatlerde zaten boşaltıldığı belirtilmiştir. Bugün öğleden sonra, Gringotts cincüceleri sözcüsü, "Kasanın içinde ne olduğunu söylemek niyetinde değiliz. Bu yüzden, burnunuzu bu işe. sokmamanız kendi çıkarınız açısından iyi olur," demişti. Harry, "Hagrid!" dedi. "Gringotts soygunu benim doğum günümde yapılmış! Belki de biz tam oradayken soymuşlardır!" Kuşkuya yer yoktu artık, Hagrid gözlerini Harry'nin gözlerinden kesinlikle kaçırıyordu şimdi. Homurdanarak bir kurabiye daha uzattı Hagrid. Harry haberi bir daha okudu. Söz konusu kasanın aynı gün daha erken bir saatlerde zaten boşaltıldığı belirtilmiştir. Hagrid yedi yüz on üç numaralı kasayı boşaltmıştı, eğer boşaltma denirse buna - küçücük bir paket almıştı, o kadar-. Acaba hırsızlar o paketi mi arıyorlardı? Harry akşam yemeği için şatoya dönerken cepleri taş gibi kurabiyelerle doluydu, onları almamak gibi bir kabalık etmemişti. Harry, o zamana kadar hiçbir dersin kafasını Hagrid'e çay ziyareti kadar oyalamadığını düşündü. Hagrid o paketi tam zamanında mı almıştı acaba? Paket neredeydi şimdi? Hagrid, Profesör Snape hakkında bir şeyler biliyor da, Harry'ye söylemekten mi kaçınıyordu?  
Ortak salonda ders çalışırken gene Profesör Snape'in dersini düşünüyordu. Neden kendisinin üzerine bu kadar gitmişti. Sonra Malfoy'un şaşkın suratını hatırladı. -Belki de ünlü Harry Potter'in bile ayrıcalıklı olmadığını göstermeye çalışıyordu.- Evet böyle olması mantıklıydı, bana bağırmak herhangibi birine bağırmaktan daha etkili olmalı.- Yatağına yatarken umarım bu uzun süre devam etmez diye umuyordu.


	9. DOKUZUNCU BÖLÜM Gece Yarısı Düellosu

Bir sabah Slytherin salonuna bir yazı asıldı. Perşembe günü uçma dersleri başlıyordu - Slytherin'lerle Gryffindor'lar birlikte çalışacaklardı. Harry, "Tamam," dedi sıkıntıyla. "Bir bu eksikti. Şimdi Herkesin önünde süpürgeye binip kendimi rezil edeceğim." Uçmayı her şeyden çok istiyor, dört gözle derslerin başlamasını bekliyordu. Ama Malfoy uçma konusunda gerçekten de susmak bilmiyordu. Yüksek sesle, birinci sınıf öğrencilerinin Quidditch takımlarına alınmadıklarından yakınıyor, helikopterli Muggle'lardan son anda nasıl kurtulduğuna dair masallar anlatarak böbürleniyordu. Tek başına değildi bu konuda. Gryffindor'lardan Seamus Finnigan, anlattığına bakılırsa, çocukluğunu kırlarda, bir süpürge üstünde uçarak geçirmişti. Ron Weasley, kendini dinleyen çıkarsa, Charlie'nin eski süpürgesiyle bir planöre çarpmaktan son anda nasıl sıyırdığını anlatıyordu. Büyücü ailelerden gelenlerin hepsi Quidditch'ten söz ediyordu boyuna. Neville Longbottom ise hiç süpürgeye binmemişti ömründe, büyükannesi onu süpürgenin yanına bile yaklaştırmamıştı. Harry'ye bakılırsa, akıllılık etmişti kadın, Neville yerde iki ayağının üstünde dururken bile inanılmaz derecede sakardı. Hermione Granger da uçmaktan Neville kadar korkuyordu. Kitaplardan ezberlenecek bir şey değildi bu -gerçi bunu denememiş değildi. Kitaplıktan aldığı Çağlar Boyunca Quidditch'te uçmakla ilgili püf noktalarını ezberlemişti. -Bir sabah kahvaltıdayken Neville'in peçeli baykuşunun ona getirdiği küçük bir paketi heyecanla açtığını gördü, içinden çıkan büyük bir misket iriliğindeki cam küreyi gösterdi arkadaşlarına, küre beyaz dumanla doluydu sanki."Buna Hatırlatmaca denir," diye açıkladı. "Büyükannem her şeyi unuttuğumu bilir bu küre, yapmayı unuttuğum bir şey varsa sana hemen hatırlatır. Bakın, şöyle sımsıkı tutacaksınız, eğer kızarırsa -ah.. Süklüm püklüm oluverdi birdenbire, çünkü Hatırlatmaca kıpkızıl kesilmişti. "... unuttuğunuz bir şey var demektir..."  
Neville ne unuttuğunu hatırlamaya çalışırken, Gryffindor masasının yanından geçen Draco, elinden Hatırlatmaca'yı kapıverdi. Ron ayağa fırladı. Draco'yla kavga etmek için bahane arıyor gibiydi zaten, ama sorunları farketmekte öteki öğretmenlerden çok daha usta olan Profesör McGonagall yanlarında bitiverdi.  
"Ne oluyor?"  
"Malfoy Hatırlatmacamı aldı, Profesör."  
Malfoy, kaşlarını çatarak Hatırlatmaca'yı masaya bıraktı hemen.  
"Sadece bakıyordum," dedi; arkasında Crabbe ile Goyle, oradan uzaklaştı.  
O gün öğleden sonra üç buçukta Harry ve öteki Slytherin'ler ilk uçma dersi için merdivenlerden bahçeye çıktılar. Açık, esintili bir gündü, yemyeşil yamaçtan düz alana inerken ayaklarının altındaki çimenler hışırdıyordu, karşı yandaki Yasak Orman'ın ağaçları uzakta kara gölgeler içinde ağır ağır sallanıyordu. Gryffindor'lar ortada yoktular, yirmi tane saplı süpürge düzenli bir biçimde yere sıralanmıştı.  
Harry daha önce üst sınıfların okul süpürgelerinden yakındıklarını duymuştu, söylediklerine bakılırsa, çok havalanırsan bazıları titremeye başlıyor, bazıları da hafifçe sola çekiyormuş. -Acaba çok kötü düşersem yada kendimi rezil edersem suçu süpürgeye atabilir miyim?- diye düşünürken. Gryffindor'lar koşarak merdivenleri geçip yanlarında bitiverdiler. Öğretmenleri Madam Hooch da geldi. Kısacık kır saçları, atmaca gibi sarı gözlerı vardı. "Ne bekliyorsunuz öyle?" diye haykırdı. "Herkes bir süpürgenin yanına geçsin. Hadi, çabuk olsanıza!" Harry süpürgesine bir göz attı. Pek eskiydi doğrusu, ucundaki süpürge çalıları aynı yöne uzanmıyor da değişik yönlere fışkırıyordu sanki. Madam Hooch önlerine geçip, "Sağ ellerinizi süpürgelerinizin üstüne uzatın, 'Yukarı!' diye bağırın," dedi.  
"YUKARI!" diye bağırdı herkes.  
Harry'nin süpürgesi hemen fırlayıp eline yapıştı onun, ama bütün süpürgeler beceremedi bunu. Hermione Granger'ın süpürgesi yerlerde yuvarlanıyordu, Neville'inki ise kılını bile kıpırdatmamıştı. Harry, belki süpürgeler de, atlar gibi, insanın korkup korkmadığını anlıyor diye düşündü; Neville'in sesi titremişti bağırırken, yerde, ayaklarının üstünde durmak istediği apaçık ortadaydı. Madam Hooch, ucundan kayıp düşmeden süpürgelere nasıl oturulacağını gösterdi, bir yukarı bir aşağı dolaşarak saplara nasıl tutunduklarını inceledi, yanlışlarını düzeltti. Malfoy'a bu işi tepeden tırnağa yanlış yaptığını söyleyince, Harry biraz rahatladı. Madam Hooch, "Şimdi, düdük çaldığımda, ayaklarınızı yere vurup havalanacaksınız," dedi. "Süpürgelerinizi düz tutun, bir metre kadar yükselin, sonra uçlarını hafifçe öne eğerek aşağı inin. Düdük çalınca - bir - iki -" Ama heyecandan zangır zangır titreyen Neville, yerde kalmanın da korkusuyla, Madam Hooch daha düdüğünü dudaklarına götürmeden, ayaklarını yere pat diye vurup havalanıverdi. "Gel buraya, çocuk!" diye bağırdı Madam Hooch, ama Neville patlayan şişe mantarı gibi yükseliyordu -dört metre - yedi metre. Harry onun korkudan bembeyaz kesilmiş yüzünü, kendisinden gittikçe uzaklaşan yere bakışını görebiliyordu; Neville birkaç kere yutkundu, süpürgenin kenarından kaydı, sonra da - KÜÜT - çimenlere yüzükoyun çuval gibi yığılıverdi Neville. Süpürgesi yükseldikçe yükseliyordu, birdenbire Yasak Orman'a yöneldi, oraya doğru sürüklenerek gözden yok oldu. Madam Hooch, Neville'in üstüne eğildi, onun da beti benzi atmıştı. Harry, onun, "Bileği kırılmış," diye mırıldandığını duydu. "Hadi, çocuk - bir şeyin yok, kalk ayağa." Öteki öğrencilere döndü. "Ben bu çocuğu hastane kanadına götürüyorum, kimse yerinden kımıldamasın! Süpürgelere dokunmayın, yoksa Hogwarts'tan sepetlenir, Quidditch'i de düşünüzde görürsünüz. Gel, yavrum."  
Kolunu Neville'in omzuna doladı. Neville, yanaklarından yaşlar süzülerek, eli bileğinde, Madam Hooch'la uzaklaştı. Onlar uzaklaşır uzaklaşmaz da Malfoy kahkahayı bastı. "Salak şişkonun suratını gördünüz mü?" Öteki Slytherin'ler de gülmeye başladılar. "Kapa çeneni, Malfoy!" dedi Parvati Patil. SIytherinli bir kız, karakuru suratlı Pansy Parkinson, "Longbottom'dan yanasın, ha?" dedi. "Şişko ödleklerden hoşlanacağın da hiç aklıma gelmezdi, Parvati." Malfoy, ileri atılıp yerden bir şey alarak, "Bakın!" dedi.  
"Longbottom'ın büyükannesinin yolladığı o saçmasapan şey!"  
Güneşte parıldayan Hatırlatmaca'yı havaya kaldırdı. Harry, "Ver onu, Malfoy," dedi usulca. Malfoy afallayı verdi, Herkes ne olacağını görmek için konuşmayı kesti. Malfoy bir an elini öne doğru uzatır gibi oldu. Sonrada konuşmaya başladı.  
"Hadi Longbotom'a bir oyun oynayalım; bir yere bırakayım da, Longbottom sonra gelip alsın - nereye bıraksam - bir ağacın tepesine mi bıraksam?"  
"Ver şunu!" diye bağırdı Harry, "Hadi ama biraz şaka sadece." "Bu bana komik gelmedi!" ama Malfoy süpürgesine atlayıp havalanmıştı bile. Yalan söylememişti demek, bayağı uçabiliyordu - bir meşenin en üst dallarına kadar yükseldi, "Gelsin de alsın bakalım!" diye seslendi. Harry süpürgesine yapıştı. Kanı beynine çıkmıştı. Süpürgeye binip ayaklarını hızla yere vurdu, vurur vurmaz da havalandı; saçları, cüppesi dalgalanırken, hiç kimse öğretmeden de uçabildiğini anladı, inanılmaz bir sevinç duydu - kolay bir şeydi bu, harikaydı. Süpürgesinin başını birazcık yukarı kaldırınca daha yükseklere çıktı; aşağıda kızların korkuyla bağırdıklarını duydu, Harry, havada Malfoyla yüz yüze gelebilmek için süpürgesini yana çevirdi hızla. Malfoy şaşkınlıktan donakalmıştı sanki.  
"Ver şunu," diye seslendi Harry, "Yoksa o süpürgeden atarım seni!"  
"Uçmak kanında olmalı Harry, yoksa mugglelar arasında nasıl öğreneceksin?" dedi Malfoy, sırıtmaya çalışıyordu, ama pek de tedirgin görünüyordu. Artık nereden içine doğduysa, Harry ne yapması gerektiğini hemen kavradı, iki eliyle süpürgenin sopasına yapışıp cirit gibi fırladı Malfoy'un üstüne. Malfoy tam zamanında yana çekilerek kurtuldu; Harry hızla dönüp süpürgeyi dizginledi. Aşağıdan birkaç kişinin alkışları geliyordu. Harry, "Burada ne Crabbe kurtarabilir seni, ne de Goyle," diye bağırdı. Galiba Malfoy da aynı şeyi düşünüyordu. "Tut tutabilirsen!" diye bağırdı, cam küreyi havaya fırlatıp yere süzüldü. Harry, filmlerdeki ağır çekimlerde olduğu gibi, kürenin havalandığını, sonra düşmeye başladığını gördü. Öne eğilip süpürgesinin başını indirdi - pike yaparak alçalıyordu şimdi, sanki küreyle yarışıyordu -kulaklarında rüzgârın sesiyle aşağıda kendisini seyredenlerin çığlıkları çınlıyordu - elini uzattı - yere bir adım kala yakaladı küreyi, süpürgesini tam zamanında düzeltti, avucunda Hatırlatmaca'yla çimenlere yumuşacık bir iniş yaptı. "HARRY POTTER!" Yere inerken duyduğu korku, bunun yanında hiç kalırdı şimdi. Profesör McGonagall koşarak geliyordu. Harry titreyerek ayağa kalktı.  
"Daha önce - Hogwarts'ta hiç böyle bir şey" Şaşkınlıktan sanki dili tutulmuştu Profesör McGonagall'ın, gözlüğü öfkeyle parlıyordu "Nasıl yaparsın bunu - boynun kırılabilirdi -"  
"Suç onda değil, Profesör -"  
"Siz susun, Miss Patil -"  
"Ama Malfoy -"  
"Suç asıl bende-"  
"Yeter, Mr Malfoy. Potter, Malfoy ikiniz için Slytherinden onar puan siliyorum! Ayrıca müdürünüzle bu konu hakkında görüşüceğim!"  
Harry ve Draco Profesör McGonagall'a öfkeyle baktılar. Gerçi aynı şekilde düşünmüyorlardı, ama ikiside haksızlık yapıldığında hem fikirdiler. Madam Hooch geldiğinde kimse birşey anlatmadı. Günün geri kalanı boyunca Hermonie dışında kimse onla konuşmadı. O doğru olanı yapmıştı ama hiçkimse ona katılmıyordu anlaşılan, en azından Hermonie bitki bilim dersinde Harry'le gelip konuşmuş ve yaptığı için takdir etmişti. Kendini diğerlerinin çocuklukları yüzünden sıkmamasını söylemişti. Harry birde ona Profesör Snape'in kendisine iksir dersinde yaptığı muameleyi anlattı. Biriyle konuşmak Harry'i çok iyi hissettirmişti. Akşam yemeği zamanı geldiğinde, büyük salona girerlerken Harry iştahının kaybolduğunu fark etti. Masanın ucuna yalnız başına oturdu. Kendini yemek yemeye zorlarken. "Eski okulumdaki gibi... kimse -Potter denen çocuk- ile takılmak istemiyor." diye geçirdi içinden, "Eh, en azından kimse bana zorbalık etmiyor. Şimdilik, Malfoy ve çetesi akşam için hazırlanıyorlardır belki." diye düşündü sonra. Tam o sırada Draco Malfoy içeri girdi arkasında Crabbe'yle Goyle vardı yine. Gryffindor masasının yanından geçerlerken birinci sınıflara "Hatırlatmacasını Longbottom'a verdiniz mi? Artık bir dahakine nerenin üstüne düşüceğini unutmaz ha! " dediler. Weasleylerin en küçüğü dönüp cevab olarak "Boşuna uğraşma uçuş dersinde yanındakilersiz birşey olmadığını gördük Malfoy!" dedi. Crabbe'yle Goyle Yüce Masa öğretmenlerle dolu olduğu için, dişlerini gıcırdatıp yumruklarını sıkmaktan başka bir şey gelmiyordu ellerinden. "Dikkat et Weasley ben başka arkadaşlarım gibi size acımam!" diye tısladı, Weasley'in kulakları kızardı. "Senin gibilerle baş etmek için hiçbir adi yılanın yardımına ihtiyacımız yok!" diye tısladı oda. Malfoy etkilenmişe benzemiyordu. "İstersen bu gece. Büyücü düellosu. Sadece asalarla dokunma yok. Ne oldu?" Weasley'in yanından başka bir çocuk fırladı. "Ben onun yedeğim senin yedeğin kim?" Malfoy, Crabbe'yle Goyle'a bakarak onları şöyle bir tarttı. Sonra onların omuzları üzerinden Harry ile göz göze geldi. "Biraz bekleyin," dedi. Masada Harry'nin yanına geldi. "Harry uçuş dersinde olanları boş verelim benim yedeğim olur musun?" Harry şaşırıp kaldı, tereddütte kaldı sonra kendine Malfoylarla aynı yatakhanede kaldığını hatırlattı. "O-oluur."dedi. Malfoy şeytani bir keyif ifadesi ile geri döndü. "Benim yedeğimde Harry, Gece yarısı olur mu? Kupa salonunda buluşuruz, orası hiç kilitlenmiyor." Weasley'in kulaklarıda dahil tüm yüzündeki kızarıklar ortadan kayboldular. Onu şaşkın şekilde masada bırakan Malfoy, Harry'nin karşısına oturdu. "Büyücü düellosu da nedir, Yedeğin olacağımı söyledin, yedek ne işe yarar?" Şimdi şaşırma sırası Malfoydaydı. "Daha önce dünyamızdan haberin olmadığını unutmuşum." Zevkle tabağına yemek koyarken, pek sıradan bir şey söylüyormuş gibi, "Ölecek olursan yerini alır," dedi Draco. Harry'nin bakışını fark etti sonra, ciddiyetle ekledi: "Ben ve Weasley denk değiliz, Bir iki lanet bilirim, onları kullanırım o ise olsa olsa birkaç kıvılcım gönderebilir bana, o kadar. Zarar verecek herhangibi büyü biliyorsa şaşarım. Aslında o zavallının düellodan kaçacak kadar akıllı olduğunu sanıyordum." "Ya duyduğun lanetler işe yaramazsa ne yapıcaksın?" diye sordu Harry. Malfoy omuz silkti. "Bunun düşünmek zorunda olacağımı sanmıyorum." dedi. Bir büyücü düellosunun neye benzediğini görmek istiyordu Harry. Gerçi yedeklere gerek kalmamasını da umuyordu. Gün pek de güzel gitmiş sayılmazdı doğrusu, Harry yatağına uzanmış, düşünüyordu. Filch yada Mrs Norris tarafından yakalanmaları olasılığı da büyüktü, Harry aynı gün içinde bir kere daha okul kuralları dışına çıkmakla şansını zorladığı duygusuna kapıldı. Öte yandan, saati on bir buçuğu gösteriyordu artık. Kalkıp sırtına sabahlığını geçirip asasını aldı. Doğruca Malfoyun bölmesine gitti. O da hazırdı, yanında Goyle da vardı. "Asalar atılırsa diye," açıkladı Malfoy. Ortak salondan zindanlara çıktılar, ana salona ulaştılar. Yüksek pencerelerin demir çubukları arasından süzülen ay ışığının aydınlattığı koridorlarda ilerlediler. Her dönemeçte, Filch ya da Mrs Norris veya Professör Snape'le karşılaşırız diye, Harry'nin yüreği ağzına geliyordu. Ama şanslıydılar. Merdivenlerden üçüncü kata çıkıp parmaklarının ucuna basa basa kupa salonuna yöneldiler, Ay ışığının düştüğü yerlerde kristal kupa kutuları parlıyordu. Altın ve gümüş kupalar, kalkanlar, şiltler, heykeller karanlıkta ışıldıyordu. Weasley ve yedeği Seamus Finnigan adlı çocuk geldiklerinde, yanlarında Neville'i de getirmişlerdi, oldukça şaşkın ve korkmuş bir hali vardı. "Beklediğimizden kalabalıksınız," dedi Weasley, sesi normal çıkıyordu ama asasını çıkarmıştı bile. "Sizde öyle sayılırsınız, ama belirtim Goyle asalar atılırsa diye burda." Malfoy ileri Weasley'in karşısına çıktı, asasını ucu yukarı gelecek şekilde yukarı tutarak öne doğru eğildi. Weasley de aynını yaptı. Bu hallerine gülmemek için kendini zorladı Harry. Selamlaşmanın hemen ardından Weasley asasını Malfoy'a doğrultarak bağırdı. "İactus" diye bağırdı. Malfoy bir anda sanki biri onu sertçe itmiş gibi geriye doğru savruldu, işin garibi Weasley de aynı şekilde geriye savruldu. Weasley kendini toparlamaya çalışırken Malfoy arkasındaki duvara dayandı. "İactus" Bu sefer sertçe Weasley gerisin geri duvara yapıştı, "Bu büyünün geri tepmesini doğru hesaplamalısın Weasley." Weasley asası elinden uçmuştu. Asasını almaya hamle ettiğinde "Frigus" diye tısladadı Malfoy. Weasley sanki hava bir anda buz tutmuş gibi titremeye başladı, Malfoy dikkatini Weasley'in üzerinde tutuyordu. Ne olduysa o an oldu. "Expelliarmus" bağırdı Finnigan, asasından bir kıvılcım ve duman bulutu çıktı.Bütün okul ayağa kalkabilirdi. Odadaki herkes savruldu, bundan sonrasını takip edemedi Harry. Birkaç debelenme biraz büyü ve galiba Goyle'dan birkaç yumruk Weasley ve Finnigan yerdeydiler. Finnigan'ın yüzü is içindeydi, kolları ve bacakları vücuduna yapışmıştı. Weasley ise titremesini geçirmeye çalışıyordu. Longbottom yalnızca ayaktaydı o da bembeyaz olmuş dehşet içindeydi; "Aslında baya korkutucu duruyor."diye düşündü Harry. "Bir an Finnigan işimi bitirecek sandım, Lanet melez" Malfoy Finnigan'ın karnına sert bir tekme savurdu. Harry; Malfoyu hemen kolundan yakalayarak "Tamam artık bırakta gitsinler, yakalanmadan dağılarım!" dedi. O sırada kupa salonuna süzülerek Peeves girdi. "Ooo, bende bu gürültü neydi diyordum, küçük veletler gece yarısı düello ediyorlar demek, dikkatli olun yakalanırsanız sizi anında atarlar." "Çeneni kaparsan yakalayamazlar! Hortlak" dedi Malfoy. Bu bir hataydı. "KOŞUN! VELETLER KUPA ODASINDALAR, ÖLÜMÜNE DÜELLO EDİYORLAR VE GAYET İYİ BAŞARIYORLAR! AFERİN SİZE ÇOCUKLAR AFERİN! HAHAHAHA!..." Finnigan'ı saldıktan sonra koşarak zindanlara giden koridora girmişlerdi ki birinin konuştuğunu duydular. "Lanet Peeves eğer o salonu dağıttıysan bu kez seni attırdık demektir." Konuşan Filch'ti, Mrs Norris'e bir şeyler söylüyordu. Harry, dehşet içinde arkasındakilere döndü, kendisini hemen izlemeleri için çılgıncasına el salladı; hepsi birden Filch'in sesinin geldiği yerin karşısındaki kapıya yöneldiler koşarak. Harry, herkese, "Buradan!" diye işaret etti; hepsi korkudan taş kesilmişti sanki, iki yanına zırhlar sıralanmış uzun bir koridorda usul usul ilerlediler. Filch'in yaklastığını duyuyorlardı. Ansızın korkuyla inledi Neville, koşmaya başladı derken sendeledi, Weasley'in beline yapıştı, ikisi birden bir zırha tosladılar. Öyle bir şangırtı koptu ki, şatoda ayağa kalkmayanlarda kalkmış olmalıydı. "KOŞUN!" diye bağırdı Harry, dördü birden koridorda tabanları yağladılar, Filch geliyor mu diye arkalarına bile bakmıyorlardı bir koridordan bir başkasına geçtiler, Weasley öndeydi, nereye gittiklerini bile bilmeden koşuyordu. Kendilerini bir duvar halısının arkasına atınca, gizli bir geçitte olduklarını fark etti, koşmayı sürdürünce Tılsım sınıfının yanına çıktılar, kupa salonunun çok uzaklarındaydılar şimdi. Harry, soğuk duvara yaslanıp alnını silerek, "Galiba sıyırdık," dedi soluk soluğa. En sonunda Filch korkusu geçince Gryffindorlar koridorun başına Slytherinler sonuna doğru ayrıldılar. bir kapı çıktı karşılarına kilitliydi.  
Malfoy asasını kaptı, onu kilide vurarak fısıldadı:  
"Alohomora!"  
Bir tıkırtı oldu kilitte, kapı ardına kadar açıldı - itişe kakışa geçip kapıyı kapattılar. Bir karabasanın içinde sandı kendini Harry - bu kadarı da olmazdı artık, başlarına gelen bütün o belalardan sonra.-Sandığı gibi, bir odada değillerdi. Bir koridordaydılar. Üçüncü katta ki yasak koridorda. Neden yasak olduğunu da hemen anlamışlardı. Yerden tavana kadar yükselen boyuyla dev bir köpeğin gözlerinin içine bakıyorlardı şimdi. Üç başlı bir köpekti bu. Üç çift fıldır fıldır, çılgınca bakan göz; kendilerine doğru uzanmış, titreyip duran üç burun; sarımsı dişlerinden kaygan sicimler gibi sarkan salyalarıyla üç de korkunç ağız. Hareket etmeden duruyordu; altı gözünü de onlara dikmişti; Harry, "Eğer ansızın çıkagelmemiz onu bu kadar şaşırtmasaydı, şimdiye kadar çoktan ölmüştük," diye düşündü; ama şaşkınlığı geçiyordu köpeğin, gökgürültüsünü andıran o hırlamaların başka ne anlamı olabilirdi? Kapının tokmağına yapıştı Harry - Filch'le ölüm arasında bir seçim yapması gerekiyorsa, Filch'i seçerdi elbet. Dışarı fırladılar - Harry çarparak kapadı kapıyı, koridor boyunca koştular, daha doğrusu uçtular. Filch herhalde başka bir yerlerde aramaktaydı kendilerini, çünkü onunla yol boyu karşılaşmadılar; karşılaşıp karşılaşmamaları da pek önemli değildi zaten o anda tek düşündükleri, canavardan olabildiğince uzaklaşmaktı. Zindanlara dalıp doğru duvarın önüne geldiler. Salona girip koltuklara yığıldılar; zangır zangır titriyorlardı. Bir süre hiçbiri ağzını açmadı. "Babama söyleyene kadar bekle, o kaçık ihtiyar bunun hesabını verecek." dedi Malfoy. "Bundan kimseye bahsetmeyeceğiz!" Harry nedenini bilmiyordu ama içinden bir his bunu kendilerine saklamanın daha iyi olduğunu söylüyordu.


	10. ONUNCU BÖLÜM Cadılar Bayramı

Harry, üç başlı köpek serüveninin harika olduğunu düşünmüştü o sabah, şimdi bir başka serüvene daha atılmak için içi gidiyordu. Bu arada Harry, Gringotts'tan çalınmak istenenin ne olabileceğini düşünmüştü, çaktırmadan Malfoy'a sordu o büyücü dünyasını daha iyi biliyordu nasıl olsa.  
"Gringotts ile ilgili yeni birşey var mı? Gelecek Postası'nda yazmıştı, birileri sımsıkı korunan bir kasayı soymaya kalkmıştı hani." Harry gözlerini dikti ona.  
"Aaa o olay; ilk duyduğunda babam kibirli goblinlerin beyinsizliklerinin sonucu olduğunu düşünmüştü. Ama kendine yaptıkları sunumdan sonra çok güçlü bir büyücünün yapmış olduğunu o bile kabul etmişti."  
"Nasıl yani? Goblinler hiçbir sunum yapmadılar ki! Hatta gazeteye bu işe bulaşmaya kalkmayın diye tehdit etmişlerdi."  
"Herkese değil, bizim gibi derindeki müşteriler için yaptılar, kimin kasasına girildiğini bilmiyoruz. Ama babamın söylediğine bakılırsa, o kadar engeli yapsa yapsa ancak çok güçlü büyücü aşabilir, Gringotts goblinleri işlerini yaptıklarını kabullenmişti. Hem neden bu haber ilgini çekti ki."  
Konuşmanın yönünü değiştirmenin zamanı gelmişti.  
"Aa-şey benimde kasam var da ondan sordum. Derindeki müşteri dedin o nedir?"  
"Derinlerdeki yüksek güvenlikli kasalara sahip olan seçkinler." dedi Malfoy, sesinde ki gurur rahatça anlaşılıyordu. Harry kafasında bu haberi değerlendirmeye çalıştı. -Dünyada bir şey saklamak istersen, en güvenli yer Gringotts'tur; Hogwarts dışında-. Harry, yedi yüz on üç numaralı kasadaki küçük paketin nerede olduğunu anlamıştı galiba. Böylesine sıkı koruma gerektiren şeyin ne olabileceği üstüne epey kafa yormuşdu. "Gerçekten ender ve sihirli bir şeydir," demişti Granger. Esrarengiz nesne yaklaşık beş santim uzunluktaydı, bunu biliyordu sadece Harry, elinde başka ipucu yoktu. Bu yüzden de onun ne olduğunu kestiremiyordu. Harry kimseye düşündüklerini söylememişti. Önce kendi emin olmak istiyordu. Harry Hogwarts'ta iki ayın nasıl geçip gittiğini fark etmedi bile. Şato, kendisine Privet Drive'dan çok daha sıcak bir yuva olmuştu. Bir hafta sonra Quidditch seçmeleri yaklaşıyordu. Üst sınıflar heyecanlıydılar, Malfoyda kızgın ama Harry herkes konuşurken susmaktan bıkmıştı artık. Herkes boyuna Quidditch denen şeyden bahsediyordu. Bir sabah kahvaltısından sonra gururu bıraktı, Malfoy'u kenara çekip ona Quidditch'i basitçe anlatmasını istedi.  
"Benim Mugglelarla birlikte büyüdüğümü unutma." diye de ekledi.  
Malfoy'un yüzünde kendini beyenen bir ifade belirdi. Ünlü Harry Potter'dan bilgili olmak hoşuna gidiyordu besbelli.  
"Pekala, her takımda yedi kişi bulunur. Üçüne Kovalayıcı denir. Kovalayıcılar Quaffle'i birbirlerine atarak onu direklerin üzerinde duran üç çemberlerden birinden geçirmeye çalışırlar. O zaman gol olur. Bir Quaffle'ı çemberlerin birinden geçirirsen on sayı kazanırsın."  
"Quaffle'da nedir?"  
Eliyle göstererek "Şu boyutlarda kırmızı büyüsüz bir top," dedi Malfoy.  
"Her takımda bir oyuncu daha var, ona da Tutucu denir Boyuna çemberlerin çevresinde uçar, karşı takımın sayı yapmasını engellemeye çalışır, takımlarda ikişer Vurucu bulunur. Vurucular da Bludgerlar'ı kendi takımlarından uzak tutmaya çabalar,"  
"Bludger nedir?"  
Gene eliyle göstererek "Şu boyutlarda siyah oradan oraya seğirtip oyuncuları süpürgelerinden düşürmek için büyülenmiş toplardır. Onlardanda iki tane var,takımın son oyuncusu Arayıcı'dır. Yani ben, arayıcı'nın görevi Snitch'i yakalamaktır, Snitch kendi altından kanatları gümüşten ceviz kadar bir toptur. Bütün toplardan önemlidir. Yakalaması çok güçtür, çok hızlıdır, onu görebilmek çok güçtür çünkü ceviz kadardır Aradan süzülüp, Kovalayıcılardan, Vuruculardan, Quaffle'dan, Bludgerlar'dan sıyrılıp, öteki takımın Arayıcı'sından önce yakalar onu. Kim Snitch'i daha önce yakalarsa, takımına yüz elli sayı kazandırır, bu da maçı bitirir. İşte bu yüzden Arayıcılar en seçkin oyunculardır. Bir Quidditch maçı ancak Snitch yakalanınca sona erer, yani sürüp gidebilir. Ama bir maç görmeden bu oyunu asla anlayamazsın emin ol. Quidditch kolay oyundur ama ustalaşmak zordur," dedi Malfoy. Harry hala çok birşey anlamamıştı ama içinde bir merak ve heyecan kabarmadığınıda inkar edemezdi. Anladığı kadarıyla Quidditch basketbol ve futbolun havada oynanan bir karışımıydı. Burda da kalmadı. Harry diğerlerinden yavaş yavaş Quidditch takımları öğrenmeye başladı. Appleby Arrows, Ballycastle Bats, Caerphilly Catapults, Falmouth Falcons, Holyhead Harpies, Wimbourne Wasps, Montrose Magpies, Chudley Cannons ve daha niceleri. Harry'nin anladığı kadarıyla bu sporun ligi oldukça hareketliydi. kazanan nerdeyse hersene farklı bir takım olmuş, gerçi Chudley Cannons adlı takım her sene sonuncu oluyormuş ama olsun. Nimbuslar Cometler Kayanyıldızlar Silsüpürler gibi süpürge cinsleri ve bir kaç sloganda öğrenmişti Harry. Gryffindorların ve Ravenclawların; "Aslanın pençeleri Snitch için" "Uç! Uç! Saldır! Saldır! Gryffindorlar bu gün kazanacak", "Aptallar hızla! Kazananlar akılla!" "Kartalın kovalar Snitch'i yakalar!" gibi iyi sloganları vardı. Hufflepuffların bile "Hufflepuff oflayacak puflayacak sizi uçuracak!" "Porsukta Snitch, porsukta Quaffle peki kimde Bludger?" gibi eğlenceli sloganları vardı. Slytherin ise bastır gümüş yılanlardan öteye gidememişti. Bunu sorduğunda "Bizim slogan'a ihtiyacımız yok!" demişti Malfoy, Harry bunu inandırıcı bulmamıştı ya neyse.

Temel bilgileri öğrendikleri için, dersleri de gittikçe daha ilginç oluyordu. Cadılar Bayramı sabahı, koridorları saran nefis bir kabak tatlısı kokusuyla uyandılar. Daha da güzel bir şey oldu sonra; Profesör Flitwick, Tılsım dersinde artık nesneleri uçurabilecek duruma geldiklerini söyledi. Bir yastığı odada dört döndürerek uçurduğundan beri herkes bu anı heyecanla bekliyordu Profesör Flitwick, ilk alıştırmalar için çocukları çifter çifter ayırdı. Harry'nin yanına Malfoy düştü. Profesör Flitwick, her zamanki gibi kitaplarının üstüne tüneyerek, "Çalıştığımız o bilek hareketlerini sakın unutmayın!" diye ciyakladı. "Hızlı ve kesin, unutmayın, hızlı ve kesin. Büyülü sözcükleri doğru söylemek de son derece önemlidir, büyücü Baruffio'yu hatırlayın hep, "f" yerine "s" deyince, kendini sırtüstü yerde buluvermişti, göğsünün üstüne de bir yaban mandası çökmüştü." Çok güçtü bu. Bilek hareketleri hızlı ve kesindi, ama uçurmak istediği kuş tüyü sıranın üstünde duruyor, bir türlü havalanmıyordu. "Wing-gaar-dium Levi-o-sa diyeceksin, 'gar'ı uzatacaksın. Elinide o kadar çevirme bileğin oynasın." diye buyurdu Malfoy. Asasını sallayarak, "Wingardium Leviosa!" dedi emince. Tüyü sıradan havalandı, başlarının bir metre kadar üstünde uçustu. Profesör Flitwick, el çırparak, "Güzel, aferin." dedi. Sınıftan bir iki kişi daha başarılı oldular, Harry genede tüyünü o kadar kaldıramakta zorlandı.

Günün geri kalanı derslere pek dikkat veremedi, herkes Cadılar bayramı şölenini merak ediyordu. Harry ise diğerleri karşısında nasılda cahil ve yeteneksiz kaldığını düşünüyordu. "Senin dünyan. Benim dünyam. Ana-babanın dünyası." demişti Hagrid ama bu dünyanın bile Harry'i dışlayacağını düşünmemişti belli ki. "Belkide yerim Hufflepuff idi" bu düşünce arada sırada zihninde şekillenmiyor değildi. Buradaki herşeyi Dursley'lere yeğlerdi, genede herşeye şaşıran olmak aşağılayıcıydı. Harry Dudley'den kurturduğunda artık yeni arkadaşlar edine bileceğini umardı. Hatta insanlarda hayatında ilk kez onunla arkadaş olmaya hevesli gözüküyordu, en azından kendi anladığınca. Lakin insanlar ünlü Harry Potter'a bu kadar ilgi gösterirken, kendini hayalkırıklığı yaratıyor hissediyordu sürekli. Hatırlamadığı birşey için ondan daha fazla şey bekliyorlarmış hissi vardı. Seçmen şapka bile onu Slytherine koyarken acaba fazla şey mi beklemişti? "Güç. Çok güç. Bakıyorum, bayağı gözüpek. Kafa da fena değil. Yetenek de var, evet, öyle kendini kanıtlama tutkusu... bak, bu ilginç..." Hayır şapka kesinlikle onu doğru yere seçmiş olmalıydı. Belkide daha çok çalışmalıyım... Herkes Cadılar bayramı şöleni için Büyük Salon'a giderken Harry bu düşüncelerle şatoda ayak sürüyordu. Şölene gitmek için acelesi yoktu, ikinci katta ki bir koridorda yürürken iğrenç bir koku aldı. kirli çorapla kimsenin nedense hiç temizlemediği genel tuvalet karışımı pis bir koku geldi burnuna. Sonra işitti derinlerden gelen bir homurtu, dev ayakların sürünmesi. Geri dönmeye karar vermişti ki, köşeden döndü.

Korkunç bir görüntüydü bu. Dört metre boyundaydı, derisi gri kaya rengindeydi, koskoca bedeninin üstüne hindistan cevizi büyüklüğünde ufacık bir kafa yerleştirilmişti. Kısa bacakları ağaç gövdeleri kadar kalındı, ayakları nasır içindeydi. İnanılmaz bir koku yayıyordu çevresine. Elinde tuttuğu kocaman tahta sopa, kollarının uzunluğu yüzünden yere değiyordu. Harry olduğu yerle bütünleşmişti, kımıldayamıyordu neyse ki farkedilmemişti. Koridorun başında durup bir kapıya baktı. Yaratık sivri kulaklarını oynattı, minicik beynini çalıştırdı, ve içeri girdi. Bir an kaçmayı düşündü sonra neden olduğunu bilmeden yaratığın girdiği odaya yaklaştı. Anahtarı kapının üstündeydi, bir an sonrada kapalı ve kilitli. Bir köşeyi koşarak dönerken bir şeye çarptı, yerde çırpınırken bir şeyin onu kaldırdığını fark etti. "Sen burada ne yapıyorsun Potter!" Karşısında iksir Profesörünün uzun yağlı saçları ve siyah soğuk ve boş gözlerini buldu, endişe ve tiksinme birbirine karışmıştı. "Okulda bir Troll var derhal Büyük Salona koş ve ordan ayrılma!" "Onu şurda ki odaya kilitledim Profesör," Yaratığın kapıya dayandığının işareti duyuldu, kapı çok dayanacağa benzemiyordu. Profesör Snape Harry'i geriye doğru yarı fırlattı, "Koş! Uzaklaş burdan!" Kapı gümbürtüyle yere indi. Yaratığın bağırışı koridorlarda yankılanıyordu, oldukça kızmışa benziyordu. Bu kez harekete geçmişti, daha önce koşmadığı gibi koşuyordu şimdi Harry, kaçarken kısa bir an arkasında baktı. Profesör Snape'in üst dudağı kıvrılmıştı, gözlerinden bu kez ateş çıkıyordu. Asasını keskin bir hareketle çekti. Troll ile karşılaşmadan önce Profesör Snape tek birşey söyledi. "POTTER CEZALISIN!" Harry Büyük salonun kapısına gelene kadar bir daha arkasına bakmadı. Can Havliyle kapıya vururken arkasından toynak sesleri duydu. -Bu ne acaba!- Arkasına baktığında zindanlara giden merdivenlerde parıltı görür gibi oldu. Onu içeri aldıklarında Percy Weasley hemen onu azarlamaya başladı. "Senin dışarda tek başına..." Slytherin sınıf başkanı araya girdi, "Sen orda dur Weasley, kendi binanla ilgilen bu öğrenci benim sorumluluğumda!" Harry'i yakasından tutup masaya yerleştirdi. "Neredeydin zindana bir Troll girmiş ve..." diye başladı Malfoy. "Evet gördüm onu ikinci kattaydı, Profesör Snape beni kurtardı." Çevresini incelemeye başladığında şu anki gergin durum olmasa -Duvarlardan ve tavandan havalanan bin yarasa ve içleri oyulmuş balkabaklarında yanan mumların ışıklarının titretiyişi harika gözükebilirdi.- diye düşündü Harry. Şimdiyse kimsenin ağzını bıçak açmıyordu. Bir saat kadar sonra öğretmenler gelip onları yatakanelerine yolladılar Profesör Snape aralarında değildi. Ortak salona döndüklerinde insanlar tehlikenin geçmesinden olsagerek konuşmaya başlamışlardı. -Bir troll içeri nasıl girebilirdi?- -Onu içeri kesin Pevees almıştı- gibi laflar havada uçuşuyordu. Herkes Harry'i dinlemek istiyordu ama o bu konuda konuşmak istemiyordu. Düşünmesi gerekiyordu, hücresinde yatarken -Büyük usta- olmak konusunda fikirleri oluşuyordu Harry'nin.


	11. ON BİRİNCİ BÖLÜM Quidditch

Kasım ayına girdiklerinde hava çok soğudu birdenbire. Okulun çevresindeki dağlar buz grisi bir renge büründü, göl donup çeliğe döndü. Her sabah çiyle kaplanıyordu yer. Üst katların pencerelerinden Hagrid'in, sırtında upuzun bir köstebek derisi palto, ellerinde tavşan kürkünden eldivenler, ayaklarında da kunduz derisinden kocaman çizmelerle, Quidditch alanındaki süpürgelerin buzlarını çözdüğü görülebiliyordu. Quidditch mevsimi başlamıştı. Harry'nin izleyeceği ilk Quidditch maçı cumartesi günü Gryffindor'la Slytherin arasında olacaktı. Gryffindor kazanırsa, şampiyonluk yarışında ikinci sıraya yükselecekti, ondan dolayı çekişmeli bir maç olacaktı. Ayrıca Harry Hermione'yle daha yakın arkadaşlık etmeye başlamıştı artık, büyük şanstı doğrusu. Hermione olmasaydı, bütün o ödevlerin altından kalkıp birde aradaki farkı kapardı? Hermione, sayesinde artık rahatça nesneleri kaldırabiliyordu, ayrıca okuması için çok ilginç bir kitap vermişti ona Çağlar Boyunca Quidditch kitabını. Harry, Quidditch'te yedi yüz faul türü olduğunu, bunların hepsinin de 1473'teki bir Dünya Kupası maçında yapıldığını, en uzun maçın üç ay dört gün on saat otuz yedi dakika sürdüğünü ve sürekli yedeklerin oyuna sokulduğunu, Arayıcıların genellikle en küçük, en hızlı oyuncular arasından, vurucuların en kuvvetli olanlardan seçildiğini, tutucuların uzun boylu ve çeviklerden seçildiğini öğrenmişti. Quidditch takımlarında yer alanların oyun sırasında pek ölmediklerini, ama bazı hakemlerin kayıplara karıştıklarını, aylar sonra da Büyük Sahra'da ortaya çıktıklarını öğrendi. Bir gün gene boş vakitlerinde buluştuklarında buz gibi bahçeye çıktılar; Hermione, bir reçel kavanozuna koyup yanlarında taşıyabilecekleri masmavi bir ateş yaratmıştı. Harry ateşe bir süre hayran hayran bakmıştı sihir deyince aklında tamda bu tür şeyler canlanıyordu. Bunu nasıl yaptığını öğretmesinin sözünü istedi Harry. Hermione Harry'nin hayranlığından hoşnut söz verdi. Sırtlarını kavanoza vermiş ısınırlarken Profesör Snape çıkageldi. Harry, Profesör'ün topalladığını gördü. İki arkadaş, ateşi gizlemek için birbirlerine sokuldular; böyle bir şeye izin verilmiyordu herhalde. Ama Snape onların suçlu bakışlarını fark etti. Topallayarak yaklaştı. Ateşi görmemişti, ama bir bahane uydurup oradan çekip gitmelerini söyleyecekti besbelli.  
"O elindeki nedir, Potter?"  
Çağlar Boyunca Quidditch'i gösterdi Harry.  
"Kitaplıktan aldıklarınızı okul dışına çıkaramazsınız," dedi Snape. "Ver şunu bana." Harry "Bilmiyordum Profesör." diye mırıldanırken, Profesör Snape topallaya topallaya uzaklaştı. "Topallamasının sebebi troll mü dersin?" "Bilmiyorum ama daha kötüsü olabilirdi." dedi Hermione. O akşam içi bir türlü rahat etmeyen Harry, Profesör Snape'i bulmaya öğretmenler odasına gitti. Profesör Snape pek minnet bekleyen biri değildi gerçi ama Harry'nin bir fikri vardı, Onu yalnız yakalayabilirse teşekkür edecekti, başka öğretmenlerin yanında Snape'ten kitabını ister gibi yapacaktı. Öğretmenler odasına gidip kapıya vurdu. Yanıt gelmedi. Bir daha vurdu. Boşuna. Belki de Snape orada bırakmıştı kitabı. Denemeye değerdi, -Bari kitabı alayım.- Kapıyı araladı, içeriye bir göz attı - göz atar atmaz da korkunç bir manzarayla karşılaştı. Snape'le Filch içerdeydiler, başka kimse yoktu. Snape cüppesini dizlerinin üstüne çekmişti. Bacaklarından biri kan içindeydi, paramparça olmuştu neredeyse. Filch, Snape'e sargı uzatıyordu.  
"Lanet olasıca!" diyordu Snape. "Üçünü birden aynı anda göz altında nasıl tutabilirsin ki!"  
Harry sessizce kapıyı kapatmaya çalıştı, ama -  
"POTTER!"  
Snape, bacaklarını örtmek için cüppesini indirdi hemen, yüzü öfkeden kırış kırış olmustu. Harry yutkundu.  
"Acaba kitabımı geri alabilir miyim diyordum."  
"ÇIK DIŞARI! DIŞARI!"  
Zindanlara fırlayan Harry yatağında Profesör Snape'in kendisine bakışını unutmaya çalışırken aklına bir anda geldi. -Cadılar Bayramı'nda üç başlı köpeğin yanına gitmiş! Onu gördüğümde oraya gidiyordu demek köpeğin koruduğu her neyse, çok önemli olmalı! bir troll'le uğraştıktan sonra üç başlı bir köpeğin yanına gitmek deli işiydi. Belki de birileri kargaşa yaratmak için troll'ü içeri aldı? Hayır olamaz yoksa olur mu? Bu çok rahatsız edici bir düşünceydi, hemen yatağına girip uyumaya çalıştı ama yapamadı. Bacağını gördüğü anda Profesör Snape'in gözlerinde beliren o bakışı unutmak kolay değildi.  
Ertesi sabah hava pırıl pırıldı, ama soğuktu. Büyük Salon'u mis gibi kızarmış sosis kokusu sarmıştı, herkes o günkü Quidditch maçından söz ediyordu. Harry, sosislerine ketçap boca ederken Malfoyda maç skoruyla ilgili Zabini adlı çocukla iddaya giriyordu.-İkiside Slytherin'in kazanacağından emindiler- Saat on bire geldiğinde, bütün okul Quidditch alanını çevreleyen sıraları doldurmuştu. Harry daha önce stadyumun içine hiç girmemişti. Oyun alanını çevreleyen koltuklar, seyircilerin oyunu daha rahat seyredebilmeleri için, epeyce yüksekteydi. Alanın iki başında üçer tane altın direk vardı, her direğe bir çember takılmıştı. Direkler, Muggle çocukların sabun köpüğü üfleyerek baloncuklar oluşturduğu o küçük plastik çubukları hatırlattı Harry'e, ama bunların yüksekliği on beşer metreydi. Öğrencilerin çoğunun elinde dürbün vardı. Sıralar epey yüksekteydi gerçi, yine de bazen maçı izlemek güçleşiyordu. Harry türibünlere çıkarken Hermione'ye el salladı.  
"Onunla neden arkadaşlık ediyorsun!" konuşan Malfoydu.  
"Neden etmeyecekmişim o iyi biri hem bana dersler için çok yardımcı oluyor."  
"Ama o bizden biri değil ailesi muggle, o bir bulanık!"  
"Bir nee? neyse boşver, benle arkadaşsın ama mugglelarla büyüdüm unutma, sihir denen şeyden mektubumu alana kadar haberim yoktu."  
"Bu belli oluyor merak etme,"  
Harry artık Malfoy'un konuşma tarzına alışmıştı gerçi Slytherin'de bu tarza sahip tek kişi o değildi. Genede bazen şimdi ki gibi sinirini bozuyordu Malfoy. Sıralarına yerleştikleri sırada takımlar alkışlar arasında alana yürüdüler. Slytherinler yeşil formayla Gryffindorlar kırmızı formayla oynayacaklardı. Hakem, Madam Hooch'tu. Alanın tam ortasında durmuş, elinde süpürge, iki takımı bekliyordu. Takım oyuncuları çevresini sarınca, birşeyler anlatmaya başladı. Harry, onun bunu yaparken Slytherin kaptanı, altıncı sınıf ögrencisi Marcus Flint'e baktığını gözden kaçırmadı. Flint biraz troll kanı taşıyan biriydi. Madam Hooch gümüş düdüğünü bütün gücüyle öttürdü.  
On beş süpürge göğe havalandı. Yükseldiler, yükseldiler.  
"Gryffindor'dan Angelina Johnson, Quaffle'ı hemen yakaladı - ne müthiş bir Kovalayıcı şu kız, üstelik ne kadar da çekici -"  
"JORDAN!"  
"Özür dilerim, Profesör."  
Weasley ikizlerinin arkadaşı Lee Jordan anlatıyordu maçı, Profesör McGonagall'da yanında oturmuş, onu denetliyordu."Fişek gibi yükseliyor, çok güzel bir pas attı Alicia Spinnet'a - Alicia'yı Oliver Wood keşfetmişti, geçen yıl yedek kaldı - Alicia'dan yine Johnson'a - hayır, Slytherin'ler kaptı Quaffle'ı - Slytherin kaptanı Marcus Flint Quaffle'la ilerliyor - bir kartal gibi süzülüyor havada -tam golünü - hayır, Gryffindor Tutucusu Wood engel oluyor, Quaffle Gryffindor'larda - Gryffindor Kovalayıcısı Katie Bell, Flint'in yanından pike yapıyor  
\- AH -canı epey yandı herhalde, kafasına bir Bludger indi -Quaffle Slytherin'lere geçti - Adrian Pucey direklere doğru ilerliyor, ama ikinci Bludger da onu engelledi, ya Fred ya da George Weasley yolladı topu, hangisi bilmiyorum - Gryffindor Vurucuları iyi çalışıyor - Quaffle şimdi Johnson'da yine, önü açık, hızla ilerliyor - uçuyor, uçuyor - bir Bludger'ı sıvıştırdı işte - direkler tam önünde - hadi, Angelina - Tutucu Bletchley dalıyor -tutamıyor - Gryffindor'lar - GOL!"  
Gryffindor'ların sevinç çığlıkları yükseldi göğe, Slytherin'ler ise homurdanıyordu. "Slytherin saldırıyor," diyordu Lee Jordan. "Kovalayıcı Pucey iki Bludger'dan, Weasleylerden, Kovalayıcı Bell'den sıyrıdı, ilerliyor - bir dakika - Snitch miydi o?"  
Adrian Pucey, sol kulağının dibinden yıldırım hızıyla geçen sapsarı pırıltıya bakayım derken Quaffle'ı düşürdü, seyircilerden bir mırıltı yükseldi. Harry herkesden önce görmüştü onu. Snitch, Slytherin Arayıcısı Terence Higgs'in de gözünden kaçmamıştı. Neredeyse burun buruna, Gryffindor arayıcısı Kenneth Towler'la topu kovalamaya başladılar -öteki oyuncular ne yapmaları gerektiğini unutup havada salınarak onları seyretmeye koyuldular. Harry, küçücük yuvarlak topun kanat çırparak nereye yöneldiğini görebiliyordu. GÜMM! Aşağıdaki Gryffindorlardan öfkeli çığlıklar yükseldi -Marcus Flint kasıtlı biçimde Kenneth Towler'nin önünü kesmiş, Towler de havada boyuna yön değiştiren süpürgesine sarılmak zorunda kalmıştı can havliyle.  
"Faul!" diye bağırdı Gryffindor'lar.  
Madam Hooch öfkeyle bir şeyler söyledi Flint'e, sonra da Slytherin'leri penaltıyla cezalandırdı. Ama o  
kargaşa içinde Altın Snitch gözden yok olup gitmişti yine. Aşağıda, oturduğu yerde Bir Gryffindor avazı çıktığı kadar bağırıyordu: "At dışarı! Kırmızı kart!"  
"Quidditch'te kırmızı kart olduğunu hiç söylememiştin!"  
"Kırmızı kart mı? O da ne?"  
"Oyuncuları oyundan atmak yani,"  
"Quidditch'te oyuncuları atamazsın, hem ne yapmasını bekliyordun Snitch'i kaybetmemizi izlese miydi!"  
Harry bu sporun ne kadar da sert ve zorlu olduğunu anlamaya başlıyordu. Spiker Lee Jordan, yan tutmamak için çok zorlanıyordu.  
"Böyle apaçık, böyle alçakça bir saldırıdan sonra -"  
"Jordan!" diye gürledi Profesör McGonagall.  
"Yani, böyle pisliğe -"  
"Jordan, seni uyarıyorum -"  
"Peki peki. Flint, Gryffindor Arayıcısını az kalsın öldürecekti, olur böyle şeyler. Şimdi Gryffindor penaltı kullanacak - Spinnet dışarı atıyor, sorun yok, oyun sürüyor, top yine Gryffindor'da."  
Tam o sirada, Towler, başının üstünden tehlikeli biçimde geçen bir başka Bludger'dan şans eseri kurtuldu. "Top Slytherin'de - Flint Quaffle'ı aldı - Spinnet'i geçiyor - Bell'i de geçiyor - suratına bir Bludger indi, keşke burnu kırılsa -şaka ediyordum, Profesör -Slytherin sayı yaptı - olamaz..." Maç gittikçe çekişmeli bir hal alıyordu, gittikçede sertleşiyordu. Gryffindor'lar "İleri! İleri ! Dayan! Dayan! Gryffindor'lar bu gün kazanacak", sloganıyla alanı inletiyorlardı. Slytherin'ler ise cılız bir "İleri gümüş yılanlar" ötesini yapamıyorlardı. Harry göre slogana herkes katılsada yeterli gelmezdi ve bu durum maça yansıyor gibi gözüküyordu. Gryffindor'lar kırk Slytherin'ler ondu.  
"Flint Quaffle alıyor Bell'i geçti, Spinnet'i de Wood'la yüzleşmeye ilerliyor..."  
O an heyecanlanan Harry tüm gücüyle haykırdı. "YALNIZ UÇMUYORSUN FLİNT!"  
"Tüh, ve Slytherin sayı yapıyor..."  
"Hey çömez ne dedin sen?"  
"Ne dedim ki?"  
"Yalnız uçmuyorsun Flint mi tam olarak?"  
"Nas... Şey aslında asla yalnız uçmayacaksınız gibi birşeydi ama..."(1)  
Büyük sınıftan çocuk el işaretleri ile çevresindekilerin dikkatini çekti. "Bu çömez yaratıcı çıktı. İşaret verince bağrıyoruz, Slogan şu..." Bir dakika sonra alan bu kez "İleri gümüş yılanlar; asla yalnız uçmayacaksınız!" Sloganıyla inliyordu. Gördükleri destek Slytherin takımını bile şaşırtmıştı. Sloganla birlikte maçta değişti. Farkı kapatmaya başladılar Elli, elli beraberlik olana kadar Snitch ortalarda görünmedi. Bu kez Snitch'i ilk gören Gryffindor arayıcası Towler idi. Doğruca öğretmenlerin oturduğu sıraların üzerine yöneldi. "Towler Snitch'i gördü galiba hadi Tow... Tamam profesör kızmayın," Higgs'de peşindeydi ikiside acımasız bir yarışın içine girdiler, nerdeyse Quidditch alanının sınırına gelmişlerken Towler'in avucu kapandığını fark ettiler. Higgs durdu. Towler daha genişten alıyordu. "Higgs'in haline bakılırsa kazanan Gryffindoor!" diye anons etti Lee. Gerçektende Higgs başı düşük öne eğilmiş gelişiyle herşeyi ortaya koyuyordu. Gryffindorlar alanı yıkıyorlardı resmen, takımı Towler'ı sarmış kutlama yapıyordu. Ama bir tuhaflık vardı. Towler şaşkın şaşkın duruyordu, hiç kazanmış gibi bir hali yoktu. Yoksa Snitch yakalanmamış mıydı? Herkes bir an bu ihtimali düşünürken sahanın ortasına gelen Higgs elini kaldırdı. Snitch avuçunda çırpınıyordu.  
"Ben böyle işin..." başladı Lee.  
"JORDAN KES SESİNİ! YOKSA OKUL HAYATININ KALANI CEZA İLE GEÇER!" diye parladı Profesör McGonagall.  
"Pe-peki Profesör yalnışlık olmuş, maçı sürüngenler aldı."  
"Jordan! Cezalısın."  
Sonrası anlatılamayacak bir olaylar silsilesi idi. Gryffindorların muzaffer hallerinin yasa dönüşü ve Slytherin patlaması okul birbirine girmişti resmen. Harry hiçbirini duymadı bunların. Hagrid'in kulübesinde demli bir çay içiyordu.  
"Ee Quidditch'i nasıl buldun Harry merak ettiğin kadar varmıymış?"  
"Seneye seçmelerine katılacağım. Belki becerebilirim"  
"Oo Baban gibi olacaksın desene, o harika bir Quidditch oyuncusuydu. Kesin seçilirsin bu kanında var."  
"Babam Quidditch takımında mıydı?"  
"Taabi, biliyor musun büyükbaban hoşkarşılasaydı profesyonel bir oyuncu bile olabilirdi."  
Demek babası Quidditch oynamıştı. Bu Harry'de garip bir duygu uyandırdı. Ailesi ile ilgili hiçbir şey bilmiyordu. Bunun gibi küçük kırıntılar çok değerliydi Harry için, lakin bundan bahsetmeye de utanıyordu. Sohbetleri devam ederken konu döndü dolaştı, okula giren troll'e geldi.  
"Onun nasıl içeri girdiğini anlamadım bir türlü, neyse ki kimseye zarar vermedi." dedi Hagrid.  
"Az kalsın bana veriyordu, onu kilitleyebileceğimi sandım ama yanılmışım Profesör Snape ile karşılaşmasam ölmüş olabilirdim."  
"Nee? Senin bir troll'ün peşinde işin ne!" Şaşkınlık ve korku Hagrid'in yüzüne yansımıştı.  
"Troll'ün peşinde değildim şans eseri onla karşılaştım. Profesör Snape benimle onun arasına geçti de kaçtım."  
"Snape'in göründüğünden fazlası olduğunu düşünürdüm hep, biraz soğuk adam ama sonuçta okulun öğretmlerinden biri. Demek bacağı ondan sakatlandı."  
"Hayır; bacağını üç başlı köpek ısırmış şansa duydum, galiba troll'le karşılaşmadan önce oraya gidiyordu."  
"Sen Fluffy'yi nereden biliyorsun?"  
"Fluffy'yi mi?"  
"Evet - benimdir - geçen yıl meyhanede tanıdığım bir Yunandan aldımdı - Dumbledore'a verdim - bekçiliğini yapsın diye..."  
Harry, merakla, "Neyin bekçiligini?" diye sordu.  
Hagrid, "Başka bir şey sorma bana," diye homurdandı. "Büyük bir sırdır bu. Söyleyemem. Şimdi dinle beni, seni ilgilendirmeyen şeylere bulaşıyorsun. Tehlikeli bir şey bu. O köpeği unut, neyin bekçiliğini yaptığını da unut, bu Profesör Dumbledore'la Nicolas Flamel arasında bir şey" "Haa!" diye mirildandı Harry. "Demek işin içinde Nicolas Flamel diye biri daha var, öyle mi?" Hagrid, öfke içinde, kendi kendine lanetler yağdırıyor gibiydi.


	12. ON İKİNCİ BÖLÜM Kelid Aynası

Noel yaklaşıyordu. Aralık ortalarında bir sabah Slytherin'ler uyanınca gölün buz tutmuş olduğunu anladılar. Göl yüzeyinin altındaki buz sarkıtlarının yaptığı ışık oyunları pencerelerine yansıyordu. Heryer bir metre kar altındaydı. Weasley kardeşler birkaç kartopuna büyü yapıp onları Quirrell'in sarığında hoplattıkları için cezalandırıldılar. Hagrid, fırtınalı gökte mektup taşımayı nasılsa başarabilen birkaç baykuşu iyileştirip yeniden uçacak duruma getirdi. Herkes tatili dört gözle bekliyordu. Slytherin ortak salonundaki yetmese de, Büyük salondaki ateş güldür güldür yanıyordu. Esintili koridorlar buz gibi soğuktu, acı rüzgâr sınıf pencerelerini zangırdatıyordu. En kötüsü'de Profesör Snape'in zindanlardaki sınıfıydı; öylesine soğuktu ki sınıf, herkesin soluğu sis gibi yükseliyordu ağzından, öğrenciler sıcak kazanlarına sokulabildikleri kadar sokuluyorlardı. Zindanlara inerken bir keresinde "Aileleri bakamadığı için Noel'i Hogwarts'ta geçirecek öğrencilere acıyorum," dedi Draco Malfoy. Laf attığı kişi en küçük Weasley idi. Ama bu laf sadece Weasley'in kulaklarını kızartmıştı. O iksir dersi Malfoy, Crabbe ve Goyle tatilde nerede ne yapacaklarını ne hediye istediklerini konuşuyorlardı. O sırada öğütülmüş aslanbalığı kılçığı ölçmekte olan Harry onları duymazdan geldi. Harry'nin Noel'de Privet Drive'a gitmeyecekti. Profesör Snape bir hafta önce tatilde okulda kalacakların listesini çıkarmıştı; Harry hemen yazdırmıştı adını. Hiç üzülmüyordu buna, geçirdiği en güzel Noel herhalde bu olacaktı. İksir dersinin sonunda zindanlardan çıkarken, önündeki koridoru kapayan koca bir köknar ağacıyla karşılaştı. Dibinden fırlamış iki dev ayakla of-pof sesleri, ağacın arkasında Hagrid'in bulunduğunu gösteriyordu. Malfoy'un soğuk soğuk homurdandı. "Yoldan çekilir misin?" Hagrid onu yok saydı. "Noel yaklaşıyor ha Harry, Bak ne söyleyeceğim sende, benimle gel de Büyük Salon'a bir göz at, dehset oldu." Tam Hagrid'in peşinden gidiyordu ki merdivenlerde Snape göründü.  
"POTTER!"  
Harry aniden olduğu yerde döndü. "Efendim Profesör?"  
"Bu akşam beşte cezan için odama gel!"  
"Ce-ceza mı? Ne için!"  
"Büyük Salonda olman gereken vakitte koridorlarda izinsiz gezelediğin için!"  
Profesör Snape'in troll'den kaçıyorken söylediği şey aklına geldi Harry'nin. "Potter cezalısın!" Aslında Profesör'ün unutmuş olmaması o sırada kendisine ceza vermesi kadar aklı el vermez bir şeydi Harry'nin. Neyseki Büyük Salona girince keyfi yerine geldi. Profesör McGonagall'la Profesör Flitwick, Noel süslemeleriyle uğraşıyordu.  
"Ah, Hagrid, sonuncu ağaç - ilerideki köşeye koyar misin?"  
Salon çok görkemliydi doğrusu. Duvarlara çobanpüskülü ve ökseotundan yapılmış süslemeler asılmıştı, odaya tam on iki dev Noel ağacı yerleştirilmişti, bazıları incecik buzullarla parlıyor, bazıları da üstlerindeki yüzlerce mumla ışıldıyordu. "Tatile kaç gün kaldı?" diye sordu Hagrid. "Sadece bir gün" dedi Harry, o sırada Büyük Salona Hermione Granger girdi. "Harry, bende seni arıyordum. Hadi yemeğe yarım saat var, kitaplıkta olmalıyız." Hagrid, onların peşine takılıp salondan çıkarken, "Kitaplığa mı?" diye sordu. "Tatilden hemen önce mi? Siz de çalışmaya amma meraklıymışsınız haa?" Harry, "Biz çalışmıyoruz ki," dedi neşeyle. "Sen Nicolas Flamel'in sözünü ettiğinden beri onun kim olduğunu araştırıyoruz."  
"Ne yapıyorsunuz?" İyice şaşırmışa benziyordu Hagrid. "Bana bakın söyledimdi size bırakın bunu. Köpeğin neyi koruduğu sizi ilgilendirmez."  
Hermione, "Biz sadece Nicolas Flamel'in kim olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyoruz, o kadar," dedi.  
"İstersen sen söyle de bizi bir dertten kurtar," dedi Harry. "Şimdiye kadar yüzlerce kitap karıştırdık, hiçbir yerde adını göremedik -bir ipucu ver- biliyorum, adını bir yerde okumuştum."  
Hagrid, "Benden laf alamazsınız," diye kestirip attı. Homurdanıp duran Hagrid'den ayrılıp kitaplığa koştular. Harry bildiği herşeyi Hermione Granger'a anlatmıştı, neyse ki kız umduğundan iyi tepki vermişti. Hagrid ağzından kaçırdığından beri Flamel'in adını arıyorlardı kitaplarda, çalınmaya çalışılan şeyin ne olduğunu başka türlü nasıl öğrenebilirlerdi? Sorun, nereden başlayacağını bilmekti. Flamel'in, adını kitaplara geçirecek ne yaptığını bilmeden hiç de kolay olmuyordu bu iş. Yirminci Yüzyılın Büyük Sihirbazları'nda, Çağımızın Önemli Büyücüleri'nde yoktu; önemli Modern Büyücülük Buluşları'nda da, Büyücülükte Son Gelişmeler Üstüne Bir İnceleme'de de adına rastlanmıyordu. Kitaplık da kitaplıktı hani; içinde on binlerce kitap, binlerce raf, yüzlerce bölme vardı. Hermione incelemeye karar verdiği konuların ve kitap adlarının listesini çıkarırken, Harry, Kısıtlı Bölüm'e yöneldi. Flamel'i orada bir yerlerde bulabileceğini düşünüyordu bir süredir. Ama o bölümdeki kitaplara bakabilmek için öğretmenlerin birinden imzalı bir kâğıt getirmesi gerekiyordu, öyle bir izin alamayacağını da biliyordu. Hogwarts'ta öğretilmeyen, sadece ileri düzeyde Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma dersini alan yüksek sınıf öğrencilerinin okuyabildiği, Kara Büyü'yle ilgili kitaplardı bunlar.  
"Ne arıyorsun, çocuk?"  
"Hiç," dedi Harry.  
Kitaplık görevlisi Madam Pince, elindeki toz fırçasını salladı ona.  
"Öyleyse dışarı. Hadi - git buradan!"  
Harry ayaküstü bir yalan kıvıramadığına üzülerek kitaplıktan ayrıldı. Hermione'yle birlikte, Flamel'i nerede bulabileceklerini Madam Pince'e sormamayı daha önce kararlaştırmışlardı. Çok şüpe çekerdi. Hem onlar hem Hagrid zor durumda kalabilirdi. Harry dışarıda, koridorda arkadaşını bekledi, bakalım o bir şey bulabilecek miydi? Ama pek de umutlu değildi. İki haftadır arıyorlardı, ama kitaplığa sadece ders aralarında gidebildikleri için, bir şey bulamamaları da pek şaşırtıcı değildi doğrusu. Bütün istedikleri, Madam Pince'in soluğunu enselerinde duymadan şöyle uzun uzun araştırmaktı. Beş dakika sonra, başını iki yana sallayarak, Hermione geldi yanına, yemeğe gittiler.  
"Ben yokken bakmayı sürdüreceksin, değil mi?" dedi Hermione. "Bir şey bulacak olursan, bana bir baykuş yollarsın."  
"Sen de annenle babana sor bakalım, Flamel'in kim olduğunu biliyorlar mı, Onlara sormak daha güvenli."  
"Elbette güvenlidir," dedi Hermione. "İkisi de dişçi." Bazen Hermione'nin muggle doğumlu olduğunu unutuyordu Harry. Yarın tatil olması o kadar heyecanlandırmıyordu Harry'i. Belki zindanlardaki odasında Profesör Snape için yılanbalığı bağırsağı temizlemesi yüzündendi. Aslında kokusu olmasa elinden kayan bağırsaklarla uğraşmanın tatmin edici bir yönü yok değildi. O bağırsaklarla uğraşırken Profesör Snape elindeki kağıtlara not veriyordu. -Üst sınıfları tatil öncesi süpriz sınav yapmıştı.- Harry işini bitirmek üzereydi ki. "Duyduğuma göre bizim Quidditch takımının amigosu olmuşsun; Potter." Bir an kendiyle konuşulduğunu anlamayan Harry cevap vermedi.  
"Şey... Evet bir iki bağırdım sayılır."  
"Maçı locadan izledim, Şu yeni slogan sana aitmiş diye duydum."  
"Çok birşey değildi, bir anda aklıma geldi işte."  
"Garip doğrusu, bu gördüğün ilk Quidditch maçıydı değil mi?"  
"Evet öyleydi, Quidditch'i çok bildiğim söylenemez ama herkes desteklediği tarafın kazanmasından keyif almaz mı efendim?"  
"Aynı baban gibi bir fanatiksin, bu kanında var. O da kazanmayı kafaya takmış bir adamdı gerçi... Kazandığını kabullenmek gerek..."  
Demek Profesör'de babasını tanıyordu. Genede konuşma bir anda kendisiyle ilgili olmaktan çıkmış gibi geldi Harry'e, işi bittiğinden izin için Profesör'e döndü. İksir hocasının yüzünde iğrenme ve zevk arası tuhaf bir duruş vardı, sonra gözleri Harry'ninkiler ile buluştu. Açlık iksir hocasının bakışını ifade edebilicek tek kelimeydi, sonra tekrar soğudular.  
"İşin bittiyse dışarı Potter!"  
"Pe-peki... efendim..." Harry birkez daha iksir hocasının bakışlarını unutmaya çalışarak uyumaya çalışıyordu. Tatil başlayınca, bu yeni duruma alışması biraz zaman aldı Harry'nin. ortak salon kendine kalmıştı, bomboştu. Şöminenin önündeki güzel koltuklara rahatça kuruluyor. Çevreyi keşfediyordu, bir keresinde kızların bölümüne girmek istedi de bir güç onu geriye fırlattı ve bir sürebir alarm çaldı durdu. Saatlerce çay içip göle bakan camdaki ışık oyunlarını seyrediyordu. İlk zamanlar göle bakan bu camlardan çekinirdi ama şimdi alışmıştı. -Kendi kendine birkaç kez camların sihirle güçlendirilmiş olacağını hatırlatmıştı.- Noel'den bir gece önce, Harry ertesi günkü Noel kutlamasının harika olacağını düşünerek yattı, armağan beklemiyordu kimseden. Ama ertesi sabah uyandığında ilk gördüğü, yatağının ayak ucuna bırakılmış küçük bir paket yığını oldu. Bu beklenmedik süpriz duraklattı Harry'i. -Belki de bir yanlışlık olmuştur.- Harry en üstteki paketi aldı. Kahverengi bir kâğıda sarılmış, üstüne de eğri büğrü harflerle Hagrid'den Harry'ye yazılmıştı. -Hata yoktu!- Kabaca yontulmuş tahta bir flüt çıktı paketten. Besbelli Hagrid yapmıştı bunu. Harry üfledi, baykuş sesine benzer bir ses duyuldu. Bir sonraki paketten de tatlı çıktı -Hermione'den koca bir kutu Çikolatalı Kurbağa. Harry şaşırttı bu. Bir tek paket kalmıştı şimdi. Harry onu kaldırıp şöyle bir yokladı. Çok hafifti. Sonra açtı. Sıvıya benzer gümüş rengi bir şey kayıverdi yere, kıvrılarak durdu, pırıl pırıl parlıyordu. Harry, parlayan gümüş rengi kumaş parçasını yerden aldı. Dokununca bir tuhaf geliyordu insanın eline. Sudan dokunmuş bir kumaştı sanki. Benzersiz bir gümüş renge sahipti. Lüks birşey olmalıydı ama ona kim böyle birşey yollardı ki? Harry elindeki pelerinle ortak salondaki aynanın karşısına geçti, gümüş pelerin Slytherin'e tam yakışacak bir şeydi. Harry pelerini üstünde görmek için sırtına attı, atar atmazda bedeni yok olmuştu, sadece kafası sallanıyordu havada. Ayaklarına baktı; ama ayakları ortada yoktu. Pelerini başına çekti, görüntüsü bütün bütüne siliniverdi. -İnsanı görünmez yapabilen bir pelerin! İşte sihir budur!- Harry pelerini çıkarıp yatağına geri döndü, tam pelerini özenle katlamıştı ki yerde bir mektup gördü. Mektubu kaptı. Daha önce hiç görmediği incecik, süslü harflerle şunlar yazılıydı:  
Baban ölmeden önce bunu bana bıraktı. Sana vermenin sırası geldi.  
Onu iyi kullan. Mutlu Noeller dilerim.  
İmza yoktu. Harry gözlerini nottan ayıramıyordu. Bir gariplik çökmüştü içine. Pelerini kim yollamıştı? Bir zamanlar gerçekten babasının mıydı? Düşünceler aklına hücum etti Harry'nin. Harry hayatında böyle Noel yemeği yememişti. Nar gibi kızarmış yüz besili hindi, dağ gibi kızarmış, haşlanmış patates yığınları, tabaklar dolusu salam, kâseler dolusu tereyağlı bezelye, salçalar, yabanmersini sosları, normalde bu kutlama Harry'nin en iyi Noel'i olabilirdi, ama en kötüsü olmaktaydı. Karşı masada Weasley kardeşler oturuyordu. Hepsi elden çıktığı belli benzer kazaklarla yanyana oturuyorlardı. Profesör McGonagall yemekten önce yanına gelip ayrı oturmak zorunda omadığını söylemişti gerçi, ama Weasley ile kavga etmemiş olsa hatta aynı binadan olsalarda onlarla oturabileceğini sanmıyordu. Sonuçta onlar kardeştiler! Orada olmaması gerektiğiyle ilgili histen bir türlü kurtulamıyordu, sanki rahatlarını kaçırıyordu. Sanki kutlamada yeri yokmuş gibi hissediyordu. -Noel aileler ve dostlar içinde ondan.- Yemeğini yerken göz ucuyla Weasleyleri izlemekten kendini alamıyordu. İkizlerden biri, bir büyücü maytabi aldı. Bu olağanüstü maytaplar, Dursley'lerin aldığı, içlerinden karton şapkalı küçücük plastik oyuncaklar fışkıran o incecik Muggle maytaplarına hiç mi hiç benzemiyordu. Maytap patlamakla kalmadı, top gibi gümbürdeyerek onları mavi bir dumana sardı, içinden de bir amiral şapkasıyla birkaç canlı fare çıktı. Elini uzatsa kendide bir maytap patlatabilirdi ama masada tek başına otururken maytap patlatıp tek başına eğlenmek ona zavallıca gelmişti. Elinden geldiğince ifadesiz olmaya çalışıyordu. Dikkatini öğretmenlere çevirdi en sonunda. Yüce Masa'da, sivri büyücü külahı yerine çiçekli bir takke giymiş olan Dumbledore, Profesör Flitwick'in anlattığı fıkraya gülmekteydi. Sonra Hindi en sona alev alev Noel pastaları geldi. Diliminin içinden çıkan gümüş Orak'la az daha dişi kırılıyordu Percy Wealey'in. -Harry burda kendini tutamamış gülmüştü.- Harry, şarap istedikçe kıpkırmızı kesilen Hagrid'e verdi dikkatini; sonunda Profesör McGonagall'ı yanağından öptü Hagrid; silindir şapkası yana yatmıştı Profesör McGonagall'ın, Harry onun kızmadığını görünce şaşırdı. Sonunda masadan ayrıldığında, Weasley kardeşler yeni çıkmışlardı. Harry kütüphaneye gidip Flamel'i araştırmak istemişti. Ama koridorda yürürken cama çarpan birşey dikkatini çekti. Weasley'ler, bahçede korkunç bir kartopu savaşına tutuşarak mutlu bir öğleden sonra geçirdiler. Sonra, titreyerek, sırılsıklam, soluk soluğa, içeri geçtiler tüm bu sürede yukarıdaki pencereden onları izlemeden duramamıştı Harry. Kütüphaneyi unuttu, doğruca Slytherin ortak salonuna döndü. Hücresinde dizlerini karnına çekerek oturuyordu, babasının pelerini de ellerindeydi. Hayatında ki en iyi Noel bu olmalıydı, ilk kez Noel hediyesi almış, Noel yemeğinde masada bulunmuştu. Dursleylerleyken asla bunları yaşamamıştı ama Dursleyler de bu durumu normal kabul ediyordu. Sonuçta doğru düzgün bir ailenizin olmaması başka şeydi, bunun suratınıza vurulması bambaşka bir şeydi. Weasleyler bir şeyi anlamasını sağlamıştı, bu kesinlikle Hogwarts'daki son Noel'i olmayacaktı.  
Uyandığında yanaklarında tuzlu izler vardı. Eliyle sildi yanaklarını kendini biraz rahatlamış hissediyordu. Bir süre Hagrid'in armağını olan flüt'ü çaldı, ateşin önünde ışık oyunlarını izledi, ama neşesi yerine gelmedi. Yine de bütün gün kafasını bir şey kurcaladı durdu. Görünmezlik Pelerini'ni kim göndermişti acaba? O akşam Harry sandığının dibine eğilip Pelerin'i çıkardı. Babasının... bir zamanlar babasınındı bu. İpekten bile yumuşak, havadan bile hafif olan kumaş ellerinden kayıp gidiyordu. Notta ne yazılıydı: Onu iyi kullan.  
Hemen denemeliydi onu, şimdi. Yatağından çıkıp Pelerin'e sarındı. Bacaklarına bakınca ay ısığından, gölgelerden başka bir şey göremedi. Çok tuhaf bir duyguydu bu. -Onu iyi kullan. Ansızın uyandı Harry. Bu Pelerin'le bütün Hogwarts, önünde açılıvermişti. O karanlıkta, o sessizlikte bir heyecan kapladı bütün bedenini. Bununla her yere gidebilirdi, her yere, Filch de farkına bile varmazdı. Süzülerek yatakhaneden çıktı, Nereye gitmeliydi? Durdu, yüreği gümbür gümbür, düşündü. Birdenbire aklına geldi. Kitaplıktakı Kısıtlı Bölüm. İstediği kadar okuyabilecekti orada, Flamel'in kim olduğunu buluncaya kadar. Görünmezlik Pelerini'ne sımsıkı sarılarak yola koyuldu. Kitaplık ürkütücüydü, karanlıktan göz gözü görmüyordu. Harry kitap raflarına giden yolu görebilmek için fenerini yaktı. Fener havada yüzüyor gibiydi sanki, Harry onu elinde tuttuğunu biliyordu gerçi, ama yine de bu görünüm tüylerini ürpertiyordu. Kısıtlı Bölüm kitaplığın arkasındaydı. O bölümü ötekilerden ayıran ipin üstünden dikkatle atladı, kitap adlarını okuyabilmek için fenerini kaldırdı. Pek bir anlam çıkaramadı adlardan. Dökülmüş, soluk yaldızlı harfler, Harry'nin bilmediği dillerde sözcükler oluşturuyordu. Bazı kitapların hiç adı yoktu. Bir kitabın üstünde ise kana benzeyen koyu bir leke vardı. Harry'nin ensesindeki saçlar dimdik oldu. Belki kendisine öyle geliyordu, ama kitaplar arasından bir fısıltının yükseldığını duyar gibi oldu. Sanki onun orada olmaması gerektiğini biliyorlarmış gibi. Bir yerden başlamalıydı. Feneri dikkatle yere koyarak en alt rafta ilginç görünüşlü bir kitap aramaya başladı. Gözüne kara cildi gümüş çizgili kocaman bir kitap ilişti. Güçlükle çıkardı onu, kitap çok ağırdı çünkü, dizlerinin üstüne koyarak açtı. Sessizliği, insanın kanını donduran, kulakları sağır eden bir çığlık bozdu, kitap haykırıyordu! Harry hemen kapattı kapağını, ama çığlık kesilmedi, daha da yükselerek sürüp gitti. Harry geriye doğru sendeledi, fenere çarptı, anında söndü fener. Korkuya kapıldı Harry, dışarıdaki koridorda yaklaşan ayak sesleri duydu, kitabı yine rafa tıkıştırarak tabanları yağladı. Kapıda Filch'le karşılaştı; Filch'in çılgıncasına açılmış gözleri onu göremedi. Harry onun iki yana açılmış kollarının altından süzülerek koridora fırladı, kulaklarında kitabın çığlığı çınlıyordu hâlâ. Kocaman bir zırhın önünde durabildi ancak. Kitaplıktan öyle bir kaçmıştı ki, nereye gittiğinin farkına bile varmamıştı. Belki de karanlık yüzünden, şimdi nerede olduğunu bilmiyordu. Erkek tuvaletinin yanında böyle bir zırh olacaktı gerçi, ama orası herhalde beş kat aşağıda kalmıştı.  
"Geceleri birinin dolaştığını görürsem hemen size gelmemi söylemiştiniz, Profesör. Biri kitaplığa girmiş Kısıtlı Bölüm'e."  
Harry yüzündeki kanın çekildiğini hissetti. Her nereye geldiyse, Filch oraya kestirme bir yol biliyordu anlaşılan, yumuşak, yapış yapış sesi gittikçe yaklaşıyordu çünkü; dehşet içinde, Profesör Snape'in yanıt verdiğini duydu.  
"Kısıtlı Bölüm'e mi? Eh, pek uzakta olamazlar, yakalarız."  
Filch'le Profesör Snape köşeyi dönüp yaklaşırlarken, Harry olduğu yere çakılıp kaldı. Onu göremezlerdi elbet, ama koridor öylesine dardı ki, biraz daha yaklaşacak olurlarsa mutlaka çarparlardı -Pelerin, somut bedenini ortadan kaldırmıyordu sonuçta.- Olabildiği kadar sessizce, geriledi. Solda aralık bir kapı gördü. Tek umuduydu bu. Soluğunu tutarak, kapıyı kıpırdatmadan içeri süzülmeyi başardı; Snape'le Filch hiçbir şey fark etmediler. Geçip gittiler; Harry, derin derin soluyarak duvara yaslandı, onların uzaklaşan ayak seslerini dinledi. Az kalsın yakayı ele verecekti; ucuz atlatmıştı. Saklandığı odanın nasıl bir yer olduğunu anlayıncaya kadar birkaç saniye geçecekti. Kullanılmayan bir sınıfa benziyordu burası. Duvar diplerinde masaları, sıraları andıran bir takım eşyalar seçiliyordu karanlıkta, bir de baş aşağı çevrilmiş bir çöp sepeti ama duvara dayalı bir şey daha vardı ki, sırıtıyordu, sanki biri, ayak altında durmasın diye, onu getirmiş, oraya koymuştu. Görkemli bir aynaydı bu, pençeye benzeyen iki ayak üstünde, süslü yaldızlı çerçevesiyle tavana kadar uzanıyordu. Tepesine de boydan boya bir yazı işlenmişti: KELİD STRA EHRU OYT UBE CAFRU OYT ON İVOHSİ. Filch'le Snape'ten ses gelmediği için korkusu yatışmaya başlayan Harry, aynaya bakmak istedi; kendini görmeyecekti, ama olsun, yaklaştı çığlık atmamak için ağzını elleriyle kapamak zorunda kaldı. Arkasına döndü hızla. Kitabın haykırışında bile bu kadar çılgınca atmamıştı yüreği. Aynada sadece kendini görmemiş, arkasında bir yığın insan daha görmüştü. Ama oda boştu. Soluk soluğa, yine aynaya döndü usulca. Oradaydı işte, kendi yansımasını gördü, yüzü korkudan bembeyaz kesilmişti, arkasında en az on kişi daha vardı. Harry omzunun üstünden baktı kimseler yoktu yine. Yoksa onlar da mı görünmezdi? Görünmez insanlarla dolu bir odaya mı girmişti, aynanın özelliği, ister görünür olsun, ister görünmez olsun, her şeyi yansıtmak mıydı? Aynaya bir daha baktı. Kendi görüntüsünün arkasında duran bir kadın ona gülümsüyor, el sallıyordu. Kolunu uzattı, eli bir şeye değmedi. Kadın orada olsaydı ona dokunurdu, görüntüleri öylesine yakındı ki ama havadan başka bir şey duymadı. Kadın da, ötekiler de varlıklarını sadece aynada sürdürüyorlardı. Çok güzel bir kadındı bu. Koyu kızıl saçları vardı, gözleri ise - gözleri tıpkı benim gözlerime benziyor.- diye düşündü Harry. Aynaya biraz daha yaklaştı. Yemyeşil biçim aynı... Kadının ağladığını fark etti; gülümsüyordu, ama aynı anda da ağlıyordu. Yanında oturan uzun boylu, siyah saçlı, ince adam kolunu onun omzuna dolamıştı. Gözlük vardı gözünde, saçları dağınıktı. Arkası, tıpkı Harry'nin saçları gibi, yatmamıştı. Harry o kadar yaklaşmıştı ki aynaya, burnu neredeyse kendi görüntüsüne değecekti.  
"Anne?" diye fısıldadı. "Baba?"  
Ona gülümseyerek baktılar sadece. Harry aynada ötekilerin de yüzlerine bakınca, hepsinin gözlerinin kendi gözleri gibi yeşil olduğunu gördü, burunları da aynıydı, ufak tefek ihtiyar bir adamın dizleri ise tıpkı Harry'ninkiler gibi top toptu, yaşamı boyunca ailesini ilk kere görüyordu Harry. Potter'lar gülümseyerek el salladılar ona, Harry de onlara özlemle baktı. Ellerini aynaya dayamıştı sanki uzanıp da ailesine dokunacakmış gibi. Büyük bir acı duyuyordu içinde -Yarı sevinç, yarı hüzün.- Orada ne kadar kaldı, bilmiyordu. Görüntüler silinmedi -Baktı, baktı- sonunda uzaklardan bir gürültüyle kendine geldi. Kalamazdı artık, yatağına dönmeliydi. Gözlerini annesinin yüzünden kaçırarak, "Döneceğim," diye fısıldadı, odadan hızla çıktı. Harry'nin içinden yemek yemek gelmiyordu. Annesiyle babasını görmüştü, o gece bir daha görecekti. Flamel'i unutmuş gibiydi. Sanki pek önemi yoktu bunun artık. Üç başlı köpeğin neyi beklediği kimin umurundaydı? Biri onu çalsa bile ne çıkardı? O gece Harry'nin en büyük korkusu aynalı odayı bulamamaktı. ağır ağır yola koyulmuştu. Kitaplıktan çıktıktan sonra izlediği yolu hatırlamaya çalıştı. Karanlık geçitlerde bir saat kadar dolaştı. Ters yöne süzülen uzun boylu bir cadı hayaletinin yanından geçti, başka kimseyle karşılaşmadı. Harry zırhı gördü. "Burası - evet - burası!" Kapıyı iterek açtılar. Harry Pelerin'i çıkarıp attı sırtından, aynaya koştu. Oradalardı. Onu görünce, annesiyle babasının yüzleri ışıdı. Aynaya sokuldu sokulabildiği kadar Harry. Ailesinin her bir ferdinin yüzünü tek tek uzun uzun inceledi, en çokta anne ve babasının yılların getirdiği bir açlık onu ele geçirmişti. Saatler sonra nerdeyse sabaha karşı bir miyavlama dikkatini çekti refleks olarak pelerini üstüne geçirdi. Büyük şanstı doğrusu Filch'in kedisi Mrs Norris içeri girmişti. -Pelerin kedilerde de ise yariyor muydu acaba?- Mrs Norris odayı şöyle bir incelemiş ve gitmişti. Üçüncü gece yolu çok daha çabuk buldu. Öyle hızlı yürüyordu ki, aklı başında birinin edemeyeceği kadar gürültü ediyordu, ama kimseyi görmedi. İşte annesiyle babası karşısındaydı, gülümsüyorlardı, büyükbabalarından biri de keyifle baş sallıyordu. Harry aynanın tam karşısına, yere oturdu. Bütün geceyi orada, ailesinin yanında geçirmesine hiçbir şey engel olamazdı. -Hiçbir şey. Sadece-  
"Eee - demek yine geldin, Harry?"  
Harry bütün içinin buz kestiğini sandı. Arkasına baktı. Duvarın dibindeki sıralardan birinde Albus Dumbledore oturmaktaydı. Harry, ona fark etmeden dosdoğru aynaya gitmişti herhalde.  
"Sizi - sizi görmedim, efendim."  
"Görünmez olmak görme gücünü de azaltıyor galiba," dedi Dumbledore; Harry onun gülümsediğini görünce biraz rahatladı. Dumbledore, sıradan kalkıp Harry'nin yanına çöktü. "Demek, sen de, senden önceki yüzlerce kişi gibi, Kelid Aynası'nın yarattığı mutluluğu buldun."  
"Adının bu olduğunu bilmiyordum, efendim."  
"Ama özelliğini tam anlayabildin mi?"  
Harry başını iki yana salladı.  
"Şey - ailemi gösteriyor..."  
"Ben söyleyeyim. Dünyanın en mutlu insanı, Kelid Aynası'nı sıradan bir ayna gibi kullanan insandır, ona bakınca kendini olduğu gibi görür. Anlatabildim mi? Şimdi söyle bakalım, Kelid Aynası bizlere ne gösteriyor?"  
Harry düşündü. Sonra ağır ağır, "Ne istediğimizi gösteriyor bize... görmek istediğimizi..." dedi. Dumbledore, "Hem evet, hem hayır," dedi usulca. "Bu ayna yüreklerimizin derinliklerinde yatan tutkuları, istekleri gösterir bize. Aileni hiç bilmedin sen, onları görürsün. Ama bu ayna bizi bilgiye, doğruya götürmez. Gösterdiklerinin gerçek olmadığını bilmeyenler onun önünde eriyip gitmişlerdir ya da akıllarını kaçırmışlardır.  
"Ayna yarın yeni bir binaya götürülecek, Harry, bir daha gidip bakma ona. Günün birinde karşına çıkarsa da, hazırlıklı ol. Düşler dünyasına dalıp gerçek dünyayı, yaşamayı unutmak doğru değildir, unutma bunu. Hadi, şimdi o eşsiz Pelerin'i sırtına geçir, yatağına git."  
Harry ayağa kalktı.  
"Efendim - Profesör Dumbledore? Size bir şey sorabilir miyim?"  
Dumbledore gülümsedi. 'Tabii, sordun ya zaten. Ama istersen bir şey daha sorabilirsin."  
"Ayna'ya bakınca siz ne görüyorsunuz?"  
"Ben mi? Elimde bir çift yün çorapla kendimi görüyorum."  
Harry boş boş baktı.  
"İnsanın hiç yeteri kadar çorabı olmuyor," dedi.


	13. ON ÜÇÜNCÜ BÖLÜM Nicolas Flamel

Dumbledore. "Bir Noel daha gelip geçti, bir çift çorap veren olmadı. Herkes bana kitap armağan ediyor."

Harry yatağına uzanınca, Dumbledore'un belki de doğruyu söylemediğini düşündü. Hücresinde ki oyuğa kendini yerleştirirken aklına geldi; Ona çok kişisel bir soru sormuştu herhalde. Dumbledore, Harry'yi bir daha Kelid Aynası'na gitmemesinin doğru olduğuna inandırmıştı; gerçi gene de ertesi gece aynayı tekrar kontrol etmişti orada değildi. Görünmezlik Pelerini Noel tatili boyunca Harry'nin sandığının dibinde kaldı. Ayna'da gördüklerini unutmak istiyordu Harry. Ama kolay değildi bu. Karabasanlar görmeye başladı. Annesiyle babasının yeşil bir ışığın çakışıyla yok olduklarını gördü düşlerinde, tiz bir sesin de kahkahalar attığını duydu. Bazen ailesine koşuyor ama yeşil ışıkla birlikte her yere saçılan cam parçaları üzerine fırlıyordu. Dersler başlamadan bir gün önce dönen Hermione, olanları duyunca kendi yorumunu getirdi. Harry'nin yatağından çıkıp üst üste dört gece koridorları arşınlamasından dehşete düşmüştü ("Ya Filch seni yakalasaydı?"), bir yandan da onun Nicolas Flamel'in kim olduğunu öğrenememesinden duyduğu hayal kırıklığını dile getiriyordu. Flamel'in adını kitaplıkta bulmaktan umudu kesmişlerdi neredeyse, ama Harry bu adı bir yerde gördüğünden emindi. Dersler başlar başlamaz on dakikalık aralarda kitap karıştırmayı sürdürdüler. Bir yandan da Quidditch sezonu devam ediyordu. Haftaya Hufflepuff ile Ravenclaw arasında maç vardı. İnsanlar ilk maç kadar heyecanlı değillerdi. Sebebi kim kazanırsa kazansın yüz elliden büyük bir fark yapamazsa bir sonraki maçta Quidditch kupası Slytherin için çantada keklik olacaktı. Gene de Harry maçı izlemek istiyordu, vaktinin çoğunu Quidditch ve Nicolas Flamel araştırmasına verince daha az karabasan gördüğünü fark etmişti.

Karın yerini alan dinmek bilmeyen yağmur yüzden vakitlerini daha çok içerde geçirmek durumunda kalıyorlardı. Bahçenin her yanı çamurdu, özellikle bitki bilim seralarına gitmek tam bir hayatta kalma savaşıydı. Çamurlar dizlerine kadar çıkıyordu. Gerçi içerideki zamanları da heba oluyor denemezdi. Nicolas Flamel'in kim olduğunu öğrenememişti ama büyücülük dünyasıyla ilgili bilgisi baya ilerlemişti Harry'nin. Gene sırılsıklam çamurlu bir günde Hermione ile kitaplık yoluna düşmüşlerken kitaplık kapısında Malfoy'la Longbottom'a karşılaştılar.

"Ben de tam senin gibi birini arıyordum Longbottom."

"B-benim gibi?"

"Evet; yeni bir büyü öğrendim de onu denemek için"

"Hayır, yalvarır..."

Longbottom kaçmaya çalıştı ama Malfoy çoktan asasını çekmişti, asasından fırlayan ipler Longbottom'ın her yanını sardılar. İpler yüzünden hareketsiz kalan Longbottom taş gibi yere düştü. "Bu korkaklıkla Gryffindor'a bile yakışmıyors-AAH!" Malfoy'un lafı arkasından dizine inen bir tekme ile kesildi. Malfoy'un asa tutan bileğini bükü verdi Harry, asa Malfoy'un elinden düştü. Bu numarayı Dudley'den öğrenmişti. Asası Malfoy'un suratına nişan almıştı. Hermione Longbottom'ın iplerini çözdü o sırada.

"Teş..."

"Kaybol!"

Longbottom arkasına bile bakmadan toz oldu. Malfoy'un bileği hala Harry'nin elindeydi. Acıdan gözleri sulanmıştı, bir Harry'e bir asasına bakıyordu Malfoy. Ağlamak üzere gibi bir hali vardı. Bir an ona bir lanet yollamak istedi Harry.

"Bir daha o çocuğa sataşmayacaksın! Eğer gözün yiyorsa benle uğraşırsın Malfoy, sen ve küçük arkadaşlarından korkmuyorum. Sizinle uğraşmak için asaya ihtiyacım yok!"

Malfoy'un bileğini biraz daha acıttıktan sonra bıraktı. Longbottom gibi hemen gitmedi, asasını alıp acıyan elini cübbesinin içine sokarak yürüdü Malfoy. "Bu yaptığın gene de fazla sert değil miydi?" dedi Hermione. Hiçbir şey demedi Harry, Dursleylerin kendine yaptıklarını kimseye söylemeye niyeti yoktu. Belki bilse daha anlayış gösterirdi, içinde garip bir his uyandı, Malfoy'a yaptıkları ona çok iyi hissettirmişti nedense. Hem bu büyük bir ustanın yapacağı tarzda bir şey değil miydi. Harry cüppesinin cebini karıştırıp Hermione'nin Noel'de ona armağan ettiği Çikolatalı Kurbağalardan sonuncusunu çıkardı, sanki daha tatlı olmuştu. Hermione'i ona onaylamaz şekilde bakarken Ünlü Büyücü kartına baktı Harry. Konuyu değiştirmek için "Yine Dumbledore," dedi. "İlk çıkan kartta da o vardı..." Birdenbire yutkundu. Kartın arkasına dikti gözlerini. Sonra Hermione'ye baktı. "Buldum onu!" diye fısıldadı. "Flamel'i buldum! Bu adı bir yerde okuduğumu söylemiştim. Buraya gelirken trende görmüştüm, dinle şunu: 'Profesör Dumbledore, özellikle 1945'te kara büyücü Grindelwald'ı yenmesiyle, ejderha kanının on iki ayrı konuda kullanılışını bulmasıyla ve arkadaşı Nicolas Flamel'la simya konusunda yürüttüğü çalışmalarla ünlüdür." Hermione aniden hareketlendi. İlk sınav notlarından beri hiç bu kadar heyecanlanmamıştı. "Bir yere kımıldama!" dedi ve fırladı gitti. Harry şaşkın şaşkın kaldı, dakikalar sonra Hermione kolunda kocaman, eski bir kitapla döndü. Heyecanla, "Buna bakmayı akıl edememiştim!" diye fısıldadı. "Şöyle hafif bir şeyler okuyayım diye bunu haftalar önce kitaplıktan almıştım." Kitabı Harry'nin kollarına yerleştirince dizleri büküldü. Sanki Crabble'i yada Goyle'u taşıyordu. "Hafif mi?" dedi Harry, ama Hermione susmasını söyledi ona, kitapta bir şey bakacaktı, kendi kendine mırıldanarak çılgıncasına sayfaları çevirmeye koyuldu. Sonunda aradığını buldu. "Biliyordum! Biliyordum!" Çok önemli bir şey söyler gibi, "Nicolas Flamel," diye fısıldadı Hermione. "Felsefe Taşı'nın bilinen tek yapıcısı" Ama beklediği tepkiyi alamadı. Harry "Neyin?" dedi. "Bana bak, sen hiç kitap okumaz mısın? İşte, oku şunu." Kitabı ona doğru itti, Harry okudu. Eski simyacılık bilimi, olağanüstü güçleri olan efsanevi Felsefe Taşı'nın yapımıyla doğrudan ilişkilidir. Taş herhangi bir maddeyi altına çevirebilir, içeni ölümsüz kılan Yasam iksiri'ni de yaratabilir. Yüzyıllar boyunca Felsefe Taşı üstüne çok şey söylenmiştir, ama tek Taş, ünlü simyacı ve opera düşkünü Mr Nicolas Flamel'in elinde bulunmaktadır. Geçen yıl altı yüz altmış beşinci yaş gününü kutlayan Mr Flamel, eşi Perenelle (altı yüz elli sekiz) ile Devon'da sakin bir yaşam sürmektedir. Harry okumayı bitirince, "Gördün mü?" dedi Hermione. "Köpek herhalde Flamel'in Felsefe Taşı'nı koruyor! Arkadaş oldukları, birinin de onu çalacağından korktuğu için Dumbledore'a vermiştir. Bu yüzden onu Gringotts'tan çıkarmak istedi!" "Altın yapan, insanın ölmemesini sağlayan bir taş!" dedi Harry. Ertesi sabah Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma dersinde kurt adam ısırıklarına karşı alınacak önlemleri yazarken, Harry Felsefe Taşını düşünüyordu hala, bir ele geçirse onunla neler neler yapardı...

Harry, ertesi gün öğleden sonra Hermione ile Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff Quidditch maçını izlemeye gitti. Seyirci bakımından sönük bir maçtı, takımların kendi binaları bile tam gelmemişti. Slytherin'den kimse olmadığı için Hermione'nin yanında Ravenclawlar ile birlikte oturdu Harry. Çoğu ona aldırmasa da bazı Ravenclawlar ona kötü bakışlar atmayı ihmal etmediler. -Derdi ne ki bunların! Malfoy hepsine de bulaşmış olamaz ya?- Harry'yi düşüncelerinden kurtaran Hufflepuff'ın maçın ilk golünü atması oldu.

"Hufflepuff oflayacak puflayacak sizi uçuracak! Hufflepuff oflayacak puflayacak sizi uçuracak!"

"Simgenizin kartal olduğunu sanıyordum."

"Aman çok komik!"

Çok geçmeden Ravenclawlar cevap olarak hemen iki gol attılar. Ravenclaw üçüncü sayıyı bir Hufflepuff Vurucusu faul yapınca penaltıyla buldular. O sırada Snitch'i gördü Harry, eliyle Hermione'i dürtüp işaret etti ona. "Gözlerin sahadakilerden keskin, Senden Arayıcı olurmuş." -Arayıcı…- "Şimdilik amigoluk yapıyorum ama seneye kesin deneyeceğim." O andan sonra Harry maça çok dikkat etmedi, gözü Snitch üzerindeydi. Onu takip ediyor, kaybedip tekrar bulmaya uğraşıyordu. Sahadakilerden gerçekten de daha iyiydi, o sırada arayıcılarda dalışa geçtiler. Yere çakılmasından bir santim önce dalıştan çıktılar, Ravenclaw arayıcısı elinde altın Snitch olduğu halde zafer ilan ediyordu. Hermione, sıranın üstünde hoplayıp zıplayarak, Biz kazandık! Ravenclaw ilk sırada artık!" diye bağırdı; bir yandan da önünde oturan Ravenclawlı bir kızla kucaklaşıyordu. "Ravenclaw ne oldu dedin?" "İlk sırada dedim, maçı izlemiyor muydun? iki yüz yirmi sayı farkla kazandık artık sizden öndeyiz!" İnanamıyordu buna Snitch'e o kadar dikkat etmişti ki maçı takip etmeyi unutmuştu. -İki yüz yirmi fark artık işimiz o kadar kolay değil.- Okula dönerlerken duraksadı Harry, akşam havası da çok güzel kokuyordu belki Hagrid ile bir fincan çay içmek fena olmazdı. "Hava çok güzel Hagrid'in kulübesine gideceğim sende gel hem onla tanışmış olursun." "Çok sağ ol ama ödevim var, normalde çoktan yapmış olmalıydım maç yüzünden erteledim." "Peki peki, tamam." Ondan ayrılıp Hagrid'in kulübesine nemli çimenler üstünde yürürken arkasına bakıp başını kaldırdı, batan güneşte pencereleri kıpkırmızı parlayan Hogwarts'a baktı. Ravenclaw ilk sıraya geçmişti. Hiçbir Slytherin bundan hoşlanmayacaktı ve bunu onlara söyleyen ilk kişi olmak istemiyordu Harry. Aklına tam Slytherin geldiği sırada…

Şatonun ön merdivenlerinden kukuletalı biri indi hızla. Kimseye görünmek istemiyordu anlaşılan, hızlı hızlı Yasak Orman'a doğru yürüdü. Harry ona bakarken biraz önceki planları unutuverdi. Yürüyüşünden anlamıştı, Profesör Snape'ti bu, herkes yemekteyken Orman'a gidiyordu - neler dönüyor acaba?- Profesör Snape'in koşarak ormana girdiğini gördü. Onu izledi. Ağaçlar öylesine sıktı ki, neredeyse güneş batmış hissi uyandırıyordu. Eğilip ayakkabılarını çıkardı Harry. Bu numara onu Dudleyden bir iki kez kurtarmıştı. Profesör Snape ile arasına belli bir mesafe koydu. Az sonra birtakım sesler duydu. Seslerin geldiği yöne süzüldü, usulca bir kayın ağacının tepesine çıktı. dikkatle dallardan birine tırmandı, yaprakların arasından neler olduğunu görmeye çalıştı. Aşağıda, gölgeli bir açıklıkta Snape duruyordu, ama yalnız değildi. Quirrell da oradaydı. Onun bakışlarını göremedi Harry, ama Quirrell her zamankinden daha çok kekeliyordu. Harry ne konuştuklarına kulak kabarttı.

"... b-b-benimle neden bu-burada bu-buluşmak istedin, a-a-anlamadım, Severus..."

Snape, buz gibi bir sesle, "Sadece ikimiz arasında özel bir konuşma olsun istedim," dedi.

"Ne de olsa, öğrencilerin Felsefe Taşı'nı öğrenmeleri doğru değil."

Harry öne eğildi. Quirreil bir şeyler mırıldanıyordu. Profesör Snape onun sözünü kesti.

"Hagrid'in o canavarını nasıl atlatırız, öğrenebildin mi?"

"A-a-ama Severus, ben -"

Profesör Snape, Quirrell'a doğru bir adım atarak, "Düşmanın olmamı istemezsin, değil mi?" dedi.

"S-s-sen ne de-de-demek istiyorsun, anlamadım -" "Ne demek istediğimi pekâlâ biliyorsun." Bir baykuş öttü yüksek sesle, Harry az kalsın ağaçtan düşecekti. Kendini tam zamanında toparladı. Profesör Snape'in "- biraz hokus pokus yapacaksın. Bekliyorum," dediğini duydu.

"A-a-ama b-b-ben -"

Profesör Snape, "Peki öyleyse," diye sözünü kesti onun. "Yakındı yine görüşeceğiz seninle, biraz daha düşün bakalım, çıkarının nerede olduğunu iyice düşün." Pelerinini başına çekip oradan uzaklaştı. Karanlık basmıştı artık, ama Harry, Quirrell'in orada taş kesilmiş gibi kalakaldığını görebildi. -Harry, soluk soluğa, yatakhaneye girdi. Demek haklıymışız, oradaki Felsefe Taşı'ymış, Snape de onu çalmak için Quirrell'in kendisine yardim etmesini istiyor. Fluffy'yi nasıl atlatacağını sordu bir de Quirrell'in 'hokus-pokus'u için bir şeyler söyledi. Tas'i Fluffy'den başka şeyler de koruyor anlaşılan, bir takım büyüler, Quirrell da Profesör Snape'in yolunu açacak Karanlık Sanatlar-karşıtı bazı büyüler biliyor. Profesör Snape taşı çalmak istiyor!- bu son düşünce onu sarstı. Onca aradıkları hırsız Profesör Snape'ten başkası değildi. Troll'ü de o içeri almış olmalıydı, belki de onu kurtarması tesadüf değildi. Herkes zindanlardayken o taşı almak için köpeğin yanına gitmişti. Quirrell ödleği sayesinde de son ihtiyacını olan neyse bulacaktı. Kafası deli sorular ile meşgul sabahlarken ne yapacağına karar vermeye çalışıyordu Harry


	14. ON DÖRDÜNCÜ BÖLÜMNorveçPütürlüsü Norbert

Quirrell sandığından da cesaretliydi galiba. Daha sonraki haftalarda gittikçe zayıfladı, sararıp soldu, ama pek boyun eğmişe benzemiyordu. Ne zaman üçüncü kat koridorundan geçse, kulağını Fluffy'nin boyuna hırladığı odanın kapısına dayıyordu. Snape öfke içinde koşturup duruyordu yine, bu da Taş'ın güvende olduğunun bir belirtisiydi. Harry, Quirrell'la her karşılaşmasında, yüreklendirmek istercesine, ona gülümsüyordu; Ama Hermione'nin kafasında Felsefe Taşı'ndan başka şeyler de vardı. Tuttuğu notları temize çekmeye,

zaman cetvellerini düzene koymaya, çizimleri renklendirmeye koyulmuştu. Harry'ye de aynı şeyi yapmasını söylüyordu boyuna. Harry'de onu susturmak için aynılarını yapıyordu. Yazık ki, öğretmenler de Hermione gibi düşünüyorlardı. Öyle çok ödev verdiler ki, Paskalya tatil olmaktan çok sınav öncesi olmuştu. İnsanlar boyuna ejderha kanının on iki ayrı kullanılışını ezberleyerek ya da asalarıyla çalışmalar yaparak birbirini geriliyordu. Harry de boş zamanlarının çoğunu kitaplıkta geçirdi Hermione'yle, çalıştılar da çalıştılar. Bir gün öğleden sonra, kitaplık penceresinden dışarıya özlemle dalmıştı. Aylardır en güzel havaydı bu. Gök pırıl pırıldı, unutmabeni mavisiydi, yazın geldiğinin ilk belirtileri görülüyordu.

"Dikkatini toparla biraz."

"Hava böyleyken büyülü bitkiler pek ilgimi çekmiyor."

"Nasıl! Sınavlarda ne yapacaksın hiç düşünüyor musun? Büyük bir usta olmak için önce sınıfı geçmelisin!"

"Şşt! Sesini alçalt biraz, bunu bende biliyorum ama bitki bilim konuları şuan ilgimi çekmiyor."

"Yaa! Peki ilgini şuan ne konuları çekebilirdi acaba?" Harry'nin morali bozuldu.

"Düello konuları, mesela Malfoy'un asasının ucundan o ipleri nasıl çıkardığını ve bunlara karşı ne yapabileceğim gibi konular."

"Malfoy öyle bir şey yapamaz. Bu düzeyde bir büyü bizim için fazla ileri bir iş. En fazla iplerin birini bağlamasını sağlayabilir."

"Ama sende gördün Longbottom'ın bağlanışını, ipleri yoktan var etti."

"Bir şeyi yoktan var edemezsin, yerini biliyorsan çağırabilirsin ancak. Dikkatli bakıyor olsaydın İplerin Malfoy'un cübbesinin kol yeninden çıkıyor olduğunu görürdün. O sadece muggle sihirbazların el çabukluğunu kendini daha üstün göstermek için kullanıyor. Bu yüzden Longbottom'a saldırdı, o da çevresine kesin şuan yoktan var olan ipleri anlatıyordur." açıkladı Hermione.

"Şunu keser misin!"

"Siz erkekleri anlamıyorum, sen Malfoy'a yedeklik yapmamış mıydın? Sonrada Longbottom için ona saldırdın. Bizim Padma'nın kardeşi Gryffindor'da ondan duymuş. Weasley'e kalırsa Malfoy Crucio laneti kullanmış ama bu bir birinci sınıf için imkansız!"

"O mesele çok farklıydı bir kere. Ayrıca üzerime gelecek gibi bir hali var."

"Eğer seni tehdit ediyorsa Profesör Snape'yle konuşmalısın."

"Hayır öyle değil, hiçbir şey yapmadı henüz ama yapacak olursa kendimi savunamam. Onu korkuttuğum belli ama korkusu geçince ne yapabilirim bilmiyorum, çok iyi düello ediyor."

"Eh, o zaman onu geçen seferki gibi büyü yapmasına fırsat vermeden haklasan iyi edersin." Harry tam Bin Bir Büyülü Ot ve Mantarda "Geyik otu"nu aramaya döndüğünde. Hagrid belirmişti tepelerinde, arkasında bir şey saklıyordu Köstebek kürkü paltosuyla oraya pek yakışmıyordu doğrusu. İlgilerini hemen çeken kararsız bir sesle, "Öyle bakıyordum," dedi. "Siz ne yapıyorsunuz bakalım?" Ansızın kuşkulanmıştı. "Hâlâ Nicolas Flamel'i aramıyorsunuz ya?" Harry, "Aslında artık kim olduğunu ve neyi ile meşhur olduğunu öğrendik, gene de sana sormak istediğimiz birkaç şey var," dedi. "Taş'ı Fluffy'den başka kim koruyor, onu-" Hagrid, "ŞŞŞŞT!" dedi yine. "Bakın - daha sonra gelip görün beni. Bir şey söyleyeceğime söz vermiyorum. Öğrencilerin bunu bilmesine izin yok. Sonra ben ağzımdan kaçırdım sanırlar -" Harry, "Sonra görüşürüz öyleyse," dedi. Hagrid çekip gitti. Hermione, düşünceli düşünceli, "Arkasında ne saklıyordu? Taş'la bir ilgisi var mı acaba?" dedi.

"Gidip bakalım"

Hagrid'in geldiği yöndeki rafları dolaştılar. Raflardaki eksik kitapların çevresini incelediler. Bir Ejderhanın Hayat Döngüsü, Avrupa Ejderhaları, Ejderha Pençe Bakımı... gibi kitaplardı hepsi. "Ejderhalar!" diye fısıldadı Harry. "Hagrid hep bir ejderhası olsun istermiş, ilk karşılaştığımızda söylemişti. Onlarla ilgili okuyormuş." Bir saat sonra bekçi kulübesinin kapısını çaldıklarında, bütün perdelerin örtük olduğunu görüp şaşırdılar. Hagrid, "Kim o?" diye seslendi, sonra onları içeri alıp kapıyı hemen kapadı. İçerisi fırın gibi sıcaktı. Ilık bir gündü, ama ocak harıl harıl yanıyordu. Hagrid onlara çay yaptı, sandviç ikram etti - ama ellerini bile sürmediler. "Eee - bir şey mi soracaktınız bana?"

"Evet," dedi Harry. Lafı döndürüp dolaştırmanın bir anlamı yoktu. "Söyle bakalım, Felsefe Taşı'nı Fluffy'den başka ne koruyor?"

Hagrid kaşlarını çattı.

"Söyleyemem elbet," dedi. "Bir: Ben kendim bile bilmiyorum. İki: Siz zaten öyle çok şey öğrenmişsiniz ki, bilsem de söylemezdim. Bu Taş'ın burada olmasının belirli bir nedeni var. Az kalsın Gringotts'tan çalınacaktı - bunu da öğrenmişinizdir herhalde! Fluffy'yi nereden öğrendiniz, aklım ermedi."

Hermione, sıcacık bir sesle onu pohpohlayarak, "Hadi, Hagrid," dedi, "Belki bize söylemek istemiyorsun, ama bilirsin sen; burada neler olup bitiyorsa hepsinden haberin vardır." Hagrid'in sakalı titredi; galiba gülümsüyordu. Hermione, "Bekçiliği kim yapıyor, biz onu merak ediyorduk sadece," diye sürdürdü konuşmasını. "Dumbledore kime bu kadar güveniyor, senden başka."

Bu son sözlerle göğsü kabardı Hagrid'in. Harry gülümseyerek Hermione'ye baktı. "Eh, size anlatmamın bir zararı olmaz herhalde... durun bakalım... Fluffy'yi benden ödünç aldı... bazı öğretmenler de büyü yaptılar... Profesör Sprout - Profesör Flitwick - Profesör McGonagall -" Bir yandan da parmaklarıyla sayıyordu. "Profesör Quirrell - Dumbledore da bir şeyler yaptı tabii. Bir dakika, az kalsın unutuyordum. Bir de Profesör Snape."

"Snape mi?" Harry, Snape, Taş'ın korunmasında görev aldıysa, öteki öğretmenlerin büyülerini de bilebilirdi. Belki de her şeyi biliyordu zaten - Quirrell'in büyüsü ve Fluffy'yi atlatmaktan başka. Harry, merakla, "Fluffy'yi geçebilecek tek kişi sensin, öyle değil mi, Hagrid?" diye sordu. "Kimseye de söylemezsin, değil mi? Öğretmenlerden birine bile?"

Hagrid, "Bir ben biliyorum, bir de Dumbledore biliyor," diye böbürlendi.

Harry, -Bu da bir şey.- diye düşündü. "Pencereyi biraz açabilir miyiz, Hagrid? Piştim."

"Bağışla, Harry, açamam," dedi Hagrid. Harry onun ocağa bir göz attığını fark etti. O da baktı.

"Hagrid - nedir bu?"

Ama ne olduğunu anlamıştı bile. Ateşin tam ortasında, kazanın altında kocaman, siyah bir yumurta vardı. Sakalıyla tedirgin tedirgin oynayarak, "Haa," dedi Hagrid. "Bu -şey… Dün gece. Köye inmiştim, bir iki kadeh içeyim diye, yabancının tekiyle kâğıt oynadık. Onu kazandım, ne yalan söyleyeyim, bundan kurtulduğuna sanki sevindi."

"Yumurtadan çıkınca ne yapacaksın?" diye sordu Hermione.

Hagrid, yastığının altından koca bir kitap çıkararak

"Bir şeyler okuyordum," dedi. "Bunu kitaplıktan aldım - Zevk ve Kazanç için Ejderha 'Yetiştirme - biraz eski bir kitap elbet, ama içinde her şey var. Yumurtayı ateşte tutacaksın, çünkü anneleri boyuna alev üflüyor onlara, çıkınca da yarım saatte bir piliç kanı karıştırılmış bir kova konyakla besleyeceksin. Şuraya bakın - değişik yumurtaları nasıl tanıyacaksın - benimki Norveç Pütürlüsü. Pek ender bulunuyor bunlar."

Pek mutlu görünüyordu, ama Hermione öyle düşünmüyordu. "Hagrid," dedi, "Sen ahşap bir evde oturuyorsun ve okuduğumuza göre bu yasaklanmış bir şey!" Ama Hagrid dinlemiyordu bile. Ateşi kurcalarken bir şarkı mırıldanıyordu keyifle. Endişe edecek bir konu daha çıkmıştı şimdi: Biri Hagrid'in kulübesinde yasal olmayan bir ejderha beslediğini anlarsa ne olacaktı? Harry'nin sınavlar ve ejderhalar dışında düşünmesi gereken başka şeylerde vardı. Malfoy gibi şeyler. Artık onu kendine daha fazla dik dik bakarken yakalıyordu Harry. Belli etmemeye çalışsa da endişeleniyordu. Gecenin bir yarısı Malfoy'un ağzını kapatıp onu iplerle bağladığı ve götürüp göle attığı yada Crabbe Goyle ile yakalayıp tekrar tekrar dövdükleri kabuslardan uyanıyordu. Diğer Slytherinlerinde pek yardımcı oldukları söylenemezdi. Safkan ailelerden geldikleri için çoğu birbirini çocukluktan tanıyorlardı. Harry onlar arasında yabancı kalıyordu, ayrıca Hermione ile arkadaşlığı yüzünden ondan uzak duruyorlardı. Arkasını yaslayacak kendinden başka kimsesi olmayınca sürekli diken üstünde kalıyordu Harry. Hücresi artık bir kapan gibi gelmeye başlamıştı. Vaktinin çok azını ortak salonda geçiriyordu artık. Yemeklerdende olduğunca hızlı kalkıyordu. Bir gün Hedwig tam kahvaltıdan kalkarken kargacık burgacık yazılı bir not getirdi Hagrid'den. Notta iki sözcük vardı sadece:

Yumurtadan çıkıyor.

Hagrid onu karşıladı, kıpkırmızı kesilmişti, heyecanlıydı. "Çıktı çıkacak." Harry'i içeri aldı. Yumurta masanın üstündeydi. Derin çatlaklar vardı kabuğunda. İçinde bir şeyler kıpırdıyor, garip tıkırtılar duyuluyordu., İskemlelerini masaya yanaştırdılar, soluklarını tutarak bakmaya başladılar. Ansızın bir kazıma sesi geldi kulaklarına, yumurta kırılıverdi. Bebek ejderha masaya düştü. Pek güzel olduğu söylenemezdi; Harry kırık, siyah bir şemsiyeye benzetti onu. Kılçıklı kanatlan, incecik simsiyah bedenine göre çok büyüktü, geniş delikli uzun bir burnu, boynuzları, patlak, turuncu gözleri vardı. Hapşırdı. Birkaç kıvılcım fışkırdı burnundan.

"Ne kadar güzel, değil mi?" diye mırıldandı Hagrid. Okşamak için elini ejderhanın başına uzattı. Bebek, sivri dişlerini göstererek onun parmaklarını kapmaya kalktı. Hagrid, "Şuna bakın, annesini nasıl tanıdı! İşaretlere bakılırsa bu bir erkek, adını Norbert koymaya karar verdim, kız olsaydı Norberta olacaktı." dedi. "Norveç Pütürlüleri ne kadar büyüyor, biliyor musun?" diye sordu Harry. Hagrid tam yanıt verecekti ki, beti benzi atıverdi -ayağa kalkıp pencereye koştu.

"Ne oldu?"

"Biri perdenin arasından bakıyordu - bir çocuk -okula doğru koşuyor."

Harry kapıya fırladı hemen, dışarı baktı. Başından beri izlenmişti. Ne kadar uzakta olsa da tanırdı onu. Malfoy ejderhayı görmüştü.


	15. ON BEŞİNCİ BÖLÜM Yasak Orman

Durum bundan kötü olamazdı. Filch onları Profesör Snape'in zindanlarda ki odasına götürdü. Orada oturup birbirlerine tek kelime söylemeden öylece beklediler. Malfoy sakin ve ifadesiz duruyor Harry'i yok sayıyordu. Harry'nin ise beyninde bin türlü özür, uydurma nedenler, saçma sapan bahaneler dönüp duruyordu; her aklına gelen bir öncekinden daha anlamsızdı. Yakayı sıyıracağını hiç sanmıyordu. Köşeye sıkıştırılmıştı. Nasıl olur da bu kadar dikkatsiz olurdu? Profesör Snape gecenin bir yarısında yatağından fırlayıp okulda dört dönmesini dünyada kabullenmezdi; İşin içine bir de Norbert'i kattın mıydı, yol görünmüştü, tası tarağı toplayacaktın. Odanın kapısı yıldırım hızıyla açıldı. Profesör Snape neredeyse kayarcasına içeri, tam karşılarına geldi. Soğuk ve ifadesiz gözlerle süzdü onları, Malfoy ilk kez bir tepki verip bakışlarını kaçırdı. Harry ise olduğu yerde soluğu kesilmiş halde kalakalmıştı. "Gece yarısı yasak olmasına rağmen yatakhane dışına çıkmak, hemde ejderhalar ile uğraşmak için. Evet Potter, kesinlikle babanın oğlusun. Tabi sende Malfoy." Sesi öfkeli, heyecanlı, yada sert çıkmıyordu. Sakin sakin konuşuyordu, ama sözleri çekiç gibi örseliyordu Harry'i. "İkiniz de cezalandırılacaksınız -evet, siz de, Mr Malfoy, arkadaşlarınızı ispiyonlamanız geceleri okulda dört dönme hakkını vermez size, Slytherin'den elli puan silinecek."

"Elli mi?" diye kekeledi Harry, son Quidditch maçında zaten geçilmişlerdi, ama ikinci sıradaki yerlerini yitirirlerdi şimdi. Profesör Snape, kanca burnunu iğrenmeyle kıvırarak, "Adam başına elli puan," dedi.

"Profesör - lütfen -"

"Yapamazsınız bunu -"

"Ne yapıp ne yapamayacağımı senden öğrenecek değilim, Potter. Şimdi ikiniz doğru yatağınıza. Yitirilen yüz puan. Bu, galiba son sıraya indiriyordu Slytherin'i. Okul Kupasını bir tek gecede yok kaybetmişlerdi resmen. Harry, sanki midesi delinmiş gibi bir duyguya kapıldı. Durumu nasıl düzeltebilirdi? Harry bütün gece gözünü kırpmadı. Sabah olmasını istemiyordu, yaptıklarını öğrenince öteki Slytherin'ler ne diyeceklerdi? Zaten ona mesafeli ve soğuk davranıyorlardı. Kendisine zorbalık edilmemesi çok güzel bir duyguydu, ama gene eski günlere dönülecek gibi gözüküyordu. Hele büyük sınıflar! Dudley'den daha beter olmalıydılar. Nede olsa sihir kullanıyorlar. Ertesi gün Slytherin'ler, binaların puanlarını gösteren dev kum saatlerinin yanından geçerken, önce bir yanlışlık olduğunu sandılar. Nasıl olur da bir günde ansızın yüz puan birden yitirirlerdi? Derken bir söylenti yayıldı ortalığa: Harry Potter, ünlü Harry Potter, salak bir birinci sınıf öğrencisiyle birlikte, bu puanların yitirilmesine neden olmuştu. Harry ansızın en nefret edilen kişi olup çıkıvermişti şimdi. Harry ne zaman ortak salona gitse herkes parmağıyla onu gösteriyor, aşağılayıcı sözler söylerken sesini alçaltmaya bile gerek duymuyordu. Zararı gidermek için iş işten geçmiş sayılırdı. Öte yandan, Harry'nin beklemediği bir şey oldu. Hagrid'in ejderhası duyulunca -Profesör Dumbledore onu Hagrid'den almış ve Norveç'e türdeşlerinin yanına yollamıştı.- Malfoy'un Harry ispiyonladığı da ortaya çıktı.Slytherin'ler bir anda Malfoy'a çok sert cephe aldılar. Harry artık suçlu değildi, tüm suç Malfoy'a aitti. Kendi binasından birine ihanet etmişti ve yüz puan kaybedilmesine sebep olmuştu. Harry'nin üstündeki tüm baskı kalkıvermişti, öyle ki Flint yanına gelmiş ve maç için ne planladığını sormuştu. Malfoy ise artık herkesten uzakta tek başına vakit geçiriyordu. Anlaşılan Crabbe ve Goyle'yla bile konuşmuyordu. -Belki de onlar Malfoy'la konuşmuyorlardı.-

Mevsimin son maçı artık gelmişti, Liderlik hala Ravenclaw'daydı. Kupa şansları düşük olsa da bu maç hazır insanlar onu rahat bırakmışken Harry'e kendini affettirmek için fırsat sunuyordu. Maç Slytherin ve Gryffindor arasındaydı. Tribünler Slytherin ve Gryffindor öğrencileri dışında Ravenclaw ve Hufflepuff öğrencileri ile de dolmuştu. Hepsi Slytherin'e karşı birleşmişti. Malfoy'un neden bu kadar dışlandığını anlamıştı Harry. Madam Hooch sahanın ortasına geldi, iki takım kaptanını yanına çağırıp konuştu. Sonrada iki takım havalandı ve maç başladı. Gryffindor ilk dakikada sayı atıverdi, beklediklerinden sert başlamışlardı. Gryffindor ikinci atağa başlamıştı ki, Flint süpürgesini şahlandırdı. İşaretle birlikte Harry'nin korosundan "Sonorus" fısıltıları geldi. Savaş narası atmaya başladıklarında oluşan gürültü herkesi hoplatmanın ötesinde yeri göğü inletti. Şans bu ya, naranın en vurucu kısmı hep Gryffindor takımı sayı atacakken yada sayı verecekken denk geliyordu. Daha Gryffindor takımı kendini toparlayamadan iki sayı attılar. Harry ve korosunun sesi spiker Lee Jordan'ı bile bastırıyordu. Slytherin takımı üçüncü sayıyı attığında Gryffindor takımı toparlanmıştı artık karşı hücuma geçtiler ama gene başarısız oldular. Quaffle'ı alan Flint hızla çemberlere yöneldi, Oliver Wood ile tam karşı karşı karşıya gelmişti ki iki Bludger aynı anda Wood'a yöneldi. Wood soldan gelen Bludger'den karnını kaldırarak kurtuldu, Bludger süpürgeyle arasından geçmişti. İkinci Bludger ise Wood'un süpürgesini ikiye kırdı, o on beş metre yüksekten düşerken Flint sayı yaptı. Bu bardağı taşıran son damla oldu iki takım birbirine giriverdi. Küfürler Bludgerlar havada uçuşuyordu, Wood'un durumu da belirsizdi. Madam Pomfrey ve Madam Hooch yanındaydılar. Bu karmaşada Flint üç Pucey iki sayı daha yaptı. Yarım saat sonra maç tekrar başlayabildi. Wood kendini toplayabilmiş ve okul süpürgelerinden biriyle devam ediyordu. Gryffindor takımının sayı yapma ümidi kalmamıştı, tüm gücüyle savunma yapıyordu. Karşılaşmanın kaderi Higgs ve Towler'in ellerindeydi. Gergin geçen on beş dakikanın ardından sonunda kader anı geldi. Towler bu kez çok daha iyiydi. Sahanın çevresini Higgs'le başa baş turladı. İkisini aniden alçalıp neredeyse zemine değerek Snitch'in peşinde uçmaya başladılar. Harry'nin korosu bile susmuştu. İki arayıcıda aynı anda Snitch'e uzandılar, el ele tutuşmuşlardı. Towler elini kurtarmak için hızla çekti ve her şey o an olup bitti, süpürgesinin ucu yere değdi. Towler yerde yuvarlanarak feci bir kaza geçirirken Higgs maçı bitirdi. iki yüz otuz sayı farkla kazanmışlardı. Slytherin Quidditch kupasını kazanmıştı. Harry artık bir kahramandı, ve insanların taktiri oldukça hoşuna gidiyordu. Kaybettiği puanları telafi etmiş sayılırdı. Ama bu rahatlık fazla sürmedi. Sınavların yaklaşmasıyla Harry Hermione'yle birlikte gece yarılarına kadar çalışıyorlar, karmaşık iksirlerde kullanılan maddeleri hatırlamaya uğraşıyorlar, tılsımların, büyülerin üzerinden bir daha geçiyorlar, büyücülükte önemli buluşların, cin ayaklanmalarının tarihlerini ezberliyorlardı… Sınavların başlamasına yaklaşık bir hafta kala, bir gün öğleden sonra tek başına kitaplıktan dönerken, yukarıdaki sınıflardan birinde bağırışlar duydu Harry. Yaklaşınca, Profesör Quirrell'in sesini işitti. "Ha-ha-hayır, olmaz, lütfen -" Sanki biri gözünü korkutuyordu onun. Harry daha da yaklaştı. Quirrell'in hıçkırdığını duydu: "Peki - peki -" Sonra, sarığını düzelterek, Quirrell hızla çıktı sınıftan. Bembeyaz kesilmişti, dokunsalar ağlayacaktı. Gözden uzaklaştı; Harry'yi fark etmemişti bile. Ayak sesleri uzaklaşınca kadar bekledi Harry, sonra sınıfa bir göz attı. Boştu sınıf, ama öteki kapısı aralıktı. Harry on iki Felsefe Taşı'na bahse girerdi ki, az önce Snape çıkmıştı odadan; işittiklerine göre, öyle olması gerekiyordu. Şimdi herhalde keyifle, hoplaya zıplaya gidiyordu - anlaşılan Quirrell teslim bayrağını çekmişti. Yeniden kitaplığa döndü Harry; Harry işittiklerini anlattı. Hermione'ye. "Dumbledore'a git. Taa en baştan bunu yapmalıydın zaten. Kendin bir ise kalkışacak olursan bu kere sepetlenirsin."

"Ama kanıtım yok ki!" dedi Harry. "Quirrell'in beni desteklemekten ödü kopar. Snape de Cadılar Bayramı'nda ifritin içeri nasıl girdiğinden haberi olmadığını, o gece üçüncü kata hiç gitmediğini söyler - kime inanırlar dersin, ona mı, bana mı? Filch desen, ölümü göze alır da bana yardımcı olmaz, Snape'in can dostu, okuldan ne kadar çok öğrenci sepetlenirse işi o kadar azalır. Hem unutma, Taş'ı da, Fluffy'yi de bilmemiz istenmiyor. İşin yoksa boşu boşuna uğraşadur." Hermione, Harry'nin görüşlerine katıldı. Önüne Jüpiter'in haritasını çekti, uydularının adlarını ezberlemeye koyuldu. Ertesi sabah kahvaltı masasında Harry'ye ve Draco'ya birer not iletildi. Hepsi aynıydı:

Cezanız bu gece saat on birde başlayacaktır. Giriş Salonu'nda Mr Filch'i görünüz.

Prof. S. Snape

O gece saat on birde giriş salonuna indiler. Filch oradaydı. Filch, fenerini yakıp onları dışarı çıkararak, "Gelin arkamdan," dedi. "Okul kurallarının dışına çıkmak ne demekmiş, anlarsınız." Sırıtarak sözlerini sürdürdü. "Öyle... bana sorarsanız en iyi öğretmenler sıkı çalışma ve acıdır... Yazık, o eski cezaları artık vermiyorlar... sizi bileklerinizden bağlayıp birkaç gün tavandan sallandırmak ne güzel olurdu. Ne olur ne olmaz, belki gerekir diye zincirleri hâlâ saklıyorum odamda… Hadi bakalım, gidiyoruz, sakın kaçmaya kalkışmayın, yoksa haliniz daha beter olur." Karanlık bahçeden geçtiler. Harry cezanın ne olacağını merak ediyordu. Gerçekten korkunç bir şey olmalıydı, yoksa Filch bu kadar keyiflenmezdi. Ay pırıl pırıldı, ama önüne geçen bulutlar ortalığı karartıyordu. İleride Hagrid'in kulübesinin ışıklı pencerelerini gördü Harry. Uzaklardan bir ses duydular. "Sen misin, Filch? Çabuk ol, hemen başlayalım." Harry'nin yüreği hopladı; Hagrid'le çalışacaklarsa pek de o kadar ağır sayılmazdı ceza. Yüzündeki rahatlamayı Filch de fark etmişti herhalde, "O salakla keyif çatacaksınız sanıyorsun, değil mi? Birazdan görürsün gününü - Orman'a gidiyorsunuz, tek parça halinde çıkarsanız ben de bir şey bilmiyorum demektir." Bunu duyunca Malfoy da olduğu yerde kalakaldı. "Orman'a mı?" diye tekrarladı; sesi her zamanki gibi soğuk çıkmıyordu. "Geceleyin gidemeyiz oraya - çeşit çeşit şey var orada - kurt adamlar bile varmış." Sesi sevinçten titreyerek, "Ödün patlıyor, ha?" dedi Filch. "Kurt adamları daha önce, başını derde sokmadan düşünseydin, öyle değil mi?"

Hagrid belirdi karanlıkta, ayaklarının dibinde Fang, salına salına yanlarına yaklaştı. Kocaman yayı elindeydi, omuzuna da içi oklarla dolu sadağını asmıştı.

"Nerede kaldınız?" dedi. "Yarım saattir sizi bekliyorum. Harry, her şey yolunda mı?"

Filch, soğuk bir sesle, "Ben olsam onlara dostluk göstermezdim," dedi. "Ne de olsa buraya cezalandırılmak için geldiler."

Hagrid, kaşlarını çatarak, Filch'e, "O yüzden mi geciktiniz? Söylev mi çekiyordun onlara? Bu senin üstüne vazife değil. Sen yapacağını yaptın, bundan sonrası benim işim." "Seher vakti gelirim," dedi Filch. Pis pis, "Kalan parçalarını toplamaya," diye ekledi. Sonra döndü, karanlıkta çakıp sönen feneriyle, şatoya doğru yürümeye başladı.

Malfoy, Hagrid'e baktı. "Orman'a gelmiyorum ben," dedi; Harry, onun sesindeki büyük korkuyu fark edince için için sevindi. Hagrid, "Hogwarts'ta kalmak istiyorsan geleceksin" dedi öfkeyle. "Bir yanlış yaptın, cezasını da çekeceksin."

"Ama uşaklara yaraşır bir şey bu, biz öğrencilere değil. Biz kitap okuyup yazı yazacağız sanıyordum. Babam bunu bir duyarsa -"

"- Hogwarts'ta böyle şeylerin olduğunu söyler," diye kükredi Hagrid. "Yazı yazacakmış! Kime ne yararı var bunun? Ya işe yarar bir şey yaparsın ya da pırını pırtını toplar gidersin. Okuldan atılman babanın Hoşuna gidecekse, dön şatoya da toparlan. Hadi!"

Malfoy kıpırdamadı. Öfkeyle baktı Hagrid'e, ama sonra gözlerini yere indirdi. "Peki öyleyse," dedi Hagrid, "Şimdi dikkatle dinleyin beni, çünkü bu gece yapacağımız şey çok tehlikelidir, kimsenin başı derde girsin istemem. Benimle şuraya gelin bakalım."

Onları Orman'ın tam kıyısına götürdü. Fenerini iyice kaldırarak simsiyah ağaçlara doğru kıvrıla kıvrıla uzanan daracık bir toprak yolu gösterdi. Orman'a bakarlarken hafif bir meltem saçlarını uçuşturuyordu. "Bakın şuraya," dedi Hagrid, "yerdeki şu parıltıyı görüyor musunuz? Gümüşe benzer parıltıyı? Tek boynuzlu at kanıdır bu. Ağır yaralı bir tek boynuzlu var orada. Bu hafta ikinci kere oluyor. Geçen çarşamba da birini ölü buldum. Arayalım zavallıyı. Belki iyileştirir, acısını dindiririz."

"Ya tek boynuzluyu yaralayan şey bizi daha önce bulursa?" dedi Malfoy. Ne kadar korktuğu sesinden belli oluyordu. Hagrid, "Yanınızda ben ya da Fang varken Orman'daki hiçbir canlı kılınıza bile dokunamaz," dedi. "Yoldan ayrılmayın. Şimdi ikiye ayrılıp başka yönlere gideceğiz. Her yerde kan var, en aşağı dün geceden beri çırpınıp duruyor anlaşılan." Malfoy, Fang'in sivri dişlerine bakarak, "O bizimle gelsin," dedi hemen. "Peki, ama seni uyarıyorum, korkağın teki o," dedi Hagrid. "Öyleyse ben bir yöne gideyim, siz de öteki yöne gidin. Tek boynuzlu atı gören yeşil kıvılcımlar fışkırtsın, tamam mı? Çıkarın asalarınızı da bir deneme yapın şimdi, oldu başınız derde girerse kırmızı kıvılcımlar fışkırtırsınız, ben de gelip sizi bulurum - dikkatli olun gidelim." Orman kapkaraydı, sessizdi. Harry, Hagrid'in çok tedirgin olduğunu fark etti. "Sence tek boynuzluları bir kurt adam mı öldürüyor?" diye sordu. "Kurt adam o kadar hızlı değildir," dedi Hagrid. "Tek boynuzluları yakalamak zordur, büyü gücü yüksek yaratıklardır. Daha önce birinin yaralandığını hiç görmemiştim." Biraz ilerleyince yolun ikiye ayrıldığını gördüler; Harry, Malfoy, Fang sola; Hagrid de sağa saptılar. Gözleri yerde, sessizce yürüdüler. Dalların arasından süzülen ay ışığı, düşmüş yapraklara saçılmış gümüş mavisi kanı aydınlatıyordu zaman zaman. Yosun tutmuş bir ağaç kütüğünün yanından geçtiler. Harry akarsu sesi duyuyordu; yakınlarda bir dere olmalıydı. Kıvrıla kıvrıla uzanan yolda tek boynuzlu kanı izlerine rastlanıyordu. İzler sıklaştığı sırada Malfoy'yu kaptığı gibi yol kenarındaki dev bir mesenin arkasına sürükledi Harry. Az ilerideki ölü yapraklar üstünde bir şey hışırdıyordu, yerde sürünen bir cüppenin sesine benziyordu bu. Kırmızı kıvılcımları çıkardılar hemen, Hagrid yanlarına geliyordu. Bir yandan da bir ok çıkardı, yayına yerleştirip, atışa hazır, bekletmeye başladı. Üçü de kulak kesildiler. Hagrid karanlık yola dikmişti gözünü, ama birkaç saniye sonra ses uzaklaşıp yok oldu. "Biliyordum," diye mırıldandı Hagrid. "Bulunmaması gereken bir şey var burada."

"Kurt adam mı?" dedi Harry. Hagrid, asık suratla, "Kurt adam filan değildi bu, tek boynuzlu da değildi," dedi. "Hadi, beni izleyin, ama dikkatli olun."

Daha yavaş yürümeye başladılar, en ufak bir sesi bile kaçırmamaya çalışıyorlardı. Ansızın, önlerindeki açıklıkta, bir şey kıpırdadı.

"Kim var orada?" diye bağırdı Hagrid. "Göster kendini - silahlıyım!"

Biri belirdi açıklıkta - insan mıydı bu, yoksa at mıydı? Göğsüne kadar, kızıl saçlı, kızıl sakallı bir adamdı, ama göğsünden aşağısı uzun kuyruklu, tüyleri pırıl pırıl parlayan al bir attı. Harry'yle Malfoy'un ağızları bir karış açıldı. Hagrid, "Haa, sen miydin, Ronan?" dedi; rahatlamıştı. "Nasılsın?" İlerleyip at-adamın elini sıktı. "İyi akşamlar, Hagrid," dedi Ronan. Derinlerden gelen hüzünlü bir sesi vardı. "Beni vuracak mıydın?"

Hagrid, yayını okşayarak, "İnce eleyip sık dokumanın sırası değil, Ronan," dedi. "Orman'da kötülük kol geziyor. Sahi, bunlar Harry Potter'la Draco Malfoy. Okulda öğrenciler. Bu da Ronan. Centaur."

"İyi akşamlar," dedi Ronan. "Demek öğrencisiniz? Nasıl, çok şey öğreniyor musunuz okulda?"

O şaşkınlıkla "Galiba" dedi Harry. İç çekerek, "Galiba, ha? Eh, bu da bir şey," dedi Ronan. Başını arkaya atıp göğe baktı. "Mars bu gece pırıl pırıl."

Hagrid de başını kaldırarak, "Öyle, bana bak, iyi ki sana rastladık, Ronan, çünkü tek boynuzlunun biri fena yaralanmış, bir şey gördün mü?"

Ronan yanıt vermedi hemen. Gözlerini hiç kırpmadan göğe bakıyordu, yine iç çekti.

"İlk kurbanlar hep en suçsuz olanlardır. Geçmiş çağlarda da öyleydi, şimdi de öyle."

"Evet, ama bir şey gördün mü, onu söyle sen, Ronan. Garip bir şey?"

"Mars pırıl pırıl bu gece." Hagrid sabırsızlıkla ona bakarken Ronan da göğü seyrediyordu. "Garip bir pırıltısı var."

"Ben garip derken buralarda garip bir şey görüp görmediğini sordum. Pir tuhaflık fark etmedin demek?"

Ronan'in yanıt vermesi epey zaman aldı yine. Sonunda, "Orman birçok gizi saklar," dedi.

Ronan'ın arkasındaki ağaçlarda bir kıpırtı oldu, Hagrid yayını kaldırdı yine, ama ikinci bir centaurdu bu; simsiyah saçlı, simsiyah bedenliydi, Ronan'dan bile daha yabani görünüyordu.

"Merhaba, Bane," dedi Hagrid. "Nasılsın?" "İyi akşamlar, Hagrid. Sen nasılsın?" "Eh işte. Bana bak, Ronan'a da soruyordum, sen buralarda garip bir şey gördün mü bu akşam? Bir tek boynuzlu yaralanmış işin aslını biliyor musun?"

Bane ilerleyip Ronan'ın yanına gitti. O da göğe bakmaya koyuldu.

"Mars bu gece pırıl pırıl," dedi sadece. Hagrid, "Onu anladık," diye homurdandı. "Bir şey görürseniz bana haber verin, olur mu? Biz gidiyoruz."

Harry'yle Malfoy, Hagrid'in peşine takılıp açıklıktan ayrıldılar, araya ağaçlar girinceye kadar omuzlarının üstünden arkaya, Ronan'la Bane'e baktılar. Hagrid, "Centaurlara da bir şey sormaya gelmez," diye homurdandı. "Boyuna yıldızlara bakarlar. Başka işleri güçleri yok, bir şey aydan daha uzak değilse onları ilgilendirmez."

"Onlardan epey var mı burada?" diye sordu Malfoy, sesinde endişe vardı. "Eh işte... Başkalarına pek bulaşmazlar, ama bir şey istedim miydi, hemen yardıma koşarlar. Akıllı, derin düşünceli yaratıklardır... her şeyi bilirler... ama ağızları sıkıdır."

Harry, "Daha önce sesini duyduğumuz da bir centaur muydu acaba?" dedi.

"O ses at koşturması gibi mi geldi sana? Bana sorar san, değildi, tek boynuzluları öldürenin sesiydi, ben ömrümde öyle ses duymadım."

Kapkara, sık ağaçlar arasından ilerlediler. Harry tedirgindi, omuzunun üstünden arkaya bakıyordu boyuna. Sanki kendilerini gözetleyen biri vardı. Hagrid yanlarında diye seviniyordu. Yoldaki bir dönemeç geçtiler. Sonra ayrıldılar, Harry, Malfoy ve Fang'le Orman'ın yüreğine yollandı. Yarım saat kadar yürüdüler, Orman'ın derinliklerine girdikçe girdiler, sonunda ağaçların sıklığından yolda yürüme olanağı kalmadı. Ağaç diplerindeki kan lekelerinden, zavallı yaratığın acı içinde çırpındığı, pek de uzaklarda olmadığı anlaşılıyordu. Harry ihtiyar bir meşenin birbirine dolanmış dalları arasından az ötede bir açıklık gördü. Malfoy'u durdurmak için kolunu kaldırarak, "Bak," Diye mırıldandı. Pırıl pırıl bir şey parlıyordu yerde. İyice yaklaştılar. Tek boynuzlu attı bu, ölmüştü. Bu kadar güzel, bu kadar hüzünlü bir şey görmemişti Harry. Yıkıldığı yerde uzun, incecik bacakları çapraz biçimde kaskatı kesilmiş, yelesi koyu yapraklar üstüne inci dizileri gibi bembeyaz yayılmıştı. Harry ona doğru bir adım atmıştı ki, bir hışırtı onun, olduğu yerde donup kalmasına neden oldu. Açıklığın kenarındaki çalılardan biri titredi... Sonra, gölgeler arasından kukuletalı biri belirdi, ava çıkmış yırtıcı bir hayvan gibi dört ayak üstünde usulca yaklaştı. Harry, Malfoy, Fang donup kalmışlardı. Kukuletalı, tek boynuzluya gitti, başını eğdi, hayvanın böğründeki yaraya eğilip kanını içmeye başladı.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Korkunç bir çığlık attı Malfoy, sonra tabanları yağladı - Fang de. Kukuletalı, kafasını çevirip Harry'ye baktı. Üstü başı tek boynuzlunun kanına bulanmıştı. Ayağa kalktı sonra, hızla Harry'nin yanına geldi, öylesine korkmuştu ki Harry, olduğu yere çakılıp kalmıştı. Derken, daha önce hiç duymadığı bir ağrı çakıldı başına, alnındaki yara izi alev almıştı sanki - yarı kör, sendeleyerek geriledi. Dörtnala sesler geldi kulağına, biri arkasından sıçrayıp kukuletalının üstüne atıldı. Başında ki ağrı öylesine dayanılmazdı ki, dizlerinin üstüne yığıldı Harry. Ancak birkaç dakika sonra kendine gelebildi. Kafasını kaldırdığında, kukuletalı gitmişti. Bir centaur duruyordu yanında, Ronan değildi, Bane de değildi; daha gençti bu; açık sarı saçları, kır bedeni vardı. Harry'yi ayağa kaldırarak, "İyi misin?" dedi centaur. "Evet - teşekkür ederim - neydi o?" Centaur yanıt vermedi. Soluk safirlere benzeyen masmavi gözleri vardı. Dikkatle Harry'ye baktı, gözleri onun alnındaki yara izine ilişti, iz apaçık ortaya çıkmıştı şimdi. "Sen Potter'ların oğlusun, değil mi?" dedi. "Hagrid'in yanına dön hemen. Orman gecenin bu saatinde hiç de güvenli değildir - özellikle senin için. At binebilir misin? Böylesi daha çabuk olur."

Sırtına Harry'nin rahatça binebilmesi için ön bacaklarını bükerken, "Benim adım Firenze," diye ekledi. Açıklığın öteki yanından dörtnala başka birileri de yaklaştı, göğüsleri ter içinde, soluk soluğa, Ronan'la Bane belirdi ağaçların arasından.

"Firenze!" diye kükredi Bane. "Ne yapıyorsun? Sırtında bir insan var! Utanmıyor musun? Katır mısın sen?"

"Onun kim olduğunu biliyor musunuz?" dedi Firenze. "Potter'ların oğlu bu. Orman'dan ne kadar çabuk çıksa o kadar iyi."

Bane, "Neler anlattın ona?" diye homurdandı. "Unutma, Firenze, gökyüzünün işine karışmamaya yemin ettik. Gezegenlerin hareketlerini inceleyerek neler olacağını okumadık mı?" Ronan sinirli sinirli eşiniyordu. Hüzünlü sesiyle, "Firenze neyin doğru olduğunu mutlaka düşünmüştür," dedi. Bane havayı çifteledi öfkeyle. "Neyin doğru olduğunu mu? Bunun bizimle ne ilgisi var? Centaurlar sadece öngörülmüş şeylerle ilgilenirler! Orman'da yolunu yitiren insanların peşinde eşekler gibi koşturmak bizim işimiz değil!"

Firenze arka bacaklarını kaldırdı öfkeyle, Harry düşmemek için onun omuzlarına tutunmak zorunda kaldı. Bane'e, "Şu tek boynuzluyu görmüyor musun?" diye bağırdı Firenze. "Neden öldürüldüğünü anlamıyor musun? Yoksa gezegenler bu gizi vermediler mi sana? Bu Orman'da her türlü sinsiliğe karşıyım, Bane - evet, gerekirse insanların yanında yer alırım."

Hızla döndü sonra, Ronan'la Bane'i arkasında bırakarak ağaçların arasına daldı; Harry sımsıkı yapışmıştı onun sırtına. Nereye gittiklerini hiç mi hiç bilmiyordu.

"Bane niye o kadar kızdı? Söyle sene, beni kimden kurtardın?"

Firenze yavaşladı, alçak dallara dikkat etmesi için onu uyardı, başını eğmesini söyledi, ama Harry'nin sorusuna yanıt vermedi. Sessizlik içinde ağaçlar arasında gittiler, gittiler… Harry, Firenze'nin artık kendisiyle konuşmak istemediğini sandı. Çok sık bir ağaç kümesinden geçiyorlardı ki, Firenze ansızın durdu.

"Harry Potter, tek boynuzlu at kanı ne işe yarar, biliyor musun?"

Harry, bu garip soruyla irkilerek, "Hayır," dedi. "Biz iksir dersinde sadece boynuzla kuyruk kıllarını kullandık."

"Bir tek boynuzluyu öldürmek canavarlıktan başka bir şey değildir, bu cinayeti ancak yitirecek bir şeyi olmayan, ama çok şey kazanabileceğini sanan biri işleyebilir. Tek boynuzlu at kanı, ölüm döşeğinde bile olsan, hayatta kalmanı sağlar, ama bedeli de korkunçtur. Kendini kurtarmak için tertemiz, savunmasız birini öldürürsün, dudaklarına onun kanı değer değmez de yarım yamalak, lanetli bir yaşam sürdürürsün."

Harry, Firenze'nin ay ışığında gümüş gibi ışıldayan ensesine baktı. Yüksek sesle, "Kim o kadar umutsuz olabilir? Lanetli yaşayacağına, öl, daha iyi. Öyle değil mi?"

"Öyle," dedi Firenze. "Ama başka bir şey daha içecek kadar uzun yaşayacaksan, o başka - seni büyük güce kavuşturacak - hiç ölmemeni sağlayacak bir şey. Mr Potter, şu anda okulda ne saklıyorlar, biliyor musunuz?"

"Felsefe Taşı mı? Tabii - Yaşam iksiri! Ama anlamıyorum, kim -"

"Eski gücüne kavuşmak için yıllarca bekleyen, fırsat kollayarak yaşama dört elle sarılan hiç kimse gelmiyor mu aklına?"

Harry'nin yüreğine ansızın demir bir pençe yapışıverdi sanki. Ağaçların hışırtısı arasından, ilk karşılaştıkları gece Hagrid'in söyledikleri geldi aklına: "Rivayete bakılırsa, ölmüş. Bana sorarsan, palavranın daniskası. Ölecek kadar insanlık yoktu içinde."

"Yani -" dedi Harry; sesi hırıldıyordu. "Yoksa o Vol-"

"Harry! Harry!"

Yoldan Hagrid poflayarak koşuyordu. Harry, ne söylediğinin farkında bile olmadan, "İyiyim," dedi. "Tek boynuzlu ölmüş, Hagrid, arkadaki şu açıklıkta."

Hagrid tek boynuzlu ata bakmaya seğirtirken, "Seni burada bırakıyorum, artık

güvendesin. İyi şanslar, Harry Potter," dedi Firenze, Harry centaurun sırtından indi. "Gezegenlerin hareketleri zaman zaman yanlış yorumlanmıştır, centaurlar tarafından bile. Dilerim şimdi de öyledir." Harry'yi ürpertiler içinde bırakarak döndü, Orman'ın derinliklerine daldı yine. Ortak salona döndüklerinde Malfoy hemen hücresine kaçtı, Harry ise yerinde duramıyordu. Ocağın önünde bir aşağı bir yukarı dolaşıyordu. Hâlâ titremekteydi. -Snape Taş'ı Voldemort için istiyor... Voldemort da Ormanda bekliyor... Ben de Snape'in sadece zengin olma peşinde koştuğunu sandım… Firenze beni kurtardı, ama bunu yapmaması gerekirdi... Bane çılgına döndü... gezegenlerin işine karışılmamalıymış... Gezegenler Voldemort'un döneceğini belirtiyordu herhalde... Firenze, Voldemort'un beni öldürmesine engel olmamalıymış, Bane öyle düşünüyordu... Sanırım bu da yıldızlarda yazılı. Şimdi elimden gelen tek şey, Snape'in Taş'ı çalmasını beklemek, sonra da Voldemort gelip işimi bitirecek... Eh, Bane de mutlu olur.-

Ertesi gün Hermione onu rahatlatacak bir iki söz etmeyi başardı.

"Harry, Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'in sadece Dumbledore'dan korktuğunu herkes söylüyor. Dumbledore buradayken Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen kılına bile dokunamaz. centaurların haklı oldukları nereden belli? Bana sorarsan, falcılık gibi bir şey bu; Profesör McGonagall'a bakılırsa, falcılık da büyücülü gün en yanıltıcı dalı." O gece yatağına gittiğinde. Harry çarşafını çekip açınca, altında Görünmezlik Pelerini'ni buldu. Tertemiz katlanmıştı Pelerin; üstüne de bir not iliştirilmişti:

Ne olur ne olmaz!


	16. ON ALTINCI BÖLÜM Kapağın Altında

Harry sınavları nasıl verdiğini yıllar boyunca unutamayacaktı; sanki her an kapı açılacak, Voldemort dalacaktı içeriye. Ama günler geçip gitti, Fluffy'nin kilitli kapı arkasında sapasağlam yaşadığına kuşku yoktu. İnanılmaz sıcaktı, özellikle yazılı yapılan büyük sınıfta. Herkese Kopyaya-Karşı büyüsüyle hazırlanmış özel, yeni tüy kalemler verilmişti. Uygulama sınavları da vardı. Profesör Flitwick onları sınıfa teker teker çağırıyor, bir ananası masanın üstünde dans ettirip ettiremeyeceklerine bakıyordu. İplerle pratik yapmak çok işe yaramıştı. Profesör McGonagall bir fareyi enfiye kutusuna çevirmelerini istiyordu - enfiye kutusunun güzelliğine göre not veriliyordu. Kutunun bıyıkları varsa not kırılıyordu. Unutma iksiri'nin nasıl yapıldığını hatırlamaya çalışırlarken, Snape tepesine dikilip onu tedirgin ediyordu. Harry, Orman'a gittiğinden beri canını yakan alın ağrısına aldırmamaya çalışıyordu. O günden beri kendini okulda kovalayan üstünden kan damlayan bir kukuletalı ile ilgili karabasanlar görüyordu. Belki Harry'nin Orman'da gördüklerini görmediğinden, belki de alnını yakan bir izi olmadığından, Hermione Taş'a Harry kadar aldırmıyordu. Voldemort'un adı bile onu ürkütmeye yetmişti gerçi, ama sınav hazırlıklarına öylesine dalmışlardı ki, ne Snape'in ne de bir başkasının çevirdiği dolaplara kafa yoracak vakitleri yoktu. Son sınavları Sihir Tarihi'ydi. Kendi kendine kaynayan kazanları yaratan eski büyücülerle ilgili soruları da bir saat içinde yanıtlayınca özgür olacaklardı, sınav sonuçları açıklanıncaya kadar tam bir hafta keyif çatacaklardı. Profesör Binns'in hayaleti tüy kalemlerini bırakmalarını söyleyip parşömen kâğıtlarını da toplayınca.. Harry de ötekiler gibi sevinç çığlıkları atmaktan kendini alamadı. Güneşli bahçeye fırlayan kalabalığa karışırken, "Bu, sandığımdan da kolaymış," dedi Hermione. "1637 Kurt adam Davranış Yönetmeliği'ni de, Tez Canlı Elfric'in ayaklanmasını da öğrenmem gerekmiyormuş." Hermione, sınavdan sonra yanıtların üstünden geçmek isterdi hep, birlikte göle inip bir ağacın altına serildiler. Weasley kardeşlerle Lee Jordan ılık sığ suda güneşlenen dev bir mürekkep balığının kollarını gıdıklıyorlardı. Harry alnını ovuşturuyordu. Öfkeyle, "Bunun ne anlama geldiğini bir bilseydim!" diye patladı. "Yara izi canımı yakıyor - daha önce de oldu, ama hiç bu kadar sık olmadı."

Hermione, "Madam Pomfrey'e git," diye önerdi. "Hasta değilim," dedi Harry. "Galiba bir uyarı bu… tehlikenin yaklaştığını belirtiyor..." Hermione baş salladı, ama yapmayı unuttuğu bir şey, önemli bir şey vardı sanki, bu duyguyu içinden atamıyordu. Bunu dile getirmek istediği zaman, Hermione, "Sınavlar yüzünden," dedi. "Dün gece uyandım, Biçim Değiştirme notlarımın yarısına gelmiştim ki, bunu daha önce yaptığımızı fark ettim." Ama Harry, içindeki tedirginliğin derslerle bir ilgisi olmadığına emindi. Pırıl pırıl mavi gökte bir baykuşun, gagasında bir notla, okula doğru kanat çırptığını gördü. Kendisine mektup gönderen tek kişi Hagrid'di. Hagrid dünyada ihanet etmezdi Dumbledore'a. Fluffy'nin nasıl atlatılacağını kimseye söylemezdi... hiçbir zaman... ama ansızın ayağa fırladı Harry. "Aklıma bir şey geldi," dedi Harry. Bembeyaz kesilmişti. "Gidip Hagrid'i görmeliyiz, hemen şimdi." Hermione, ona yetişmeye çalışarak, soluk soluğa, "Neden?" diye sordu. Çimenli yamacı tırmanırken, "Sence de tuhaf değil mi?" dedi Harry. "Hagrid deli gibi ejderha istiyor, tam o sırada da cebinde bir yumurtayla yabancının teki çıkıp geliyor. Büyücülük yasasına aykırıysa, kaç kişi cebinde ejderha yumurtasıyla dolaşabilir? Hagrid'e rastlamaları büyük şans, ne dersin? Niye daha önce farkına varmadım bunun?" Hagrid evinin önünde bir koltukta oturuyordu; pantolonunun paçalarıyla gömleğinin kollarını kıvırmıştı, koca bir tencereye bezelye ayıklıyordu. "Merhaba," dedi gülümseyerek. "Bitti mi sınavlar? Bir şey içmeye vaktiniz var mı?"

"Hayır, acelemiz var. Hagrid, sana bir şey soracağım. Norbert'i kazandığın geceyi hatırlıyor musun? Seninle kâğıt oynayan yabancı nasıl biriydi?"

Omuzlarını silkerek, "Bilmem, cüppesini çıkarmadı ki sırtından."

Harry'nin şaşkınlıktan kalakaldığını görünce kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Alışılmadık bir şey değil ki, Domuz Kafası'nda -yani köyün meyhanesinde bin türlü garip garip adam vardır. Belki de ejderha satıcısıydı, ha? Suratını görmedim ki, kukuletası hep başındaydı."

Harry bezelye tenceresinin yanına çöktü. "Ona neler anlattın, Hagrid? Hogwarts'ın sözünü ettin mi hiç?" Hagrid, hatırlamaya çalışarak kaşlarını çattı. "Belki de etmişimdir," dedi. "Haa... ne iş yaptığımı sordu, ben de burada bekçilik ettiğimi söyledim... Hayvanları sordu... ben de ona dedim ki... hayatta tek istediğim bir ejderha dedim... sonra da... Hepsini hatırlayamıyorum elbet, boyuna içki ısmarladı bana... Dur bakayım… hah, kendisinde bir ejderha yumurtası olduğunu söyledi, iskambil oynayalım, kazanırsan alırsın dedi... ama ona bakıp bakamayacağımı da sordu, ters bir yere vermek istemiyormuş... Ben de dedim ki... Fluffy'ye baktıktan sonra ejderha çocuk oyuncağı sayılır dedim..." Harry, sesindeki heyecanı belli etmemeye çalışarak, "Peki," dedi, "Fluffy'yle ilgilendi mi?"

"Şey - evet - insan kaç tane üç başlı köpek görür hayatında, Hogwarts'ta bile? Ben de anlattım, yatıştırmasını bilirsen Fluffy şeker gibidir dedim, azıcık müzik çal, hemen uykuya dalar. " Birdenbire dehşete kapıldı. "Size söylememeliydim bunu!" diye bağırdı. "Unutun dediklerimi! Hey - nereye gidiyorsunuz?"

Harry ve Hermione, Giriş Salonu'na gelinceye kadar birbirleriyle tek kelime konuşmadılar;

bahçeden sonra Giriş Salonu pek soğuktu, pek kasvetliydi. "Dumbledore'a gitmemiz gerek," dedi Harry. "Hagrid, Fluffy'nin nasıl atlatılacağını bir yabancıya anlatmış. O cüppenin içinde ya Snape ya da Voldemort vardı - Hagrid'i sarhoş ettikten sonra kolay. Tek dileğim, Dumbledore'un bize inanması. Firenze de bizi destekleyebilir, yeter ki Bane engel olmasın. Dumbledore'un odası nerede?" Doğru yönü gösterecek bir yazı görebilmek umuduyla çevrelerine bakındılar. Dumbledore'un nerede oturduğu hiç söylenmemişti kendilerine, odasına çağırttığı kimseyi de bilmiyorlardı. Harry, "Yapacağımız tek şey -" diye söze başladı, ama aynı anda salonda bir ses çınladı. "Siz ikiniz ne arıyorsunuz içeride?" Profesör McGonagall'dı bu, elinde koca bir yığın kitap vardı. "Profesör Dumbledore'u görmek istiyoruz," dedi Hermione; Harry bunun yürekli bir davranış olduğunu düşündü. Bu sanki kuşku uyandıran bir istekmiş gibi, "Profesör Dumbledore'u mu görmek istiyorsunuz? Neden?"

Harry yutkundu -şimdi ne olacaktı? "Sır bu," dedi. Der demez de pişman oldu, çünkü Profesör McGonagall'ın burun deliklerinden ateş fışkırıyordu sanki. Soğuk soğuk, "Profesör Dumbledore on dakika önce gitti," dedi Profesör McGonagall. "Sihir Bakanlığı'ndan acele baykuş yollamışlar, hemen Londra'ya uçtu."

Harry çılgına dönmüştü. "Gitti mi?" dedi. "Tam zamanını bulmuş."

"Profesör Dumbledore çok büyük bir büyücüdür, Potter, ona sık sık başvururlar-"

"Ama çok önemli bu."

"Söyleyeceklerin Sihir Bakanlığı'ndan daha mı önemli, Potter?"

Artık hiçbir şeyden sakınmıyordu Harry, "Bakın," dedi, "Profesör - Felsefe Taşı'yla ilgili -"

Profesör McGonagall bunu hiç mi hiç beklemiyordu. Taşıdığı kitaplar yere saçıldı, ama onları toplamaya bile kalkışmadı.

"Nereden biliyorsun?" diye kekeledi.

"Profesör, sanırım - hayır, biliyorum - Sn - biri Taş'ı çalmaya çalışacak. Profesör Dumbledore'la konuşmam gerek."

Profesör McGonagall ona şaşkınlık ve kuşkuyla baktı.

"Profesör Dumbledore yarın gelecek," dedi sonunda. "Taş'ı nereden öğrendiniz, bilmiyorum ama içiniz rahat olsun, kimse onu çalamaz, çok iyi korunuyor."

"Ama Profesör -"

Profesör McGonagall, "Ben ne -dediğimi biliyorum, Potter," diye kestirip attı. Eğilip yere düşmüş kitaplarını toplamaya başladı. "Hadi, şimdi ikiniz dışarı çıkıp güneşte keyfinize bakın."

Ama çıkmadılar. Profesör McGonagall kendilerini işitmeyecek kadar uzaklaşınca, "Bu gece" dedi Harry. "Snape kapaktan bu gece geçecek. Gereken her şeyi öğrendi. Dumbledore da ortalarda yok. Ona notu gönderen de o; Dumbledore çıkagelince Sihir Bakanlığı'ndakiler nasıl da şaşıracaklar."

"Ama biz ne -"

Hermione'nin soluğu kesildi birdenbire. Harry hızla arkasına döndü. Karşısında Snape duruyordu. "İyi günler" dedi usulca. Ona baktılar.

Garip bir gülümsemeyle, "Böyle bir günde içeride olmamalısınız," dedi Snape.

Sonunu nasıl getireceğini bilmeden, "Biz burada -" diye söze başladı Harry.

"Daha dikkatli olmalısınız" dedi Snape. "Böyle ortalarda dolaşırsanız, bir işler çevirdiğinizi sanırlar. Slytherin da artık daha fazla puan yitirmeyi kaldıramaz, öyle değil mi?"

Harry kıpkırmızı kesildi. Dışarı çıkmak için döndüler, ama Snape onlara seslendi.

"Uyarmadı deme, Potter - bir daha geceleri dolaştığını görürsem, okuldan atılmanı ben kendim sağlarım. Hepinize iyi günler."

Öğretmenler odasına yöneldi. Dışarıya, taş merdivene çıkınca Hermione'ye döndü Harry.

Hızlı hızlı, "Ne yapacağımızı söyleyeyim," diye fısıldadı. "Sen Snape'i gözetleyeceksin öğretmenler odasının önünde durup, çıkarsa onu izlersin."

"Niye ben?"

"Niyesi var mı?" dedi Harry. "Hermione, sen yaparsın bunu. Profesörlerle arası en iyi olan sensin bir tanesini beklediğini söylersin. Bir şey olursa Büyük Salonda buluşuruz." Hermione, gidip Snape'i gözetlemeyi kabul etti. Harry, "Ben de en iyisi üçüncü kat koridorunda bekleyeyim," dedi. Ama tasarladıklarını gerçekleştiremediler. Fluffy'yi okulun öteki bölümlerinden ayıran kapıya vardıklarında Profesör McGonagall çıkageldi yine; bu kere tepesi iyice atmıştı. "Seninle uğraşmak büyü yapmaktan da zor sanıyorsun herhalde Potter!" diye gürledi. "Bu saçmalık yeter artık! Bir daha buraya yaklaştığını duyarsam, Slytherin'den yüz puan silerim!" Harry Büyük Salon'a gitti. Harry tam, "Hiç olmazsa Hermione Snape'in peşinde," diye düşünüyordu idi, Hermione girdi içeri. "Özür dilerim, Harry" diye inledi. "Snape çıktı, orada ne aradığımı sordu, Flitwick'i beklediğimi söyledim; o da gidip Flitwick'e haber verdi, şimdi kurtulabildim. Snape nereye gitti, bilmiyorum."

"Eh, işimiz bitti öyleyse!" dedi Harry. Bembeyaz kesilmişti, gözleri parlıyordu.

"Ben bu gece çıkıp Taş'ı daha önce ele geçirmeye çalışacağım."

"Yapamazsın bunu!" dedi Hermione. "McGonagall'la Snape'in söylediklerinden sonra... Kovulursun!"

"NE ÇIKAR?" diye bağırdı Harry. "Anlamıyor musunuz? Snape Taş'ı ele geçirirse, Voldemort dönecek! O zaman neler olur, düşünsenize. Kovulacak Hogwarts bile kalmaz ortada! Yerle bir eder burayı ya da Karanlık Sanatlar okuluna çevirir! Puan silinmesinin bir anlamı yok artık! Okul Kupası'nı kim kazanırsa kazansın, Voldemort kimseyi rahat bırakacakmayacak! Taş'ı ele geçirmeden yakalanırsam Dursley'lerin yanına döner, Voldemort'un beni orada bulmasını beklerim. Bu da olsa olsa ölümümü biraz geciktirir, o kadar, bu gece o kapağı açıp ineceğim." Hermione ağızını açar gibi oldu. "Sözlerin beni kararımdan caydıramaz! Unuttun mu, annemle babamı Voldemort

öldürmüştü!". Bakıştılar. Hermione, fısıltıya benzer bir sesle, "Haklısın, Harry," dedi.

"Görünmezlik Pelerini'ni kullanırım" dedi Harry.

Akşam yemeğinden sonra ortak salonda bir kenara çekildi; oldukça tedirgindi. Oda ağır ağır boşaldı, herkes yatağına çekildi. Harry'de karanlık hücresine fırladı. Pelerin'i ve ipini çıkarırken gözleri Hagrid'in Noel'de kendisine armağan ettiği flüte ilişti. Fluffy'ye karşı kullanmak için cebine attı onu -Pek şarkı söylemek gelmiyordu içinden.- O tedirginlik içinde, gördüğü her heykeli Filch'e benzetiyordu, rüzgârın belli belirsiz iniltisi bile saldırmaya hazır Peeves'in soluğu gibi geliyordu ona. İlk merdivenlerin altına gelince, tepede dolaşan Mrs Norris'i gördü. Dikkatle yanından geçerken, Mrs Norris fenere benzeyen gözlerini ona dikti, ama bir şey yapmadı. Üçüncü kata çıkan merdivenlere varıncaya kadar kimseyi görmedi. Peeves oradaydı, geçenler takılıp düşsün diye halının kenarını kıvırmaktaydı. Ona doğru çıkarlarken, "Kim var orada?" dedi ansızın. Simsiyah hain gözlerini kıstı. "Seni göremesem bile orada olduğunu biliyorum. Gulyabani misin, hayalet misin, yoksa bir başka meret misin?"

Havaya yükselip boşlukta süzüldü, gözlerini ona dikmişdi.

"En iyisi, Filch'i çağırayım ben, görünmez bir şey varsa o hemen anlar."

Harry'nin aklına bir şey geldi ansızın.

"Peeves," dedi boğuk bir fısıltıyla, "Kanlı Baron öyle durup dururken görünmeyen hayalete dönüşmez."

Peeves şaşkınlıktan az daha yere düşüyordu. Tam zamanında toparlandı, merdivenlere yarım metre kala salınarak durdu. "Beni bağışlayın, kanlı canlı Baron efendimiz," dedi yaltaklanarak. "Suç bende, suç bende - sizi görmedim -göremezdim elbet, siz görünmezsiniz - bu minik şakası için ihtiyar Peeves'i bağışlayın, efendim."

Harry, hırıltıyla, "Burada işim var, Peeves," dedi. "Bu gece sakın buralarda dolaşma."

Yeniden havaya yükselerek, "Dolaşmam, efendim, hiç dolaşmam," dedi Peeves. "Umarım işleriniz iyidir, sizi rahatsız etmem."

Süzülüp gitti. Birkaç saniye sonra oradaydı işte, üçüncü kat koridorunda, kapı aralıktı. Harry, "Al bakalım," dedi usulca. "Snape Fluffy'yi geçmiş bile."

Açık kapıyla karşılaşmak, kendisini nelerin beklediğinin habercisiydi sanki. Harry kapıyı iterek açtı. Kapı gıcırtısıyla birlikte, derinlerden gelen hırıltılı horlamalar çarptı kulağına. Odada bir harp kendi kendine çalıyordu. Fluffy'nin tüm başları mışıl mışıl uyuyorlardı, bacağının üstünden atladı Harry. Eğilip kapağın halkasını çekti. Kapak açıldı. kapaktan aşağıya baktı. Dip görünmüyordu. Yanında getirdiği ipleri büyü yoluyla en yakın sütuna bağladı. Sıcak, kuru karanlıkta yavaşça indi, indi, indi. İp bitince kendini bıraktı Harry sonra, bir miktar daha düştü. Doğrulup çevresini yokladı, gözleri karanlığa alışmamıştı daha. Burnuna yanık kokusu geliyordu. Asasını çıkardı, onu sallayarak Hermione'nin yaptığı büyüyü yaptı. Havaya aynı mavi alevleri fıkırttı. Duvarlar isle kararmıştı, her yerde yanmış bitki parçaları saçılmıştı. Birkaç saniye içinde Harry taş bir geçidi farketti tek çıkış yolu da orasıydı zaten. Kendi ayak sesleri dışında, duvarlardan düşen damlaların belli belirsiz şıpırtılarını duyuyordu sadece. Geçit aşağı doğru iniyordu; Harry'nin aklına Gringotts geldi. Büyücüler bankasında kasaları ejderhaların koruduğunu söylemişlerdi, bunu hatırlayınca yüreği daraldı. Ya bir ejderha çıkarsa karşısına, kocaman, yetişkin bir ejderha Norbert gibi bir yavru değil. Harry kulak kabarttı. İleriden yumuşak bir hışırtı, bir çınlama geliyordu. İleride ışık vardı, bir şey kımıldadığını, görüyordu. Geçidin sonuna varınca ışıl ışıl aydınlatılmış, yüksek mi yüksek tavanlı bir oda çıktı karşısına. Küçücük, mücevher gibi parıldayan, kanat çırparak oradan oraya uçusan kuşlarla doluydu oda..Şaşkınlıkla bir an parıldayan kuşları inceledi. -Parıldayan mı?- dikkatli bakınca bunların kanatlı anahtarlar olduklarını seçti. Odanın öteki ucunda gerçekten de Gringotts'taki kasaların kapılarına benzeyen dev bir kapı vardı ama Snape bununla uğraşmamış görünüyordu. Dev kapı ezilmiş ve ardına kadar açılmıştı. Kuşların kendine saldırıp saldırmayacağına emin olamıyordu. Onlardan kurtulmak için bir yol düşünemedi. Derin bir soluk aldı, yüzünü elleriyle kapatarak koşmaya başladı. Keskin gagalarla, pençelerle parçalanacağını sanıyordu, ama hiçbir şey olmadı. Kapıya rahatça ulaştı. Bir sonraki oda öylesine karanlıktı ki, hiçbir şey göremedi. Ama içeri adım atar atmaz ışıl ışıl oldu oda, inanılmaz bir görüntüyle karşılaştı. Büyük bir satranç tahtasının kenarında duruyordu, Taşlar kendisinden bile büyüktü, siyah ve beyaz mermerden yapılmışlardı. Harry, hafifçe ürperdi - dev santranç taşlarının yüzleri yoktu. Tahtanın üstü bir savaş meydanı gibiydi. Duvarın dibi ve tahtanın içi parçalanmış siyah ve beyaz taşlarla dolmuştu. Bir savaş meydanından geçmek gibiydi. Diken üstünde tahtayı aşmayı başardı. Odanın diğer ucundaki kapıdan geçti, bir sonraki geçide çıktı. -Sprout'unki tamam, Yanmış bitki onundu, Flitwick anahtarları büyülemiş herhalde. McGonagall da satranç taşlarını canlandırmış, kala kala Quirrell'in büyüsüyle Snape'inki kaldı..." tam bunları düşünürken, iğrenç bir koku doldurdu burun deliğini, hemen cüppesini çekip burnunu kapatmak zorunda kaldı. Gözleri sulandı hemen, tam önünde bir Troll gördü; daha önce karşılaştığından da büyüktü bu, kafası kanlar içinde, yerde yatıyordu. Troll'ün dev bacaklarının üstünden dikkatle atlarken, "İyi ki bununla dövüşmek zorunda kalmadım," diye düşündü Harry. Bir sonraki kapıyı açtı, karşısına ne çıkacak diye bakmaya cesaret edemiyordu ama içeride pek de korkulacak bir şey yoktu içeride; sadece bir masa, masanın üstünde de değişik biçimlerde yedi şişe vardı. Eşikten adım atar atmaz arkasında bir alev yükseldi. Sıradan bir ateş değildi bu, mordu. Aynı anda önündeki kapıyı da siyah alevler sardı. Kapana kısılmıştı. Masaya yaklaştı, bir kağıt vardı. Okudu.

Önünde tehlike var, arkanda ise güven,

Yardımcı olur sana ikisi içimizden,

Yolunda ilerletir yedi şişeden biri

Bulabilirsen eger şimdi doğru iksiri,

Birimiz geri yollar, dönersin tıpış tıpış,

İkimiz saf şaraptır, ısırgandan yapılmış,

Üçümüz zehirlidir, hiç çekinmez can alır

Ondan tek yudum içen hemen yığılır kalır.

Kendini boyuna gizler zehir Isırgan şarabının sol yanına çekilir;

Başkadır uçlardaki şişeler içme onları ölmek istemiyorsan eğer;

Boyları değişiktir hepsinin Bir zararı dokunmaz cücesinin, devinin;

Hem sağdan, hem soldan ikincisi Başka başka boydadır, ama aynıdır cinsi.

Kâğıdı birkaç kere okudu Harry. Hiçbir şey anlamadı, gittikçe kafası daha karıştı. Sonra birden aklına bir şey geldi. Petunia teyzesinden gördüğü bir yöntem. Şişeleri ateş ışığında inceledi teker teker, sadece en küçük şişede ağız lekesi vardı. Derin bir soluk aldı Harry, en küçük şişeyi kavradı. Siyah alevlere çevirdi yüzünü. "Geliyorum işte!" dedi, şişenin içindekini tek yudumda içti. Gerçekten de buz gibi oldu bedeni. Şişeyi yerine koyup ilerledi; siyah alevler her yanını sarıyordu ama onları duymuyordu bile, bir an o kara ateşten başka bir şey göremedi. Sonra öteki yanda, sonuncu odada buldu kendini. Biri daha vardı orada, ama Snape değildi bu. Voldemort bile değildi.


	17. ON YEDİNCİ BÖLÜM İki Yüzlü Adam

Quirrel'dı.

Şaşkınlıkla, "Sen ha!" dedi Harry.

Quirrell gülümsedi. Yüzü hiç de seğirmiyordu.

"Evet, ben," dedi sakin bir sesle. "Seninle burada karşılaşıp karşılaşmayacağımı düşünüyordum, Potter."

"Ama ben sanmıştım ki - Snape -"

"Severus mu?" Quirrell güldü, öyle sarsak sarsak gülmüyordu şimdi, soğuk ve kesindi. "Evet, Severus öyle birine benziyor, değil mi? Besili bir yarasa gibi ortalarda dolaşması öyle yararlı oldu ki. Onun yanında, ke-ke-kekeleyip duran za-zavallı P-Profesör Quir-rell'dan kim kuşkulanabilirdi?"

Harry inanamıyordu. Doğru olamazdı bu, olamazdı. "Seni daha sonra öldüreceğim."

Parmaklarını şaklattı. Birdenbire ipler sarktı havadan. Harry asasıyla ipleri durdurmaya çalıştı. İpler Quirell ile arasında bir süre gidip geldikten sonra Harry'yi sımsıkı bağladılar. Quirell, Harry'nin asasını uzak bir köşeye tekmeledi.

"Gerçekten beklenmedik bir kabiliyet Potter! Yaşaman doğru değil aslında. Her şeye burnunu sokuyorsun. Cadılar Bayramı'nda okulda dört döndün; Taş'ı neyin koruduğunu anlamak için gelmiştim, sen de beni gördün."

"Troll'ü içeriye sen mi aldın?"

"Tabii. Trolllerle başa çıkmakta ustayım - arkadaki Trollün halini görmedin mi? Herkes deli gibi Trollü ararken, benden kuşkulanan Snape dosdoğru üçüncü kata gitti, beni bulmak için Trollüm seni öldüremedi o gece, Cerberus da Snape'in bacağını doğru dürüst ısırıp koparamadı. Şimdi sessizce bekle bakalım, Potter. Şu ilginç aynayı incelemem gerek."

İşte o zaman Quirrell'in arkasında duran şeyi fark etti Harry. Kelid Aynası'ydı bu. Quirrell, çerçevesine dokunarak, "Taş'ı bulmanın anahtarıdır bu ayna," diye mırıldandı. "Dumbledore

gelip de seni kurtarır mı sanıyorsun?.. Londra'da... O dönünce ben çok uzaklarda olacağım..."

Harry'nin bütün çabası Quirrell'ı konuşturmak, onun düşüncelerini Ayna'da yoğunlaştırmasını engellemekti.

"Snape'le seni Orman'da gördüm -" dedi.

"Evet," diye mırıldandı Quirrell, bakmak için Ayna'nın arkasına geçti. "Neler çevirdiğimi iyice anlamak istiyordu. Benden hep kuşkulanmıştı zaten. Aklınca beni korkutacaktı. Sanki korkutabilirmiş gibi... Benim yanımda Lord Voldemort var..."

Quirrell, arkasından çıkıp gözlerini Ayna'ya dikti.

"Taş'ı görüyorum... onu efendime sunacağım... ama nerede?"

Harry kendisini sımsıkı saran iplerden kurtulmak için çırpındı, ama hiçbiri gevşemiyordu bile Quirrell'in dikkatini Ayna'ya vermesine mutlaka engellelmeliydi.

"Ama Profesör Snape de benden hoşnut değil gibi görünüyordu."

Quirrell, olağan bir sesle, "Orası öyle," dedi, "Doğru. Babanla birlikte Hogwats'taydı bilmiyor musun? O zaman da birbirlerini hiç sevmezlerdi. "Ama daha birkaç gün önce ağlayıp duruyordun, Snape'in seni tehdit ettiğini sanmıştım..."

Quirrell'in yüzünde ilk kere bir korku belirtisi görüldü.

"Bazen," dedi, "Efendimin söylediklerini yerine getirmekte zorlanıyorum. O büyük bir büyücü, bense zayıfım."

Harry'nin soluğu kesildi sanki. "Yani o da seninle sınıfta mıydı?"

Quirrell, sakin sakin, "Ben nereye gidersem gideyim, o hep yanımadadır," dedi. "Dünyayı dolaşırken tanışmıştım onunla. Sersem delikanlının tekiydim, iyi nedir, kötü nedir, kafamın içi saçmasapan düşüncelerle doluydu. Lord Voldemort ne kadar yanıldığımı gösterdi bana. İyiyle kötü diye bir şey yoktur, güç vardır sadece, bir de o gücü elde edemeyecek kadar zayıf olanlar... O günden beri buyruğundayım, ama birçok kere yüzünü kara çıkardım. Beni ağır biçimde cezalandırmak zorunda kaldı." Quirrell ansızın titredi. "Yanlışları kolay kolay bağışlamaz. Taş'ı Gringotts'tan çalmayı başaramadığımda, çok öfkelenmişti. Beni cezalandırdı... gözünün hep üstümde olacağını söyledi..."

Quirrell'in sesi gittikçe uzaklaşıyordu sanki. Harry, Diagon Yolu'nu hatırladı, ne büyük aptallık etmişti. Quirrell'ı ilk orada görmüş, Çatlak Kazan'da elini sıkmıştı. Quirrell fısıltıyla küfretti.

"Anlamıyorum... Taş, Ayna'nın içinde mi? Onu kırmam mı gerekiyor?"

Harry hızlı hızlı düşünmeye çalışıyordu. Şu anda dünyada en çok istediğim şey, diye düşünüyordu, Taş'ı Quirrell'dan önce bulmak. Ayna'ya bakarsam kendimi Taş'ı alırken görürüm - yani Taş'ın nerede olduğunu anlarım! Ama Quirrell'a fark ettirmeden nasıl bakarım?

Ona belli etmeden hafifçe sola kaymaya, aynanın karşısına geçmeye çalıştı, ama ayak bileklerindeki ipler çok sıkıydı: Sendeleyip düştü. Qirrell, Harry'ye aldırmadı. Hâlâ kendi kendine konuşuyordu. "Bu ayna ne yapar? Nasıl çalışır? Bana yardım edin, Efendimiz!"

Harry, dehşet içinde, bir sesin yanıt verdiğini duydu; ses Quirrell'in kendisinden geliyordu üstelik.

"Çocuğu kullan... Çocuğu kullan..."

Quirrell, Harry'ye döndü.

"Evet, Potter, gel buraya."

Ellerini çırptı; çırpar çırpmaz da Harry'yi bağlayan ipler çözüldü. Ağır ağır ayağa kalktı Harry.

Quirrell, "Gel buraya," dedi yine. "Ayna'ya bak, ne gördüğünü söyle."

Harry ona doğru yürüdü. "Yalan söylemeliyim," diye düşünüyordu. "Bakıp bir yalan kıvırmalıyım, başka çare yok." Quirrell tam arkasına yaklaştı. Harry, onun sarığından gelen garip kokuyu duydu. Gözlerini yumdu, Ayna'nın tam karşısına geçti, gözlerini yeniden açtı. Kendi görüntüsüyle karşılaştı; bembeyaz kesilmişti, korkmuş görünüyordu. Ama bir an sonra görüntü gülümsedi ona. Elini cebine sokup kan rengi bir taş çıkardı. Göz kırptı, Taş'ı yeniden cebine koydu - bunu yaparken de Harry kendi cebinde bir ağırlık duydu. Nasıl olduysa- inanılmaz bir biçimde Taş'ı almıştı. Quirrell, "Eee?" dedi sabırsızlıkla. "Ne görüyorsun?" Harry bütün cesaretini topladı. "Annemi ve babamı, büyükbabalarımı büyükannelerimi tüm aile…" Quirrell yine küfretti. "Çekil önümden," dedi. Harry kenara savrulurken Felsefe Taşı'nın bacağına değdiğini duydu. Kaçabilir miydi acaba? Ama beş adım bile atmadan o ince sesi işitti yine, Quirrell'ın dudakları bile kıpırdamıyordu.

"Yalan söylüyor... Yalan söylüyor..."

"Potter, gel buraya!" diye bağırdı Quirrell. "Bana doğruyu söyle! Biraz önce ne gördün?"

İnce ses yine yükseldi.

"Ben konuşayım onunla... yüz yüze..."

"O kadar gücünüz yok, Efendimiz!"

"Yeteri kadar gücüm var... bu iş için..."

Harry sanki Şeytan Kapanı'na yakalanmış gibiydi. Tek kasını bile kımıldatamıyordu. Taş kesilmişti sanki, Ouirrell'ın sarığına uzanıp onu çözmeye başladığını gördü şaşkınlıkla. Ne oluyordu? Sarık çözüldü. O olmayınca Quirrell'ın başı çok küçük duruyordu. Sonra ağır ağır döndü Quirrell. Harry dehşetten çığlık atabilirdi, ama sesi çıkmıyordu. Quirrell'ın başının arkasında bir yüz vardı, o güne kadar gördüğü en korkunç yüz. Kıpkırmızı gözleri olan tebeşir beyazı bir yüz. Burun deliklerinin yerinde de, yılanınkiler gibi daracık yarıklar.

"Harry Potter..." diye fısıldadı. Harry bir adım gerilemek istedi, ama bacakları kımıldamıyordu. "Ne hale geldiğimi gördün mü?" dedi yüz. "Gölgeden, buhardan başka bir şey değilim... Ancak bir başkasının bedenini paylaşırsam bir biçim alabiliyorum... ama beni yüreklerine, kafalarına almak isteyenler olmuştur hep... Tek boynuzlu kanı şu son birkaç hafta güç sağladı bana... bana bağlı Quirrell'in Orman'da benim için kan içtigini gördün... Yaşam İksiri'ni elime geçirince kendi bedenimi de yaratabileceğim… Şimdi... cebindeki Taş'ı ver bakalım!" Demek biliyordu. Bacaklarına ansızın bir dirilik gelen Harry hafifçe geriledi.

"Aptallık etme," diye homurdandı yüz. "Kendi canını kurtar, benden yana olmaya bak... yoksa sonun annenle babanın sonu gibi olur... Kendilerine acımam için yalvararak öldüler..."

Ansızın, "YALAN!" diye bağırdı Harry. Quirrell, Voldemort Harry'yi görebilsin diye, arka arka yürüyordu. Hain yüz gülümsüyordu şimdi. "Ne kadar dokunaklı..." diye tısladı. "Cesarete her zaman saygım var... Evet, yavrum, annenle baban yürekliydi... Önce babanı öldürdüm, kıyasıya dövüşmüştü benimle... ama annenin ölmesi gerekmezdi... seni korumak istiyordu… Şimdi ver şu Taş'ı, yoksa annen de boşu boşuna ölmüş olacak."

"HİÇBİR ZAMAN!"

Alevli kapıya fırladı Harry, ama Voldemort, "YAKALA ONU!" diye bağırdı, Harry de o anda Quirrell'in elinin bileğine yapıştığını duydu. Alnına o bıçak gibi sancı saplandı yine; kafası sanki ikiye ayrılacaktı; bütün gücüyle direnerek bağırdı, Quirrell'in kendisini bıraktığını şaşkınlıkla gördü. Başındaki ağrı hafifledi. Quirrell'in nereye gittiğini anlamak için çılgınca bakındı çevresine; onun ellerine bakarak acı içinde kıvrandığını gördü. parmaklarında kabarcıklar beliriyordu. Voldemort, "Yakala onu! YAKALA ONU!" diye bağırdı yine; Quirrell atlayıp yere yıktı Harry'yi, üstüne çullandı, iki elini onun boynuna doladı. Harry'nin yara izi artık dayanılmaz bir acı veriyordu, ama Quirrell da sancılar içinde uluyordu. "Efendimiz, onu tutamıyorum, ellerim ellerim!" Quirrell dizlerini dayadı Harry'ye, boynunu bırakıp şaşkınlık içinde kendi avuçlarına bakmaya başladı. Harry onun ellerinin kıpkırmızı kesildiğini gördü, yanmıştı sanki, derileri soyulmuştu, pırıl pırıl parlıyordu. Voldemort, "Öyleyse öldür onu, sersem, öldürsene!" diye haykırdı. Ouirrell bir ölüm laneti yağdırmak için asasına uzandı, ama Harry içgüdüyle uzanıp Quirrell'in yüzüne yapıştı. "AAAAHH!" Yere yuvarlandı Quirrell, yüzünde de kabarcıklar belirmişti, Harry anladı: Quirrell'in cildine dokunmak korkunç bir acı veriyordu ona, şimdi tek şansı vardı; lanetlemesini önlemek için onu acı içinde kıvrandırmak. Ayağa fırladı Harry, Quirrell'in suratına yapışıp bütün gücüyle sıktı. "Güçlüler ve zayıflardan bahsediyordun ha!" Quirrell çığlık atarak Harry'yi itmek istedi ama Harry Quirell'in kulağını ısırdı. Harry'nin başındaki ağrı daha da artıyordu, gözleri de göremiyordu artık ağzında kan tadı vardı.- sadece Quirrell'in korkunç çığlıklarını, Voldemort'un "ÖLDÜR ONU! ÖLDÜR ONU!" diye haykırmasını işitebiliyordu -başka sesleri de- belki kendi kafasında yaratıyordu o sesleri... "Harry! Harry!" Quirrell son kez çırpınarak koyverdi kendini, her şeyin bittiğini anladı, bir karanlığa düştü… düştü... düştü… Tepesinde altın rengi bir şey uçuyordu. Snitch! Yakalamak istedi onu, ama kolları havaya kalkamayacak kadar ağırdı. Gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Snitch değildi bu. Gözlüktü. Ne kadar garip. Gözlerini kırpıştırdı yine. Albus Dumbledore'un gülümseyen yüzüyle karşılaştı.

"İyi günler, Harry," dedi Dumbledore. Harry ona baktı bir süre. Sonra hatırladı.

"Efendim! Taş! Quirrell'di! Taş onda! Efendim, çabuk!"

"Sakin ol, sevgili yavrum, sen olayların biraz gerisinde kalmışsın," dedi Dumbledore.

"Taş Quirrell'da değil."

"Kimde öyleyse? Efendim, ben," "Harry, sakin ol lütfen, yoksa Madam Pomfrey beni dışarı atar,"

Harry yutkunarak çevresine bakındı. Hastane kanadında olduğunu anladı. Beyaz çarsaflı bir yatakta yatıyordu, yanındaki sehpanın üstü de şekerci dükkânına dönmüştü. Dumbledore, ışıl ışıl, "Hayranlarının armağanları," dedi. "Mahzenlerde seninle Profesör Quirrell arasında geçenler sır, ama nasılsa bütün okul öğrenmiş. Hatta Fred'le George Weasley sana bir oturak göndermeye kalkmışlar. Bundan hoşlanacağını düşünmüşler. Ama Madam Pomfrey bunun pek sağlıklı bir şey olmadığına inandığı için oturağa el koymuş."

"Ne kadar zamandır buradayım?"

"Üç gündür. Miss Granger çıktığında pek sevinecek, çok endişeleniyordu."

"Ama efendim, Taş"

"Görüyorum ki, dikkatini başka yere veremiyorsun. Peki öyleyse... Taş... Profesör Quirrell onu senden alamadı. Buna engel olmak için tam zamanında yetiştim, ama doğrusunu istersen, sen de tek başına zaten başarılıydın."

"Siz de mi geldiniz? Nasıl haber aldınız?"

"Londra'ya varır varmaz, bulunmam gereken yerin ayrıldığım yer olduğunu anlamıştım. Yolda Miss Granger'la karşılaştım ve Quirrell'i senin elinden almak için tam zamanında yetiştim -"

"Sizdiniz demek..."

"Gecikeceğim diye korkmuştum."

"Az kalsın gecikecektiniz. Taş'ı ona karşı artık daha fazla koruyamazdım -"

"Taş'ı değil, yavrum, kendini - gösterdiğin çaba seni öldürecekti neredeyse. Bir an öldüğünü düşünüp korktum. Taş'a gelince, yok edildi."

Harry, boş boş, "Yok mu edildi?" diye sordu. "Ama arkadaşınız - Nicolas Flamel"

"Ooo, demek Nicolas'ı da biliyorsun." Dumbledore keyiflenmişti sanki. "Her şeyi uygun biçimde yaptın, değil mi? Nicolas'la ben oturup konuştuk, Taş'ı yok etmenin doğru olacağına karar verdik."

"Yani o da, karısı da ölecekler, öyle mi?"

"İşlerini düzenlemeye yetecek kadar İksir var ellerinde. İşlerini düzene koyduktan sonra da, evet, ölecekler."

Dumbledore, Harry'nin gözlerindeki şaşkın bakışı görünce gülümsedi.

"Senin kadar genç biri için inanılmaz bir şey bu, ama Nicolas'la Perenelle için uzun, çok uzun bir günden sonra yatağına çekilip uyumaya benziyor. Düzenli bir kafa için ölüm de büyük bir serüvenden başka bir şey değildir. Biliyor musun, pek de öyle harika bir şey değildi Taş. Dilediğin kadar para, dilediğin kadar yaşam! Birçok insanın hemen isteyeceği iki şey - asıl sorun, insanların kendileri için en kötü şeyleri isteme tutkuları." Harry, kafası iyice karışmış, yatıyordu. Dumbledore Küçük bir ezgi mırıldandı, tavana bakarak gülümsedi.

"Efendim," dedi Harry. "Düşünüyordum da... Efendim - Taş yok olsa bile, Vol- yani, Kim- Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen-"

"Voldemort de, Harry. Her şeyin gerçek adını söyle. Bir şeyin adından korkarsan, kendisinden daha çok korkmaya başlarsın."

"Evet, efendim. Şey, Voldemort dönmenin başka yollarını arayacak, öyle değil mi? Demek istiyorum ki… gitmedi mi?"

"Hayır, Harry, gitmedi. Hâlâ bir yerlerdedir, belki de paylaşacağı bir beden arıyordur... gerçekten canlı olmadığı için, öldürülemez de. Quirrell'ı ölüme terk etti, dostlarına da düşmanları kadar acımasız davranıyor. Yine de, Harry, onun güce kavuşmasını geciktirdin, ileride bir başkası da savaşabilir onunla ama, bu gecikmeler gücünü bütün bütüne yitirmesini sağlayabilir."

Başını salladı Harry, ama hemen kesti bunu, çünkü öyle yapınca kafası ağrımıştı. Sonra, "Efendim, öğrenmek istediğim başka şeyler de var, eğer bana anlatırsanız... gerçeği öğrenmek istiyorum..."

"Gerçeği."İç çekti Dumbledore. "Hem güzel, hem korkunç bir şeydir gerçek, çok özen ister. Yine de sorunu yanıtlarım, yanıtlamamak için geçerli bir nedenim olursa beni bağışlarsın. Tabi yalan söylemeyeceğim."

"Şey... Voldemort annemi öldürmüş, beni öldürmesine engel olduğu için. Beni neden öldürmek istiyordu acaba?"

Dumbledore derin derin iç çekti bu kere.

"Yazık, sorunu yanıtlayamam. Söyleyemem sana. Bugün olmaz. Şimdi olmaz. Günün birinde öğreneceksin... şimdilik bunu düşünme, Harry. Büyüyünce... Biliyorum, bunu duymaktan hoşlanmayacaksın, günü gelince öğreneceksin."

Harry üstelemenin bir yarar sağlamayacağını biliyordu.

"Peki, Quirrell neden dokunamadı bana?"

"Annen seni kurtarmak için öldü. Voldemort'un anlayamayacağı bir şey varsa, o da sevgidir. Annenin sana olan sevgisi kadar güçlü bir sevgi ne derin izler bırakır, bunu anlayamaz. Yara izine benzemez bu, gözle görülmez... böylesine yürekten sevilmek, seven insan gitse bile, bizi sonsuza kadar korur. Tenine işlemiştir bu. Quirrell'in içi nefret, hırs, tutku doluydu, ruhunu

Voldemort'la paylaşmıştı o; sana bu yüzden dokunamadı. Güzelliklerle yaratılmış birine dokunmak onun gibilere acı verir."

Dumbledore pencereye konmuş bir kuşla ilgileniyordu şimdi; bu da Harry'ye gözlerini çarşafa silme olanağını sağladı. Kendini toparlayınca, "Ya Görünmezlik Pelerini?" dedi. "Onu bana kimin yolladığını biliyor musunuz?"

"Haa - onu baban bırakmıştı bana, hoşuna gider diye düşündüm." Dumbledore'un gözleri parladı. "Yararlı şeyler... baban buradayken onu sırtına geçirir, mutfağa gidip yiyecek bir şeyler aşırırdı."

"Bir şey daha var..."

"Bakalım bu neymiş?"

"Quirrell'in söylediğine göre, Profesör Snape babamdan nefret ettiği için benden de nefret ediyormuş. Doğru mu bu?"

"Doğrusu ikisi de birbirlerinden pek hoşlanmazlardı. Günün birinde baban öyle bir şey yaptı ki, Profesör Snape onu hiç bağışlamadı."

"Ne yaptı?"

"Onun hayatını kurtardı."

"Ne?"

Düşlere dalmış gibi, "Evet..." dedi Dumbledore. "Garip değil mi, insanların kafası nasıl çalışıyor? Profesör Snape babana borçlu kalmayı kaldıramadı... O borcu ödemek için de bütün bir yıl seni korumaktan perişan oldu. Babana nefretini artık huzur içinde hatırlayabilir..."

Harry anlamaya çalıştı bunu, ama kafası zonkluyordu, vazgeçti.

"Efendim, bir şey daha var..."

"Bir tek şey mi?"

"Taş'ı Ayna'dan nasıl çıkardım?"

"Hah, bak işte, bunu sorduğuna sevindim. Bu da benim parlak düşüncelerimden biriydi, ikimizin arasında kalsın, sakın kimseye söyleme. Taş'ı alabilecek kişi onu kullanmak isteyen değil, bulmak isteyen kişiydi. Böyle ele geçirebilirdi ancak; başkaları altın yapmakla ilgilenirdi sadece, bir yandan da lıkır lıkır Yaşam iksiri içerdi. Beynim bazen şaşırtıyor beni... Hadi artık, bu kadar soru yeter. Şekerlerini yemeye başla. Ah! Bertie Botts'un Bin Bir Çesit Fasulye Şekerlemesi! Yazık, gençliğimde insanın içini bulandıranlardan biri çıkmıştı kısmetime, o günden sonra da ağzıma koymadım - ama şu herhalde güvenlidir, ne dersin?"

Gülümseyerek açık kahverengi bir fasulye şekerlemesi attı ağzına. "Tüh!" dedi boğulurcasına, "Kulak kiriymiş!" Yönetici Madam Pomfrey şirin bir kadındı, ama çok düzenliydi. "Beş dakikacık," diye yalvardı Harry. "Kesinlikle olmaz."

"Profesör Dumbledore'u aldınız..."

"Elbette, o Okul Müdürü, ayrıcalığı var. Dinlenmen gerek."

"Dinleniyorum, bakın, yatıyorum işte. N'olursunuz, Madam Pomfrey..."

"Ne yapalım, öyle olsun," dedi Madam Pomfrey. "Ama sadece beş dakika."

Hermione'yi içeri aldı.

"Harry!"

Hermione ona sarılmaya hazırdı yine, ama kendini tuttu, başı hâlâ ağrıdığı için de Harry memnun oldu buna.

"Ah, Harry, ben senin öleceğini - Profesör Dumbledore öyle üzülmüştü ki -Nasıl böyle delice bir şey yapmanı engellemedim! Tüm okulda birbirinden uçuk şeyler anlatıyorlar!"

Gerçek öykünün inanılmaz söylentilerden çok daha garip, çok daha heyecanlı olduğu ender durumlardan biriydi bu. Harry her şeyi anlattı: Engelleri, Quirrell'ı, Ayna'yı,Taş'ı, Voldemort'u. Hermione çok iyi bir dinleyiciydi doğrusu; uygun yerlerde soluğunu tuttu, Harry Quirrell'ın sarığının altında ne olduğunu söyleyince, Hermione çığlık atmaktan kendini alamadı. "Senin için endişelenince bende bir öğretmene demeye karar vermiştim. Giriş Salonu'nda Dumbledore'la karşılaştık. Zaten biliyordu! -Harry onun peşinde, öyle değil mi?- dedi, üçüncü kata fırladı." Harry, düsünceli düşünceli. "Tuhaf bir adam Dumbledore. Bana bir olanak sağlamak istedi galiba. Ayna'nın nasıl işlediğini öğrenmem rastlantı değildi bana kalırsa. Eğer becerebilirsem, Voldemort'la yüz yüze gelmemin hakkım olduğunu düşünüyordu..."

"İnanamıyorum gerçekten öyle düşündüyse eğer, ölebilirdin, o çok..."

"Hayır, Burada olup biten her şeyi biliyor, bu işe kalkışacağımın farkındaydı, beni durduracağına gerekli şeyleri öğretti, ipuçları verdi. Ona minnettarım."

O anda Madam Pomfrey daldı odaya.

"Neredeyse on beş dakika oldu," dedi kesin bir sesle. "DIŞARI!" Deliksiz bir uykudan sonra, Harry neredeyse bütün bütüne iyileşti. Dünya kadar şeker kurusunu sıralamakla uğraşan Madam Pomfrey'e, "Şölene gitmek istiyorum, Gidebilirim, değil mi?"

"Profesör Dumbledore gidebileceğini söyledi." Madam Pomfrey'e bakılırsa, Profesör Dumbledore bu işlerin şakaya gelmeyeceğinden habersizdi. "Bir başka ziyaretçin daha var."

"Güzel," dedi Harry. "Kim?"

Daha "Kim?" diye sorarken Hagrid süzüldü kapıdan. Ne zaman bir odaya girse, olduğundan da büyük görünüyordu. Harry'nin yanına oturdu, ona şöyle bir baktı, sonra gözyaslarına boğuldu. Yüzünü ellerine gömüp, "Bütün bunlar benim yüzümden!" diye hıçkırdı. "Fluffy'yi nasıl atlatacağını ben söyledim o alçağa! Ben söyledim! Bir tek bunu bilmiyordu, onu da ben söyledim! Ölebilirdin! Bir ejderha yumurtası uğruna! Bir daha ağzıma içki koymayacağım! En iyisi, atsınlar beni buradan, bir Muggle olarak yaşayayım!"

Hagrid'in, sakalından yaşlar süzülerek acı ve pişmanlıkla böylesine sarsıldığını görünce şaşırmıştı Harry. "Hagrid!" dedi. "Hagrid, nasıl olsa bir yolunu bulup öğrenecekti, burada Voldemort'dan söz ediyoruz, sen söylemesen bile nasıl olsa öğrenecekti."

"Ölebilirdin!" diye hıçkırdı Hagrid. "Onun adını da sakın söyleme!"

"VOLDEMORT!" diye bağırdı Harry; Hagrid öyle korktu ki, ağlamayı kesti hemen. "Karşı karşıya geldim onunla, adını da söylüyorum işte. Keyfin yerine gelsin, Hagrid, Taş'ı kurtardık, yok oldu, artık onu kullanamaz. Bir Çikolatalı Kurbağa al, bende dünya kadar var..."

Hagrid, elinin tersiyle burnunu silerek, "Şimdi hatırladım," dedi. "Sana bir armağanım var."

Harry, "Senin o ünlü sandviçlerden mi yoksa?" dedi korkuyla. Hagrid belli belirsiz kıkırdadı.

"Değil. Onarmam için Dumbledore dün izin verdi bana. İzin vereceğine sepetleyebilirdi de - neyse, bunu getirdim..."

Deri ciltli, güzel bir kitaba benziyordu bu. Harry merakla açtı kapağını, içi büyücü fotograflarıyla doluydu. Annesiyle babası her sayfadan gülümseyerek el sallıyorlardı ona. "Annenle babanın bütün eski okul arkadaşlarına baykuşlar yolladım, onlardan fotoğraf istedim... Sende

hiç olmadığını biliyordum... Beğendin mi?" Konuşamıyordu Harry, ama Hagrid anlıyordu.

Harry yıl sonu şölenine tek başına indi o gece. Madam Pomfrey, bütün titizliğiyle, onu tepeden tırnağa bir daha incelemiş, Harry de biraz gecikmişti; Büyük Salon çoktan dolmuştu. Yedi yıl üst üste Okul Kupası'nı kazandığı için, Slytherin'in yeşil gümüş renkleriyle donatılmıştı. Yüce Masa'nın arkasındaki duvara üstünde yılan resmi olan koca bir bayrak asılmıştı boydan boya. Harry girince önce bir sessizlik çöktü ortaya, sonra herkes bir ağızdan konuşmaya başladı. Harry, Slytherin masasının ucuna oturdu, herkesin ayağa kalkarak kendisine bakmasına aldırmıyormuş gibi görünmeye çalıştı. Neyse ki, Dumbledore'un da gelmesi uzun sürmedi. Mırıltılar kesildi. Dumbledore, "Bir yıl daha geçti!" dedi neşeyle. "Şimdi bu güzel yemekleri yemeye başlamadan önce ihtiyar bir adamın gevezelikleriyle sıkacağım sizi. Ne yıldı ama! Dilerim kafalarınızın içi geçen yıla göre biraz daha dolmuştur... gelecek ders yılı başlamadan önce onları boşaltmak, yenilemek için önünüzde koca bir yaz var...

"Şimdi, anladığım kadarıyla, Okul Kupası verilecek. Puanlar şöyle: Dördüncü sırada, üç yüz elli iki puanla Hufflepuff; üçüncü sırada, üç yüz altmış iki puanla Gryffindor; ikinci sırada, dört yüz yirmi altı puanla Ravenclaw; Slytherin'in de dört yüz yetmiş iki puanı var." Slytherin sırasından büyük bir gürültü koptu. Bazıları kupalarını masaya vuruyordu. Harry bile elini masaya vurmadan kendini alamamıştı. Dumbledore eliyle susma işareti vermek zorunda kaldı. "Evet, Slytherin yedi senedir çok iyi işler çıkarıyor. Bize de onları kutlamak düşer." Harry Profesör Snape'le Profesör Mcgonagall'ın elini sıkarken göz göze geldi. Bir değişiklik olmadığını anlayıverdi. Harry'nin yaşamındaki en güzel geceydi bu, bu geceyi hiç, ama hiç unutmayacaktı. Harry daha sınav sonuçlarının açıklanacağını unutmuştu; sonuçlar açıklanınca hatırladı bunu. Hermione, elbette, sınıf birincisi olmuştu, kendi de onla kütüphanede geçirdiği zamanın meyvelerini toplamıştı. Dolaplar bir anda boşaltıldı, sandıklar, bavullar hazırlandı; Neville'in kurbağası tuvaletlerin bir köşesinde bulundu; tatilde büyü yapılmamasını belirten yazılı uyarılar dağıtıldı bütün çocuklara (Fred Weasley, üzüntüyle, "Bunu vermeyi de hiçbir yıl sektirmiyorlar," dedi); Hagrid onları gölün karşı kıyısına geçirecek kayıklar filosuna götürdü; Hogwarts Ekspresi'ne bindiler; Hermione kendi binasından arkadaşlarıyla oturmuştu, aslında buna memnun oldu Harry. Boş bir kompartmana yerleşti. Yolculuk boyunca, çevresindeki görünüm yeşerip daha düzenli bir biçime girdikçe, düşüncelere daldı. Voldemort'la karşılaşması ve Dumbledore'un söyledikleri ve söylemediklerini düşündü. Muggle kentlerinden hızla geçerken Bertie Botts'un Bin Bir Çesit Fasulye Şekerlemesi'nden yedi; King's Cross'a yaklaşıldıkça içine bir ağırlık çöküyordu Harry'nin. İnsanlar büyücü cüppelerini çıkarıp yeleklerini, ceketlerini giydiler; sonunda King's Cross İstasyonu'nda Peron Dokuz Üç Çeyrek'e girdiler. Cüppesini ancak o zaman çıkardı Harry. Hogwarts'da kilo almıştı ama üstündekiler hala ona bol geliyorlardı. İnsanların onu bu gülünç halde görmesini istemiyordu. Trende bekledi, bir ara Hermione'yi etrafa bakınırken fark etti.İnsan kalabalığının perondan ayrılmaları epey uzun sürdü. İhtiyar bir bekçi duruyordu turnikenin başında, duvardan hep birlikte güm diye fırlayıp çıkmasınlar, Muggle'ları korkutmasınlar diye onları ikişer üçer geçiriyordu. Ana kapıdan, herkes geçtikten sonra, Muggle'lar dünyasına yeniden adım attı.

Ana kapıdan en son çıkmıştı Harry, genede.

"İşte orada, anne, işte orada, bak! Harry Pooter!" diye cıyakladı kızıl saçlı bir kız. "Bak, anne, görebiliyorum -"

"Kapa çeneni, Ginny, parmakla göstermek ayıptır."

Mrs Weasley ona gülümsedi. Harry'de karşılık verdi. "Hazır mısın?" Vernon Enişte'ydi bu, hâlâ mosmordu yüzü, hâlâ bıyıklıydı; sıradan insanlarla dolu bir istasyonda Harry'nin kafes içinde bir baykuş taşıyacak kadar umursamaz olmasına kızmıştı. Arkasında Petunia Teyze'yle Dudley duruyordu, ikisi de Harry'yi görmekten dehşete kapılmışa benziyorlardı. Vernon Eniştenin ardı sıra yürürken aniden yüzüne yayılan sırıtmaya engel olamadı Harry. -Evde büyü yapmamızın yasak olduğunu onlar bilmiyor ki. Bu yaz Dudley'yle çok, ama çok eğleneceğim-


End file.
